Send Me an Angel
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Someone plots a dastardly scheme against another person, but the plan is foiled by the least likely of people. Lita/Edge, Molly/Christian, Stephanie/Kurt, Torrie/Shane, Vince, HHH
1. Default Chapter

____________________________________________________________ 

_July 2001_

The young woman sobbed nearly uncontrollably as she stepped into her parents' vast home. She had driven straight here, nowhere else in mind to go to after getting her heart broken - shattered in a million pieces, more aptly - a mere hour or so earlier. 

Pushing some of her long brown hair behind her ears, she nearly ran down the long hall to her father's study. She knew that was where she'd find him, as it was his favorite room. She had called him on her cell phone as she'd been driving over, lucky she hadn't gotten into an accident. She'd been crying behind the wheel to him during their strained conversation. 

"Daddy..." The young woman pushed her way into the room, instantly running toward the man sitting on a plush brown leather couch against one wall. "Oh, Daddy!" She sobbed as she threw herself into her father's arms. 

"Honey, what happened?" the man demanded gently. She'd refused to divulge any details on the phone, saying she would tell him when she arrived. 

"It's over...it's all over," she sobbed, lifting her head to look him directly in the eye. 

"What?? You mean...?" He knew his daughter could only be talking about one thing, one person... 

"He told me he realized he wasn't in love with me!" she cried. "He said he _loves _me, but is not _in _love with me!" A fresh batch of tears spilled forth, drenching her cheeks. 

The older man gritted his teeth as a rage swelled up inside him. The bastard...after all the trouble he'd caused by going after his baby - when she had insisted against _his _wishes that she wanted to be with him - with the common, lowlife trash - how _dare _he pull a stunt like this! And his daughter had expected to marry the son of a bitch after having been in a relationship with him for two and a half years. 

"Honey," he crooned, hugging her close and gently patting the side of her head, "it'll be okay...you don't need _him_...you were always too good for him, anyway." 

Despite her father's words, the young woman continued to cry. She wasn't at that place yet, where she could feel the hatred _he _felt for the young man whom had broken her heart. As the fury continued to build within him, he vowed one thing to himself... 

...He would make the bastard pay. 

* 

Hours later, after his daughter had gone back home, he picked up the phone in his study. It had a private extension so that his wife nor any of the help could hear parts of his private conversations if they happened to "accidentally" pick up the phone while he was on. He quickly dialed a number he'd long since committed to memory and waited for the other end to be picked up. 

"Yeah...Get right over here," he practically barked to the man who had finally answered on the other end. "I need to discuss something with you." After a pause as the other man spoke, he snapped, "Of _course _it's urgent! Just get your ass over here!" 

A moment later, after hanging up, the man paced the length of the floor. His ire increased as he recalled his daughter's tears and how her heart had been shattered. 

* 

_One Hour Later_

"Do you understand everything I've explained to you?" the man asked as he eyed the burly young man who stood before him. 

"Of course I do," came the response. In all honesty, the younger man was irritated - did the old man think he was a moron? "Yeah - I know exactly what you want me to do." 

"Good...Just remember that I'm willing to pay _any _amount for you to get the job done," the first man stated firmly. 

The other man smiled. "No need to worry...I'll get it done." 

"You'd better!" the older one exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "And don't screw up..." 

"Relax...I'll _do _it." The young man thought about the woman, and his heart softened a bit. Poor thing. He found it ironic - everyone basically believed he and the older man's daughter were a couple, but in reality, she had been with this other guy for over two years. He _wished _she would see _him _in the same way she'd seen the jerk who'd just dumped her, but damn it, she just about worshipped that guy. 

Yes, he would do her father's bidding. Hell, even if the old man hadn't commissioned him to do this, he probably would have acted on his own in some way - she was more than worth it. Besides, maybe _then, _she would see him in that way - and he would get his chance... 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 2 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

____________________________________________________________ 

_Three Weeks Later..._

"Okay," Stephanie McMahon began as she flipped through some papers on her desk, glancing up at her brother Shane. "Who are you going to to have win the WCW title?" 

"I think it should be The Rock." 

Stephanie smirked slightly, knowing her brother favored Dwayne Johnson over a lot of other wrestlers. As the two main idea people of the WWF's creative department, they were trying to decide the outcome of the matches that would take place at SummerSlam. The pay-per-view was coming up the following month, and Steph would be deciding the outcome and winner of half the matches, Shane the other half. 

After a moment of scanning over the paper she held in her hand, the brunette sighed. "The Intercontinental title match...You know what? I think the winner should be Edge..." 

Her brother looked up at her sharply, a slight look of disbelief on his face. "Edge? After you sure, Steph?" 

The young woman nodded. "Yes...Adam has been with this company for three years, and he's a very talented and popular wrestler. He...he deserves it - it's _his _time." 

Shane studied his sister's face silently for a few moments. He was worried about her, and afraid she might break down at any moment. He didn't know about her idea, but when he really considered it, her decision to make Edge the new Intercontinental champion didn't really surprise him. Perhaps she thought that if she did this for Adam, she would receive a favorable response. 

"Okay, sis, if you really think that," he finally said. "I'll go along with it." 

Stephanie met her brother's brown eyes and managed the tiniest trace of a smile. 

"Are you okay?" Shane reached out and laid a comforting hand on his younger sibling's shoulder. 

"Yeah...I'm fine." Then, meeting his doubting eyes, she said, "Really, Shane - I _am_." 

"Okay." Despite the words, the older McMahon didn't look convinced. 

The siblings continued working together on the SummerSlam matches for awhile longer until Shane said, "All right, that's it - we're finally done. I'm going to go talk to Dad about my half of the matches." 

Stephanie nodded. "Sure...see you later, Shane." 

When her brother was gone, Steph stared blankly at the papers that lay strewn over her desk. As she sorted through them, she found something in the clutter that caught her attention and caused a sharp pain in her heart. 

Lifting up the object and gazing at it, her blue eyes unblinking, Stephanie began to cry. Damn it - she had already shed a river in the past three weeks. She felt she should have been wrung dry by now. 

After awhile, she placed what she'd held in her hand down on top of the desk, rose and fled to the small bathroom within the room. She locked the door behind her, sinking against the door as her tears continued. Trying her best not to sob, for she didn't want Shane or anyone else to come around and hear her, she slowly sank to the floor in a heap. The object she'd been examining and had placed on her desk atop all the papers was still fresh in her mind... 

...It had been a large photo of Edge. 

* 

Adam Copeland sighed and ran a hand through his long blond hair as he gathered up his stuff from his locker. It had been a long three weeks, and he reflected on them and the last two and a half years previous. 

He knew intellectually that he had nothing to feel guilty for, as he hadn't intended to hurt anyone. But it hadn't been fair - not fair for either of them. His choice had been the right one - it just _had _to be. 

As he zippered his bag to a close, the tall blond man made his way out of the locker room and headed out through the hallway. He was on his way to the next city for the next RAW. Normally, Adam would be traveling with Jay Reso, his best friend, but the other blond Canadian had had an appearance elsewhere that day. 

"Adam! Wait up!" 

He stopped and turned around at the sound of the voice. It was Amy Dumas. The redheaded diva rushed to catch up to him, her wheeled suitcase trailing behind her. His eyes scanned her form appreciatively, wondering what she wanted. Not that he minded - she was a friend, and although she had no idea, he had realized in the last couple of months that he had come to like her a lot more. 

"Hey, Ames...what's up?" 

"The stupid place I called for my rental car screwed me," she explained. "I was waiting for someone to drive it over here by eight, but when it didn't turn up by nine, I gave them a call. Turns out they gave my reserved car to someone else by mistake! So, here I am, stuck without a ride to our next stopover." She met his green eyes hopefully. "If it's not that much trouble, I was wondering...would it be okay if I come along for the ride in _your _car?" 

Adam gazed into her hazel eyes and began to chuckle. "Sure - no problem," he replied, grinning at her. Damn, she was pretty. The two of them had become good friends in the last year and a half since she'd joined the WWF. His mood was lifting already, the guilt he'd been feeling only moments earlier abating. Amy would be a fine distraction from all that. 

The two of them walked out of the arena and into the parking lot, and Adam glanced around in search of his rental car. He had forgotten where it had been parked, so the pair had to walk around for a few minutes. 

Amy's ears perked as she heard the loud sound of a vehicle's motor being revved up. She glanced in the direction of the noise and noticed a black SUV a ways away from them and just sitting there. 

"Ah...I think I see it," Adam said, referring to the car. He took a couple of steps forward, Amy following behind him, when the diva accidentally dropped the handle of her suitcase. As she bent to pick up the bag, she looked up and suddenly realized that the same SUV she'd just noticed was barreling down toward Adam at top speed. 

"Oh, my God! Adam, look out!" the redhead screamed. The lanky blond stood in his tracks, unmoving, staring at the vehicle as if transfixed. Amy instantly reacted, leaping at the man and pulling him out of the path of the speeding truck just in the nick of time. Together, they rolled a little ways over the hard concrete, falling in a heap in front of a parked black Cadillac. The SUV zoomed past them, its tires screeching their protest as the vehicle was driven at too fast a speed for the small space of a parking lot. 

Amy watched with widened eyes as the truck sped out of the lot and onto the road beyond. She was breathing hard and fast, the wind knocked out of her, and had some small cuts on her hands and and a larger bruise on one knee, but she would live. She glanced frantically down at the tall blond man and gently touched his shoulder. "Adam...Adam, are you okay?" 

Adam looked up at her from where he lay on his back, a haunted look in his eyes. His breathing matched hers as he panted and asked, "What the hell was that?" 

"An SUV," she explained breathlessly. "It almost ran you down." 

"Oh, God," he said. "I can't..." He winced and lifted a hand to his head, feeling for the bump he knew was there. Then, to Amy's shock, Adam suddenly blacked out. 

"Adam? Adam???" The diva gently slapped at her friend's cheek, trying to rouse him. "Oh, God...oh, God," she cried. She blindly reached for her cell phone in the pocket of her cargo pants and dialed 911. 

* 

He opened his eyes slowly, his vision initially blurred as he stared up at a white ceiling. As his perception cleared, he realized he was lying in a bed - and that he was in a hospital. 

Adam glanced around, wincing as he felt the pounding headache. His eyes finally came to rest on the redhead who sat to his right at his bedside, her head slumped over on one shoulder as she slept - Amy. 

As he watched her wordlessly, it all suddenly came back to him - the truck. Amy had jumped at him, shoving him out of its path. He had hit his head - which obviously had to be why it hurt like a son of a bitch right now. 

"Adam?" The diva, suddenly awake, had sprang out of her chair and was standing at his bedside. "Oh, God...you gave me such a scare!" She reached over with a gentle hand to stroke his brow. 

Adam realized he had a tube in his left arm. "What? What's wrong with me?" He stared at the young woman with fear in his normally strong, brave green eyes. 

"The doctor said you went into shock," she explained gently. "That's why you have that." She gestured to the tube that was feeding him hydrating nutrients. "But you're going to be all right." 

The blond Canadian tried to push himself to a sitting position, but the diva told him to relax. "Am I going to be allowed to leave tonight?" 

"Adam, the doctor said he wants you to stay overnight," Amy explained. "Just as a precaution. You'll be fine. Don't worry - I called Mr. McMahon and told him what happened. He said not to worry, that we don't have to make it to the next RAW." 

The young man nodded, but his mind was only half there. He'd gone into shock? He wondered how long he'd been unconscious. And then, another, and quite obvious memory struck him. He pushed some of his long blond hair, which had gotten mussed in his ordeal, away from his face and gazed up at the woman looking down at him with concern. 

"You...you saved my life," he breathed, his eyes never wavering and not even blinking once as he stared into her hazel depths. 

A tiny smile appeared on Amy's lovely face. "I only did what came natural," she said. 

"My God," Adam whispered. "You _really_ saved my life...you're...you're an angel..." He thought she really _did _look like one - she may have had dark auburn hair rather than blond, and didn't have a pair of wings, but she truly _was _an angel. 

Amy continued to stand over his hospital bed, stroking his face gently and gazing down at him until he drifted off to a peaceful, natural sleep. 

  
  
  
  


Part 3 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

____________________________________________________________ 

_"How can you do this to me?" the young woman asked frantically as tears began streaming down her face. "I _love _you! And I thought _you_ loved _me_!"_

_"I_ do_," the man replied, nervously raking his hand through his hair. __"Look, I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you. You don't deserve it - but I can't keep living a lie...it isn't fair to either _one _of us."_

"Why _are you doing this??_" She sobbed freely, lifting one hand to her face. 

_"I'm so sorry, honey," he said softly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking as she gazed helplessly up into his face with blue eyes that looked sadder than any he'd ever seen. "You deserve to be with a man who loves you like you _should _be loved...I do _love _you, sweetheart...but I'm not _in _love with you."_

_The young woman continued to stare up into his eyes, a look of hopelessness overtaking her. She felt as though this were all a bad dream from which she would wake up. It couldn't be over - it _couldn't_! They'd been in a relationship for nearly two and a half years. She'd thought she would marry this man. She loved him with all her heart and couldn't imagine going on with her life without him._

_He felt horrible, as if his own heart were breaking, as he watched his now former girlfriend torn up. Wordlessly, he moved forward and put his arms around her, stroking her long hair to comfort her. He felt like crap even doing _this_, as he was the one causing her misery - but he hugged her tightly, not knowing what else to do..._

* 

Adam's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he became aware of the dull throbbing of his head - he was still in the hospital, in the emergency room. He shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of the cobwebs, the memory of his dream still fresh in his mind. Actually, it hadn't quite been a _dream_ because it had really happened. 

He glanced over toward the chair positioned at his bedside, but Amy wasn't there. He realized she must have been given a room in which to sleep, since the doctor had wanted him to stay overnight for observation. Fleetingly, he wondered if maybe she had left after all, but instantly rejected the idea. The redhead wouldn't leave him, especially at such a time. 

Adam watched an assortment of nurses, physicians assistants and doctors moving back and forth throughout the E.R. He wanted to call out to one of them, but his mouth was so dry - too dry, it seemed. He noticed a glass filled with water on the small tray at the right of his bedside and leaned over to reach for it, the tube in his left arm pulling almost painfully. He winced as his fingers just barely grazed the glass. 

The blond looked up to see Amy coming his way, her long red hair slightly mussed but flowing over her shoulders. Adam paused in his task as he drank in the sight of her. Once she reached his bedside, she instantly reached over and retrieved the water glass for him. 

Adam's hand covered hers as the diva continued to hold the glass as he drank, and she watched him with tender concern. When he was done, she took it and placed it back on the tray, then faced him again. 

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" 

"Much better," he replied, his thirst quenched, throat no longer parched. He wondered how long he'd been asleep. 

Amy gazed down into his emerald eyes with a soft expression on her lovely face. "I'm glad," she said with a small smile. She gently reached down with one hand and tenderly stroked his cheek. "I was really worried about you." 

"You were?" 

"Of course," she said. "But it wasn't just because you went into shock - you did an awful lot of talking in your sleep last night." 

"Really?" He wondered what he must have been saying and hoped it was nothing embarrassing - or incriminating in any way. "What...what kind of stuff did I say?" 

"Oh, not all that much. It was mostly just mumbling, but the one thing I was able to clearly make out was 'I'm sorry.' You said 'I'm sorry' quite a lot." 

Adam frowned a bit. He knew that definitely had to have had something to do with his memory-dream. He didn't want to have to explain this to Amy - she was the last person he would want to know about the relationship he had kept secret from the majority of the company for two and a half years - especially since he'd realized the feelings he had for her, which he could swear had increased tenfold since last night. 

As he gazed up to meet Amy's hazel eyes, he reflected over his feelings toward her. He had always been attracted to her, but by the time they'd been friends for nearly a year when he realized it wasn't merely an attraction - he really liked her. He'd developed a crush on her, but it was even more than that. It was why he'd had to end the relationship he'd been in - because he'd never felt so intensely about _her_. 

"You know, you also said the word 'angel' in your sleep a bit," Amy said. 

Adam gazed up at her, his eyes unwavering. "_You _are an angel..." 

The redhead smiled shyly, a slow blush staining her cheeks. She lifted her hand from his face to tuck a stray lock of her slightly messy hair behind one ear. "I'm no hero - or _heroine_, Adam." 

"Yes you are," he insisted, his voice barely above a whisper. "Last night, you saved my life." He stared up into her face wordlessly for a beat. "My God...I never even thanked you. _Thank _you." 

Her smile widened as she felt a twinge in her heart. Adam seemed _so _vulnerable that it touched her in a very profound way. She bent slightly down to kiss the tall Canadian man on the forehead, then straightened back up. 

"I spoke to a doctor about a half hour ago...he said you can leave any time," she said softly. "You might want some breakfast first, though." 

"I have a better idea," he replied. "Why don't we just get out of here and get something at a diner? And I think _you'd _better drive for awhile." 

"Okay...Your rental car is right out in the hospital's parking lot." Before Adam could question her, she explained. "The arena isn't all that far away, so I just took a taxi over there and drove it back here." 

The tall blond smiled, appreciating his beautiful friend's resourcefulness. He couldn't stop thinking of her as his guardian angel. What if she hadn't been there with him, if she hadn't experienced that problem with her rental car? He didn't even want to consider the possibilities. There had to have been a reason for that happening, and for why she had chosen to ride with _him_. 

* 

"God damn it!" the man shouted, swinging his fist down on the top of his mahogany desk, sending a clutter of papers flying in the process. He glared at the other man in the room. "You were supposed to get the job _done_!" 

"I'm sorry," came the reply. "I tried...I really tried. But Amy Dumas was with him - _she _is the one who screwed everything up." 

"No," the older man nearly growled. "_You _screwed up. I don't care what it takes...you could have just as easily run that bitch over along with Copeland! Whatever it takes - just get _rid_ of him, damn you!" He pointed an angry finger at the muscular young man who stood before him. 

"Okay...I swear, I will _not _let you down. Just give me another chance." 

"Oh, I will...and if you fuck up again, it'll be _your _ass," the enraged man barked. "If you don't do this job, and do it _right _- you're fired!" 

The second man pressed his lips together, the beginnings of annoyance stirring at the edge of his mind. He knew the old man was referring to his _real _job, not simply this task he'd commissioned of him. "All right - I understand, sir. I'll get this done." 

"Good. Now, go on - get out of here. I have work to do." 

The man stared at his boss for another moment, then exited the office, silently closing the door behind him. As he stood out in the hallway, his facial expression hardened into a deep frown. Damn the little red-haired bitch for screwing everything up for him! He'd had a perfect, clear shot at Adam Copeland in the parking lot - he'd been standing, frozen like a deer in headlights, in the path of his rental truck. It would have been _so _perfect if not for Miss Amy Dumas. 

As he began walking away, his lips curled into a cruel smile as he thought about the redhead. She had gotten in his way, had interfered and stuck her nose where it didn't belong. Maybe he would teach her a lesson. His smile widened as he thought about her pretty red hair and face, and her sweet, hot body, so full of curves. _Yeah_, the man thought, _it might be a lot of fun to teach that bitch a lesson_... 

* 

Nora Greenwald paced back and forth in her hotel room, checking her watch every few seconds. She felt aggravated as she awaited her boyfriend's return. He had left for a meeting with the boss more than an hour earlier, and she could swear he should have returned by now. 

She stepped into the bathroom, a sudden urge to examine her reflection in the mirror above the sink coming over her. The small blonde gazed back at herself, taking in the long platinum curls, the worried blue eyes, underneath which lay dark circles. She hadn't been sleeping well for awhile, and, quite frankly, hadn't been feeling all that great about herself. 

Nora thought about how her diva friends had questioned her recently. Trish Stratus had commented on her eyes, as she had walked in on her in the women's locker room - catching her putting on layers of concealer. Besides that, Nora had been crying quite a bit that day as well, so her eyes had also been bloodshot. Trish had asked her what was going on. Nora hadn't wanted to divulge her, for she didn't want the other blonde to know about the abuse she'd been suffering at the hands of the man she loved. 

After silently staring at her reflection for several long minutes, the diva returned to the main part of the hotel room and resumed her pacing. She checked her watch again, noting that another ten minutes had passed. _Where _was he? 

Then, as if in answer to her silent question, the door opened and he entered the room. "Hey, babe." 

"What kept you so long?" Nora asked, gesturing with both arms out at her sides. Her pretty face was a mask of concern. "I was _so _worried!" 

"Don't worry about me," he replied as he smirked and came over to give her a quick peck on the lips. "Everything's fine." 

Nora stared at her boyfriend with disbelief. Obviously, everything was _not _fine. She knew when he was lying - which he seemed to do often, and which evidently came naturally to him. "I want to know where you were..." 

"Don't worry about it." 

"I'm not worrying about it," the blonde said, trying a new tactic. "I'm just curious, okay? So, where were you?" 

The man stared at her, his sharp features hardening. "It's none of your business, Nora." He sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes. 

She stared at him, a feeling of extreme hurt rushing through her. After a moment, she spoke again. "I don't understand you," she said. "You tell me you love me and want to share your life with me...yet you share so very _little _of it." 

"That's because _some _things should never be shared," he stated. "Simple as that." 

"Well, maybe _I _don't want to share some things with _you,_" Nora snapped as she became angry. She hated the way this man made her feel. He constantly belittled her feelings, made her feel worthless and verbally abused her. She was only thankful he didn't abuse her _physically_, as he was a good hundred and twenty-five pounds heavier than her. "I'm leaving..." 

The man reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her roughly toward him. "No, you're not." 

"Let go!" Nora shouted as she tried to pull free. But the man she loved would not release her. 

"No!" he shouted, standing up in front of her, using his greater height - he was a full foot taller than her. "Sit your ass _down _right now!" His face was furious as he pointed toward the bed, pulling at her wrist even more roughly. 

"I'm getting out of here, and I'm getting out now!" the little blonde cried as she tried to turn to run, but her wrist was still in his grasp. As he squeezed it harder, she winced and cried out. "Ow, you're hurting me!" 

The man began to laugh evilly as he stared down at her, taking glee in her pain and misery. "Aww, too bad," he taunted her cruelly. 

"No! Stop!" A knot of fear formed in her belly as he shoved her down to the bed and began to tear at her clothes. She couldn't believe what was happening. Although he had been pretty sadistic toward her in _other _ways, he had never sexually assaulted or _raped _her. She gave up on all hope of attempting to fight back, as his strength was way too much for her to bear, and she made her mind go completely blank, drawing into herself as he had his way with her. 

The man laughed softly while he made love to his girlfriend. His chuckles quickly turned into moans as he imagined Amy Dumas laying with her legs spread beneath him, a look of pain and fear dominating her features. Alternately, he envisioned Stephanie McMahon in the same position, a look of ecstasy on her pretty face, and his pleasure increased. He couldn't wait to take the next step in this job for the boss. 

  
  
  
  
  


Part 4 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

____________________________________________________________ 

Adam gazed out the passenger's side window of the car as Amy expertly steered it along the highway. The radio was on and a classic rock station played softly. 

He reflected over the past couple of days, shuddering slightly as he realized, not for the first time, that he could have died - that he would not have been sitting here in this car with Amy, listening to Boston's "More Than a Feeling" and on his way to the next SmackDown taping. 

The grumbling of his stomach protesting his hunger reminded him of how very alive he was. The tall blond turned to face the young woman and smiled. "Why don't we get out at the next exit? We can probably find a decent place to eat...hell, at this rate, I'll settle for a McDonald's." 

"All right," Amy replied, glancing at him with a smile. She was about to say more when the sudden ringing of Adam's cell phone interrupted her. The tall Canadian man glanced at the redhead for a beat before he answered it. 

"Hello?" He had no idea who was calling, as the number listed on his caller ID was one he didn't recognize. 

"Adam? Thank God!" It was Jay. His best friend's voice sounded frantic. "I just heard what happened," he explained. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine...we just left the hospital about..." He checked his watch. "...an hour ago." 

"Shit, I can't believe what almost happened to you," Jay said. 

"I know," Adam said, running a hand through his long blond hair. "If it wasn't for Amy here..." His gaze traveled over to the woman behind the wheel. 

"How is she holding up?" 

"Oh, she's great," he replied. "She saved my life...she's an _angel_." Adam reached out and placed his left hand on Amy's right one. 

The diva briefly turned her head his way, glancing at the blond man with a serious expression on her lovely face. A moment after she turned her eyes back to the road, she slipped her right hand off the steering wheel and between them, grasping his hand as well. 

"Well, thank God she was there with you," Jay said. After a beat, he asked, "So, when do you think you'll be here?" 

"Shouldn't be too long...we're nearing Philadelphia as we speak. We're going to stop somewhere for breakfast first." 

"Okay...I'll wait for you guys...see you later." 

"Later, Jay." 

* 

Jay Reso hung up the phone in his hotel room and then made his way to the small restaurant downstairs. He couldn't believe his best friend had had such a close brush with death the other night. It was all so unbelievable. He recalled how he'd heard the news from Stephanie McMahon. 

_"Jay, I just heard something horrible from my dad!" she cried._

_Before he could question her, the distraught brunette plodded on. "Adam was in the hospital! He was almost run over last night!"_

_"What??? My God, Stephanie, how-"_

_"Some SUV nearly hit him out in the parking lot!" she cried, her blue eyes welling up with tears._

_"How...when did this...I mean-"_

_"Amy was with him," Stephanie explained. "Thank God for that woman - she shoved him out of the way."_

_"And he's in the hospital now?" Jay asked, nervously grasping the young woman by her shoulders as he stared into her face._

_"Yes...well, I don't know if they're _still _there...Amy called Dad and told him what happened. They kept him for observation overnight - because he went into shock."_

_"Oh, my God."_

_"Amy told my dad they would be leaving sometime this morning," Stephanie continued. "They're probably on their way now." She paused, looking away from the Canadian's face for a moment. "I...I can't believe this."_

_"It'll be okay, Steph," Jay said, pulling the brunette into a hug. He knew how much she cared for Adam. _A few minutes after, Stephanie had left.That was when he'd called Adam's cell phone. 

Now, he sat at a small table in the hotel's restaurant eating his breakfast. As he nibbled on his cheese omelet and sipped a cup of black coffee, Jay looked up as he noticed someone else enter the room through his peripheral vision. 

Nora Greenwald, dressed in a black sun dress with a pattern of tiny white flowers on it, sat alone several tables away. As he studied her, Jay noticed that she looked upset. The blonde looked exhausted as well, as evidenced by the dark circles under her pretty blue eyes. As she raised her hands to her long hair, he caught sight of the sizable bruise on her left arm, just above the wrist. 

Jay frowned as he continued to watch her, concern coming over him. He and Nora had never been especially close friends, but he liked and respected the petite blonde. Putting down his coffee cup, he made up his mind. 

"Nora!" 

The young woman looked up in surprise. Apparently, she'd been so preoccupied that she hadn't even noticed his presence. She looked over at him, and Jay could see a look of fear cross her features. 

"Would you join me?" 

Nora put up her left hand in protest. "N-no, that's okay, Jay...I'd rather be by myself right now." She became self-conscious and placed her right hand over the very noticeable bruise on the milky white flesh of her left arm. She looked down at the menu before her. 

Jay continued to study her for a moment before he got up and went to her table. He sat down across from the blonde and peered more closely at her. That was when he noticed she was shaking very slightly. 

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. 

"Yeah," she replied, not looking up. 

After a moment, Jay reached over and gently grasped her left wrist. 

"D-don't do that!" Nora said in a loud whisper. 

Jay stared from her bruise to her haunted looking blue eyes. The poor girl looked terrified. What the _hell _had happened to her? 

Nora gazed into the blond man's concerned eyes nervously, then shifted her own eyes elsewhere. She thought about her boyfriend. She couldn't let him see her with Jay - or with any other man. If he saw this, what he would do to her would make what he'd done last night look like a walk in the park. 

"Jay, would you please..._please_, leave me alone," she whispered. 

But the man would not be swayed. "_He _did this to you, didn't he?" 

The frightened diva again met his eyes, but this time, her own eyes silently pleaded with him. Jay looked at her so tenderly, with so much concern. She could tell he truly _cared_ - which was something she had not experienced directed toward herself in a long time. She debated whether or not to trust him with her ordeals. Jay Reso would understand and would want and _try_ to help her - she instinctively knew this. He was a good man - and that knowledge helped her make up her mind. 

"N-no...I can't...I...I'm sorry, I-" She cut her own words off, gently pulling out of his loose grip and stood up. She instantly turned and quickly left the small restaurant. 

Jay watched the blonde woman flee, a combination of confusion, concern and hurt running through him. He decided that he was going to get to the bottom of this situation - one way or another. 

  
  
  
  


Part 5 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

_____________________________________________________ 

Amy stood at the front desk in the hotel, getting a room. Adam came to stand beside her as the clerk reached for a key to a vacant room. 

"Thank you," he said softly as he put an arm around her. 

The redhead smiled at him shyly. They were sharing a room with two separate beds. After his "near-death" experience the other night, Adam didn't want to room alone. Besides, despite the fact that _he _was the man and physically the stronger of them, he felt safer with Amy. 

His angel. Adam felt as though everything that had occurred was fate. He gazed at her and there seemed to be some mysteriously beautiful light surrounding her. 

"Come on," she said as soon as the desk clerk handed her a keycard. Adam followed her up to the second floor to the room without a word, as he was still thinking deeply about how he felt about this woman. 

Once inside, Amy wheeled her bag to the side of the bed farther in, beside a large window. She flopped down onto its edge and took a deep breath. 

"I'm so tired," she said, running both hands through her auburn hair. 

Adam watched her silently, marveling at the sight of her in her stretch jeans and black tank top. Although she claimed exhaustion, he thought she'd never looked more beautiful. 

Amy kicked off her shoes and stretched out on the bed. "I'm sorry, Adam...I just need a nap for awhile. I didn't sleep very well last night," she explained, placing a hand over her eyes. "I was too worried about you." 

The blond man cocked his head to one side as he gazed at her. He felt a flush of tenderness inside upon her last words. She truly did care. As he continued to watch her, the redhead moved her hand, then rolled over onto her left side. She briefly opened her hazel eyes and gave him a sweet smile before closing them again. Before long, Adam realized she was asleep. 

Adam eyed her for a moment longer, then crept softly to the door, shutting off the light. Afterward, he left the room in search of Jay. 

* 

Stephanie McMahon stepped out into the hallway, as she planned to get a bite to eat downstairs. After she shut the door to her hotel room, she caught sight of a movement in the corner of her eye and turned to see Adam a bit further down the hall, apparently exiting his own room. 

Her breath caught in her throat, and, heart suddenly pounding, the brunette began to rush over to him. 

"Adam!" She waved and instantly caught the tall blond man's attention. 

He looked up at her. "Hey, Steph." 

Stephanie threw her arms around him, holding him tightly, and he hugged her as well. "Oh, my God! Adam..." She loosened her hold on him to stare up into his green eyes. "I heard what happened last night! Are...are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, feeling somewhat awkward. He had an unbelievable past with this young woman, and although they'd agreed to remain friends, he felt odd nonetheless. He was relieved that Stephanie hadn't seen him entering the room a bit earlier with Amy. She'd always been a bit of a jealous type. 

"I just want you to know that if you need anything - _anything_," Steph continued, her blue eyes locked on his, "just let me know...Oh, Adam! I'm so relieved you're all right. When Dad told me..." Her voice trailed off as she became choked with emotion. She hugged him again. 

"I know," the blond said softly, gently stroking her long brown hair that fell down her back. "It almost feels like it was all just a bad dream." 

"I am just so grateful toward Amy," Stephanie said as she pulled back a little. "I know you and I are done...but I still care about you." She raised her eyes to meet his, and after a beat, Adam smiled. 

"Come on," he said. "I was just going to head downstairs to find out what room Jay is in...I promised him I'd meet up with him when I got here." 

Stephanie smiled and allowed him to lead her toward the stairwell. As they walked, she suddenly became aware of a presence to her left but much farther down the hall. She turned her head and noticed the man, whom she suspected had been watching them. When she realized his identity, her tension eased and she lifted a hand and waved. He waved back. 

* 

He was furious as he'd watched Stephanie McMahon with Adam Copeland out in the hall. It was more than obvious that she was still in love with the blond man. This knowledge made him even angrier. Why wouldn't she look at _him _that way? 

The muscular man could not comprehend how the brunette could still hold such respect for the other man. How could someone who had so brutally, so _callously _shattered her heart be so dear to her? The man himself would hold Stephanie McMahon in the highest esteem. What a fool Copeland had been for dumping her. The Canadian could have been married to one of the most beautiful, sexy women in the world. Not to mention the fact that Stephanie was incredibly wealthy. Copeland could have been spending every night fucking _that _and would have had Vince McMahon as a father-in-law. He would have been in the boss' back pocket. The man was certain that, in that scenario, Adam would have gotten the biggest push in his life - how could Edge have _not _been given the WWF championship? 

But no - the blond man had been an idiot. He would have _none _of those things. Instead, the man spying on him and Stephanie had held the WWF title numerous times - Vince made certain the belt circulated between himself and a few other men - but lowly trash like Adam Copeland - because he'd fucked up in a bigger way than he could ever realize - would _never _be in his shoes. 

The man smiled. He couldn't wait to get to the tall blond Canadian. He would enjoy taking him apart. 

* 

A few minutes later, Stephanie left Adam at the front desk. The blond found out what room his best friend was in and then climbed up to the third floor. He knocked and waited. 

The shorter blond man looked relieved as he saw his best friend standing there. "Adam!" He gave him a quick hug and then Adam stepped inside. 

"Where's Amy?" Jay asked, surprised the redhead was not with him. 

"She's napping in the room." 

"Well," Jay said after a beat as he glanced Adam over. "You sure don't _look _like a guy who spent last night in the hospital." 

"Yeah...but I'm okay." 

Jay thought for a moment before speaking again. "I'm worried about Nora Greenwald..." 

The other man was taken aback. "Why? What happened?" 

"I saw her at breakfast this morning. She...she looked like she'd been roughed up a little, and she was definitely scared of something - or some_one_. I tried to talk to her - for a second there, I thought she was going to talk to me, but then she clammed up and left." 

Adam's face wore a serious expression as he questioned his friend about what he suspected after hearing this news. 

"I think he's treating her like shit," Jay said angrily. "You should have seen the poor girl, Adam. I want to help her." 

The tall Canadian nodded. "I know how you feel...there is _no _excuse for any man putting his hands on a woman in violence. But Jay - be _careful_. That guy could beat you to a bloody pulp. You know how big and strong he is..." He also knew what a bad temper this man had - that was no secret throughout the company or to the fans. 

"I know," Jay replied with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. But despite whatever the man would want to do to him, after having seen and spoken with Nora earlier, he fiercely wanted to protect the diva. 

* 

Amy roused and opened her eyes, stretching and yawning simultaneously. The room was dark, and she leaned over to turn on the lamp situated at her bedside. She squinted in the sudden brightness, realizing she was alone in the room, then glanced down at her watch. She'd been asleep nearly two hours. 

She decided to get up, as the SmackDown taping was that night. She wanted to be fresh for it, but if she continued sleeping the day away, she would have absolutely no energy that evening. And she owed the fans a _good _match against Molly Holly tonight. 

She thought about her blond friend and frowned a little. Nora had been avoiding her as of late, and it stung. It seemed that ever since she had started dating her boyfriend, the petite blonde had slowly but steadily drifted away - not only from Amy, but also her other friends - Trish, Debra, Dean Malenko - everyone. The redhead wondered what exactly was going on. Unlike Trish, she had all but given up on trying to speak with Nora over the last couple of weeks. 

Amy stood up and stretched, running a hand through her slightly rumpled hair. She bent over and rummaged through her suitcase for her hairbrush, then began to fix her hair. She decided that, tonight, before her match with her friend, she would try to talk to the woman and find out what was going on. She was tired of not doing anything to help. 

Amy suddenly looked up at the sound of the hotel room door opening and closing. "Adam?" 

"Yeah, it's me," came the reply. The tall blond man suddenly appeared in the doorway. He watched her brushing her hair for a moment, then said, "I just came back from seeing Jay." 

"He must have been really worried," Amy replied. 

"Yeah, he was - but not so much about _me _anymore." He began to recount his best friend's 'meeting' with Nora Greenwald that morning. 

"How weird!" the redhead exclaimed. "I was just thinking about her." Her expression became grave. "So, Jay thinks he beat her?" 

"Yeah...but he suspects something more may have happened." Adam ran a hand through his long blond hair and sighed. "It really sucks...a beautiful, intelligent, talented young woman like Nora - who could have anyone she wants - why does she have to be subjected to..._that_?" He grew angry as he thought about the man the blonde had been dating for the past few months. He couldn't understand what she would ever see in him, as he himself had never found the man likeable in the least. And everyone knew he had mistreated his _last _girlfriend as well. 

"Well...it doesn't always work out that way, Adam. I've talked to Trish about this before. She says Nora is nothing like her normal self since she's been with him. Like she sort of 'loses' herself," Amy said sadly. "I've noticed how down she is since she's been with him...it's like he does nothing to make her feeling good about herself. She doesn't deserve that. _Nobody _does." 

The tall Canadian gazed at his beautiful redheaded friend. She was so right. He hoped that, whatever actions Jay took, they would have a positive effect on the insecure young blonde woman. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 6 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

______________________________________________ 

Amy smiled as she steered the rental car and listened to Adam go on about some of the fun times he and Jay had experienced as kids growing up in Orangeville, Canada together. He was telling her stories she'd never heard before, and it warmed her heart hearing such things. 

They'd become so close in the last two days, since the redhead had shoved the tall man out of the way of that speeding SUV. Amy still felt a bit embarrassed every time Adam mentioned her as being an "angel" or a hero, but she took it all with pride. She didn't even want to consider what might have happened had she not been there and had thought and acted quickly. 

She pulled the car into a parking space in the lot of the arena, pulling the emergency brake to neutral, then turned the ignition off. She was about to unlock her door and leave the car when Adam's hand suddenly shot out and gently grasped her right wrist. She stopped and turned around to face him. 

The blond man was gazing at her with tenderness, his green eyes sparkling with strange lights, the intensity in them nearly overwhelming to her. "Ames...again, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You truly _are _an angel...not only did you push me out of the way of that truck, you also stayed there with me in the hospital when you never _had _to do that. You're putting up with sharing a hotel room with me because I still feel damn shaky about being alone after what happened. I...I owe you one." 

Amy smiled and bit her lip. She briefly cast her eyes down, then raised them to meet his again. She wondered if she should tell him the _real _reason she'd seeked _him _out when her rental car had failed to show up. She'd actually had a couple of opportunities to ride to the next city with Matt and Jeff Hardy or with Trish Stratus, but she'd deliberately turned down their offers. It hadn't been a coincidence that she'd asked Adam for that ride. She'd always had a crush on him and had actually wanted to tell him about it that night, but after what had happened, that had had to wait. But now...now wasn't the worst time in the world to reveal such a thing. 

"I have to be honest with you, Amy," Adam said, his emerald eyes turning serious as he continued to gaze into her beautiful face. "I...was in a committed relationship for about two and a half years, and it just came to an end three weeks ago." He cast his own eyes down for a beat upon noticing the surprised expression on the redhead's face. She'd suspected he must have been involved with someone, but she hadn't been aware that it had ended _that _recently. 

"I broke it off with her," he continued, turning his head away for a moment. He turned back to gaze at her, wincing at the shocked and somewhat sad expression on her face. Amy turned her head, facing forward as she suddenly gazed out the windshield. 

"Who was she?" she asked softly, no hint of anger or jealousy in her voice. 

Adam sighed and ran a quick hand through his long blond hair. "Do you...do you _really _want to know?" 

"Yeah...of course I do," Amy replied, turning back to face him. She was genuinely curious. 

The tall Canadian took a deep breath, then, exhaling it, said, "Stephanie..." 

Amy's expression turned to pure shock as she absorbed the name in her brain. "Stephanie? Stephanie _McMahon_?" she questioned, emphasizing the woman's last name. "Are you talking about _Stephanie McMahon_??" 

"Yes...yes, I am." 

The diva stared at him for several long moments in silence, the shocked disbelief clearly evident on her lovely face. She felt her heart pounding and felt a bit sick to her stomach. So, that was why Stephanie had seemed so unhappy and not herself over the last few weeks. She was obviously still in love with this man, and it tore her to pieces that she was no longer _with _him. 

"I can't...believe this," Amy finally said. She wiped a hand across her face uncomfortably. "Why did you break up with her?" 

The blond man sighed again as he gazed deeply into the redhead's hazel eyes. "Honestly," he said, "it was because of _you_." 

"What?" Amy asked incredulously as she stared at him. "How could it have been because of _me_?" 

"Because I realized that I had feelings for you," he revealed. "Feelings that were getting so deep, so intense that they made me realize I was never really in _love_ with Stephanie. When I realized them, I suddenly found myself thinking about _you _all the time. I know this sounds crazy, but...it's the truth." 

Amy gazed deep and long into Adam's green eyes, her heart still pounding a mile a minute. She couldn't believe what he'd just said. "I'm...speechless." After a moment, she reached out with her right hand and placed it gently on his left cheek. She stroked it softly, lowering it a bit to the side of his jaw and rubbing his stubble. 

Adam smiled as his gaze locked on hers, and he moved his face closer until he could feel her soft, warm breath. Very slowly and tentatively, he moved ever closer until his lips were on hers, and they kissed gently at first, then more passionately. He felt a wave of tenderness wash over him as her tongue darted almost shyly and uncertainly into his mouth. As the kiss lengthened, he raised his left hand and placed it over the hand she still held against his face. 

Afterward, they gazed tenderly into one another's eyes, and Amy smiled a little, which caused Adam to smile as well. He leaned closer again and gently nuzzled her, running a hand over her soft red hair. 

Neither of them noticed that they were being watched. The person spying on them stayed in their own rental car for a few more minutes, then stealthily left with their luggage and made their way into the arena. 

* 

The man smirked as he took in the sight before him. He was standing in the arena's buffet room, where a spread was laid out for the wrestlers, and at one table, piling fruit upon her plate, was Torrie Wilson. 

He allowed his eyes to slowly scan the blonde's beautiful body up and down. She was so bodacious, and he'd had his eyes on her ever since she'd joined the federation. He would _love _a few quick romps in the hay with her. 

The young woman turned, giving a slight start. "Oh...hi," she said with a smile, her dimples showing as she looked him over. "I didn't hear you come in." 

He smiled. "How are you, Torrie?" 

"Just fine," she replied, allowing her eyes to scan him over. Her blue orbs lingered on his pectorals, as he was shirtless and already dressed for his match later on. 

The man's grin widened as he noticed Torrie's gaze concentrated on his massive chest. He felt an even greater sense of satisfaction when, a moment later, she licked her lips. 

"See anything you like?" he questioned in a softer, raspy voice. 

"Oh, _God_, yes," she said as she raised her eyes to meet his, the smile still present. The new diva knew as well as anyone that this man was involved with Nora Greenwald, but she didn't care. Being with another woman's man had never bothered her. 

It didn't even phase Torrie when, a moment later, she caught sight of Stephanie McMahon, whom had apparently just entered the room. As the brunette stared at them, Torrie turned and left the room, her plate in hand. Ignoring Stephanie, she glanced once more over her shoulder at the man. "See you later." 

The man smiled, thinking of how he would have to run into the blonde later on. He briefly turned to the brunette whom had been the object of many of his fantasies over the last three or so years. God, how he wanted her as well. Thoughts of a threesome between Stephanie, Torrie Wilson and himself flitted through his mind, and he gazed at the boss' daughter with a grin. 

"Hey, Steph." 

"Hey." She smiled at him a bit uncertainly, suspiciously, as he walked past her, leaving the room. 

When he was gone, Stephanie's smile disappeared. The man had not only offended her with his obvious come-on to Torrie, he had also unnerved her with his gaze. She suddenly felt as though she needed a long hot shower. 

* 

Amy perked up as she noticed, through the mirror, Nora stepping into the locker room. The redhead busied herself at first, not wanting to startle the other woman. She fixed her hair and makeup while Nora sat down and got dressed for their upcoming match. 

When Amy turned around to face the little blonde, she realized that Nora was now standing in front of another mirror, applying foundation or some other kind of similar makeup to her face - particularly under her eyes. Her hazel eyes widened as she noted the bruise on the other diva's left arm. Adam hadn't mentioned this to her. 

The redhead came up to stand directly behind the blonde and tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Hi, Nora..." 

Nora gave a start, flinching ever so slightly as she whirled around to face her friend. "Hi, Amy." She gave her an uncertain smile. "Looking forward to our match?" 

"Yes, I am," Amy replied, staring obviously at the bruise on Nora's arm. The other woman noticed immediately and moved her arm closer against her side, blocking the injury from view. 

Amy sighed, feeling saddened by the look of stark pain in the young woman's blue eyes, the obvious insecurity in her face. She decided to just jump right in. "Nora, I wanted to talk to you..." 

"What about?" Fleetingly, she wondered if Amy was going to tell her about Adam and herself. Nora had witnessed the two of them kissing in the tall blond's rental car a few moments earlier, out in the parking lot. 

"...you _have _to report him," she stated. "No matter who he is to you, he has _no _right to beat you. _Or _to take you down a few notches by verbally abusing you." 

Nora raised her eyes heavenward, a worried expression on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she desperately tried to meet the other woman's eyes. She had trouble doing so, her own eyes shifting everywhere and unable to focus on Amy's. She hated herself for lying, for making up excuses, but she was scared. And she didn't want to drag her friends, especially another _diva, _into her own mess. 

"Nora," Amy said firmly, "It's _me_...I know we haven't been the best of friends lately - but we _are _friends, and I'm worried about you. Adam told me about-" 

"Adam doesn't know a damn thing about me," the petite blonde said sharply, her eyes narrowing in anger. 

The redhead shook her head. "Jay told him about seeing and speaking to you earlier today. He...he's really worried about you, from what Adam said. He seems to really care about you. He's very concerned and wants to help..." 

Nora's blue eyes widened slightly upon this news, and she softened a bit upon hearing about the shorter of the two blond Canadian men being so concerned about her. She had really wanted to confide in him that morning, had _somehow _known instinctively that she could trust him, but like all her other friends, she hadn't wanted to drag him down into her problems. He was better than that, and she didn't deserve his sympathy or concern. She was too much of a coward to stand up to _him_, so how _could _she ever deserve that? 

"...if you would just _trust _him, he'll help you," Amy continued. "I _know _Jay...he is a very kind, caring, warm-hearted man and he would help in any way-" 

"Maybe I don't _want _his help," Nora interrupted. "Maybe I don't want _anyone's _help!" She winced as she raised her voice to her friend. Her statement was in fact false, but she was terrified of what _he _might do - more so to her friends than to herself. She couldn't take the chance of him harming any of them. 

"Honey, I know you're scared," the other diva said, moving a little closer and affectionately touching the smaller woman's long blonde hair. "But he can't get away with this...don't you _see_? There's safety in numbers. If you just trust us, we can _all _help." 

Nora looked her friend in the eye, absorbing all of her words as she considered that option. She wanted so badly for her pain to end - until the other night, it had all just been emotional - but she didn't know if she could withstand the physical or sexual abuse a second, third, fourth, or who knew _how _many more times. She wanted in the worst way to say to her friend that she did indeed want her help, and the help of the two blond Canadians, but how _could _she subject them to such torment? 

"No...No!" she shouted suddenly, breaking free of her friend's tender hand. "Why can't you just leave me _alone_?!" She pushed past Amy and fled the women's locker room, not wanting her friend to see the tears that were burning behind her eyelids. 

Amy stood there, rooted to her spot in front of the mirror, and sighed, running a hand through her red locks. She felt dejected as she shook her head and went back to her own mirror to finish preparing for their match. 

  
  
  
  
  


Part 7 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

____________________________________________________ 

The man had kept his eyes and ears open all night, and he was only somewhat surprised to learn that Copeland and Amy Dumas had become more than friends. Evidently, this had occurred only _tonight_, as Nora had mentioned it to him. 

She had been so terrified when, after her match against the redhead, he had seen her, from further down the hall, returning to the women's locker room with Amy. The taller diva had worn an expression of concern on her face and was speaking to Nora, who only seemed to shrink within herself, ignoring Amy as much as possible. The man had frowned and wondered what the redhead was talking to his girlfriend about. He hoped she wasn't butting into his personal business once again. 

Back in their hotel room that night, he had questioned the little blonde about this, and she had simply said that Amy had been discussing the kiss she and Adam had shared in the parking lot. The man had raised his eyebrows to this bit of information. So, the blond slut was already moving on, so soon after dropping Stephanie? 

He clenched his fists as he sauntered down the hallway and to the stairwell as he thought about this. But now was not the time to dwell on Copeland. He took the stairs descending one flight down and walked to a hotel room, a keycard in hand. He glanced it over to make sure he had the right room, then, with a sly smile, swiped it and let himself into the room. 

"What took you so long?" Torrie Wilson asked. The tall blonde was sprawled seductively on the bed wearing nothing but a smile as she stared up at him. 

The man's smile widened as he tossed the keycard on the nightstand and instantly went to the young woman. In seconds, he was on the bed, arms and legs entangled with Torrie's and was pressed up against her, letting her feel how excited she made him. He kissed her hungrily, and the diva kissed him back, reaching down to rub him through his blue jeans. 

With Torrie's help, he undressed and then positioned himself above her, lifting the blonde woman so that her hips were up off the bed. She gasped as he entered her, then thrust fast and hard. Torrie clutched at him a little, her breasts jiggling obscenely, face contorted with ecstasy as she lay beneath him. The man gave no thought to Nora as he concentrated on only the woman laying beneath him. 

* 

Nora sat up in bed, having just awakened after a bad dream. Her nights were often plagued by nightmares, although she rarely woke up her boyfriend when she had them. The man was an extremely heavy sleeper - not to mention that, if she _did _wake him up for something as "trivial," as he put it, as a bad dream, he would yell at her and call her stupid. 

She placed one hand to her chest and felt the rapid pounding of her heart. She was panting with the memory of the dream - in it, she had relived the horrible night from yesterday. She had felt horrible - filthy and violated, and like nothing more than a cheap slut. That morning, she had knelt in the shower, allowing the hot spray to wash over her. 

The blonde ran one hand over her face, then moved it to her eyes, which she rubbed at sleepily. She reached over for the lamp on the nightstand and squinted in the brightness, realizing by the tiny portable digital clock she'd kept there that she'd been asleep for only two hours. _He _had not been around when she'd turned in for the night. 

Nora frowned as she glanced around the room. His bag was there - that meant that he _had _returned - but that must have been while she was still asleep. She wondered where he was now, and what he was doing. 

She _knew _instinctively what he was doing, but didn't know with _whom_. Nora had suspected for a while that her boyfriend was seeing other women behind her back. Whether or not any of them was a fellow diva, she had no idea, although she'd caught him staring at Stephanie McMahon on more than one occasion - with something that looked like longing in his face. But then she decided it wouldn't be Stephanie - the boss' daughter was a nice girl. She wouldn't mess around with another woman's boyfriend, and she'd not so much as looked at a man in the last few weeks - Nora had heard rumors that Stephanie had been in a relationship, which had been kept secret, for the last couple of years. She suspected these rumors might be true. 

The blonde pulled her knees up against her chest, the blanket cast aside. She was terrified of the idea of _him _returning to the room to find her awake. She didn't want to be subjected to his abuse. He would probably accuse her of not trusting him and insist he hadn't been doing anything unwholesome. 

Nora suddenly thought about Jay Reso. She recalled the concern that had been on the blond man's handsome face, in his sky blue eyes - directed at _her_. She bit her lip, wishing more than anything that she could actually talk to him now. 

She sat there for another moment, chewing on her lower lip and thinking it over. Finally, Nora decided. She reached over for the phone on the nightstand and dialed the front desk. She kept her voice soft when they answered, listening with her free ear for any telltale sounds directly outside the door to her room - just in case _he _might show up. 

After the desk clerk had given Nora the telephone number for Jay's room, she thanked him and then pressed some buttons. She curled her hand around the cord, waiting for an answer. She silently prayed that he _would _answer, as she knew that, at little after one in the morning, it was kind of late to be calling _anyone_. 

"Hello?" 

Nora breathed a sigh of relief, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment before she spoke. "H-hi...Jay? It's Nora...would it be okay if I talk to you now?" When he said yes, she quickly got his room number, insisting that _she _go to _him_. She would be damned if her boyfriend got his hands on this nice man. 

* 

"Amy!" 

The redhead sat up in her bed upon hearing Adam call her name in a loud whisper. She hadn't yet fallen asleep and had actually been lying there pondering the events of that night. 

"Adam?" She glanced over in the direction of his bed directly opposite hers, and could just make out his form in the dark. He was sitting up on the edge of his bed, and to her eyes, he was just a dark silhouette. 

"What's the matter?" she asked softly. She squinted as the room was suddenly illuminated by the bedside lamp Adam switched on. 

The tall blond man also slitted his eyes as he looked over at the woman in the opposite bed. He quickly noted how lovely she looked in her summer pajamas - the little pink tank top and shorts with tiny white stars on them. 

"I just...well, this has been on my mind all night," he began. "Are you okay with what I told you in the parking lot earlier?" 

Amy blinked as she noted the look of extreme worry on his handsome face. His uncertainty and insecurity touched her heart. 

"Oh, Adam...is that what's bothering you?" She sat up further, swinging her bare legs over the side of her bed. "You don't have to worry...it doesn't bother me," she said. "It _surprised _me, yes - but it doesn't _bother _me." 

"Really?" Adam asked, his emerald eyes locked on hers. 

"Yes, really...Adam, I've had feelings for you for a long time...I just never felt comfortable enough to admit it to you before recently..." She tossed some of her red hair off her face as she gazed at him. "...but that's all in the past now." 

The Canadian absorbed her words, then leaned forward. Reaching out and gently placing a hand on Amy's knee, he said softly, "You are so amazing..._really _an angel." 

The diva smiled, reaching over to touch his hand. She bit her lip, her hazel eyes beckoning to him. After a moment, she gently tugged at his arm, and Adam moved over beside her on the bed. 

Amy's arms instantly went around his neck, and the blond put his arms around her waist, drawing her close against him. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly at first, and when she began to respond fervently, he became more passionate. He spiraled his tongue around hers, his lips becoming more firm and demanding. 

Both their breathing became heavier as the kiss continued on and on, and Adam slid one hand to the redhead's breast. She gasped into his mouth as he cupped it, then fingered the nipple, which quickly hardened. 

The blond man pulled back to gaze into her face, smiling at the slightly glazed look in Amy's eyes. She slid her hand down to gently grasp him, her lips parting at the feel of his length and hardness as he throbbed against her. 

"Oh, God..." Her touch became a bit more firm, and Adam made a pleasurable sound deep in his throat, his eyes closing. He gently tackled her on the bed, lifting the hem of her pajama top. He kissed his way up her body, from her flat stomach to her breasts as he pushed the top up and pulled it away and off. 

Before long, they were both completely undressed, and they continued to kiss as they lay in one another's arms. 

"You're so beautiful," Adam whispered as he nibbled gently on the redhead's left ear. 

Amy ran her hands over his back, then down to his buttocks, gently kneading them. "I want you...inside of me," she said softly, lifting her hands to tangle into his fine blond locks as she gazed deeply up into his eyes. 

Adam chuckled softly, then kissed her again as he properly positioned himself. Amy let out a soft gasp as she felt him enter her. She gripped him tightly as he pushed in and out of her body, slowly at first, then increasing his pace. 

"Oh, God," Amy whispered as she neared the brink. She gazed up into his green eyes and her orgasm intensified. 

Adam smiled as she came and quickened his thrusts, and very soon after, he too climaxed. He moaned and held fast to her as he emptied into her. 

Afterward, they lay in one another's arms, completely spent. Amy lay her head on his shoulder and smiled, gently caressing his chest with one hand. 

"My sweet angel," Adam whispered, turning his head to place a tender kiss on her forehead. Soon after, they both fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 8 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

______________________________________________ 

Jay woke up the next morning feeling groggy after the long talk he'd had with Nora the night before. To his surprise, the blonde had stayed in his room for at least a good two hours. When he'd noticed it was nearly three AM, he'd offered to let her stay in the other bed the remainder of the night, but she'd declined. Nora had been terrified of what might happen if her boyfriend returned to their room to find her gone. 

His fists clenched involuntarily as he recalled everything the small diva had told him. The things that bastard had subjected her to. 

_"I...I don't know why I decided to take you up on your offer to talk," Nora said. That was a lie, for she _did _know. She needed to speak to _someone_, and Jay had been so kind and concerned._

_"It's okay, Nora," he said as he perched on the edge of his bed. "I _want _to help."_

_She sat there silently for a moment, wringing her small hands in her lap, her brow creased with a frown._

_"You were right when you guessed that _he _did this to me," she blurted, holding out her arm and exposing the purple bruise. "Not to...make up excuses for him, but..." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and exhaling before plunging on. "...he never hurt me physically until last night."_

_Jay's blue eyes hardened as he listened to her confessions. He had to bite his tongue against letting some curses slip between his lips. He was afraid that if he verbalized exactly how he felt just yet, Nora might up and bolt. And he wanted her to continue to trust him._

_"He...he got mad at me when I asked him where he was. He's always disappearing somewhere at all hours..."_

_The blond man nodded in understanding, recalling how the diva had explained that she was alone in her hotel room - which was why she'd even delved up the courage to leave to come speak to him. If _he'd _been there - forget about it._

_"...He refused to tell me where he was, and when I pushed him, he yelled at me and said it was...none of my business." Nora took a breath, clenching her hands into fists as she became as annoyed as she'd been then. "And then I threatened to leave. I was going to storm right out of our room right then and there, but..." She bit her lip, her face falling. "...but he grabbed me. He hit me a few times until I stopped trying to fight him...and then...he _raped _me," she cried, her voice nearly breaking. Tears came to her blue eyes, and she leaned over in the desk chair in which she sat, burying her face in her hands._

_"Oh, my God..." Jay breathed. He instantly came closer to her, kneeling in front of the young woman and placing one hand gently on hers._

_As Nora's sobs increased, he straightened up and pulled her gently to him. To his surprise and almost relief, she didn't pull away but threw her arms around him and held him tightly. The blonde clung to Jay as if for dear life, pressing her face into his chest, her tears wetting the front of the T-shirt he'd worn to bed._

_He gently stroked her long curls, rocking her ever so slightly. He felt as though he could _kill _the son of a bitch for putting her through such horror and abuse._

_"Shh...I'm going to protect you, Nora," he crooned, moving his lips to her forehead, pressing a kiss there. "I promise you this...I'm going to protect you."_

Jay was furious and felt a vein throbbing in his temple as he reflected on everything Nora had confided to him the previous night. He wanted to smash the man's face in - beyond recognition. How _dare_ he raise his hand to a woman and take advantage of her?! Nora was a full foot shorter than him and was an entire woman's weight less. But he remembered what Adam had said when he'd warned him last night about taking action - this man could beat him to a bloody pulp. 

He snatched up some clothing into which to change for the day, then marched himself into the bathroom for a quick shower. He was going to be on the lookout for the petite blonde later on. If she was alone, as he suspected she _would _be, he would insist on her spending the day with him. And hell, even if that creep boyfriend _was _by her side, Jay thought he might just do that anyway. 

* 

Amy opened her eyes to the morning light, then became acutely aware that she was naked and locked in a pair of solid arms, the body beside her warm. She turned around onto her other side and gazed at the man lying beside her. 

Adam was still asleep, his blond hair slightly messy and lips slightly parted as his breathing came deep and regular. Beyond his ever-present goatee, his face was dusted with a light coating of stubble, and the redhead smiled as she lifted a hand to gently caress his cheek. As he continued to sleep, she moved her face slightly closer and kissed him softly on the lips. Before she pulled back, the tall Canadian was kissing her back, his lips soft and tender on hers. 

"Hi," she said softly when she finally pulled her head back. 

"Hey, you," Adam replied with a sweet smile. His green eyes seemed to dance merrily with a happy light Amy had not previously noticed. 

She leaned in close again to place a soft kiss on the tip of the blond's nose, smiling at him as she surveyed his face. 

"Mmm...last night was incredible, angel..." 

Amy bit her lip, reaching out to caress his long hair. "Yes, that it most certainly was..." She almost had trouble believing it had really happened. It all felt like a terrific dream from which she might awaken at any moment. But now, here she was, awake to the morning light in Adam's arms, with him smiling at her. 

"We have today off," the blond man said softly. "How, oh how are we ever going to celebrate it?" His face broke into a mischievous grin. 

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," the redhead replied, her smile broadening. She laughed as Adam grabbed her by the waist, flipping them both over so that he was on top of her. He covered her with kisses that she eagerly returned, her laughter continuing but muffled when his lips were on hers. 

* 

The man grinned to himself as he made his way back to his hotel room after his long, restless night with Torrie Wilson. He'd left the tall blonde more than satisfied, feeling a sense of pride that he'd taken her three different times over the course of the evening. God, that woman was insatiable - but then, so was _he_. 

Now, as he pushed his way into his hotel room, he surveyed the room, glad that Nora was sound asleep in the bed. For some reason unknown to him, he'd suspected she wouldn't be there. He stared at her for a few minutes, noticing how her shoulder shook slightly and her lovely brow furrowed in her sleep - apparently, she was dreaming, and it wasn't all pleasant. 

He didn't care. As long as she didn't disturb him with one of her ridiculous nightmares, he didn't give a damn what she did in her sleep. He had important business to attend to, anyway. He'd promised Vince McMahon he'd get something done, and he was not about to go back on his word. 

The man sauntered to the bathroom and took a hot shower, washing all traces of Torrie Wilson off him - not that it mattered. As he lathered up, he plotted a few new possible ways he could get to Adam Copeland. 

* 

"We really should go down to breakfast," Amy said as she gazed into Adam's eyes. They had been in bed for a full hour after waking up, and their lovemaking had been even more intense than it had been the night before. 

"Do we really _have _to?" Adam asked with a smile, running his forefinger gently up and down her bare arm. He felt as though he just couldn't get enough of her. 

"God, you're a horny devil, aren't you?" the diva quipped with a giggle, playfully swatting at the blond man with the back of her hand. 

"Oh, yeah...but I can't help it," the Canadian replied, his eyes locked on hers. "You bring out the beast in me..." 

Amy laughed as she tackled him, tickling him on his sides before she finally gave up and stood up. "Come on, seriously, Adam...we should shower and go down to breakfast. I'm sure Jay is waiting for us." 

Adam gazed longingly at her, his emerald eyes scanning her beautiful nude body appreciatively as she stood before him. Didn't she _know _what she was doing to him, standing there like that? "Okay...but on one condition," he said, a serious expression on his face. 

"What's that?" 

"We take that shower _together_." He rose from the bed and chased her into the bathroom, the redhead laughing hysterically as she ran. 

* 

Later on, the man stood hidden from view as he spied on Copeland and the meddling Dumas bitch, who sat at a table in the hotel's restaurant with Jay Reso. He frowned, wondering if they were all up to something. He didn't think he was the paranoid type at all, but he could swear they looked like they were in a deep discussion - planning something. 

Actually, he didn't give a _damn _what they were talking about. It was probably all match strategy stuff anyway. He knew from Vince that Stephanie was now the head writer of the company, and although it hadn't been her idea to split up Edge and Christian, she had already written a pretty detailed storyline of their impending breakup. 

As he continued watching the trio, he focused his eyes exclusively on Amy. His gaze lingered on her luscious, full breasts, and the way her tight baby tee stretched across them. He longed to get his hands on her, on _them_. He sensed that she would be an absolute wildcat in bed, although he suspected that Copeland had already discovered this personally. 

He scowled. Not that he thought the blond Canadian an ass for _that_, but he could have had both Dumas _and _Stephanie McMahon. Somehow, he could imagine that both women might have gone for the idea of a threesome with the man - they _both _seemed crazy about him. And even a nice, sweet girl like Steph would have probably done such a thing, if for no other reason, to keep her man happy. 

The man gave a slight start as, as if on cue with his thoughts, Stephanie McMahon suddenly drifted right past him. She noticed his presence seemingly at the last moment, then turned and came back over so that she was standing before him. She stared at him quizzically, and he stepped away from his hiding place - which was actually only a hiding place from the people whom he was spying on in the restaurant - not from anyone who happened to walk by. 

"What are you doing?" 

He actually found himself stumbling on the brunette's question, but quickly saved himself. There was a menu nailed to the wall, just in front of him, slightly to his left. "I'm looking at the menu," he said, forcing a smile for the woman's benefit. He pointed at it as if to prove his point. 

"Really?" Stephanie asked suspiciously. "Because it looked like you were eavesdropping on them." She pointed to the two Canadian blonds and the redheaded diva inside the room. 

"Don't be silly, Steph...of course I wasn't eavesdropping," he stated. He didn't like the look of mistrust she had in her large blue eyes. Without another word, he turned and walked away, leaving a confused and suspicious Stephanie staring after him. 

As he continued on his way, the man's smile disappeared, only to be replaced by a deep frown. Although he was madly in love with the wealthy young woman, he didn't like her butting into his business - no, not one bit did he enjoy it. He would just have to wait until later - and _then _he would strike. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 9 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

_______________________________________________ 

Jay looked up as he suddenly sensed someone watching him, the words Adam was currently speaking all meshing into a blur. His focus was suddenly only on Nora as he spotted her several feet away in the restaurant. 

"Jay? What's the-" Adam cut off his words as he and Amy simultaneously glanced over in the direction of the other man's gaze. 

Nora stood uncertainly as she eyed the three of them. Although Amy had always been a friend, she didn't know the tall blond man very well, and she felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that Jay had shared her misery with his best friend. 

She wrapped her arms around herself protectively, lowering her head a bit as Jay suddenly rose from the table and left his friends to go to her. The Canadian looked the small diva over for a moment, taking in the white tank top and tight blue jeans she wore, her platinum blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was glad to note that she looked a bit better this morning than she had the previous day. 

"Hey," he said as he gazed at her. 

"Hey," Nora said softly as she raised her eyes to him. She managed a tiny smile, which warmed Jay's heart. 

"You look good...and you look like you got a decent amount of rest last night." 

"I...did," Nora admitted. "I had the bed all to myself last night." 

The blond man blinked and then turned back to face his two friends sitting at the table. "Do you want to join us?" 

The petite blonde looked up into his concerned face uncertainly. "I...I don't know if I should," she said. "I mean...I don't want to interfere or..." She swallowed hard, then said, "...I'm not sure I feel comfortable. I don't know him too well." Nora gestured with a nod of her head toward Adam. 

"Hey, it's okay if you don't join us," Jay said gently. "But believe me when I say that Adam is a great guy...he's the best friend I've ever had, and he would stick his neck out to help you, just like I would." 

Nora glanced down at her feet for a moment, considering her friend's strong words. She looked back up into his blue eyes and nodded. "O-okay." 

Putting an arm gently around her waist, the Canadian led the young woman to the table. Adam and Amy both looked up, smiling at her gently. "Hi, Nora," Amy said. 

"Hi..." She sat down in the chair beside Jay, directly opposite Adam. She glanced at him shyly, nervously. "Hello, Adam." 

"Hey, Nora." The tall man lifted his coffee cup to his lips, taking a long sip of the beverage. The truth was, he felt slightly awkward and didn't know what to say to her. What _could _one say to a person who had been subjected to terrible abuse at the hands of someone who claimed to love her? 

"Nora came to talk to me last night," Jay blurted. 

The little blonde turned to stare disbelievingly at him, her blue eyes widened. She hadn't wanted him to say anything about that. 

"Honey, it's okay," he soothed, instantly noticing the look she threw his way. He placed one hand on hers gently. "We're all going to help you in any way possible - but especially _me_. You can count on me, Nora..." 

* 

Early that afternoon, before she got lunch, Stephanie McMahon picked up her cell phone and pressed a few buttons. She held the phone up to her ear and waited for the person on the other end to answer. 

"Hi - it's Stephanie...would you do me a favor?" After a quick pause as she listened to the response, she continued, "Would you meet me in say, half an hour? Okay, I'll be at the Italian restaurant down the block for lunch...all right, see you there. Bye." Relieved, she pressed a button to end the call, then proceeded to do a few things that had to be done before she went for her lunch meeting. 

* 

At the same time that Stephanie made her phone call, the man who was Nora's boyfriend had his own little meeting with Vince McMahon. 

"Do you understand what I want you to do?" Vince was asking him. 

The man had to refrain from yelling at his boss. There was nothing he despised more than the old man's condescending attitude toward him. "Again, yes, I do, Vince," he stated firmly. "I understand you perfectly clear. But you'll have to give me a little time to do this - a couple of hours at best. I have to get another rental car, and that'll take awhile." 

"Very well," McMahon said. "By the way, don't allow Torrie Wilson to distract you from your duties." He pointed a finger at the man in front of him. 

The man stared at him in slight surprise. How in hell had he found out about him and the blonde woman? He knew that Vince had eyes and ears everywhere when it came to his employees, but he still couldn't believe he would know about _that_ so soon. 

"Don't worry," he finally responded. "Even _she _couldn't deter me from this job." He smirked with satisfaction. "Believe me when I say I'm going to enjoy doing this for you." 

McMahon's smug face broadened into what was half-smile, half-smirk. "That's good...that's very good. I'm glad you're looking forward to it," he said. "_That_ way, it's not just a job..." 

* 

Half an hour later to the minute, Stephanie looked up from the booth at which she sat in the Italian restaurant. She saw the man who was supposed to meet her for lunch up in the front of the establishment, talking with the maitre-d. She rose slightly from her seat and gestured with a wave. He saw her and said something to the maitre-d, who then proceeded to lead him to her table, placing a menu before her companion. 

"Thank you," he said graciously. 

"Thanks for meeting with me," she said with a small smile as the man began glimpsing through the menu. 

"Have you ordered yet?" 

"No - I was waiting for you. I only got here a few minutes ago," Stephanie said. 

After a moment, the man knew what he wanted to order for lunch. A waiter came by with his notepad in hand, pen in the other, and they made their orders. When he was gone, Stephanie faced her lunch companion seriously, her hands clasped in front of her on the table. She decided not to jump into the real reason she'd called this meeting until after they'd eaten. 

* 

Less than an hour had passed, and they had finished lunch and were now just sitting and talking. Stephanie was sipping on a cup of herbal tea while the man sitting across from her ate a piece of tiramisu and drank a cup of decaf. 

"Okay," he said as he crammed another huge bite of the delicious dessert into his mouth, "you want me to watch this guy? Follow him?" 

"That's right," she said. 

"What exactly do you think he's up to, Steph?" 

The brunette put her tea down for a moment as she thought about his question. "I'm not exactly sure," she admitted. "But lately, it seems he's got something up his sleeve - something that is not good," she said in sotto voce. "It's something I can't quite put my finger on, but...well, last night, I caught him flirting with Torrie Wilson, but this has nothing to do with it. He's just been...sneaking around lately - acting _very _weird." 

"Hmm...well, if a guy is cheating on his girlfriend, he _would _act weird." He put down his fork, now done with his dessert. "Okay, I'll do what you want." The man had known even before Stephanie had told him what she wanted that he would do it, whatever it was - he'd had a big crush on her ever since joining the federation in late 1999. 

"Thank you," the young woman said, a small smile on her face as she gazed into the man's blue eyes. "I really appreciate this." She reached across the table and grasped his hands in her own. 

The young man glanced down at her hands over his, then raised his eyes to meet hers and smiled. He liked the contact a lot. He looked up suddenly as the waiter came by and placed the check on the table. 

He reached for it, but Stephanie stopped him by grabbing for it first. "Lunch is on _me_," she insisted. 

"Oh, Steph, no..." 

"Nonsense...you were nice enough to meet me and agree to do me this favor, so I insist on paying for lunch." 

He gazed into her large blue eyes, and, after a moment, finally relented. "Fair enough." He smiled at her. "Thanks." 

"Don't mention it, Kurt..." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 10 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

_____________________________________________ 

"Let's go out for a drive," Amy suggested to Adam, peering up into his face with a brilliant smile. They were still sitting in the hotel's restaurant with Jay and Nora, and she was dying to go out and do something fun. 

"Okay," the tall blond replied with a grin, "but you drive again." He turned to the two people sitting across from him and Amy. "Do you guys want to come?" 

Jay and Nora exchanged glances quickly, and the Canadian was able to read the woman's expression, not missing the uncertain flicker in her blue eyes. "Nah...you two go on without us," he said. "We'll figure out something to do." 

The small blonde briefly glanced down at the table, then back up at them. "Th-thank you for offering, though." 

Amy smiled at her and reached across the table to gently squeeze her hand. She understood that, after everything Nora had been through, it was going to take awhile for her to fully trust them. 

Adam reached over to glance at the check, which had been sitting before them for the last half-hour while they'd been talking. He reached for his wallet and dropped some bills on the table. "Any idea what you want to do?" he asked the redhead beside him. 

"Not really," she replied. "I just want to get out for awhile. It's such a beautiful day. I just _love _summer." 

The tall blond smiled at her, then stood up and faced Jay. "That should cover us," he said, gesturing toward the money he'd laid out. He reached his hand out to Amy, who took it and stood up with him. 

"Cool...see you two later," Jay said. 

* 

Kurt Angle had just returned from his lunch with Stephanie when he spotted the man in the hotel lobby. Trying to keep out of his sight, he ducked into a corridor. He noticed the man somewhat near the hotel's restaurant, by a wall. He seemed to be peering into the cafe. After a few minutes, he turned and stalked away. 

Kurt waited a good couple of minutes before he moved from his spot. Evidently, the man had gone upstairs to his room. Curiously, he stepped over to the doorway of the restaurant and glanced inside. He suddenly understood why the man had been spying... 

...His girlfriend was sitting alone at a table with Jay Reso. 

* 

A few minutes later, Adam and Amy were in Adam's rental car heading for the highway. The redhead was behind the wheel, steering with ease with her left hand, her right fiddling with the radio. 

"Let me do that," the blond man said with a slight smirk. He pressed the tuner button until he found a hard rock station. 

"Poor Nora," Amy said after a couple of miles. She shook her head. "She's so much better than that...so much better than _him_." 

"I couldn't agree more. She sure seems to trust Jay, though." 

The diva smiled, gently biting her lip. "You know what?" 

"What?" 

"I know this is a longshot," Amy began, glancing quickly over at him before facing the road again, "but I'm hoping that when this whole thing is all said and done, she ends up with Jay...He's such a good guy. I guess she should probably be by herself for awhile if she decides to break up with that asshole, but...I think Jay would be good for her." 

Adam smiled as he turned his head toward her, lifting his sunglasses up to gaze her over. "Why, Amy Dumas - you're nothing but a romantic, aren't you?" 

"Of course I am." 

The tall Canadian man faced forward to glance out the windshield for a moment as he considered what his girlfriend had said. "I agree with you, Ames...Jay _would _be good for Nora. And he obviously cares a great deal about her." 

"Yeah." After a beat, Amy felt Adam's hand on her thigh, and she smiled. 

"_I_ care a great deal about _you_, too, angel." 

They drove for several more miles, and Amy noted how very little traffic there was on the highway. Granted, it was a small road, but she'd only noticed four cars other than their own in the twenty minutes they'd been driving. 

She thought nothing of the silver Nissan Maxima that had been traveling behind them all along. 

* 

Jay and Nora were outside in the hotel's pool area, sitting at a table with an umbrella over them. They were sipping glasses of lemonade and talking, the petite blonde actually at ease for the first time in two days. 

She glanced over at Jay, marveling at how comfortable she felt in the man's presence. He also made her feel good about herself, something she hadn't experienced in a long time - for about seven months now. Not since she'd started dating _him_. 

After several moments of a comfortable silence between them, Nora spoke, her eyes straight ahead and focused on the horizon beyond. "It's been seven months..." 

Jay gazed at her, realizing she was talking about her relationship. He honestly didn't know how she had managed to stay with the bastard so long. He knew that if _he _had been with someone who had abused him in any way, he would have dropped that person the moment they did so. On the other hand, Nora was a woman - not that he believed women were weak, but damn it, they could be _so_ loyal - even to assholes the caliber of Nora's boyfriend, who didn't deserve such loyalty. He had to hand it to her, and to _all _women - they sure tended to stick with and by their significant others, even when the going got tough. 

"...sometimes, I really _hate _myself," the blonde woman continued, glancing down at the glass she held in her hand. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to leave him?" 

"How long?" 

Nora shook her head, placing the glass down on the table. "I have wanted out of this relationship for the last five months," she admitted. "The first two months were great - perfect, even...but then, he started to change. It all started around the time of The Royal Rumble. He started calling me names, accusing me of stuff...he still does, too." 

"What does he accuse you of?" Jay questioned, leaning slightly forward in his chair. 

She met his eyes and sighed. "It's ridiculous," she began. "He started picking on the way I dress, and my hair - he wanted me to cut it really short...he said that too many other men were checking me out, that I was inviting advances from them. It got even worse once the storyline with Spike got underway." 

"If you really want to leave...why _don't _you?" 

Nora looked down, then met his sky blue eyes again. "I-I _haven't _already left him because I was...scared." After a brief pause, she added, "But I'm _going _to...now, I have _you_ on my side." 

Jay was pleased to see a slow smile take form on the blonde's face, and he reached across the table to grasp her hand. She squeezed him back firmly, glad he was with her. She hadn't felt this confident in a long time. 

* 

Kurt managed to keep his rental car a good distance away from that of the man he was tailing. He didn't want to alert the guy to the fact that he was being watched. Keeping his left hand on the steering wheel, he snatched up his cell phone and dialed Stephanie's cell number. 

"Hi, Steph, it's me...yeah, I'm following him. He's just been driving steadily for the last half-hour or so." As he listened to the woman on the other end, he nodded as though she could see the gesture. "Uh huh...yeah. Okay, I'll let you know." After another quick pause, he said, "I don't know where he might be going. But I'll find out." 

A moment later, Kurt and Stephanie said goodbye, and the Olympic Gold Medalist pressed the button that would end the call. He would definitely be sure to call the brunette back later on, when he knew something. And, as it was, now that he was following the guy, he wondered just what it was he was up to. 

A few miles later, Angle suddenly cursed aloud as he drove past the Maxima he was following. The man had pulled over to the side of the road, and he'd not realized it until it was too late. 

"Damn it!" Now he was going to have to get off at the next exit and get back on the highway going the other direction. He only hoped the detour wouldn't make him too late to get back on track and follow his quarry. 

* 

Amy stepped out of the ladies' room of the nearly empty rest stop, spotting Adam in front of a soda machine. Smiling at her, the blond handed her a can of Sprite, then popped the top of his own and took a long swallow. 

The redhead watched him as he drank his soda, allowing her eyes to drink in his form. Damn, but he was gorgeous. He looked great in his faded blue jeans and gray T-shirt, his long blond hair cascading like silk over his shoulders and halfway down his back. She bit her lip as some naughty thoughts flitted through her mind as she continued to study him. 

"What?" Adam asked, oblivious as he met her hazel gaze. Her lips were curled in a sort of sly grin, and after a moment, he smiled as he guessed what was going on in that head of hers. "Ahh...I believe I know what you're thinking, my dear..." He put his arm around her, drawing her against him and pressing a kiss to her lips. 

"You taste like Sprite," he said with a chuckle. 

When they finished their refreshments, they tossed the cans into a recycling receptacle, then headed back to the car. Once inside, Adam leaned across the seat to pull Amy into his arms, kissing her again. 

"Mmm..." She kissed him back, parting her lips to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth, and she gasped a little when she felt his hand suddenly slip between her legs. And then _he _let out a soft groan as he placed her hand between his. He was already hard, but he couldn't help it. 

"God, Adam," she said softly when she pulled back a moment later. She let her eyes scan him all over, staring the longest at his crotch. 

"See what you do to me, angel?" he said, his eyes locked on hers. He grinned as an idea suddenly came to him. "Why don't drive a little further, and..." 

Amy put the key in the ignition, obliging him of the first part of his request. As she backed out of the parking space and then steered out onto the highway, she asked, "And what?" 

"We'll see." That was all he would offer, the big grin still on his handsome face. 

* 

The man had stayed in his car while Copeland and the redhead had been at the rest stop. He'd made sure to get a rental that had tinted windows, as he didn't want anyone to see him. 

He'd watched the tall blond man and the diva as they'd drank their sodas, then kissed. And then, when they'd returned to their rental car, they'd made out. He'd scowled in disgust at that, although he wouldn't have minded _himself_ in such a predicament with the Dumas bitch. 

He hadn't followed them immediately because he didn't want them to be onto him. After a few more minutes, he started up his car again and drove. 

* 

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?" Amy asked with a laugh. She and Adam had traveled several more miles and were now laying side-by-side on the grass in a deserted field off the side of the highway. The car sat parked within their lines of vision. 

Adam turned onto his right side to face her, his grin almost evil. "You know me so well," he said with a chuckle. He turned over a little more and lowered his head to hers, kissing her passionately, his hand traveling over the curves of her body. 

Amy sighed with pleasure as she kissed him back, raising a hand to sweep through his soft blond locks. As he moved his lips to her throat, she turned her head to the side and kept her eyes shut. She parted her lips slightly, her breathing quickening as he did things she loved. 

"Oh, God, that feels _so _nice..." 

Adam lifted his head, gazing down into her eyes with a sweet smile, and she smiled back up at him, reaching up to tenderly stroke his cheek. She felt him throbbing against her and sighed. 

"God, I need you, Ames..." 

"I know," the redhead said breezily. "I can _feel _that." She reached down with her right hand and rubbed him through the denim of his jeans. 

The Canadian groaned, a slightly glazed look in his emerald eyes, and then he reached down to fumble with the button and zipper of her shorts. 

"What are you..._here_?" she asked, eyes slightly widened as she looked at him with surprise. 

"Sure, why not?" 

Amy gaped at him, but a broad grin took form on her lips. She had never done anything so brazen before. And now that she thought about it, she enjoyed the idea. Normally, she would never have sex in public - but there was just _something _about this man that caused her to lose her semblance of control. Besides, she was turned on and wanted him. 

Instead of replying to his obviously rhetorical question, Amy undid the button and zipper of his jeans. The blond man stripped the shorts and panties off her, and she pulled down his jeans and briefs just enough. Afterward, Adam situated himself between her legs and slid easily inside of her. 

"Oh, God..." Amy felt herself nearing the brink quickly, and she realized it was happening so fast because of their surroundings. The idea of this had turned her on more than she'd realized. She cried out as she came, moaning his name and drawing it out long and breathlessly. He soon followed her, letting out a moan of his own as he came deep inside her. He leaned his head down to hers, kissing her deeply, and she kissed him back as she clung to him. 

After they dressed and returned to the car, they were back on the road again. Amy's smile was ear-to-ear as she was still unable to believe what they'd just done. 

"I guess you liked that," Adam said with a laugh. 

"Oh, yeah," came the reply. "That was...my God! I've never done anything like that before." 

"Well, there was no one around," the tall blond said. He smiled and reached for her right hand, gripping it tightly. He was thinking of how much in love he was with this woman when something unbelievable suddenly happened. 

"What the hell is this?" Amy suddenly cried angrily. She looked into the rearview mirror, noticing a silver car suddenly on their tail. 

Adam turned around to glance over his shoulder, seeing what had upset her so. "Go around us, idiot!" he shouted. 

But the driver of the automobile behind them continued to tailgate them for a few miles. Amy frowned as she lifted her foot slightly off the accelerator. She knew that the best thing to do when someone tailgated you was to slow down, not speed up as many people mistakenly believed. 

She sighed with relief when the car, which she suddenly realized was a Nissan Maxima, began to enter the next lane. She thought it was actually going to pass, but as it turned out, the driver had other ideas. 

"Oh, my God! What the hell-" The car was jolted as the Maxima smashed into the driver's side of their car. 

"Holy shit! Crazy son of a bitch!" Adam yelled. 

Amy's eyes widened with fright as she attempted to remain calm. She steered the wheel ferociously, trying her best to stay on the road but now speeding a bit to get away from the other car. 

The Maxima managed to keep up with them, and again, it bumped the side of their rental car. Amy began to scream as they were hit even harder than the first time, her body swinging almost violently to the right, and she was thankful they'd both worn their seatbelts. 

"Oh, my God...oh, my God..." she cried in a mantra. She'd never been so terrified in all her life. 

The car was rocked a third time, and this time the tires on the passenger's side actually left the pavement of the road. She wrestled with the steering wheel, trying to get control, but the car left the road altogether. She squeezed her eyes shut, screaming, and hearing Adam's shouts as well, as they were suddenly on the grass. The car slid down the little precipice of a semi-steep hill, and the ride was bumpy, both their heads hitting the roof as it came to a stop at the bottom. 

"Oh, my God...oh, my God...oh, my God!" Amy glanced over at Adam frantically, her eyes wide with terror. The tall blond seemed to be okay as he looked over at her, his eyes also wide, a matching expression on his face. 

"Oh, my God...are - are you okay, Amy?" He quickly released his seatbelt, then reached out for her with both hands. 

"I...yes, I think so," she said breathlessly. She reached for her own seatbelt, then grabbed his arm. "Oh, God...let's get out of here!" She snatched up her purse on the space between them and unlocked her door, practically running out of the car. Adam quickly exited on his side. 

They threw themselves into one another's arms, and Amy burst into tears. Adam enveloped her in his arms, stroking her long hair as she sobbed against his chest. 

"I have never...been so _scared_ in my life!" she cried. 

The tall Canadian held tightly to her, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. He was with her on this one - he too had never been so terrified.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 11 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

___________________________________________ 

Amy's hands shook as she fumbled with her cell phone, relieved she'd remembered to bring it on their little driving trip. She quickly dialed 911, explaining that they'd deliberately been run off the road. The person on the other end questioned her as to their whereabouts, and the redhead became flustered. As she tried to describe the area, Adam suddenly tapped her, making a gesture for the phone. 

Somehow, the tall blond man had managed to remain calm enough to remember what road they'd been traveling, and he quickly told the person on the other end. After a moment, he flipped the phone closed, then shifted his gaze to the woman standing beside him. 

"He told us to sit tight and that help is on the way." 

The redhead crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself. She turned to glance back at the wreckage of their rental car, unable to believe it hadn't been damaged further than it had. The driver's side door was slightly dented, the paint on both sides of the car had been chipped off, and one of the rear hubcaps had popped off, but that was it. She ran her hand through her long hair, shuddering a little as she turned back to face Adam. 

"I don't know how to tell you this," she began shakily, "but someone's singling you out, baby." 

He gazed at her uncertainly. "What...what do you mean?" 

"Adam, think about it. Someone tried to run you over two nights ago - now _this_...s-someone is gunning for you." 

"Oh, my God..." A look of pure horror crossed over the Canadian's features. In all honestly, he'd never thought what had just happened to them had been done deliberately. He'd automatically assumed that whoever had run them off the road was just out for some sadistic fun at someone else's expense. "Oh, God..." He ran his hand through his long hair as he nervously glanced over their surroundings. 

Amy took a deep breath as she moved closer to him, tugging on his arm. "I-I don't know _why_, but I know it. It...it's just something that I feel in my gut," she said gently. "It all makes sense, Adam. If I hadn't knocked you out of the way of that SUV the other night, if..." She stopped speaking as the blond edged away from her. 

"If that's the case, you'd better stay away from me," he said firmly. "Because if that _is _the case, then I'm no good for you." 

"What? I'm not going anywhere..." 

"Amy, I..." He looked away for a moment, his heart breaking at the words he was about to speak. "If someone is after me - and neither of us have any idea of who that is..." He met her worried hazel eyes as he continued. "...I don't want you near me. This person wants to hurt _me, _not you. And I won't let him hurt you!" 

The diva winced as she came forward and threw herself in his arms. "Don't say that!" she cried as she hugged him tightly. "Don't _ever _say that..." She stared up into his face, a fierce gleam of determination in her eyes. "...now, you listen to me, Adam Copeland - I am not going _anywhere_...like it or not, we're in this together." She lifted a hand to his lips, silencing him before he could protest further. 

"_Together_..." She gently pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply. Adam kissed her back, tightening his arms around her waist. He wondered what he'd ever done to deserve this woman. She was like a dream. 

* 

The man stood at the very top of the steep hill where the bastard Copeland and Amy Dumas had crashed, looking down for any signs. And then he realized they hadn't exactly _crashed_ - he could see their car, a bit banged up, but more than intact. He cursed himself a moment later when he spotted the couple standing a few feet away from the vehicle. They were both alive and appeared unharmed. 

He looked up in the direction of the road in which he'd just traveled, spotting a car a ways away. He decided he'd better get the hell out of there before some nosy passerby started any trouble. The man stepped back into the Maxima and started the car, speeding away with a squeal of rubber against the pavement. 

* 

Stephanie looked up sharply as her cell phone began ringing. "Hello?" 

"Hi, Steph - it's me." Kurt explained how he had fallen too far behind the man he was tailing to have seen what he'd been doing moments earlier. "As you said earlier, I think he's definitely up to no good. He stopped on the side of the road and was walking around the embankment, but what he was doing, I have no idea." Then, a stupid thought occurred to him - maybe the guy had just stopped for a piss. 

"Okay, Kurt...where are you now?" Stephanie queried. 

"I'm still following him, but I'm keeping way back. Looks like he's getting off the next exit." 

"You know what? Could you get off and go back to the spot where he got out of his car?" 

The Olympian questioned her about this. 

"I...I don't know," Stephanie admitted. "Call it a weird sixth sense or whatever, but something tells me he might have been doing something there...something sinister..." 

* 

"So, you think someone was deliberately out to get you when they ran you off the road?" one of the two police officers asked Amy as he jotted some notes on a pad. 

"Yes," the redhead replied. "It just seems too coincidental for it not to be deliberate." 

"What do you mean by 'coincidental,' Miss?" 

Amy bit her lip and glanced at Adam before turning back to the cop. "Two nights ago, my boyfriend was almost run down in a parking lot," she said slowly. "I think the person who tried that is the same person who ran us off the road." 

"Okay..." He scribbled in the pad some more. "...did either of you happen to get the license number on the..." He consulted an earlier page of his notes. "...Maxima?" 

The redhead closed her eyes, placing one fist against her forehead as she tried to recall the number. She'd seen it at one point or another during their ordeal, but the entire license eluded her. "I remember a 3 and an M...I can't remember any more." 

"Wait a minute," Adam interjected. "Amy, I just thought of something we didn't consider before..." 

The second police officer turned to him. "What might that be, sir?" he asked. 

"If someone is singling me out - and this someone is the same person from Monday night...well, then wouldn't that person have to be a fellow WWF employee?" 

Amy met his eyes, her eyes widening and lips parting with surprise. "Oh, God! You're right!" 

"Which means," Adam continued, "the car - as well as the SUV from two nights ago - is a _rental_." 

"No matter," the first officer said. "If that's the case, we can pick up the perp by tracing him back to his credit card. As long as we get the license number, we can track down the rental company." 

"I...can't remember anything other than a 3 and an M," the redhead said sadly. 

"That's all right, Miss...we can do a search and see what we get." 

Amy glanced over at Adam again, and they shared a secret communication between each other. Neither could quite believe what was happening. 

* 

Kurt did as Stephanie had requested, and now he pulled his rental up to approximately the spot the man had stopped. He was taken aback by the black and white police cruiser that was parked several feet away, but was now certain that the man had been up to no good. He exited the car, stepping up to the pavement, and glanced down the hill to survey the scene. 

"Oh, sweet mother of God!" His blue eyes widened as he noticed the slightly banged up car, a man hitching it up to his tow truck. Several feet away from that, two policemen were standing with and speaking to two people, evidently the passengers. They were a little too far for him to make out clearly, but he could swear they looked somewhat familiar. 

Kurt squinted a little, wishing he had a pair of binoculars when he noticed something. The woman had red hair. The man was tall and had blond hair - _long _blond hair. And then, as it suddenly hit him, he gasped in shock... 

...The couple was Amy Dumas and Adam Copeland. 

* 

Stephanie paced back and forth in the hotel lobby, her hands on her hips. She hadn't heard from Kurt in nearly an hour and was feeling extremely anxious. She wrung her hands and turned toward the door, expecting - _hoping_ - that he would step into the hotel at any moment. _Come on, Kurt, where _are _you_?! 

She looked up as the automatic doors suddenly opened a moment later, whipping her head toward the entrance. As she saw that it was only Jay Reso and Nora Greenwald, her heart sank. She sighed and ran both hands through her long brown hair in frustration. 

"Stephanie?" Jay asked in concern. "What's wrong?" 

A shadow of uncertainty crossed the brunette's features, and the blond man could see a flicker of fear in her blue eyes. "It...it's nothing." 

Jay and Nora exchanged confused glances. It was obvious that Stephanie was lying. The Canadian knew the young woman quite well after she'd been his best friend's girlfriend for as long as she had, and he didn't bite. "Come on, Steph...really, I'd like to help. If there's something bothering you..." 

"I'm waiting for Kurt...he's...doing me a favor." 

"Oh...then what's the worry?" the blond asked. 

"I...I think he might have run into a bit of trouble," Stephanie said with worry. She met his eyes and winced. "Oh, God...if something's happened to him, I'll never forgive myself!" 

Nora couldn't help but feel sorry for the brunette. Stephanie looked absolutely frantic. She reached out and gently touched the other woman on the arm. "What's going on, Stephanie?" 

"I..." She glanced from Nora to Jay, and then back again. "...I can't explain to you here. Just...just give me a few minutes. I just need to wait for Kurt." She gently pulled away from the blonde's grasp and began to resume her pacing. 

Nora and Jay glanced into one another's eyes, both wondering what was going on. As they started up the stairs to the rooms, Nora cast one last glance over her shoulder at Stephanie. 

  
  
  
  
  


Part 12 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

________________________________________ 

Stephanie continued to pace the length of the hotel lobby, causing people coming and going to stare at her. She didn't care and ignored every one of them. Her mind was focused on one person and that person only. Nothing or no one else mattered at the moment. 

"Oh, God!" she cried when Kurt Angle suddenly stepped through the automatic double doors of the hotel's entrance. She practically ran over to him. "Where have you _been_? Why did it take you so long to get back here?" She was so relieved that she threw her arms around the man and hugged him tightly. 

Kurt was so surprised it took him a moment before he put his arms around the obviously distraught brunette. He stroked a hand down her back and long hair, enjoying the feel of the woman in his arms. "Steph...you were...worried about me?" 

Stephanie pulled back and looked into his face. "Well, yeah, of course I was..." She glanced around furtively, noticing stares from people around. She was thankful none of them happened to be anyone employed by the WWF. Pulling out of Angle's embrace, she reached down and tugged on his hand. "Come on...come up to my room and tell me everything you know..." 

* 

Vince McMahon paced back and forth in his hotel suite, not realizing that this was an identical gesture to what his daughter had been doing at about the same time. He repeatedly glanced at his watch angrily, hoping that, this time, the man had gotten the job done. 

He looked up at the knock on the door, instantly going over to open it. The man stepped inside, the expression on his face looking not at all pleased. 

"God damn it! You screwed up yet again, didn't you?!" 

The younger man ran a hand quickly through his hair, his head down for a beat before he looked up to meet the angry eyes of his boss. "I did the best I could, Vince...I smashed into the side of their car. I ran them off the fucking road, down a hill. I was hoping they would run into a tree, but no such luck. I-" 

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Vince shouted, and the man could see the veins corded up in the enraged older man's neck as he regarded him. "Let me take a wild guess - Copeland came out of it without a single scratch!" 

"That I don't know...I couldn't get a good enough look from that dis-" 

"Shut up!!! What the hell is _wrong _with you? I hired you to _kill _that bastard, and somehow, he's gotten off unscathed twice already! You're so stupid that you can't even _hurt _him!" Vince pointed a furious finger in the man's face as he continued. "Even when he was in the hospital, Amy Dumas told me that the worst injury he had was a bump on the head!" 

"Vince, I don't..." 

The older man cut him off for a third time. "If you don't do this, _you're fired_! Damn you, don't you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?! Didn't you take me _seriously_ when I told you this the first time? So help me...Do _not _fuck with me!" 

The man pressed his lips together, trying to rein in his own temper. He had a bad one, and Vince McMahon knew this perfectly well. He had to reel it in so he would not suddenly turn on his boss, because the man was really starting to annoy him. 

He knew he would somehow have to release all this pent-up aggression later on. Thoughts of Nora suddenly zipped through his mind as Vince continued to berate him. 

* 

Amy rested her head wearily on Adam's shoulder as the police officers who had answered their call drove them back to the hotel. She placed one hand on his face, which currently wore an expression that looked to be a combination of concern and uncertainty. The blond man seemed to stare straight ahead, his gaze concentrated on nothing, and she gently pulled his face around to meet her eyes. 

"They're going to find the creep, Adam..." 

He gazed down into her eyes, the expression on his face wrenching her heart. "Who the hell is doing this, Ames? Why would anyone want to hurt _me_?" 

"I don't know, baby...but they're not going to. _I _won't let them," she said firmly, her voice softer. As he continued to stare into her hazel eyes wordlessly, she added, "Anyone that's going to try to hurt you is going to have to answer to _me_." 

The blond man wracked his brain, trying to think of who could possibly hate him so much as to try to attack him. He honestly couldn't think of anyone. The only person who came to mind for a second was Vince McMahon - the boss hadn't been thrilled when he and Stephanie had first told him they were dating - but after a short while, Vince had accepted him. But it _couldn't _be him. He'd seemed almost thrilled when he and Stephanie had broken up - which told Adam that the man had never completely accepted them as a couple after all. And the idea of the man trying to run him over or run him off the road was utterly ridiculous. He just couldn't picture it. 

He put an arm around Amy, drawing her even closer against him, his fingers gently caressing a lock of her red hair. He knew he was going to be distracted by this for awhile. 

* 

"Okay, we're here," Stephanie said breathlessly as she locked the door to her hotel room before turning back to Kurt. She grasped his hand and led him to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. He joined her as she continued holding onto him, and her other hand gripped his other one as well. "What's going on, Kurt? What did you find out?" 

The Olympian shook his head. He didn't know where to begin. "It's strange, Steph...I traced my steps, like you asked me to - I got off an exit and drove back to the area where he got out of the car...and when I got there, there was a police cruiser there..." 

Stephanie's blue eyes widened. "And?" 

"...And I got out of the car and looked down the precipice to see what was going on down there..." He gripped the brunette's hands tighter as if to brace her. "...you are not going to believe this, Steph...I couldn't quite make them out for a minute, but I could swear it had to be Amy Dumas and Adam...it looked like he might have run them off the road." 

"What?" Stephanie cried, her eyes even wider. "He ran-" 

"Although, I can't be certain," Kurt interjected. What if he'd only _thought _that was what had happened, but he was completely wrong? He would be incriminating an innocent man. "I didn't see _that_ happen. I only saw him looking down at them." 

"Oh, my God! Kurt, he _must_ have done it! Can't you _see_? He's up to no good! I caught him watching them earlier...He...he gave me the creeps - the look in his eye," Stephanie said. "I...I don't trust him." 

"Well...I don't know for _sure_ if he really did it." Despite his words, Angle suspected the man _was _guilty of running Adam and Amy off the road. He had been acting very strangely, at least from what Kurt had seen. Besides, it hadn't looked as though the man had done anything to try to _help_ the blond man and the redhead. And Stephanie certainly believed he was up to something unwholesome. After a moment, he asked, "What are you going to do?" 

The brunette pulled her hands out of his grip and ran them through her long hair. "I...I don't know yet," she admitted. "Maybe I should go to my dad...maybe I should just talk to Adam whenever he gets back here. But what I _do _know is that I have to do _something_." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 13 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

________________________________________ 

"Are you all right?" Amy asked Adam as they stepped out of the police cruiser. She eyed the blond man with concern as he seemed to stare glassily ahead at the hotel's double doors. 

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine," he replied in a soft voice. He'd been thinking furiously about who might be setting him up - and about speaking to Vince McMahon about their suspicions. 

Amy moved around a little so that she was directly in front of him. "It's going to be okay," she said reassuringly. "We're going to go talk to Mr. McMahon, and we'll get to the bottom of this. We're going to find out who this creep is and once Vince knows about him, he'll never bother us again." 

Adam sighed and pulled the redhead into his embrace. "I'm so glad you're with me, angel..." He hugged her tightly, lowering his lips to her forehead and placing a gentle kiss there. 

"It's like I _told _you earlier, Adam...I'm not going _anywhere_." 

The tall Canadian managed a small, somewhat sad smile as he placed his hands on either side of her face. He gazed deeply into her eyes for a beat before pressing a passionate kiss to her lips, and she kissed him back eagerly and ardently. 

"All right...come on, let's go tell Vince everything," he said after the kiss ended. He grabbed hold of her hand and they made their way into the hotel. 

* 

"Mr. McMahon? Can we come in?" Adam called outside the door to the boss' illustrious suite. He and Amy exchanged quick glances as they heard movement within the room, then a moment later, the door opened. 

"Why, Adam...Miss Dumas, come on in," Vince said as he offered them a smile. "What can I do for the two of you?" He closed and locked the door behind them, then turned toward them expectantly. 

Adam ran his hand through his long blond locks, clearing his throat before he began to speak. "We ran into some trouble this afternoon, Vince..." 

"Really? What kind of trouble?" 

"...Well, we were just driving around about an hour or so from here when someone ran us clear off the road." 

Vince's eyes widened. "What? Ran you off the road?" 

"Yes, ran us off the road," Amy said. She was standing beside Adam, her hand still in his. "Mr. McMahon, we believe that someone has deliberately been trying to...hurt Adam. First that incident in the parking lot the other night, and now _this_...We...our rental car went off the road and nearly crashed at the bottom of a hill." 

"My God! Are you two okay?" The boss attempted to make himself look and sound genuinely concerned, but inwardly, he sneered at the two standing before him. 

"Yeah, we're fine," Adam said. "We got lucky this time." 

"And you think," Vince began, turning back toward Amy, "that someone is deliberately out to get Adam?" 

"Yes, Mr. McMahon...it makes perfect sense. I believe that the same person who nearly ran him over in the parking lot after RAW on Monday night is the same maniac who ran us off the road a little while ago! We have to find out who this is and do something about them!" 

"Well, don't worry about that...I'll make sure that whoever it is, they will be severely punished. Why, this is criminal behavior you're talking about!" 

"This person deserves to rot their life away in jail," Amy spat angrily, "for attempted murder...what kind of...of..._psycho_ would do this?!" 

"I don't know, Amy," Mr. McMahon said. "But this person, once he is caught, _will _be made to pay for his actions. And rest assured, he _will_ be fired." 

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon." Amy turned to face Adam, who had become quiet after the boss had asked her the question about the madman deliberately trying to get him. She nudged him gently, and they turned to leave the boss' suite. 

Once they were gone and Vince had closed and locked the door behind them, his expression of concern transformed to one of fierce anger. Thoughts of the man who had fucked up a second time ran through his mind. Now, because of his screwups, Copeland and Dumas were suspicious. What if one or both of them put two and two together and managed to come up with _him _as the answer? 

"God damn it!" Vince was so furious he knocked over an expensive antique vase that was set atop a small table in one corner of the sitting room. The man had screwed up and had screwed with _him _in the process. 

* 

"Hey, guys," Jay said cheerfully as he opened his hotel room door to see Adam and Amy standing just outside. The couple stepped inside, nodding morosely at the blond man and at Nora, who sat on the desk chair nearby. 

Jay noticed the expressions on the faces of his friends and grew serious. "What's wrong?" 

"You two are not going to _believe _what happened to us," Adam began. "It's unbelievable..." He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Raking his fingers through his long blond hair, he ducked his head briefly before looking back up. "We think someone is trying to set me up..." 

"What do you mean?" 

Adam sighed and gestured one hand out toward Amy, who stood beside Jay. "We think that someone is out to get Adam," she explained as she ran a hand through her own hair, "that someone wants to _kill _him." She sat beside her boyfriend, neatly tucking a leg beneath her in the process. 

"What?!" Jay and Nora breathed the word in unison in shocked voices. Both pairs of blue eyes widened as they stared at their friends. 

"You mean after what happened on Monday?" Jay asked. 

"Yeah...that and the fact that some asshole ran us off the road while we were out on our drive earlier," the tall blond muttered. Before either of them could question him further, he pressed on. "Our rental was towed away. The bastard rammed into the side of it, and we ended up going over a hill. Luckily, neither of us got hurt, but...we're shaken up." 

Amy gripped his arm firmly as she eyed him seriously. "We just came from Mr. McMahon's room - we told him everything." 

"Oh, my God! I can't...this is unbelievable," the other blond man said. "Who the hell would _do _something like this?" 

"I don't know, Jay...I've been thinking about it non-stop since it's happened, and I just don't _know_...damn it!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "I never thought I had a single enemy, but apparently, I _do_." 

"We deduced that it's got to be someone in the company," the redhead admitted. "For a second, I thought it could possibly be an obsessive fan, but I rejected that idea. I mean, if _that _was the case, they would probably leave Adam letters or gifts. I think the person behind all this is a cold, calculated, sadistic son of a bitch." 

Nora, whom had listened to all of this silently except for her one utterance of "What?!" suddenly felt her blood run cold as ice. For some reason, Amy's last sentence made her think of _him_. The man with whom she had been in a relationship over the last seven months fit that description perfectly: _cold, calculating, sadistic son of a bitch_... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 14 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

______________________________________ 

Adam, Amy, Jay and Nora went out for dinner at the same Italian restaurant that, unbeknowst to them, Stephanie McMahon and Kurt Angle had gone for lunch. After everything that had happened, Adam had wanted to get out of the hotel. He'd felt a need to regroup after telling Mr. McMahon, and later, Jay and Nora, what had happened - and what he and Amy believed was going on. He only hoped the person behind all the madness had not followed them. But inside the restaurant, to his relief, neither he nor the others had noticed anyone, other than themselves, who was employed by the World Wrestling Federation. 

Now, hours later, the four of them were back in the hotel, in the small bar across from the restaurant. 

Nora kept her eyes and ears open, contributing very little to the conversation but wary. She was relieved there were only a sparse few wrestlers in the bar - Bradshaw and Jacqueline sat a few booths away, chatting and downing beers, and Torrie Wilson sat at the bar alone. Nora couldn't help but think the tall blonde was waiting for someone as she daintily sipped a margarita. 

"Okay...who do we know who would have cause not to like you?" Jay's voice was low as he regarded Adam. 

"For the millionth time, Jay - I don't _know_..." 

"Shh...it was a rhetorical question." The shorter blond man sat quietly for a moment, templing his fingers against his head, which was slightly bowed, elbows on the table. He looked back up and said, "How about Lance Storm? He didn't seem all that happy to find out he's dropping the Intercontinental title to you at SummerSlam." 

Adam smirked at his best friend but was not amused. "That's stupid...besides, the guy hardly knows me." 

"He's right, Jay," Amy put in. "Whoever it is would have had to know Adam for awhile...and have a _legitimate _reason - even if in his own mind - to dislike him so much." 

Jay looked thoughtful for a moment as he pondered a new possibility. "Wait a minute...what's to say that this person is a 'he'? It _could _be a woman, you know..." 

The taller man arched an eyebrow as he regarded his friend. Jay had a point, and this realization caused him to suddenly glance around the bar at Jackie, then at Torrie nearby. 

"Let's not get melodramatic," Amy said, gesturing with her palms facing the table. "I honestly don't think it's a woman...I don't _feel _that it's a woman. And it sure as hell didn't feel like a _woman _was smashing her car into the side of Adam's rental this afternoon." 

"Hey," Jay said, facing Adam, basically having ignored the redhead's reasoning. "What about Stephanie? She was really upset when you broke up with her. Maybe this is her way of taking revenge on you..." 

The other man glared at him with disbelief. "You know what? That's even stupider than your Lance Storm theory. Remind me to never let you play detective ever again." 

"Well, sorry, but I just thought-" 

"It _couldn't _be Stephanie, Jay," Nora's voice suddenly spoke. He turned to gaze into her serious face, his eyes locking with hers. "Don't you remember that she was pacing back and forth in the lobby before?" 

"Well, yeah..." 

"Whoever did this had to have been on their way back here at that time," the petite blonde pointed out. "She couldn't have done it." Not to mention the fact that the brunette had seemed so frantically worried about someone else, but she didn't mention this. 

"You're right, Nora...oh, shit!" Jay exclaimed. 

"What?" Adam queried. He was wondering why Stephanie had been pacing the lobby that afternoon. 

"I just figured out who's after you," the blond Canadian continued. Then, while the rest of them eyed him expectantly, Jay said, in a soft voice, "Kurt Angle..." 

* 

The man had to get hold of himself, or else he would be in even deeper trouble than he already was in. He didn't like disappointing Mr. McMahon, and it was a rarity when the boss was displeased with him. 

He'd done other jobs for the old man in the past, although none of those times had included attempted murder. He'd scared other wrestlers before though, as Vince had requested of him to "put the fear of God into them." These were guys, and, occasionally, a woman or two, whom McMahon had found annoying, disruptive or just generally objectionable, for one reason or another. 

The last time the man had done such a task had been nearly two years earlier - and, to pay him back, for he hadn't wanted cash that particular time - Vince had okayed an on-screen storyline with Stephanie of which the man had been dreaming for months. 

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel of his rental car. This time, he was not driving the Nissan with which he'd run Copeland and the woman off the road - he had gone back to using the black Ford Taurus he'd been driving since the SUV fiasco. 

The man gritted his teeth in fury, knowing that his last chance was coming up. He had to make it count - because, much like in baseball, three strikes, and then he would be out. He knew Mr. McMahon hadn't been bluffing when he'd said that. He was grateful for being given a third chance, but this was it. He couldn't afford to blow it. 

* 

"You're nuts! Kurt?! You think it's _Kurt_?!" Adam asked incredulously in sotto voce. He stared at his best friend as if he were an alien with six heads and four noses and from the planet Jupiter. 

"Yeah...it makes sense." 

"No, it doesn't! Look, Jay...Kurt is my friend. He's _your _friend, too, so I don't know how you came up with this inane idea that it could be him..." 

Jay shook his head with a shrug. "So? We have to be discriminating about this, right? I know he's our friend, but...well, that's my point," he said. "It could be someone we'd least expect - and _he _certainly falls under that category." 

Adam rolled his eyes, turned to exchange glances with Amy and then faced the other blond man again. "Okay, Jay..._why _could Kurt want me dead??" 

The Canadian sat thoughtfully for a beat, scratching his goatee, eyes downcast. Then, "I don't know." 

"Well, that's certainly a good reason...thanks for all your help," the taller man muttered sarcastically. He glanced at his watch. "Look, it's getting kind of late..." He reached down to gently squeeze Amy's hand on her lap. She held onto him firmly in turn. "...we should be heading back to our room." 

"Okay," Jay replied, turning to glance at Nora, whose blue eyes widened ever so slightly. "I'll walk you to your room." 

"You don't have to do that," she said quickly as they all stood up. She lingered back a bit as the other couple began making their way to the bar's exit. "I don't...want to risk _him _possibly seeing you with me," she explained. Although she hadn't seen her boyfriend pretty much all day, she didn't want to take _any _chances. 

"All right...then we'll say goodnight when we get to the second floor," Jay said softly. 

Nora nodded weakly. "Thank you." 

The Canadian reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. After a moment, they both looked up to see Adam and Amy standing just outside the bar, waiting for them. They released hands as they walked out to meet them. 

* 

Later, Jay lay restless in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep because of all the unbelievable events from that afternoon. He found it hard to believe that anyone could hate his best friend so much to the point of wanting him dead - much less actually going so far as to attempt to kill him. 

Being as close to Adam as he was, going all the way back to fifth grade when they'd been nine years old, Jay loved the guy. He thought if he ever found out who this sorry son of a bitch was, he might just personally teach him a lesson himself. 

He looked up in the darkness as he heard a faint knocking on his hotel room door. Wondering who in the world could be wanting to visit him at this hour, he rose and answered it. 

He was taken aback as he looked out the door at Nora. The little blonde was dressed in a robe that fell to mid-thigh, and her feet were adorned with a pair of canvas sneakers. 

"Nora..." Jay breathed, too stunned to add anything more to the sentence. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Jay," she said softly. "C-can I come in?" 

"Of course." He stepped aside and she entered the room. Jay flipped on the overhead light, closed and locked the door and blinked at the woman in shock when he turned toward her. 

"Would it be okay if I stay here tonight?" 

"Huh?" the blond Canadian asked, even more surprised. 

Nora swallowed hard, a frown dominating her features. "I...I'm afraid to stay in my own room," she explained, her cornflower blue eyes meeting his. "I just...have this really bad feeling." 

Jay moved closer to her, placing one hand gently on her shoulder. "It's okay...you can stay." He turned slightly and gestured toward the bed nearest them. "I got a room with two beds when I arrived here because Adam and I always room together - or at least we _did _before he got himself a prettier roommate." 

The young woman managed a genuine smile, feeling more at ease than she had a moment earlier. She was amazed yet again at how comfortable and good she felt around this man. She slipped out of her sneakers, then undid her robe, slipping it off and placing it around the back of the desk chair. 

Jay's mouth went completely dry at the sight of Nora in her little pink nightie, which was a tank top and boxer combination. She looked lovely, he observed, as he tried not to be obvious about checking out her curvy little body. The blonde seemed oblivious of the scrutiny as she lowered herself to the bed, stretching out on top of the blanket. 

_Oh, man, _Jay thought. _Now, _how_ am I supposed to get any sleep with her _so _near_? His blue eyes gazed longingly at Nora's bare legs until he forced himself to snap out of it. 

"Right...so, are you okay?" he asked her. 

"Sure...you can turn off the light now if you want." 

"Right." For some reason, he was suddenly feeling like the most incredible dork that ever lived. He went back to the door, flipped the light switch and returned to his bed. 

After several minutes, his eyes squeezed shut, Jay felt a movement as his bed suddenly shifted. He would have thought he'd finally fallen asleep and was dreaming, but he knew better. 

"Nora?" The petite blonde had joined him in his bed. She curled up beside him, and Jay could feel her warm breath upon his face. 

"I'm...I'm sorry, Jay...I'll go back to the other bed." 

"No, it's okay...stay." 

She settled back down and snuggled against him, and after a moment, Jay slid one around around her waist, drawing her even closer. He was glad she didn't pull away upon the contact. 

"Thank you," Nora suddenly whispered. 

"What for?" 

"For listening to me...for being so nice to me," the diva replied. 

"You don't have to thank me for that...I really like you, Nora...I like you a _lot_." 

Although she knew he couldn't see it in the dark, Nora smiled. "Really?" 

"Yes..." 

"That's nice to know," she said softly. "Because I really like you, too...I like you a whole lot, Jay Reso." 

Now it was Jay who was grinning. "I really care about you," he said. He absently began moving his hand up and down over her waist to her hip as he thought for a moment about what to say next. "Do you think that...after all this stuff going on is all said and done...you and I can go out?" 

"I'd really love that," Nora replied. She bit her lip as an impulsive thought suddenly came to her. Then, tentatively, in the darkness, she moved her face closer to his and found his lips. 

A sense of relief came over Jay as he tenderly kissed her back. He'd been hoping she wouldn't pull away or scream if _he'd _happened to make the first move, but this was better than he'd ever expected. 

When the kiss ended, they lay quietly in one another's embrace, both falling into peaceful sleep soon after. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 15 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

_____________________________________ 

Long after the four wrestlers sitting at the booth across the room had gone, Torrie Wilson was still at the bar. She'd ordered a second margarita, and, as she'd done with the first one, drank it very slowly. The blonde didn't want to get drunk, and, normally, she wouldn't consume much alcohol because of its nerve-dulling effect. 

She glanced up, her lips curving into a smile as the man for whom she'd been waiting finally entered. She reached out and touched him on the arm, and he slid onto the barstool beside her. 

"What's wrong?" Torrie asked, noticing he looked a little agitated. Actually, that was an understatement - he looked a _lot _agitated. 

The man's guard instantly went up. Damn, but why did women always have to be so nosy? Although he was glad he'd found Torrie, he hadn't intended to _talk _with her. 

"Nothing," the man said. He forced a smile for the blonde's benefit. 

"Good...that's better." Her grin widened even more. 

The man scowled inwardly. He was pissed because he'd finally returned to his room, and Nora was nowhere to be seen. He wondered what she was up to, as normally she would be in the room, awake and waiting for him, but more often sound asleep. He wondered if she was messing with some other guy. But now that he thought about it, he didn't care. She could do whatever she damn well pleased so long as she stayed out of his business and didn't cause him any trouble. He couldn't imagine that happening because he'd seen the terror in her eyes after he'd put her in her place a couple of nights ago. He was fairly certain that as a result, she wouldn't be so quick to butt into his private affairs again. Fuck the little bitch. 

The man focused his eyes on Torrie Wilson, who was chattering up a storm, dimples in her cheeks, her blue eyes sparkling. As he pretended to listen to her mindless drivel, he imagined getting her on all fours so he could enjoy ramming into her from behind. He knew he could make the tall blonde beg and cry - either for mercy or for more of the pleasure he could give her. He found himself growing hard at these thoughts and suddenly wanted to get out of this dinky little hotel bar and take her back to her room. 

He reached out and traced one finger up her bare arm. As her eyes followed the movement with amusement, he said, "Why don't we get out of here and go to your room so we can have a little privacy? Hmm?" 

Torrie laughed. "I'd love to..." She put down her only half-empty glass and stepped off the barstool. The man wrapped an arm around her waist, at the moment unconcerned by the possibilty of fellow WWF staff seeing the two of them together. 

They went up to Torrie's third floor room, and the blonde swiped her keycard through the door, a hiccup escaping her. 

"Oops," she said with a giggle. She reached up with one hand to cover her mouth as they stepped into the room. "Hard liquor always makes me hiccup." 

The man instantly pulled her almost roughly against him as soon as the door was closed. He reached down to squeeze her buttocks as he kissed her, his lips and tongue demanding. 

Torrie laughed softly into his mouth as she kissed him back with matching ardor. Without lifting her head from his, she expertly tossed the keycard onto the ledge at her left. 

* 

Adam lay restless in bed. He kept tossing and turning, but no matter what position he reversed himself into , he couldn't fall asleep. He just couldn't get comfortable. 

Who was he kidding? The tall Canadian sat up in bed, knowing very well that the reason he couldn't sleep had nothing to do with his physical comfort - and everything to do with all the madness that was on his mind and wouldn't let him rest. 

Amy suddenly sat up beside him, reaching over for the switch on the lamp beside her on the nighstand. They both squinted as the room was suddenly illuminated. 

"I'm so sorry, babe," Adam said as he gazed at her. He was keeping her awake, and he felt guilty for that. 

The redhead rubbed at her face sleepily. "Don't be silly, Adam. I can't sleep any more than you can. Like I keep telling you, we're in this together." 

The blond gazed at her tenderly, his eyes suddenly fully-adjusted to the brightness of the lamp. He pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. She embraced him and laid her head against his chest. 

"I love you," Amy said softly as she reached up with one hand to caress long strands of his soft hair. 

Adam held her away from him for a moment, stunned as he gazed deeply into her hazel eyes. "You do?" When she nodded, he said, "Wow...I didn't want to say anything so soon out of the belief you might run away - it being so soon and everything, but...angel, I love you, too." 

A gentle smile played at the diva's lips. After a moment, she laid back down and pulled him down to her. They kissed passionately, and the next thing Adam knew, they were removing one another's garments. He pushed all impleasant thoughts to the back of his mind, concentrating only on Amy and making love to her. 

* 

The man yanked at Torrie's tank top, and in his attempt to get it off of her in a hurry, tore it. The blonde didn't seem to mind and even laughed about it. Besides, the man knew her focus was currently on one thing and one thing only - having him inside of her, banging away and bringing her to orgasm over and over again. 

He stripped his own clothing off, shoving the blonde woman down onto the bed. She laughed again, and he began to wonder if she was actually tipsy. If that was the case, she couldn't hold her liquor. She'd told him she'd only had one margarita before the one he'd seen her nursing - and she'd only drank half of that. 

Torrie's eyes widened slightly as she stared at his nude body. He smirked as he noticed her lick her lips, then roughly began to yank at her shorts. He pulled so hard that she lost her balance and fell back from the sitting position she'd been in. He pulled off her thong as well, not bothering with her bra, for he had no interest in pleasuring her at the very moment. 

Torrie started to get up to him, but the man shoved her back down. She seemed surprised as he suddenly repositioned her, turning her over and forcing her on her stomach. 

"Not so rough!" she protested. 

He ignored her. What she wanted or felt didn't matter a damn to him. Shoving her flat on her belly, pressing one of his large hands against the small of the woman's back, he pried her legs apart. 

Torrie began to yell even louder, and then he brutally shoved into her. Her protests quickly became cries as he began thrusting violently into her. 

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" 

"Shut up and _take _it, you bitch!" 

He reached down with one hand and whacked the young woman in the head as he continued to batter into her. 

As her cries increased in volume, the man roughly grabbed her by her long blond hair, pulling her head back. The sight of her fright, pain, tears and pooling mascara angered him more - but at the same time, it excited him as well. He kept thrusting, probably tearing her in the process, until he came and emptied himself into her. As he did so, he allowed his full weight to rest onto Torrie, not caring that he was probably crushing her. 

After he got back up and put his clothing back on, the blonde weakly turned toward him. Her face was ashen, tears still on her cheeks. "You bastard! You...you..._raped_ me!" She jumped to her feet and struck out at him with her small hands. 

"Not so bright, are we, Torrie?" he asked, a cruel, sadistic smirk on his face. Grabbing her with both hands, he shoved her into the wall. The woman collapsed in a heap to the floor. He glanced cursorily at her, thinking she was unconscious, but he didn't care to check. He'd gotten what he'd come for, so his work here was done. 

The man stealthily made his way back to his own room. Part of him hoped Nora would be there. The other part of him wished for the opposite. He needed to get something, and he had something he had to do. 

* 

Adam had finally drifted off to sleep shortly after his beautiful encounter with Amy had ended. He was in the middle of a surprisingly pleasant dream when a loud banging sound penetrated his nocturnal thoughts. 

Amy awoke as well, stirring as she gently untangled herself from his embrace. She pushed up into a sitting position, reaching over for the lamp. 

Adam squinted as he looked at the diva, her hair mussed from sleep. The knocking was loud and frantic. 

"Who the hell can _that _be?" he wondered aloud. Maybe it was Jay with another silly theory on why the person out to hurt him was Kurt Angle. 

Amy ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe we should just ignore them. I mean, who would be visiting us this late? Hell, I don't even know what time it is." 

"Three-fourteen," the blond man replied as he leaned over to the nightstand to glance at his watch. "Jesus..." 

The volume of the knocking increased even more. They both suddenly jumped as a loud crash resounded. 

"Oh, my God," Amy breathed, her eyes widening with shock. 

Adam met her eyes, an identical thought in his own mind. The maniac who'd been after him was right outside the door. 

They both leapt out of the bed, and Adam was relieved he and Amy had put their sleeping wear back on after their lovemaking. He glanced toward the window, ideas of escaping through it taking form in his head, but then he realized there was no time for that. Their hotel room door was suddenly opened, smashing into the wall - the bastard had somehow gotten a keycard from the desk clerk. 

Adam and Amy both stood in shock as they eyed the assailant. In his right hand, he held a sledgehammer - a weapon he'd used many a time against opponents in and out of the ring. His eyes glared at them, glittering with fury. In the doorway stood Nora's abusive boyfriend. He was none other than Paul Levesque - better known in the squared circle as Triple H. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 16 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

___________________________________________ 

"My God..." Adam finally managed to say. "...so, Stephanie _is _behind all of this...she...hired _you _to..._kill _me?" 

Levesque laughed as he quietly closed the hotel room door behind him. It was an odd gesture considering the racket he'd been making only minutes before. 

"Very perceptive of you, Copeland..." 

As Adam's eyes widened in shocked disbelief, The Game spoke again. "...you get a silver star instead of gold. Know why? Because the only thing you got wrong is the McMahon who hired me." His maniacal grin widened. 

The tall Canadian turned to exchange glances with Amy for the briefest moment possible. The redhead's eyes were as wide as his own. "Oh, my God...it's Vince." 

"Bingo! Oh, I'm gonna enjoy taking you apart...you stupid son of a bitch. How could you treat Stephanie like that? If _I _was with that woman, I'd treat her like a queen." 

"I treated her fine." Adam wondered why he was defending himself against the man's words when that should have been the furthest thing from his mind. Before long, he was going to have to concentrate on fighting Levesque physically - and try to get that damn sledgehammer away from him at that. And there was Amy to protect as well - that was the most important thing. 

"Like _hell_, you bastard!" Paul shouted, his expression darkening to anger. 

"Oh, like you really treat Nora like gold!" Amy suddenly shouted. Both men stared at her, equally surprised she had opened her mouth. 

"Keep out of this, you little bitch," Levesque spat. "I'll get to you when I'm done with _him._ And then, I'll make you _scream_." He laughed again. "I can't wait...I'll bet you're quite a wildcat in the sack. I would love to-" 

His words were cut off in a gust of breath as Adam made his move, spearing him into the door - hard. Taken by surprise, Levesque dropped the sledgehammer, and it was a miracle it hadn't fallen on either man's foot. 

As Paul went for the object, Adam punched him in the face, distracting him. Levesque responded by pounding him back. Although the Canadian was slightly taller, The Game was definitely the stronger of the two. Adam groaned as he took a fist to the jaw. Paul bent over to retrieve his fallen weapon. 

"Drop it!" 

Levesque looked toward the redhead, and Adam whirled around to stare at her in disbelief as well. She was standing in a defensive posture, a gun clutched in both her small, graceful hands. It was trained on the attacker, and Amy looked like she knew what she was doing. 

"You little slut...you're not shooting _anyone_!" 

"Get away from him!" she shouted, her eyes narrowed, a furious expression on her lovely face. 

"You don't know what you're doing with that thing," Levesque taunted in a patronizing tone. "Put it down before you hurt yourself, honey..." 

"Fuck you, asshole...go ahead and try me - because I'll _gladly_ shoot you a new orifice..." 

The man stared at her, a serious expression on his face. Something in the woman's voice, in her eyes told him she wasn't kidding around. 

Amy suddenly realized Adam was at her side, the sledgehammer in his hand. He dropped it behind them as if it were a flame burning his flesh. 

"Call the front desk, baby..." she said. "...tell them to ring hotel security." 

The Canadian quickly picked up the receiver on the phone, doing as she requested, his eyes never leaving the buff form of Paul Levesque. 

"You're _not_ going to shoot me, sweetcheeks," The Game said in a dangerously low voice. "Come on - we _both _know that..." He began to slowly back up until he was beside the door. 

"Like I said, _try _me," the redhead challenged. 

The man slowly reached for the door handle with one hand, pulling the door open so blindingly fast, Adam couldn't believe his eyes. Amy lowered her .38 Special in frustration, knowing there was no way she would ever fire at an unarmed person - even one as heinous as Paul Levesque. 

"Damn it!" she cursed. "He's getting away! What do we do _now_?" 

Thinking fast and furiously, Adam said, "Let's go to Stephanie..." 

"What?!" Amy stared at him in disbelief. "But she-" 

"Amy, I think Nora was right," he said, gripping her firmly by the shoulders. "Stephanie didn't know a thing about any of this. We can't go to Vince - he's the brains behind this whole scheme." 

The diva nodded wordlessly, slipping her .38 back into her purse. "Are we going like _this_?" She gestured to her pajama-clad body. 

"Throw on some clothes as fast as you can." He picked up the pair of blue jeans he'd tossed haphazardly over the back of the desk chair earlier that night. 

"What about Jay? And _Nora_?" the redhead asked, her eyes widening. The little blonde's boyfriend was not only an abusive creep - he was an attempted murderer. What if Levesque went after her next? 

"Let's leave them out of this," the tall blond said. He glanced around. "Shit! What the hell is taking the hotel security so long?!" Before Amy could say anything, he said, "Never mind...we'll worry about them when we get to Steph's room." 

* 

Stephanie McMahon had been unable to sleep all night due to the constant turmoil invading her mind. She cursed herself for not going to her father with the news she'd received from Kurt Angle earlier. And while she'd been awake all these hours, she had heard quite a ruckus coming from down the hall - shouting voices, a booming sound that reminded her of hammering, and a crash, as if a door had been forced open. She'd stuck her head out her hotel room door but had been unable to see anything. Nonetheless, she knew something bad was happening, and she was scared. 

She'd picked up the phone and dialed hotel security, hurriedly explaining the commotion further down the hall. As she'd hung up, her heart had leapt to her throat when a startling realization had come to her - Adam's room was down the hallway from her, in that very direction. 

Immediately after, she'd grabbed her cell phone and called Kurt, silently praying the man had kept his own cell on and that he'd answer. She'd breathed a sigh of relief when he had. 

Now, although sleepy, the Olympian was in her room with her. Kurt had thrown on a pair of windpants and a T-shirt, a pair of sneakers on his feet. He looked as exhausted as Stephanie felt. 

"Where is that damn hotel security?!" she cried, gesturing wildly with both hands. 

"Steph, calm down," Angle said softly. "I'm sure everything will be all right." 

"But you don't _know _that! If anything happens to Adam or Amy - or _anyone _- at Paul's hands, it will all be my fault! I...I could have _stopped _him!" 

Angle moved closer to the distraught brunette, wrapping his arms around her as he tried to soothe her. "Shh...don't blame yourself," he said. He ran his hand gently down her long brown hair and her back. "You listen to me, Stephanie McMahon - you aren't to blame for _any _of this." He rocked her back and forth ever so slightly. 

Stephanie closed her eyes, allowing her head to rest on the man's strong shoulder. She couldn't help but feel safe and secure in Kurt's arms. It was a nice feeling. 

They both looked up as a knock resounded at the door. The Olympic Hero exchanged glances with the young woman, then released her so she could answer it. 

"Who is it?" 

"Stephanie, it's Adam - and I've got Amy here with me. Please let us in." 

The brunette released the locks, pulling the door open in a hurry. "Oh, my God! Get in here, you two!" She closed and locked the door behind them. 

Adam was surprised to see Kurt Angle in the room, and despite now knowing who was after him, his guard went up slightly. He found it ironic that two of the three people Jay had named as the possible attacker were together. 

Stephanie looked over the tall blond man and the redheaded diva, her eyes widening. They looked almost as tired as she felt, but their eyes also looked haunted. Or was it _hunted_? 

"Paul Levesque just barged into our room," Adam said. "He's...been trying to kill me." 

"Oh, God," the young woman said. "I knew he was after you, but I never-" 

"What?! You knew about it?" the Canadian cried angrily. He glared at his ex-girlfriend with fury glittering in his green eyes. 

"Now, wait just a minute!" the Olympic gold medalist suddenly put in. "This woman didn't know anything about this! Don't you talk to her like that!" He looked angry, and the taller man glared at him as well. 

Stephanie stepped in front of Angle, putting herself between the two men. "Adam, it's true...I only _suspected_ that Paul was up to something - which was why I had Kurt follow him this afternoon." 

"You were following him?" Amy questioned as Adam's face looked angrier, yet more surprised by the moment. 

"Yes - Steph asked me to do it over lunch," Kurt said calmly, regarding the redhead. "She told me that...well, why don't I let _her _explain." He shifted his blue eyes toward her. 

The brunette took a deep breath and swallowed hard before speaking. "I've been noticing that Paul has been acting very strangely lately. He's been staring at me like he's a lion and I'm a raw piece of meat." She shuddered. "And early yesterday afternoon, I caught him spying on you two outside the hotel restaurant..." 

Adam cocked his head to one side as he listened silently to the woman's words. 

"...and I questioned him about it. He denied spying on you." 

"I can vouch for what Steph just said, guys," Angle said. "When I started following him, I saw him standing by the restaurant later on...when he walked away, I went over to see what or who he was watching - it was Jay and Nora." 

"Oh, God!" Amy exclaimed as she exchanged shocked glances with Adam. "What if-" 

She was interrupted by a knocking on the door. They all looked at each other uncertainly, but then a voice spoke from the other side of the door. "Hotel security!" 

Stephanie rushed over to the door, unlocking it and then yanking it open. "Thank God..." 

Two uniformed men stepped in, glancing over each of the occupants of the room in turn. "You called security, miss?" one of them asked Stephanie. 

"Yes, I did." 

"So did I," Adam added. "A man forced his way into the room my girlfriend and I are sharing! He's been out to get me and tried to attack me with a sledgehammer!" 

Stephanie and Kurt exchanged shocked glances. Both now realized what she source of the earlier banging had been. 

"Do you know who this man is, sir?" 

"Yes! His name is Paul Levesque, and he's a guest here." 

"He's a wrestler like these three are," Stephanie added. "He goes by the wrestling name of Triple H." 

"For some reason, this man was hired by Vince McMahon - to _kill _me." 

The brunette shifted shocked blue eyes toward her ex-boyfriend. She parted her lips to speak, initially flustered so that no words came. Then, "_What_? You think my father hired him??" 

"That's right, Steph," Adam said with a scowl. He wasn't angry at _her_, for it wasn't her fault Vince McMahon was her father - but he couldn't stop the rage that went through him at the thought of the older man. 

"Well, there must be some mistake, Adam!" Stephanie cried, her pretty face turning angry. 

"Stephanie, Levesque himself _told _us your father hired him," Amy explained. She tried to speak gently, for she knew this would be a horrible blow to the other woman. 

"And you actually _believed _him?! How could you trust anything he says?" 

"Steph, calm down," Kurt said softly as he reached one hand out toward her. 

"No, I..." the brunette pulled out of his reach, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. She bit her lip, then said, "I have to go speak to Daddy - _now_." With that, she calmly walked to the door and let herself out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 17 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

_________________________________________ 

"Okay," the man who appeared to be the head of the hotel security said, "we will be paying a visit to this Mr. Levesque." He regarded Adam, Amy and Kurt one-by-one before he and the other man left. 

Adam glanced uncomfortably over at Angle, gently steering Amy to the other side of the room. Despite the fact that Kurt was a friend, he needed to speak privately to her. 

The redhead looked up into the tall blond's pensive face expectantly, knowing he was about to ask her some questions - and rightfully so. But he hesitated as he glanced back over at the other man. Kurt was across the room and hadn't moved from the spot upon which he'd been standing, but his eyes had followed them. 

"Excuse us, Kurt...please," Adam said, grabbing Amy by the hand. He practically dragged her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

"He'll probably be on the other side of the door with his ear pressed against it," the Canadian muttered. 

"Never mind him, Adam," the diva said, pushing some long strands of red hair behind one ear. She crossed her arms under her breasts. "What do you want to know?" 

"How did you know I was going to ask you a question? I mean, about something to do with you?" 

"Just call it a hunch," the redhead replied. "And baby, I think I _know _you," she added with a slight smile despite their dire situation. 

Adam ran his hand through his hair. "Okay," he said softly. "How do I say this? The _gun_..." 

"I got it back in my ECW days," she replied. "I never would have gotten one, and I never even wantedto _see_ one - but this obsessive fan started to stalk me. That was where I drew the line...it's just for protection, Adam - just like a condom..." 

The tall blond arched an eyebrow at her sexual analogy. "Ames, is that thing...legit?" 

"Oh, yeah," she replied softly. "Totally...don't worry." 

After a brief moment of silence as Adam recalled how the woman had saved him yet again, he pulled her into his arms. He held onto her tightly, marveling in the redhead's inner strength and amazing will. She was truly an angel - his guardian angel. And he loved her even more than ever. 

"You are amazing," he breathed, and she clung tightly to him. He pressed his face into her soft hair, inhaling deeply of its fragrant scent. "I love you, angel...and I owe you my life..." 

The diva pulled back slightly to gaze up into his beautiful emerald orbs, which were filled with emotion. "I love you, too, Adam Copeland," she whispered, her voice nearly breaking as she became choked up. 

"Come on," the blond man said, "let's go back out there before Kurt thinks we're having wild sex in here..." 

* 

Stephanie knocked sharply on the door to her father's executive suite. She shook her head as she realized that he always stayed in ritzy quarters on the road - and always had. Although she had grown up extremely wealthy being Vince McMahon's daughter, she'd always thought that sort of thing was a bit too extravagant. Taking more after her mother, she was always perfectly happy staying in a nice, simple room. Well, that was her father - everything had to be luxurious, and nothing but the best would do for him. 

The door suddenly opened, and the sleepy-looking man peered out at her. "Stephanie?" As he looked her over, he realized his daughter was fully dressed and appeared to have never been to bed. At the same time, she looked dead tired. 

"Daddy, I need to talk to you." 

"_Now_?" the man asked incredulously. "It's nearly four in the morning...can't it wait?" 

"No," the brunette said, shaking her head for emphasis. "It absolutely _cannot_." 

"Okay," he said in a retreating tone of voice. He held the door open more widely, and Steph stepped into the extravagant suite. When her father flipped a switch that suddenly illuminated the room via a lamp in one corner of the sitting room they were in, she glanced around, thinking it all pretty - albeit extremely wasteful. 

"What's the matter, honey?" Vince asked with a yawn. He sat down on a cozy armchair, gesturing for her to take a seat on the nearby love seat. 

Stephanie declined the offer, choosing to stand instead. She debated with herself about how to go about bringing up the very delicate yet unbelievable subject to him. She recalled Adam's words from a few moments earlier: "_For some crazy reason, this man was hired by Vince McMahon to kill me..._" His statement couldn't be true - it _couldn't_! 

"Daddy," Stephanie began, pacing back and forth a little. "Something happened tonight..." 

"What happened?" 

She turned to fully face him. She had to see the expression on his face when she told him. 

"Daddy, Paul attacked Adam tonight..." 

"Oh?" 

Stephanie's mouth suddenly went dry as she could swear she detected a look of interest cross her father's face. His eyes widened ever so slightly. She could read his emotions very easily - always could. 

"Paul got into his room with the intention of attacking him with a sledgehammer..." 

"What?" This time, Vince tried to look and sound shocked. He actually hadn't known about this - this time, Levesque had acted on his own, without his prodding. 

"That's right...and...well, there was a struggle, and-" 

"And Paul hurt Copeland?" 

Stephanie felt downright sick. There was a distinct note of excitement in her father's voice as he asked the question - which meant only one thing - that it was true. 

"No - he didn't get a chance to..." She swallowed hard, realizing she couldn't keep up the facade any longer. "...damn you, Daddy! _You _orchestrated everything!" Stephanie felt hot, scalding tears burning behind her eyelids. 

Vince sprang up from the chair upon which he'd been sitting. He grabbed his daughter by the wrists almost frantically as she began to sob. "Honey..." 

"Don't you touch me!" the brunette cried, striking him in the chest with both hands. "How could you?! You hired Paul to _kill _Adam??? Why? _Why _would you do such a horrible thing?!" 

"Because I despise that miserable bastard! I've hated his stinking guts since the day you told me you two were an item!" Vince spat, his face reddening in his now intense anger. 

Stephanie's tearful eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. Well, she had known her father had disliked Adam way back then, but she was shocked, as she'd never realized the extent of his hatred for her former boyfriend. Before she could say or ask any more, the older man continued. 

"Steph, when that son of a bitch broke it off with you - ripped your heart out of your chest without compunction - all I could think of was making him pay! That is why I did what I did. If only Paul hadn't screwed up - if he'd run Copeland down in that parking lot on Monday night, you and I would not be having this conversation right now! Don't you see, honey? This is his fault - _all his fault_! I did all of this for _you_, Stephanie - because no one gets away with hurting my little girl - _no one_." 

Tears were streaming down the young woman's face as she listened to her father's maniacal tirade. She could not believe it. She felt as though all of this were a horrid dream from which she would soon awaken, but she knew otherwise. This was all very real - and her father was insane. 

Stephanie moved her hands away from her face as she stared at him. "You're crazy! Why _else _would you do something so horrible! Why would you think I would ever want Adam hurt in any way? Daddy, I...I still love him," she whispered. "Yes, he hurt me when he ended our relationship...but I just want him to be happy. That's all I _ever _wanted." 

"How can you say that?" her father demanded. "How can you want that wretch to be happy after the way he crushed your heart?!" 

The brunette flinched slightly, then, recovering, she stood up tall, her back ramrod straight. She looked the man directly in the eye and stated, "That's what I want..." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 18 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

________________________________________ 

Kurt eyed Adam and Amy curiously, wondering what they had discussed in Stephanie's hotel room lavatory. Although he would have liked to have been included in their little talk, he didn't question them. And then something occurred to him. 

"How _did _you two get out of your hotel room with Paul busting in there? You never _did _tell me or Steph that..." 

The tall Canadian and the redhead exchanged glances. Then, when Adam didn't respond, Amy spoke up. 

"I...I took out my gun...I threatened to use it if he didn't get away from Adam..." 

The blond gaped at her with wide green eyes, shocked that she'd actually made this revelation to Angle. 

"Your _gun_? You have a gun??" the Olympian asked, surprised. 

"Yes...but I guess the bastard knew I could never shoot an unarmed human - so he took off...that was when we came here." 

Adam ran his hand through his long blond hair. He stood beside the diva and put an arm around her waist as he regarded the former Olympic champion. "Kurt, if it weren't for this woman, I would either be seriously injured or six feet under right about now. She's saved me on more than one occasion." 

"Well, thank goodness for her," Angle said, nodding. He eyed Amy with appreciation. Then, he shifted his thoughts to the brunette, who had been gone for several minutes. "I wonder what's taking Steph so long..." 

The telephone suddenly rang, breaking up his thoughts. He looked up at the other two occupants of the room, wondering who could be calling. Maybe it was Stephanie. Nearest to the phone, Kurt picked up. "Hello? No, Miss McMahon stepped out...Kurt Angle - I'm her friend." 

Adam and Amy watched as the man's facial expression abruptly transformed to one of shock and horror. 

"Oh, my God...okay, I'll let her know the moment she gets back." Kurt hung up the phone, his blue eyes slightly wide, and they looked sad as he faced the other two people in the room. 

Adam and Amy studied the man, then exchanged glances. 

"Who was that, Kurt?" the tall Canadian questioned. When he didn't instantly respond, he frowned. "Kurt?" Adam realized the man was about as white as a sheet. 

"That was the police..." Angle finally spoke. "...Torrie Wilson...she called them...she's been...raped...and she claims Paul Levesque did it..." 

* 

Nora thrashed around on the bed in her sleep as a horrifying nightmare ripped through her subconscious. 

Paul was after her - he was chasing her down a long hallway, and somehow, no matter how far she ran, the corridor never seemed to end. And every time she tried to open a door through which to escape, she found it locked. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide - and the furious, hulking man was gaining on her. As she continued to run for her life, she suddenly came to a screeching halt as a large hand suddenly had her by her long blond hair. This was it - he had her trapped, and he was going to move in for the kill - or at the very least, he would take advantage of her - again. 

She let out a scream, but it was cut short as the man slammed her back-first into a wall, jarring her. She saw stars as pain shot up her back in a hurry. She tried to duck away, tried to bring up her knee to drop the maniacal bastard, but he had her pinned in place. "No! No!!!" 

"Nora, wake up!" she heard a man's voice calling to her. It was frantic, and it certainly didn't sound like Paul. But there was still the hand pinning her against the wall. And then she realized this hand was gentle - not the brutal touch of Paul Levesque. Her eyes suddenly opened. 

"J-Jay...?" Nora looked up to meet his gentle sky blue eyes in the twilight. "Oh, God...Jay!" She threw her arms around his neck and held on as if for dear life. 

The Canadian held fast to the young woman as she sobbed against him. "It's all right, Nora," he crooned. "It was only a dream." 

After a moment, the blonde pulled back a bit to gaze up into his handsome face. "It was awful, Jay...Paul-" 

"Shh," he replied, gently laying a finger against her lips. "Don't even think about him...he'll never hurt you again, Nora...I promise." 

The young woman gazed up at him, knowing he meant every word he had just spoken. She tightened her hold on him and drew him down against her, picking her head up just slightly to meet his lips. 

Jay moved his arms to go around Nora's waist, sliding his hands underneath her back as he kissed her. Unlike the night before, this time, their kisses were more passionate, more demanding. There also seemed to be an urgency in the way the little blonde held onto him. He gasped a bit as her warm, moist tongue slipped into his mouth, seeking his own. In no time, they were both breathing hard. 

Tentatively, for he was afraid she might pull away, the blond man slid his hand underneath Nora's tank top. Instead of recoiling, the young woman let out a soft gasp of pleasure as his fingers brushed over her breasts. He moved his hand so that it lingered on her left one, the nipple instantly hardening. 

Jay was afraid of things going too quickly as he pressed his lower body against her. He was already hard, and he wanted nothing more than to just take her right there and then, but he didn't want to rush things. Nora was much too special for that. 

As he began to pull away, the blonde diva gazed up at him, partly in confusion and what appeared to be pain. "Don't stop, Jay," she cried. "Please don't stop..." 

"We _have _to," he whispered. 

"Why?" she asked, beginning to feel upset. She was beginning to think that Paul was the reason he was pulling away. Maybe Jay would reject her altogether because of what Paul had done to her. Of course - why would Jay or any other man want her, or any girl like her? She was weak, spineless - a nothing. Now angry, Nora bolted upright and stepped off the bed. 

"What are you...where are you going?" 

"Back to my room," she replied as she began slipping her robe on. "You...don't want anything to do with me...you don't want a girl like _me_..." She felt tears welling up in her eyes and tried to hold back the bitter sobs threatening to escape her. 

"Nora, you can't go back there - to..._him_. What are you talking about?" he said as he rose from the bed. He went over to her and grasped her gently but firmly by the arm. "Nora, that's just it," he said, turning the woman around so he could stare down into her eyes. "I _do _want you...more than I've ever wanted anyone." 

A single tear spilled down the blonde's pale cheek as she held her gaze on him. "R-really?" 

"_God_, yes," Jay replied. "And I want us to be able to have something real - something _meaningful_...that's the only reason I pulled away from you." 

"Oh...I...I thought you were...repulsed by me - by what I _am_." 

The diva's words caused a pain in Jay's heart, and he winced. "What you _are_, Nora Greenwald," he said, moving his hands up to her face, "is a beautiful, sensitive, adorable woman who I care more about than I could have ever imagined...three days ago, we were virtually strangers, but now - now I can't even imagine my life without you in it..." 

The diva smiled as another tear trickled its way down her cheek and jaw. She allowed the Canadian man to hug her tightly in his arms, tightening her hold on him as well. She felt so good - wanted, needed and loved. It was the best she'd felt in so long - _too _long. And she never wanted the feeling to end. 

* 

Stephanie shook her head, wishing everything she had heard out of her father's mouth moments earlier had been nothing more than a dream, a figment of her imagination. But it wasn't. Her dad despised her former boyfriend - to such an extent that he wanted him dead and had done the unthinkable in hiring someone to kill him. 

"You can't _do _this, Daddy!" 

"It's already a done deal, honey," Vince replied in a calm voice. 

"Well, _undo _it! You _cannot _let Paul murder Adam!" Stephanie cried. 

"Sweetheart, this is all being done for _your _benefit...I-" 

"You're not listening to me!" the brunette shouted. Her arms were straight at her sides, hands clenched into fists as she nearly jumped with all the frustration she felt. Her father was insane, and her head was beginning to spin with all of his madness. "I do _not _want Adam killed! If you or Paul or anyone else so much as hurt him in _any _way, you will have to answer to _me_." Her blue eyes were wide and unwavering as she glared at the man whom she now hardly recognized. 

"No, Steph...I'm afraid that's not going to happen..." 

"Yes! Yes it is! You know what? I'm going to the police!" She pivoted and took a step toward the door, but her father had grabbed hold of her long hair. Stephanie cried out in pain as she tried to whirl around. 

"You listen to me, you ungrateful little bitch!" He curled one hand into a fist, showing it to his daughter, who cringed and cried out even louder, stark terror displayed in her blue eyes. "You're not going to screw with me! I do all of this for _you _and this is the thanks I get?!" 

"Daddy, stop! Let me go!" the brunette wailed. Tears were streaming down her face. She was shocked but also so terrified of Vince hitting her. In all her life, he had never done that. 

"Shut up!" Vince yanked on her hair harder, and Steph began to scream - when suddenly, the door to the suite burst open... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 19 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

____________________________________ 

Vince gaped at the small crowd just outside, his eyes wide with anger and disbelief. 

"Get your hands off her!" Kurt Angle shouted, stepping in and reaching out as if he might take a swing at the boss. Instead, he held a hand out to Stephanie. The brunette grabbed hold of him, and she collapsed against Kurt, sobbing in his arms. The Olympian rocked her back and forth a little, soothing her. 

"Sir...you have a right to remain silent..." one of the uniformed police officers began. Another entered the suite and began placing a pair of handcuffs on Vince, pushing his hands behind his back. 

"What the _hell _is this?" the enraged man bellowed. "You people can't just barge into my suite like this! I know my rights!" He glared at the first officer murderously. "You don't have a warrant..." 

"Actually, sir...yes, we do..." The man held up a piece of paper, showing it to him. 

Vince's eyes went wide. "What the-" Too shocked to continue, he cut off his own sentence. He wondered how in the hell they'd known - and _who _had ratted him out by turning him in. The bastards - whoever they were, he would make them pay with their lives. As Stephanie continued to sob against Kurt Angle's shoulder, the boss suddenly caught sight of the pair behind them... 

...Copeland and Amy Dumas. Paying no heed to the redhead, he nearly growled at the tall Canadian. 

"You miserable son of a bitch! I should have killed you myself when I had the chance! You defiled my daughter, and then you had the audacity to leave her?!" 

Stephanie gently pulled herself out of Angle's arms and came to stand directly in front of her father, whose wrists were now securely cuffed. She glared at him in disgust for a beat, then, in a dangerously low voice, hissed, "Shut up..." Then, using all the force she could muster, the brunette slapped the evil man across the face. He seemed shocked as he stared at her wordlessly. 

"You make me sick!" Stephanie spat. "You put Paul with me for the sake of the storylines, yet you _knew _what kind of person he was! Unstable - just like _you_, Dad!" She began to shake in not only all her fury, but in shock as well. Mostly everyone, although they hadn't done anything to stop it, knew that Paul was verbally and emotionally abusive toward his girlfriend, Nora Greenwald. She realized how lucky she'd been that the man had never attacked her - in _those_ ways or physically. 

Stephanie's shaking lessened a bit as she felt Kurt put a protective arm around her waist, pulling her away from her father. 

"Oh, God..." 

Stephanie turned to gaze into Angle's worried face. 

"Steph, I almost forgot...I have to tell you something..." He steered her away from the spectacle of Vince McMahon, and, keeping his arm securely around her, he spoke softly. "Torrie Wilson was the one who called the police..." 

"On my father?" 

"No...Stephanie," he said seriously as he gazed into her concerned face, "Torrie was raped tonight." 

The brunette's eyes widened in shock, and her jaw dropped as well. "Oh, my God..." she breathed, putting the pieces of this together. "Paul...?" 

"Yes...that's what she said." 

"Oh, God!" the young woman cried. She broke away from Kurt and quickly approached one of the police officers. 

"Excuse me..." When the cop turned toward her, she said, "The woman who was raped...where...where is she now?" 

"She's been taken to a hospital," the man answered. 

Stephanie promptly asked him for the name and location of the institution Torrie had been brought to. She thanked him in a voice so strong it surprised her. 

"I...have to see her," she told Angle, Adam and Amy when she rejoined them. She pressed one hand against her forehead. "Oh, my God..." She turned her head toward her father, her face showing nothing but contempt for him. He was shouting at the top of his lungs as the police were now escorting him down the hallway to their squad car - and to the police station and jail. 

"You won't get away with this! You people haven't heard the last from me!!!" 

* 

Jay suddenly awoke to the sound of knocking on his hotel room door. Opening his eyes to mere slits, he peered toward the door, shifting his eyes down to the woman in his arms. Nora appeared to be still asleep. Although he couldn't see her face, as her back was to him, her breathing sounded as though she was still sleeping. 

"Oh, hell," the blond man muttered under his breath. He didn't want to move, for he didn't want to disturb Nora, and judging by the looks of the meager light filtering into the room, it was still the wee hours of the morning. 

"Jay?" The blonde suddenly sat up in bed, twisting around a bit to gaze sleepily up into his face. "Someone's at the door..." 

"I didn't want to wake you," he whispered. 

"I've been awake for the last couple of minutes," she admitted. "Go find out who it is." 

He raked a hand through his long hair and stepped over to the door, yawning. "Who is it?" 

"Jay, it's me," Adam's voice called from the other side. "And Amy, too." 

The Canadian instantly yanked the door open, and his best friend and the redhead stepped inside. 

"What's going on, Adam?" Jay asked as he noticed the grave expressions on both their faces. 

"A lot, actually," he said. "Paul Levesque came into our room to attack me - _he's _the one who's been gunning for me all along...and Vince was behind the whole thing! He's crazy, Jay...the police just carted his ass off to jail." 

"Oh, my God!" The shorter man's blue eyes widened in shocked disbelief as he absorbed everything Adam had just told him. He glanced over at Nora, who was now sitting up in the bed. 

Amy met the blonde woman's shocked eyes, a bit of surprise going through her at seeing Nora in Jay's hotel room bed. Evidently, Adam was so distracted by all the unbelievable events that had occurred that he hadn't even realized she was there. 

"Oh, God!" Nora's hand flew up to her mouth as she realized that her earlier suspicions had been correct - she had suspected that Paul might have been involved in all this when Amy had said the person in question was a _cold, calculating, sadistic son of a bitch_. She supposed it was stupid, but she couldn't help feeling responsible. And then she felt even _worse _when she heard Adam's next words. 

"Torrie Wilson was the one who called the police," the tall blond man explained. "Paul raped her earlier tonight...she's in the hospital now. Stephanie-" 

"What?!" 

They all turned to the blonde diva, who was suddenly shaking her head as if to deny everything she'd just heard. She had risen from the bed and now stepped over to the rest of them. "Oh, God...it's my fault! It's _all _my fault!" 

"Nora, don't be ridiculous," Jay said gently as he put an arm around her, pulling her against him. "You didn't-" 

"I...I _thought _it might be Paul that was after Adam!" she cried frantically. "I should have stepped up and _said _something!" 

"But you didn't _know_," the blond protested in a gentle voice. 

Nora shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she said, her voice dramatically decreasing in volume. "Paul _raped _Torrie...I...oh, God...I have to see her - speak to her." 

"Okay," Jay said as he gently rubbed her back. "We'll get dressed and we'll find out where this hospital is...we'll go to see her. Okay, Nora?" 

The blonde nodded, her facial expression heartbreaking in its level of sadness. 

  
  
  
  
  


Part 20 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

_________________________________________ 

Paul Levesque gritted his teeth as he steered his rental car on the winding road like a madman. He was certain there was trouble back at the hotel - after he'd fled Copeland and the redheaded bitch's room, he'd been sure they must have called the police on him. 

He could not believe the woman had owned a gun, much less taken it out and actually held it out against him. But he'd known there was no way she was going to shoot at him. He'd watched Amy before, and although he hadn't been as diligent about it as he had whenever he kept his eye on Stephanie McMahon, he sensed what kind of person she was - most definitely _not _the type that would ever hurt another person unless in self-defense. In his eyes, this was a weakness. Had he had a gun, he would have shot Copeland right then and there and never blinked an eye. He figured he would not have done the same to the redhead, but he certainly would have taken the opportunity to screw her into next week. 

On that thought, Torrie Wilson's visage suddenly entered his mind. The blonde woman had been horrified and distraught as he'd done what he'd wanted with her. Paul found it odd that one night, she could be so permissive and receptive to everything he had done with and to her - and then the next, she was flat-out accusing him of rape. The little blonde bitch. He hoped he'd torn her as he'd been fucking her tiny brains out. 

He'd picked up his cell phone a few minutes earlier in an attempt to reach Vince, but the older man hadn't answered his phone. He had a feeling about that - a very bad one. 

* 

Torrie Wilson lay in her hospital bed, barely moving but awake. She felt lower than she'd ever thought possible, her body aching. The pain she'd felt had been excrutiating. The doctor had told her she'd suffered some lacerations as a result of the rape, and she had some other small bruises - including one on her right cheekbone, and a sprained left wrist, which had occurred when Paul had brutally shoved her into the wall. 

She wanted desperately to fall asleep and for the pain medication the nurse had given her to kick in, but so far, neither was happening. The blonde knew the medicine would work, given a little time, but her mind would not allow her respite. 

Torrie couldn't help feeling partly responsible for her fate, and that tore her up inside more than anything else - even more than the rape itself. She had the reputation of messing around with other women's boyfriends, but this time, she had picked the wrong man. She cursed herself for having been so stupid, so reckless. 

Upon arriving at the hospital, she had been examined by a nurse, and they had administered a rape kit and given her a morning after pill to combat a would-be pregnancy. Through it all, Torrie had remained silent. Even when the nurse had been poking around down there, and had made contact with her torn inner flesh with some instrument, she hadn't uttered a single syllable. She had grimaced at that moment, but she'd refused to speak. The only time she had was when the woman tending to her had asked her direct questions. And those had mostly been of the yes/no variety, so she had merely shaken her head or nodded. 

The platinum blonde looked up as the same nurse who had examined her stepped into her room. The woman was very kind and concerned, and had handled her very gently. She looked to be in her mid-to-late forties and had warm brown eyes and was very mothering, which had helped Torrie to feel more comfortable in her humiliating ordeal. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sweetheart," the woman spoke as she inched closer to the bed. 

The blonde didn't move except for turning her head to gaze quietly at the nurse. 

"There are some people here to see you...I told them they couldn't see you unless you were all right with having visitors." 

"Who?" Torrie murmured. She really _didn't _feel up to seeing anyone at this time. She felt like hell, physically and emotionally, and wasn't sure she could handle visitors. At the moment, she wasn't sure she would even allow her best friend, or even her mom, to see her. 

"One of them is Stephanie McMahon," the nurse replied. "She insisted she see you - she says it's absolutely urgent." 

The battered diva sighed, closing her blue eyes and turning her head away from the direction in which the other woman stood. She supposed the brunette was there to lecture her, as she had witnessed the prelude of her affair with Paul Levesque just the other day. 

"There is another young woman here to see you as well - a short blonde..." 

Torrie's eyes opened, and she snapped her head back to stare at the older woman. Instinctively, she knew that had to be Nora Greenwald. Trish Stratus also fit the vague description the nurse had given, but she knew the Canadian woman was not the blonde in question. It was then that she knew what she would do. 

"I'll...I'll speak to her. I'll see _both _of them," she said weakly. 

The nurse stepped closer to the bed and gave the young woman's shoulder a gentle, almost loving squeeze. "I'll send them in." 

A moment later, Torrie found herself gazing up at Stephanie McMahon, and, directly behind her, looking a bit uncertain, Nora Greenwald. Both women stared down at her with sympathy in their eyes. 

* 

Adam, Amy, Jay and Kurt all sat morosely in the hospital's waiting room. They'd stayed behind while the nurse had brought Nora and Stephanie in to see the blonde who had been raped by the madman. 

"That poor girl..." Amy breathed as she shook her head. She placed one hand against her face as she imagined the fright Torrie had experienced when Levesque had gotten his huge hands on her. 

She looked up as Adam gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She gave him a weak smile for a second, then rested her head against him. She felt incredibly drained by all of the unbelievable events that had taken place in the last couple of days. Paul Levesque was still out there somewhere - the police had stated they had been unable to locate him. And no one had been able to track down the license plate number of his rental car, therefore not tracking his car, either. 

"I can't believe it," Jay said as he shook his head. He paced the small length of the waiting room nervously. Although Torrie was the one in the hospital, he was feeling worried about Nora. She had gone through the exact same humiliation at the hands of the same man the taller woman had, and he feared she might break down in the middle of all this. 

"Well," Kurt said softly, "at least the problem of Mr. McMahon is taken care of...and if his own daughter testifies against him, he'll be in prison for a long, long time." 

"Good riddance," the taller blond muttered as he stroked Amy's long red hair gently. It was amazing - he'd always thought the boss was cool with him, especially after his relationship with Stephanie had ended. He found it strange how a person could be one-hundred and eighty degrees wrong about something. 

* 

Nora winced as she pulled up the chair upon which she sat closer to Torrie's bed. On the other side sat Stephanie McMahon. 

The little blonde bit her lip in a desperate attempt to fight the tears that were threatening to escape her. She didn't want the other woman to feel worse than she already did, and although she didn't know Torrie too well, she knew well enough that she would get angry if she thought she was being pitied. 

Stephanie took it upon herself to speak first. "Torrie..." 

The blonde in the bed turned her head in the brunette's direction, meeting her large blue eyes, which were full of concern. 

"Torrie, I have to apologize...I should have said something to you about Paul when I saw him flirting with you the other day..." 

The woman gazed at Stephanie but didn't speak. 

"...you see, I...I had my suspicions that he was up to something - something _bad_. But I honestly had no idea he would ever hurt _you_." 

Nora shifted her gaze to the brunette as she listened to the other woman's words. Stephanie had suspected Paul of being up to something, as _she _had? 

"I asked Kurt Angle to keep an eye on Paul," she continued. "But I-" 

Nora cut in, interrupting the brunette. "Stephanie, none of this is your fault...if...if anyone is at fault, it's _me_." Her voice nearly broke as she turned to the blonde diva. "I am _so_ sorry, Torrie," she said softly. "So very sorry..." 

The woman in the bed sighed softly as she met the petite blonde's anguished blue eyes. "Nora..._I _am the one who should apologize...I slept with your man, even though I _knew _he was yours...So, why...why are you blaming yourself for this?" 

"Because Paul is - _was_ my boyfriend! No matter what _you _did - even though you slept with him, you didn't deserve this! And I know what he's capable of, Torrie..." she said softly, swallowing hard before continuing. "...he did the same thing to me two nights ago...he...he raped me, too..." 

Stephanie's eyes widened as she gaped at the woman, relieved that her gasp was inaudible. 

Torrie shifted a bit in the bed, turning just slightly toward Nora, wincing a little as she did so. "My God...he...he did that to you as well?" Her blue eyes focused unwaveringly on the other blonde. 

"Yes...it was horrible," Nora whispered. "But I'm...leaving him. And the police will catch him - he won't ever get to hurt any woman ever again." 

Stephanie, who had remained silent as she'd listened to the other women in shock, felt her eyes welling with tears as Nora stood up to gently hug the other woman. Torrie gingerly shifted a bit again as she held onto her. They had a common bond, and they would get through this together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 21 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

________________________________ 

Because they had to travel to the next city for a house show, Adam and Amy, Jay and Nora, and Kurt were off. They took their rental cars, the tall blond man and the redhead in a new one, and drove. Stephanie opted to stay behind and catch up with all of them the following day, as she would have Torrie Wilson traveling with her. The battered blonde had been cleared to leave the hospital the next morning. 

Amy was silent as a stone while Adam drove their new rental car. Both of them were trying to absorb all of the events of the last few days. It was all so unbelievable. 

Torrie had never been what Amy would call a friend in the short time the blonde had been employed by the WWF - but what had happened to her shook the redhead to her very core. 

Paul Levesque had raped two women already - and he was still on the loose. What was to say he wouldn't be back to strike again? 

Amy shuddered as she recalled having gone into Torrie's room in the hospital to visit her. She'd gone separately, without Nora or Stephanie, after asking a nurse to check with the blonde woman if it was okay if she saw her. 

The redhead's heart had nearly broken as she'd entered the room. Torrie was a tall woman, but she'd looked so very small in the bed, engulfed by the stark white sheets and pillows. She had a darkening bruise on one cheek, and at first, Amy had wondered if her cheekbone had been fractured. The woman's left wrist had been broken, and she wore a small splint. Her long, straight blonde hair seemed rather limp and lifeless. There was a look of fear in her blue eyes, but Torrie had sucked it all in. She explained that she and the smaller blonde had decided they were both going to be strong - instead of victims, they were _survivors - _and in the end of all of this, _they _would win. Torrie had looked Amy directly in the eye, stating in a surprisingly strong voice that Levesque would be caught and stopped - and justly punished. 

The redhead sincerly hoped so. She was usually one who prided herself on being strong, confident and optimistic - at times overly so - but right now, she was scared. 

"Are you okay?" 

Amy turned to face Adam as he briefly took his eyes off the road to study her with concern. His green eyes looked tender and loving as he gazed upon her. She could tell he was worried - about _her _- which touched her heart. Here, he had been a victim - Levesque had tried to kill him more than once, at the request of Vince McMahon, and _he _was concerned about _her_. 

"I was just thinking about Torrie - and Nora," she said, reaching across the seat for him. 

The blond man put his right arm out toward her, gripping her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. As he turned his eyes toward the road, steering with his left hand, he spoke. 

"Amy, it's like _you _keeping telling _me_ - we're going to get through all this - _together_." 

The diva managed a tiny smile as she drank in his beautiful profile. "I love you," she said softly. 

Adam briefly turned to gaze at her again. "I love you, too..." 

* 

Paul Levesque was furious enough to want to smash his cell phone to bits. Moments before, he had changed rental cars, switching to a completely different company. That wasn't the problem, but he had just gotten off the phone with Linda McMahon. 

The bitch...Vince's wife had the kind of attitude that she basically believed that her husband had gotten what he'd deserved. Apparently, she had suspected him of shady dealings. On top of that, she'd said nothing to help him. Paul had called to find out where he could reach Vince. Well, Linda _had _said one thing - that the boss was being transferred to a holding cell in their hometown of Stamford, Connecticut until there was a trial. He was being brought up on conspiracy charges. 

Levesque had been furious when Linda had told him to give himself up. He'd wondered how the hell _she _would know what was going on, as Vince had always kept their dealings private from her. And then he pieced it all together - Stephanie... 

The brunette had known he was up to something. He recalled the suspicion in her blue eyes when she'd caught him spying on Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas. _Stephanie _was the reason he was in his current predicament - her and the redheaded slut. Vince may have been sitting in jail because of someone else - whoever that might be - but Paul was screwed because of Stephanie McMahon. 

He put more pedal to the metal as visions of the tall brunette flashed through his head - damn that little whiny bitch! He wondered what he'd ever seen in her, _how _he could have possibly fallen in love with her. She was just as useless as the rest of them - and nothing but trouble - just like Torrie Wilson, Nora, the Dumas bitch, and even his former girlfriend, Joanie Laurer - they were all cut from the same mold. Every one of those women were beautiful and desirable, but at the same time, they were all nosy and meddlesome. And the only use he had for any of them was to screw them. He'd already taught three of them a lesson they would never forget - no one knew the _true _reason Joanie had quit the WWF. She'd been muscular and exceptionally strong, but she was still a _woman, _and therefore no match for him. He recalled Joanie's struggles as he'd brutalized her, forced himself on her. For such a big, strong, tough woman, she had wept like a little girl when he was done with her. 

Now, two of the five women currently on his mind were left and had yet to become his pupils. He had to get his hands on Stephanie and the redhead. 

* 

"Why don't we get out at the next rest stop for awhile?" Amy said. She had to use the bathroom, and she wanted to stretch her legs a little. 

"Okay," Adam replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He knew she was still preoccupied. "Hey...are you all right?" 

"Yeah," the redhead replied. She ran her other hand lightly over the side of her face and through her hair. She was still shaken, but she would get hold of herself and be strong - she _had _to. "I just need a little fresh air, that's all." 

The blond man was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Angel, are you...afraid that Levesque is going to come after you? To...try to do the same to you that he did to Torrie?" 

Amy turned to fully face him. He was really perceptive. She'd noticed that about him, that he had a bit of a psychic side to him at times. She _had _been worrying about that. After all, Levesque was still out there, and it seemed that the man had no love lost toward her. Certainly, he had to think of her as a hindrance to the times he had attempted to harm Adam. 

The tall Canadian put the right signal on, then turned off the side of the road to the rest stop. As he steered the car into a spot and put it in park, Amy turned her head and spotted Jay and Nora with their signal on as well. The two of them and Kurt were following one another because they had vowed to stick together, knowing there was safety in numbers. The five of them, plus Stephanie, were now a team - "united we stand, divided we fall." And because of the circumstances, Torrie Wilson had joined their little group as well. 

Adam stepped out of the car, pushing his silver sunglasses up over his eyes as he gazed out at the highway. Jay pulled up the silver-blue rental car he and Nora were in and parked in the empty spot directly right of them. 

Amy stood on the grass in front of the car, stretching her legs a bit as she watched the couple step out of their car. Her eyes met the short blonde diva's as Nora approached her. The two women shared a knowing gaze, similar thoughts running through both their minds. 

Kurt suddenly pulled up into a nearby parking space. After putting the car in park, the Olympian exited the car and came over to join his friends. He shaded his eyes from the brilliant sun for a moment before speaking. 

"I'm a little worried," he admitted. "Steph is going to be traveling all alone just with Torrie...what if...that son of a bitch follows them?" 

"Kurt," Jay said, "don't think like that...I'm sure she'll be all right. I'm sure they'll _both_ be all right. I mean, how could that bastard try anything with the police looking for him? He probably knows what happened to Mr. McMahon and is keeping a low profile now..." 

"I don't trust him," Angle replied, not feeling as optimistic as the other man. "And I wouldn't put it past him to go after her. Jay, Stephanie _told_ me how Paul's been watching her...damn it," he muttered, meaning the curse for himself, "I should have stayed behind to travel with them..." 

"But she didn't want you to, Kurt," Nora suddenly piped in. "She _insisted _you come with us...you can't..." She ran a hand through her platinum blond curls as she swallowed hard. The words she was about to speak were difficult for her, as only a few short days ago, she'd hardly believed in them herself. "...you can't dwell on the worst, and you can't always live your life in fear...you have to just...take chances sometimes." She glanced over at Jay, who gave her the slightest trace of a tiny smile of encouragement. Then, turning back to the Olympic Hero, she said, "Kurt, Stephanie is a strong woman...she will be okay. I-I just _feel _it. Besides, I don't think Paul would _dare _go after her because of who she is. I mean...even though she and her father are not on good terms by any means after everything that happened - she is _still _a McMahon...crazy or sane, I think Vince would go ballistic if he ever did anything to his daughter." 

Jay nodded. "Nora's right, Kurt..." 

Adam and Amy exchanged glances, and the tall blond man edged closer to his girlfriend. "I think we should all listen to the woman," he agreed with a nod. "She makes a lot of good points. Come on." He grabbed hold of the redhead's hand. "Let's get something to drink...I'm practically dying of thirst." 

* 

Paul's face was dominated by a deep frown as he stared out the windshield of his rental car. As he customarily did, he'd gotten a vehicle with tinted windows so that nobody could peer in at him and cause him - or themselves, trouble. 

It was early enough for him to see that he had beaten just about ever other WWF superstar to the hotel. Since about ninety-nine percent of the staff stayed here whenever the company was in this town, he felt highly confident - he would meet up with Stephanie, Amy, and that bastard Copeland. And if he didn't meet up with them _here_, he would do so at the arena... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part 22 

Back   
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Amy lay awake that night, her mind too occupied to allow her any sleep. It was still dark outside, yet she had no idea what time it might be. 

She needed her sleep. She had a match against Trish Stratus that night, and she wanted to be fresh for it. Sighing sadly, she ran a hand through her long red hair, then turned onto her right side. 

She heard a soft, muffled moan from Adam, who she knew had slept for a least part of the night. She closed her eyes and sighed again, but this time for a different reason, as she felt the blond man's arms go around her waist. 

"Mmm..." Adam pulled the redhead against him, nuzzling the side of her neck. "What's the matter, angel? Can't sleep?" 

"Not a wink," Amy replied sadly. She snuggled up against his warm front. 

Adam held her even closer as he moved her hair with his other hand, placing soft, hot kisses on the nape of her neck. His hand traveled underneath her short-sleeved pajama top, his fingertips barely touching the nipple on her left breast. He moved his face closer to her head, his lips by her ear. 

"I'll help you to fall asleep," he whispered. 

Amy let out a sigh as she felt the Canadian's hot breath in her ear. 

Adam grew hard as he continued to fondle the diva's breasts. They hadn't made love earlier that night, and he had been wanting her all that time. He pressed his erection against her bottom, eliciting a moan from the redhead. 

"You have all this tension in you, angel..." the lanky blond whispered. "...you need some release..." 

"Oh..." Amy sighed more deeply, arching her back slightly as she felt his hardness. She pressed herself into him as she moaned. "Make love to me, Adam..." 

"Nothing would make me happier..." 

Stephanie and Torrie each buckled up as they settled into the brunette's rental car. They exchanged glances for a moment, the blonde letting out a sigh. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Yes...yeah, I'm fine," Torrie managed. "At least I _think _so." 

It was little after nine in the morning, and she had just checked out of the hospital. Although she would definitely miss the kind nurse whom, after a single night, she'd actually begun to think of as a surrogate mother, she was relieved to be discharged. The platinum blonde had always hated hospitals - she'd hated having to lie in that bed, with everyone giving her sympathetic looks, feeling sorry for her, tiptoeing around her, whispering about her and clucking their tongues, and she had absolutely _despised _the food. 

"Okay," Stephanie said, interrupting the other woman's reverie, "we're off then..." She pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the street. At the first red light, she looked at Torrie again. "Oh, I promised Kurt I'd give him a call when we left the hospital..." She utilized her hands-free device, dialing the Olympian on her cell phone. 

Torrie closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat to get comfortable as she listened to the other woman. 

"Hi, Kurt...yeah, it's me...we just left. Oh, you should expect us within the hour..." 

After a couple more minutes, Stephanie said goodbye and ended the call. Checking her watch, she figured she and Torrie would be at the hotel by ten. 

Kurt paced the floor by the door in Adam and Amy's room, mutterings coming from him every now and then. He checked his watch for what Adam thought had to be the tenth time in the last five minutes - and at least the hundredth time in the last hour and a half. 

"Where _are_ they?" He was frantic with worry. Stephanie called at around ten after nine that morning, stating that she and Torrie Wilson had just begun their journey. That had been well over two hours earlier, as it was now gaining on eleven-thirty. 

"Kurt, will you stop pacing?" Adam demanded. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Amy was sitting Indian-style near him. "You're driving me nuts..." 

"Adam," the Olympian cried as he stopped in his tracks to stare at the tall blond man, "don't you understand the implications here? Steph and Torrie should have been here over two hours ago! _Two hours!_

"I'm sure they're okay..." 

"But you don't _know _they are!" Angle cried, throwing his hands up in his nervousness. 

"Kurt, please," Amy said. "It's not going to do any good to get so excited." She bit her lip, not adding that she too was worried about the two women. But she hadn't been driven to near-hysteria as Angle had. 

"_Damn it_! I _knew _I should have stayed at the hospital with Stephanie!" 

Adam eyed the other man silently. He supposed that in different circumstances, he would find it great that Kurt obviously had feelings for his former girlfriend - and he was glad for Stephanie that another man cared so deeply and genuinely for her. It was something she needed, and the brunette was the type that craved love - but at the moment, Angle really was driving him batty. The other man's nervousness was making _him _anxious and upset. 

"Why don't you try calling her again?" the Canadian suggested. Kurt had tried ringing Stephanie's cell phone four times in the last hour and a half. The first time, he had gotten through, but the call had been cut short, as her phone had suddenly gone dead. He didn't panic at the time, figuring the brunette's phone had limited service wherever she and Torrie were - but then later, each time he'd tried to call her back, he'd heard nothing but a series of beeps, followed by silence. 

"Okay," Angle said. "I just hope to God I get through this time..." He pressed a couple of buttons on his cell phone and then pressed it to his ear. He was surprised and looked up from Adam to Amy, mouthing, "It's ringing..." 

Stephanie banged the steering wheel with the heel of her right hand in frustration. A string of softly-muttered curses left her lips as she stared around at all the traffic on the highway. 

She glanced at her watch, noting that it was just after eleven-thirty. 

"Oh, this is ridiculous..." she whispered to herself so as to not disturb Torrie. The blonde had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat, obviously thoroughly exhausted, and Stephanie couldn't blame her after everything she'd been through. She glanced over at Torrie, noticing the way the woman's brow furrowed in her sleep. Evidently, it wasn't a _peaceful _slumber. 

Stephanie nearly gave a start as her cell phone started ringing, piercing the silence. She had shut off the radio when Torrie had fallen asleep, and except for the air conditioner, the car had been silent. She quickly reached for the call button on her phone, the hands-free earpiece still in place in her right ear, as she'd wanted to be prepared. 

"Hello?" 

"Steph! Thank God!" It was Kurt. Even without the caller ID display on her phone, she would have known his voice instantly. "Where _are _you? Are you okay?" 

Stephanie realized the Olympian sounded frantic. Despite everything, she couldn't suppress a tiny smile from forming on her face. "Yeah, we're fine," she said in a soft voice. "We're just stuck in a traffic jam on the highway..." 

"Why are you talking so low?" 

"Torrie's asleep," the brunette explained. "I think there must have been an accident or something." 

They talked a bit for several more minutes, but the car moved only inches. Angle promised he would call her back, and they ended the call. 

Stephanie craned her neck in hopes of seeing something - _anything _- telltale, but there were too many vehicles on the road blocking her view. If there _was _an accident, it had to be a few miles ahead. 

"Where are we?" 

The brunette glanced over at the other woman, who had just woken up. The blonde ran a hand over her face and hair as she glanced out the window, then met Stephanie's eyes. 

"We're actually almost there, but this stupid pileup...we should have been there over an hour ago." 

Torrie glanced at her watch, then back at the brunette. "There must be a really bad accident down there..." 

"That's what I've been thinking," Stephanie admitted with a nod. "Ugh...I can sure stand to stretch my legs a bit." She grimaced. "When we get moving again, why don't we stop somewhere real quick, just for that?" 

"Okay," the blonde replied. "And I'm a little hungry...I have the most unbelievable craving for a Big Mac." 

"All right," the other woman replied. "We'll stop at the first McDonald's we see..." 

Part 23 

Back 


	23. Chapter 23

Stephanie and Torrie entered the hotel after having finally arrived at twelve-fifteen. Luckily, a few minutes after the call from Kurt, the traffic had finally begun to move, and the two divas had seen the accident that had indeed occurred. Four cars had been involved, and an ambulance and two police cars were also at the scene. Torrie had winced as she'd realized how bad it must have been. 

The women came to their room, which Angle had promised to have them checked into. Their little group was staying close together, so Steph and Torrie's room would be sandwiched between Adam and Amy's and Kurt's rooms. In the room directly across the hall from them, Jay and Nora would be esconced. 

"Okay," Stephanie said as she clasped her hands together after dropping her bags beside one of the beds. "I'm not really hungry, but what do you say we go downstairs to the cafe? I'll bet the others are in there for lunch." 

"Sounds good to me," Torrie replied as she placed all of her stuff, with the exception of her purse, on the opposite bed. Like the brunette, she wasn't hungry, either, and had surprised the both of them when she'd gobbled down not one but _two _Big Macs at Mickey D's. After the horror she had experienced in Paul's ultimate violation of her, the blonde would have thought she'd be unable to eat even a single bite of food. In fact, when she'd lain in the hospital, refusing to eat their food except for a few meager bites, she'd feared she was going to have a relapse of bulimia - from which she'd suffered as a teenager. 

"Come on," Stephanie said with a tiny smile. With that, they left their cozy room in search of their friends. 

Adam wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders, drawing her closer to him. She had been very quiet, _too _quiet, for the last few minutes. 

They were sitting with Jay and Nora at a table in the hotel cafe, eating lunch. They'd been in the middle of a conversation about what they thought was going to happen with the WWF - wondering the fate of the company after the arrest of Vince McMahon. 

"I think Stephanie is going to take control," Jay was saying, "or she and Shane." The older McMahon sibling had returned to Stamford several days earlier - before all of the unbelievable events had occurred - as he typically spent a lot more time working behind the scenes, preferring his sister, rather than himself, stay in the spotlight. 

"Paul is still out there..." Nora suddenly said, her blue eyes haunted. 

All eyes shifted to the little blonde. Amy instinctively pressed herself closer to Adam. Nora had just verbalized her thoughts. 

"They're going to catch him," Jay said firmly as he gazed directly into the blonde woman's eyes. 

"I...know..." Nora winced, wishing she could keep up the positive attitude she'd felt the previous day. After visiting Torrie Wilson in the hospital, she had felt stronger than she had in months. It seemed as though Nora had drawn strength from the tall blonde - and vice-versa. 

"Hi, everyone..." The four of them looked up to see Stephanie and Torrie standing near the table. 

"Hi!" Adam exclaimed. "Sit down - join us..." 

"We just got here," the brunette explained as a waiter came by and pulled chairs from the next table up for the women. 

Stephanie sat at the head of the table as Nora instructed the blonde to sit near her. "We were stuck in a big traffic jam," the younger McMahon sibling explained. 

"We know - Kurt told us after he called you back," Amy put in. 

"Hey, where _is _Kurt?" Stephanie asked. She'd felt disappointed when she hadn't seen him there with everyone else. She'd wanted to see him as soon as they'd arrived. 

"He went to the gym," Adam said. "He mentioned something about wanting to get rid of all this excess nervousness..." 

With the entire day off, Amy really wanted nothing more than to stay at the hotel doing nothing - well, that is, nothing besides having Adam all to herself. 

Long after Jay, Nora, Stephanie and Torrie left, they lingered at their table in the cafe. A great sense of mortality came over the redhead as she gazed at her boyfriend. She realized how close he'd been to losing his life on more than one occasion, and it dawned on her that Levesque might try to do something against him _again _- even though his "benefactor" was now behind bars awaiting arraignment. 

"What are you thinking?" Adam asked quietly. He'd been deeply studying her for awhile, as she'd been unnaturally silent except for an occasional sigh. She seemd to be almost in shock, when she would normally be so strong and optimistic despite the bleakness of their situation. 

Amy tilted her head, gazing up at him with her hazel eyes. "Just about how much you mean to me..." she said softly. "...and that I'd probably do anything for you." 

The blond man smiled as he reached out to caress her cheek. After a beat, he spoke again. "Why don't we get out of here and go for a drive or something? Just the two of us..." 

The redhead blinked as she kept her gaze on him, wondering if that was such a good idea. They'd been keeping close to and with the rest of their group, which had become like a little clique - but with good reason. She thought about it for a few seconds, deciding. 

"Okay...but I need to go up to our room first..." 

"I'm so tired..." Torrie said with a yawn as she stretched out on her bed. She and Stephanie had returned to their room, and the blonde woman was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She found it odd that the doctor in the hospital had given her a prescription and bottle of sleeping pills to take, as he'd explained that many women in her predicament had trouble sleeping. She also had a prescription for pain medication, which she was currently taking twice a day - her wrist as well as her bruised cheekbone bothered her a lot. 

Stephanie eyed the battered young woman sympathetically. She thought about how she would be if she were in Torrie's shoes - she knew the blonde had been refusing to take the sleeping pills, and she didn't understand how she managed to fall into a natural sleep after all she'd endured. 

Torrie opened her eyes and glanced up at the brunette as she heard knocking at their door. Stephanie made certain to ask who it was before unlocking, then opening it. 

It was Kurt. He had just returned from the gym, and he still seemed nervous. 

"Steph! Thank God...I-" 

"Shh...Torrie is trying to catch a nap." 

"Oh...sorry," the Olympian said, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Would you come to my room so we can talk for awhile?" 

Stephanie ducked back into her room, glancing at the other woman, who looked at her plaintively. 

"Torrie, I'm going with Kurt to his room for awhile, okay?" 

The blonde's expression looked pained. "Stephanie, p-please don't leave me!" 

The brunette was taken aback by the words. Torrie was obviously terrified of being alone now that she was no longer in the hospital. She couldn't say she blamed her. 

"I'll only be a few minutes - I _promise_...okay, hon?" 

The blonde diva stared up at her with wide, fearful blue eyes but nodded. 

Stephanie turned and stepped out into the hall with Kurt, slipping her keycard into her pocket as she shut the door. Angle gently pulled her into his room by her hand, and once inside, he enveloped her in a big hug. 

The brunette put her arms around the man, whose arms held her even more tightly. 

"I was so worried about you!" he exclaimed. "When you and Torrie didn't get here by ten, I tried not to panic, but..." He held her at arm's length to stare into her pretty face. "...after another half hour had passed, I had this horrible feeling that..." Angle pulled her to him again, holding the brunette for all he was worth. He pressed his face into her long hair and sighed, as if with relief. 

"We were okay, Kurt...we were _okay_." 

"I know, but..." The man held her slightly back again to gaze into her blue eyes. "Remember when we had that storyline going on last year, when you had gotten knocked out - and they carried you backstage and laid you on that sofa?" 

She nodded weakly but somehow knew the exact spot he was talking about. It had been a SmackDown taping. 

"When I went to you that night and told you how much I cared about you, I really meant it," he continued, his blue eyes locked on hers. "I really care about you, Steph...I care about you more than ever..." 

"Oh, Kurt, I care about you, too," she said, her voice nearly a whisper. 

"You're very dear to me...very special," Angle said, reaching up with one hand to caress the brunette's cheek. 

Stephanie moved her face slightly closer to his, and the next thing she knew, Kurt's lips were on hers. Their kiss was long, sweet and tender... 

Adam watched Amy as she bent over by the foot of the bed in their hotel room, rummaging through her suitcase. She'd remained quiet as they'd gotten back there, not eluding to what she'd needed in the room. 

The tall Canadian had assumed she was going to change her clothes, but that was not the case, as his eyes suddenly caught a flash of silver she held in her hand. 

The gun... He knew she had been toting it around in her purse, but then he realized she was loading it with more ammunition. 

Adam shuddered as he realized how terrified his girlfriend must be feeling to stock up like that. He'd never been fond of guns and had never been around one, but Amy had obviously felt a need for this. 

"Is that really necessary?" he finally managed to ask as she stood up after loading the magazine, then slipped the safety catch before putting the weapon back into her purse. 

"_I _think it is," she replied, eyes trained on his. "After all, that maniac is still out there..." 

The blond merely stared at her, a feeling of worry crossing him, but he didn't reply. He _knew _she was right about that last statement. 

"Baby, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it was necessary," Amy said softly, reaching up to tangle one hand in his long hair as she edged close to him. "I just have this...gut feeling that something's going to happen...and I want to be prepared..." 

Paul Levesque hung up the payphone at the rest stop and smirked to himself. 

He had just gotten off the phone with a butler at the McMahon estate. Before the servant could give the phone to Linda, Paul had insisted he speak to _him _instead. The man had questioned him as to why, but Paul had made him a monetary offer he couldn't refuse. 

Paul had found out the name and location of the facility Vince had been brought to, and now, he had plans to somehow contact the boss. The only problem was figuring out _how _he was going to do so. 

He couldn't very well _go _there to Connecticut, for he still had business to attend to here. He had to take care of Stephanie and Amy. And he definitely wanted to take another crack at Copeland - the damned arrogant son of a bitch. Levesque figured the man probably thought he was immortal by now. He had more lives than a damn cat - and more luck than a leprechaun. But his luck would be running out very soon... 

Part 24 

Back 


	24. Chapter 24

Amy sighed as she made her way back to the women's locker room. She hadn't had a match, but she'd had to stand in her friend Jeff Hardy's corner during his match with Rob Van Dam. 

"Ames...do you want to talk about it?" 

The redhead turned around and gazed at her dear friend. She hadn't realized Jeff had followed her - she had walked him to his locker room and then taken off down the hallway, intent on returning to her own locker room to watch Adam and Jay's match against Kanyon and Diamond Dallas Page. She also wanted to get back to Nora and Torrie, neither of whom had matches that night. Nora was getting a night off while Torrie obviously was to be out of action as well as not valeting for anyone for awhile. 

"Oh, Jeff," Amy said softly, her entire being nearly in turmoil as she put her arms around the rainbow-haired young man. She felt as though she might break down and cry, but she wouldn't - she refused to give in to tears, vowing instead of remain typically tough as nails. The only time she'd cried during this entire ordeal had been when Levesque had run her and Adam off the road - and she wasn't about to succumb to tears again. 

Jeff stroked his friend's back as he held her. "I'm here for you - just _know _that...for you, Adam and Jay, but especially _you._" 

The redhead pulled back to gaze into his warm green eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry, Jeff..." She ran a hand through her long hair as she let him go. 

"For what, honey?" 

"For being...such a bad friend in the last couple of days," she said softly, looking down, a feeling of misery coming over her. 

"Amy, look at me..." 

The diva obeyed, raising her head and meeting his eyes sadly, and the Hardy Boy continued. 

"...you have _not _been a bad friend...you have been distracted because you've been a _troubled _friend. I understand...And I want to be there for you." 

"Jeff, no," Amy begged. "I don't want him to go after you. Please...please just stay out of this...I know you want to help, but I would _never _forgive myself if-" Her voice trailed off as she gazed at him. 

The young man thought it over for a beat, then nodded. "Well, the police are still on the lookout for him, right?" 

"Yes..." 

"Okay...they'll probably catch him soon. But until then, I'll do as you say." The words were difficult for him, for as soon as he'd heard what was going on, he and Matt had both wanted to help in any way they could. 

"Thank you..." Amy moved forward and held tightly to her best friend, and Jeff hugged her close. 

Moments later, Amy was in the women's locker room, sitting on the sofa in front of a TV monitor. Edge and Christian were announced for the next match, and she watched as Adam and Jay made their way down the ramp to the ring. 

Amy looked up as the door opened, and Nora came to sit near her on the sofa. The little blonde managed a tiny smile as she eyed the vision of the smaller of the two Canadians. Over the last couple of days, Nora had officially come to think of Jay as her new boyfriend. He was very special, and already so deeply embedded in her heart. 

Both divas remained silent as they watched the match, until Amy shifted her eyes to the woman beside her. The redhead noted the sparkle in Nora's blue eyes, and, despite the unease she'd been feeling, managed a tiny smile of her own. 

"You're really crazy about him, aren't you?" 

The petite blonde met Amy's hazel eyes. "Yeah...I _am_," she said softly. "Jay is...he's wonderful...he's like a Godsend..." She ran a hand through her long platinum curls. "...he's like my..._savior_." A small smile touched her lips as she shifted her gaze back to the vision of Jay on the television screen. 

Amy bit her lip gently and smiled. She thought it was sweet that her friend felt so intensely about the Canadian man. She noted Nora had called him her "savior." The redhead supposed that was true, as Paul Levesque hadn't gone after her - or after Jay to "reclaim" his girlfriend. It was no wonder she felt so safe and secure with him. 

Nora glanced back at her friend as she'd grown silent. The other diva's eyes were glued to the form of Adam, who was now currently in the ring against Kanyon. 

"You really love him, don't you?" 

Amy met the blonde's eyes, seeing the little smile on her pretty face. She glanced down, then back at the TV monitor until shifting her eyes back to Nora. 

"Yeah...I really do..." 

Nora reached over the couple of feet of sofa separating them and gently placed her hand on Amy's. The redhead looked down at their hands, then smiled, gripping the blonde woman's hand gently. They shared a silent communication, knowing that they would be okay - they would draw strength from one another, and from the rest of their little group - and would survive this trying time. 

"Where's Torrie?" Amy suddenly questioned. She'd noticed other divas coming and going but hadn't seen Torrie since they'd first arrived. 

"She's probably still with Stephanie," the petite diva replied. "She wanted to talk to her a little. I suppose she'll be back soon." 

Paul Levesque hid out in the shadows of the parking lot of the arena. He sat in wait in his rental car, as he'd arrived there earlier than nearly everyone. 

He'd seen them all arrive about an hour or so earlier - Stephanie and Kurt Angle, who apparently were becoming closer. Paul had gritted his teeth as a frown had come over his face at that notion - so, like her blond bitch of an ex-boyfriend, Stephanie had moved on as well? And to that idiot _Angle, _of all people? It enraged him to think that the brunette could ever prefer the Olympic champion over _him_. _He _was the one with the great looks, the awesome body, the multiple WWF championship title reigns on his resume. What in hell could she _possibly_ see in _him_? 

He had also seen Torrie Wilson - the pathetic blonde bimbo slut. His latest conquest had taken to riding with Stephanie, and the two women had met up with Angle when he'd arrived, parking his car in the spot in the lot beside them. Then, of course, there was Nora - his now obviously ex-girlfriend - and her new love interest, Jay Reso - that God damned Copeland's best pal. 

Levesque had considered storming out of his rental to confront Reso and Nora, but he'd changed his mind. Not only would he totally blow his cover and blow it, but damn it, his little bitch of an ex was just not worth it. Let those two _have _each other, and let them go on into the sunset happily ever after. Whatever... 

...And finally, he had seen Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas, the pair looking as in love as ever. They sickened him, particularly the blond man. He still wouldn't mind taking a poke at Dumas - _literally_. But first things first - tonight, he had decided that his first order of business would be Stephanie McMahon... 

Part 25 

Back 


	25. Chapter 25

"Steph!" a familiar voice called from the doorway, and Shane McMahon stepped into the room serving as his sister's office for the night. 

Shane was taken slightly aback as he realized Stephanie was not in the room - and his eyes met the blue ones of Torrie Wilson. The young blonde woman was sitting alone in the office, behind the desk, and she stood, a look of uncertainty crossing her features as Shane stepped closer. 

The elder McMahon sibling tried his best not to wince too obviously as he caught sight of the purplish bruise on Torrie's right cheek, nor the left wrist that was being held in place by a splint and cast. 

He felt awful. He knew from his younger sister everything that had been going on as of late, and the fact that the blonde standing before him had been raped and brutalized was no exception. 

"Hi, Torrie..." he said, relieved he was able to keep his voice even. "...I was just looking for Stephanie..." 

"She'll be back in a minute," the woman replied, shifting her eyes down but desperately trying to meet the man's brown eyes again. "She just stepped out to use the ladies' room." 

"Oh...well, I'm sorry if I bothered you." Shane felt as though his heart were breaking as he thought of how normally vibrant and confident Torrie Wilson was - and now, she'd been reduced to a terrified, skittish, insecure rabbit. Steph had told him how she had begun sharing her hotel room with the blonde diva. According to his sister, she was afraid to be left alone - yet it surprised him that she had been left alone _now_. 

"No, it's okay...you're not bothering me." The tall platinum blonde raised her eyes to Shane's, and the young man smiled a bit, pleased that her gaze didn't waver. 

"Shane...hi!" 

Torrie looked up at the sound of Stephanie's voice, and the older McMahon turned around to face his sister. 

"Steph..." The dark-haired man pulled the tall brunette into his arms for a hug. Stephanie's arms instantly went around her brother, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged him back. 

Torrie watched the exchange between the siblings in silence. Thinking she should probably leave so they could speak in private, she slipped from behind the desk and began to head for the door. 

"Torrie?" 

The blonde turned back at the brunette's utterance of her name. 

"You don't have to leave..." Stephanie said. "You're a part of all of this...we have no secrets here - _stay_." 

Torrie looked into the other woman's eyes and managed a tiny, weak smile. She crossed over to the small loveseat against one wall and sat down. She felt grateful toward Stephanie, realizing that over the past day or two, she had been feeling as though, although she had a year on her, the brunette had become like a big sister to her. 

Amy and Nora had met Adam and Jay by the curtai immediately following their match. Both blond men had been surprised to see the divas there waiting for them, and the respective couples had hugged despite the men being sweaty. 

The redhead eyed her boyfriend with adoration, biting her lip as she thought about how much she loved him. She wanted nothing more than to just take him to his locker room and just _take _him. 

"I need a shower," Jay complained as he held onto Nora's small hand. "How about I take a real quick one, and we'll meet up for a late dinner?" 

"Sounds nice," the little blonde said with a soft smile. 

"Okay...I'll be ready in a jiffy." The Canadian lowered his head to give the diva a quick but sweet kiss, then released her hand. Jay went to his locker room, turning back to give Nora a smile and wave before entering. 

"I should catch a shower, too," Adam said after Nora walked away to give them their privacy. 

"Wait..." the redhead said as she tugged on the Canadian's hand. She gazed up into his eyes with an intensity. "...I _want _you..." 

The tall blond's handsome face brightened into a grin as he kept his eyes locked on hers. Without a word, he gently led her to his locker room door. 

They stepped inside together quietly, and Adam glanced toward the closed door by the back of the room. He spoke to Amy first with his emerald eyes, then moved his face close to her. Placing his lips to her ear, he whispered, "Jay is notorious for taking long showers..." 

Amy glanced up into his face for a beat, then put her lips to _his _ear. "I thought he told Nora he'd be ready in a 'jiffy.'" 

"He _always _says that," Adam said softly, with a smirk. He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, drawing her against him. 

"Mmm..." The redhead closed her eyes, savoring the moment as she melted against him. Her heart began to beat faster as he lowered his hand to the button of her jeans. She bit her lip as she gazed up, meeting his eyes, loving how uninhibited she could be with Adam. 

He kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back fervently. The next thing she knew, the tall blond swept her up into his arms. He carried her halfway across the room to the black leather couch situated against the wall, laying her down onto it. 

"Dad's still locked up," Shane said to Stephanie. "Mom refuses to pay to bail him out..." He was sitting on the other side of the loveseat, glancing at Torrie every now and then. He couldn't help himself, as he'd always had a bit of a crush on the tall blonde - although he'd always suspected she didn't know he existed. 

"Good for Mom!" Stephanie said firmly. She became furious as her brother continued. 

"Mom says he's threatening divorce if she doesn't cooperate and help him..." 

"_He's _threatening divorce?!" the brunette demanded, incredulous. She couldn't believe the nerve of that man - after all the years of verbal abuse he'd dealt to Linda, and the numerous extramarital affairs - Stephanie and Shane had always known about them. Not to mention the fact that Vince had boldly, unabashedly admitted his infidelity in an interview in Playboy Magazine. Quite simply, the man nauseated her. It was hard to believe Vince McMahon was Shane's and her father. 

Torrie bit her lip, her eyes shifting down to study her hands clasped in her lap. She felt thoroughly uncomfortable and out of place, like she had no right to be present during what should have been a very private discussion between the McMahon children. But Stephanie had insisted she stay. 

"There's something I still don't get..." the brunette said as she paced the small space in front of the loveseat. 

"What's that?" Shane asked. 

"Well, when the police took Dad away the other night, it was said that Torrie here..." Her gaze fell on the blonde diva, who eyed her friend with surprise. "...had called them...but...yet, she didn't call them on _him _- so, who _did_?" 

"Mom did..." 

Stephanie's blue eyes widened for a second or two, then she frowned. "How can _that _be? She didn't know a thing of what was going on..." 

"Yes, she did, Steph," Shane spoke. 

Torrie's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but keep a steady gaze on the man as he explained. 

"I spoke with Mom a couple of days ago...it turns out that she very recently discovered Dad had been writing out checks in very large sums to Paul, and apparently, it's been going on for awhile..." 

Stephanie's jaw dropped in shock. "What? I mean, how..." 

"Mom found check stubs, Steph...naturally, she became very curious and did some investigating. Not so much on Paul, but on Dad. She suspected him of shady dealings, and she hired a private detective to monitor him only a few short days ago. She had his phone tapped." 

"My God," the brunette breathed. She couldn't believe it but was grateful that their mother was so intelligent and resourceful. "So...when the police had that warrant...?" 

Her brother nodded as he met her blue eyes. "It was thanks to Mom they got it..." 

Paul arched an eyebrow at the surprising turn of events. He'd seen a black limo pull into the parking lot, and then Shane McMahon had stepped out of it and entered the arena via the back entrance. He supposed the man was there to see his troublemaking bitch of a sister. 

He didn't care. If anyone got in his way of paying the brunette his little visit, he would deal with them accordingly. Whether Kurt Angle or Shane McMahon proved themselves a hindrance to his seeing the little rich princess, it didn't matter. He wasn't the least bit intimidated by either one of those men. Just let them _try _to mess with him. He almost welcomed that. 

Levesque felt the grin spreading across his face as he continued to wait... 

Part 26 

Back 


	26. Chapter 26

Neither Adam nor Amy could stop smiling for awhile after their encounter in the locker room. They had managed to be discreet and quiet, and from the other room, the showering Jay had never been any the wiser. 

Now, with the SmackDown taping over, they stood out in the hallway with Jay, Nora, Torrie and Kurt, waiting for Stephanie. The brunette was still in her office, going through some papers with her brother Shane, who had put in a surprise appearance at the arena. 

"What are you two so happy about?" Jay asked as he eyed the redhead and his best friend suspiciously. He hadn't seen them looking this pleased in at least a couple of days. 

"Oh, nothing," Adam said. "Don't worry about it." He gave his girlfriend a quick wink, and she squeezed his hand. 

"_What_ are you two on?" 

Before either of them could reply, Kurt suddenly spoke. 

"Why don't you people go on ahead? I'm gonna stay here and wait for Steph..." He knew she would not be going back to the hotel with her brother, so the Olympic Gold Medalist thought it best if he linger. 

"Are you sure?" Adam asked, eyeing his friend. "It's no bother..." 

"Yeah, you guys go ahead," Angle said. "We'll be okay." Then, as the two couples started for their cars, he turned to Torrie. "Since you've been riding with Steph, you can stay and wait with me." 

"Okay," the blonde woman said with a bit of a nervous nod. She bit her lip as she recalled everything that had been said in Stephanie's office. _Thank goodness for Linda McMahon_, she thought. _Now, if only the police can catch that miserable bastard..._

They looked up simultaneously as Shane McMahon suddenly came their way, and the blonde couldn't help the way her eyes met his. She managed a tiny smile, and the man smiled back. 

"Shane...good to see you again," Angle said, reaching out to shake hands with the other man. 

"Hello, Kurt...Stephanie's been talking a lot about you lately." He was glad his sister had found someone to be close to again, as she'd been a wreck when her relationship with Adam had ended. 

"Torrie..." Shane shifted his eyes to the tall blonde, and his warm smile widened. "I'm glad to see you're okay," he said. "I know that you and my sister are becoming close..." 

"Yeah," she managed with a small smile. "She's been like a sister to me since..." Her blue eyes lowered as she fell silent. More than anything, she wanted to forget _that_. 

Shane winced as the young woman obviously became a bit emotional, and he kept his gaze on her pretty face. 

"Hey...maybe we can have dinner sometime?" he suggested tentatively, hoping the diva wouldn't blow him off for being so bold as to ask her on a date so soon after her ordeal. 

Torrie's blue eyes rose to meet his dark brown ones, and Shane was pleasantly surprised to see a smile take residence on her face again. "I'd like that..." 

"Great..." 

After a beat, the smile vanishing from his face at their exchange, Kurt said, "Did Steph follow you out?" 

Shane looked up, finding it difficult to tear his eyes from the blonde woman. "Err...yeah...well, actually, she wanted to sort some papers for a couple of minutes - get stuff together for her briefcase...why don't you wait for her in your car?" he suggested. 

"Not a bad idea...well, thanks, Shane...see you again soon." 

"Later, Kurt...bye, Torrie." 

The diva waved with a smile as she followed the Olympian to his rental car. She was suddenly feeling a lot better about herself. 

Stephanie glanced at her watch as she loaded the rest of her papers into her bag. It had been about seven minutes since Shane had left her. She knew that, although she'd told her brother to tell Kurt and Torrie to go on without her, he wouldn't do it. Never mind the fact that the Olympian most likely wouldn't listen and would instead stick around to wait for her. 

Stephanie raised her head up as she heard her door suddenly creak slowly open. Had Shane come back? Or maybe Kurt was looking for her? 

The brunette turned around, getting her answer. Her eyes widened in disbelief and fright as she took in the furious expression on Paul Levesque's face. He had shut the door behind him and now tiptoed toward her. 

Stephanie gripped her bag in front of her, instinctively stepping back as she kept her eyes on the man, not daring for even a second to shift her gaze anywhere else. 

"Now, Paul..." she began, deciding that speaking to him was probably the best tactic. She'd thought she knew this man so well, as she'd been working with him closely for nearly two years now. How wrong she'd been. 

"Shut up, you bitch!" Levesque spat, a deep frown dominating his sharp features. Quick as a flash, and before Stephanie could even react, he sprang forward, grabbing her by the throat. 

The young woman started to scream, but the gripping hand cut off her air supply, her voice along with it. Instead of a scream, she let out a nearly inaudible squeak. Stephanie struggled feebly as Paul glared furiously down into her face. 

"You want to screw with me?!" he yelled, spraying her face with spittle in the process. "You fucking little bitch! It's _your _fault I'm now in the damned position I'm in! The cops are after me - because of _you_!" He began to shake her slightly. 

The brunette grabbed at the man's muscular forearm in a desperate attempt to free herself, but to no avail. There was no way she could match his unbelievable strength. 

"I should choke the life out of you right now!" Despite his threatening words, Paul loosened his grip on her throat, and Stephanie began to choke, coughing and sputtering as she gulped lungsful of blessed air. Her eyes widened in terror as the man suddenly lowered his other hand to her breasts. 

"N-no..." she muttered weakly. She tried to kick out at him, but Levesque turned her around so that she was pinned up against the desk, and he trapped her legs between his. 

As he squeezed her left breast almost painfully enough to bring her to tears, Stephanie spoke again. "Paul, no...you - you can't _do _this!" 

"Oh, but I think I _can_..." 

"No!!!" Stephanie began to squirm and scream as the bulky man continued to fondle her roughly. 

All of a sudden, the door was thrown open, and before either of them could react, Kurt Angle brought the steel chair he held down hard on the back of Paul's head. The burly man collapsed in a heap, releasing the terrified brunette in the process. 

Stephanie's eyes were wide as she took hold of Angle's hand, and the two of them fled the arena. Once in the parking lot, Kurt glanced around furtively, and suddenly, his rental car, Torrie behind the wheel, pulled up to them. The pair quickly scrambled into the backseat. 

"Step on it, Torrie!" Angle shouted. "Levesque will come to soon..." 

The blonde, her eyes now wide as saucers, met the man's eyes in the rearview mirror. Without any questions, she pressed her foot on the accelerator, and the vehicle screeched its way out of the parking lot and into the night. 

Part 27 

Back 


	27. Chapter 27

Torrie continued to wrestle with the steering wheel, somehow managing to keep her eyes on the road. She was terrified of losing control of the rental car as she occasionally eyed the pair in the backseat, listening with shock as they talked. 

Stephanie was near hysteria as she clung onto Kurt. 

"My God, you...you came just in time! How did you know-" 

"Oh, thank God you're okay, Steph!" the Olympian cried. "I came back to get you, to see what was taking you so long, and..." The man caught his breath before continuing. "...Just when I was outside your office, I heard that bastard's voice - so, I grabbed a chair from the next room..." 

Torrie's eyes widened as she eyed them in the rearview mirror. "Oh, my God...Paul? He...came after you?" she asked, her voice shaky. 

"Yes, Torrie - Paul came after me...he must have been hiding in wait...if it wasn't for Kurt..." The brunette swallowed hard, unable to finish her thought. It was unthinkable, what the madman might - _would _- have done to her. "Oh, God!" Stephanie threw her arms around Angle, holding onto him as though for dear life. 

"It's all right, Steph," he crooned as he held tightly to the young woman, burying his face in her long, fragrant chestnut hair. "It's over...it's over..." 

Stephanie pulled back a bit to stare into Kurt's blue eyes, her own wide and haunted. "It's _not _over, Kurt...Paul...he - he blamed me for his current predicament!" 

"Stephanie, listen to me..." the Olympian said, his voice firm. He gently turned her head so that she was again looking directly into his eyes. "...that sick bastard won't hurt you. _I _won't let him!" 

Torrie, her eyes still wide but trained on the road ahead, held her breath as she waited to hear the brunette's response. Instead of words, Stephanie began to cry. Angle held her head down to his shoulder, patting her face and hair gently as he tried to soothe her. 

If such a thing were possible, Paul was feeling even more enraged than he'd been before he'd been clocked from behind. One minute he'd been choking the rich bitch, feeling her up, and the next, he'd been blindsided and had fallen unconscious. 

He didn't know who had hit him. What he _did _know was that the object used as a weapon had been a steel chair - he was more than familiar with the sensation, as he'd been hit with hundreds of them over the years working in the WWF. 

When Paul had come to, his head had hurt like a son of a bitch, and he had a bump on it. Someone had obviously been playing savior for Stephanie, and he wondered who - in his mind, it could only have been one of three people - Kurt Angle, Shane McMahon or Torrie Wilson. Each of them had a special bond with the brunette. But the blow he'd received had been _hard_, and had felt like it had come from a man, which eliminated Torrie. And he had seen Shane leaving - since he had no reason to wait for Stephanie, as he wasn't staying at the hotel, Shane too was deleted from the equation - which left Angle, the brunette's Olympic Hero. 

Paul sneered as he thought about the meddlesome Gold Medalist. He guessed the other man was about as in love with Stephanie as _he'd _once been. He recalled how intense things had been between them during the "love triangle" storyline nearly a year earlier. No wonder it had seemed so real. 

Levesque didn't care. He no longer held any tender feelings toward the brunette. So let the other man _have _her. And now that he thought about it, although Stephanie _was_, without a doubt, a bitch, _she _wasn't the cause of all of his problems. No - that honor belonged to one person, one _man_, and that man only. 

It was entirely Adam Copeland's fault... 

...He had to take care of that man, and take care of him once and for all. And he knew just the way to do it. No longer would the bastard be able to disappear like smoke in the night. 

Paul's countenance spread in a broad grin as he quickly planned his next step in this little game... 

Adam had his head turned in Amy's direction, gazing at her intensely as they lay side-by-side on their hotel room bed. He was feeling grateful that the evening had gone by uneventful. The redhead had been so incredibly tense over the last day and a half, and he'd been worried about her. She hadn't been quite herself since seeing Torrie Wilson in the hospital. 

He was still convinced that his girlfriend was fearful of the burly madman coming after her. He vowed he would _never _allow such a thing to happen. He would sooner kill Paul Levesque himself if he had to. There was no way in hell he would let the maniac get his hands on his angel. 

Amy suddenly released his hand, turning over onto her left side to gaze into his handsome face. "What? What are you thinking about?" 

The blond man turned over onto his right side to fully face her, his hand on her cheek as he gazed deeply into her hazel eyes. There was no way he was going to tell her what he'd _really _been thinking after how worried she'd been the last couple of days. Thinking fast, he said softly, "Just about you and me...about how happy I am to be lying here with you. I love you, angel..." 

She smiled softly, reaching a hand up to gently touch a lock of his golden hair. The man was so precious. "I love you, too..." The redhead sighed softly as Adam slowly moved his hand down the side of her body, his fingertips just brushing over her hip. 

Adam gently turned her over onto her back, laying over her and lowering his head to hers. Their kiss was deep and intensely passionate, and he felt as though he could lose himself with her. 

They stopped kissing abruptly as there was suddenly a knock on their door. Adam lifted his head from Amy's and groaned. What bad timing the person in the hallway had. He started to get up to answer it but the diva grabbed at his shirt. 

"Don't answer it..." She bit her lip and gazed into his eyes, her hazel orbs beckoning to him. 

The blond Canadian was going to listen to her request and had lowered himself back to the bed, about to kiss her again, his lips mere inches from hers when the knocking became urgent. 

"Come on! I know you're in there...let us in!" It was Kurt Angle's voice. 

"Oh, hell..." Adam rose and strode over to the door, deciding that he _had _to answer it now that he knew who was paying them a visit. They were a team, and they had to stick together in order to survive this thing. 

The redhead sat up in the bed, pushing her hair back into place as her boyfriend unlocked, then opened the door. 

"Sorry to bother you, guys, but..." The Olympic Gold Medalist, Stephanie on his arm strode directly into the room. Right behind them was Torrie. The blonde woman followed them in, giving Adam an apologetic glance before sitting down at the table across the room. 

Amy eyed the three new occupants with concern, knowing something bad had happened. And when her gaze shifted over to Stephanie, she realized it had something to do with _her_. The brunette looked positively terrified. She got up from the bed and came over to the woman, kneeling down by her. 

"Stephanie...what's wrong? What happened?" 

Before the younger McMahon child could speak, Angle did the honors. 

"She was attacked - _that's _what happened!" 

"What?!" Adam's voice and eyes were both incredulous. He stepped closer to the others as he stared at his former girlfriend with concern. "When? Where?" he asked. 

"At the arena...damn it! I _knew _I should have gone to her office while she was finishing up...I-" 

"Kurt, please..." The brunette's voice was steady despite the fact that her shoulders were shaking ever so slightly. She held up a protesting hand. "...it...it wasn't your fault. He could have just as easily come after me somewhere else - or at another time." 

"Oh, my God!" Amy breathed. "Paul Levesque attacked you?" 

Stephanie nodded quickly. "He...snuck into my office and...grabbed me. He tried to choke me, and then he...he started fondling me..." She shuddered. 

Torrie's eyes widened as she listened, for she hadn't known the last part. The bastard had probably intended to rape Stephanie, too - but thank goodness Kurt had gone to her office when he had. The blonde reached over the table to her friend and gripped her hand. The brunette swallowed hard and grasped Torrie's hand firmly, grateful for the contact. 

"I smashed the asshole in the head with a chair," Kurt said. "Knocked him unconscious. And then we got the hell out of there and into the car - I had gotten a little suspicious after awhile and told Torrie to get behind the wheel and have the engine running...just in case..." The Olympian shook his head. "I called 911 as soon as we got out of there. That fucker is still on the loose!" 

"Oh, God..." Adam said. He was angry, and he felt horribly guilty. So many other people were being affected by what had started out as _his _problem. Levesque had been after him and him alone, but now other people were falling prey to the psychotic bastard. He vowed to himself one thing - that when all of this was over, said and done, _he_, not Levesque, was going to win this sick, twisted game. 

Part 28 

Back 


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

Amy stirred in bed the next morning, shivering a little because of the air conditioning in the room. She was wearing only a thin tank top and a thong, which contributing to her feeling chilly. 

She turned over and reached out for Adam, frowning and opening her eyes as her hand only made contact with the mattress and not his warm body. He wasn't there. 

The redhead sat up and glanced toward the open door of the bathroom, realizing he wasn't in there because the light was off. She turned toward the window, and that was when she saw him. 

The blond man was standing in front of the window, gazing out beyond the mostly drawn curtains. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his face, but he was so still. 

Amy rose from the bed, practically shivering as she made her way to him. She crossed her arms over her chest, her nipples becoming erect with the cold. It seemed as though the air conditioner was on full-blast. As the redhead neared the mechanism, she saw that was indeed the case. Hurriedly, she set it a few notches lower before turning back to Adam. 

She stood beside him for a moment, gazing out the window to where his eyes were so focused before he finally spoke. 

"It's all my fault, you know..." 

"What?" She turned to gaze up at his profile, all her comprehension gone for the moment. 

"Everyone is suffering because of Levesque's actions..." The blond man turned his head to gaze at her, his emerald eyes so full of anguish that Amy's heart nearly broke. "...it's all my fault..." 

"Oh, baby..." she began, reaching out to put her arms around him. When he turned around, she snuggled against him, then pulled back to gaze up into his worried handsome face. "Don't think like that! It is _not _your fault..." She reached up and placed one hand on his chin, gently turning his head so that he faced her, as he'd suddenly averted his eyes from hers. 

"Listen to me..." she said firmly. "...you are _not _responsible for the actions of that lunatic. _No one_ blames you for what has been happening because of exactly _that_." 

Adam gazed down into her hazel eyes intensely, and he swallowed hard, counting his lucky stars that he had her. They complemented one another perfectly, and when one was down, the other picked them up. They fit naturally with and into each other to a T, like pieces of a puzzle. My God, what would he ever do without her? 

Wordlessly, the tall Canadian reached out with one hand, gently placing his fingertips on her face. He tenderly ran his hand over her her cheek, her nose, lips and eyelids, her eyes closing as he ran his fingers over the lids. He thought that if it wasn't for her, he would have really lost it by now. She kept him sane. He was so stressed out by all of the unthinkable events of the past few days. He knew that if it weren't for this woman, he would have already done something incredibly stupid and reckless - maybe even life-threatening. Sucking in a deep breath, he pulled her against him, hugging her so tightly he was afraid he might smother her. He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, her auburn hair soft against his skin. 

"Angel...oh, God, baby...I _love _you..." 

"I love you, too, Adam..." Her voice was soft but intense as she pulled back to gaze into his eyes. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck, pulling his head down to hers for a kiss. 

Adam kissed her fervently, and the intensity between them was so deep he could have cried. He lowered his head from her demanding lips to her breasts, kissing the tops of them, which peeked out over the top of her lowcut shirt. He dipped his tongue between them in her cleavage, and she moved her hands so that one was at the hem of the tank top, pulling at it, the other going low to fondle him through the boxers he'd worn to bed. 

He let out an audible sigh as he felt her hand on him. He loved her. He wanted her. He _needed _her. Their lips met again, and he groaned in her mouth as she tugged on the waistband of his boxer shorts. In a haste, he lifted her up into his arms, their lips never breaking the kiss, and carried her to the bed. 

He lay her down, and she reached up for him again, seeking his lips with her own, her hands again grabbing at the waistband of his boxers. He moved a bit so as to help her get them off of him, and then they kissed again, both of them nearly breathless as they consumed one another. He yanked at her tank top, and they broke their kiss so he could remove it. Then, he turned his attention to her thong, grabbing it and pulling it almost roughly off of her. He felt as though he might go mad if he weren't inside of her in the next few seconds. 

She turned over so that her back was to him, and Adam lowered himself to her, a soft moan escaping him as he eased his way into her. _Oh, God... _She was very wet and very ready for him. He began with slow thrusts, managing to move his face close to hers to kiss her as she turned her head just enough for their lips to meet. 

He began to push in and out of her body more rapidly, and he prayed she would beat him to climax first, because he was dangerously close to coming at any moment. Fortunately, he got his wish. 

"Oh, Adam..._Adam_!" Amy's voice was laced with ecstasy as she cried out, and she reached one arm behind her. He grasped her hand with one of his, giving it a loving squeeze as he too came. He moaned as he began to release himself into her, lowering his head to gently nip at her right shoulder. He placed soft kisses on the nape of her neck as the last pleasurable spasms went through him, then, after a moment, he withdrew to lay beside her. 

He gazed lovingly into her eyes, and she smiled gently, reaching one hand over to tenderly caress his cheek. Afterward, he pulled her closer for a sweet, passionate kiss. 

Paul Levesque smirked as he watched them. Although the bastard Copeland had no clue, he had seen the tall blond man standing by the window of the third floor hotel room. He'd seen the Dumas bitch as well, when she'd approached her damned boyfriend by the window. 

He was sitting in his new rental car, complete with tinted windows. He was parked directly across the street, facing the side of the hotel that within, luckily, the couple happened to be esconced. That was no accident or coincidence, as he'd found out what room they were staying in. 

Paul had taken an interested notice when Copeland and the redhead had moved from the window after kissing like there was no tomorrow. Actually, if everything went according to his plan, there _wouldn't _be a tomorrow for the Canadian. 

An evil smile spread across his face as he realized that the bastard must have been fucking the red-haired bitch. 

_Yeah_, Levesque thought cruelly, _have fun while you can, asshole...fuck her brains out, because your time on this earth is limited..._

An hour later, Paul was speeding off on a main road after having spoken to a guy on the phone who would hook him up with something he'd been wanting to get for awhile. His face broadened into a wicked grin. He would be evening up the odds very soon. If this guy was as reliable as he'd heard, his biggest problem would no longer be in his hair - and he would have a lot less to worry about... 

**Part 29**

**Back**


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

Nora smiled as Amy slid into the booth beside her at breakfast, Adam slipping across from the redhead beside Jay. 

"Good morning!" 

Jay eyed his best friend suspiciously, then shifted his blue gaze to Amy. 

"Jeez, you two are ever chipper considering it's only nine AM." He studied them again, realizing this was the first time he'd seen Adam smiling since they'd heard of Stephanie being attacked by Paul Levesque. 

"Oh, I get it...you two have been having some really great sex, huh?" 

"Jay!" Nora cried, the little blonde reddening at her boyfriend's bluntness. 

"Hey, it's okay, sweetie," the blond man quipped as he met the diva's blue eyes. "Adam's like my own brother...we've got no secrets from each other, right, man?" He clapped a hand to the taller man's shoulder, a broad smile on his handsome face. 

"But _Amy's _not..." Nora said between clenched teeth, her eyes slightly widened as she shifted them to the other woman. 

"Not what?" 

"I think she means _I'm _not like your 'own brother,' Jay," the redhead said with a chuckle. She shook her head at the situation. It felt so good to get things off her mind and have a little silly fun with friends to lighten the mood of the last several days. 

"Hey, where are Stephanie, Kurt and Torrie? Are they going to be fashionably late?" 

"No," Nora replied with a shake of her platinum blonde head, her loose curls shaking slightly. "They decided to eat in Stephanie and Torrie's room this morning after...what happened last night..." Her eyes took on a faraway look as she shuddered at the thought of what might have happened to the brunette if not for Angle. Then, raising her gaze back to her friend's, she said, "Kurt called us this morning and told Jay so we wouldn't worry when they didn't show." 

"Oh," Amy said, her good mood waning a bit. Since they had the day off, she wanted more than anything to do something fun. They could _all _use a little mindless fun. 

A waitress came by to take their orders, and when she was gone, the redhead eyed each of them in turn as she spoke. 

"Hey, I overheard something about a county fair in the area around here...why don't we go check it out today? We've all been under a tremendous amount of stress, so it would do us some good to get out for awhile. What do you say, people?" 

Jay didn't even have to think about it. "That sounds like fun - count me in." He glanced at Nora, then stumbled on his next words. "Oh, God, I'm sorry...I should have checked with you fi-" 

"I'd like that, too," the petite blonde piped in, a genuine, happy smile on her face. She reached across the table for Jay's hand, silently telling him that it was really okay. She loved the redhead's suggestion, and she'd certainly always enjoyed amusement parks. 

Amy still hadn't heard from one person. She swung her hazel gaze to her boyfriend. "Adam?" 

The tall blond man raised his gaze from his silverware to her. Their eyes met and held, and after a beat, he smiled. "Yeah...you know, that _does _sound like fun. Let's go for it." 

Stephanie chewed her food methodically, her eyes staring unseeingly ahead at something unseen in the distance. 

Torrie watched her with concern as she sipped her herbal tea, then swung her blue eyes to meet Kurt's. They shared a bit of a silent communication for a beat until the man cleared his throat to speak. 

"Err...Steph...Are you okay?" 

The brunette looked up, her eyes instantly drawn to the Olympian. "Yeah...I was just...thinking." 

"It's going to be all right. It really is," Angle said firmly. He reached across the small table to grasp Stephanie's hand in his own, managing a small smile. 

Torrie bit her lip as she watched the two of them together. They really seemed to be crazy about each other, and she couldn't help feeling a tiny twinge of envy toward her brunette friend. She had a man who obviously cared a great deal about her, and who would go out of his way to be her superhero and protect her. 

The blonde woman felt a bit lost as she reflected on the last few years of her life, since she had started in the wrestling business. She'd not had one single meaningful relationship with a man since David Flair, which dated back to 1999. Although the son of the Nature Boy had been a few years younger than her, he had treated her like gold. Of course, she had been stupid by messing things up with him in running around with Kevin Nash behind his back. 

Torrie winced as she recalled how she'd hurt David. Although they'd been together under a year, the young man had actually expressed a desire to marry her someday. He had truly loved and cared about her. In fact, the platinum blonde diva realized that David was probably the only man she'd ever been with who had ever really felt that way about her - the only one who had loved her for _her _rather than just using her for sex. 

Visions of Shane McMahon flitted through her head as she glanced down into her plate of scrambled eggs. She'd noticed the way the man had looked at her the previous night - not the same way the jerks she'd been with had leered at and ogled her like she was a forbidden piece of candy - but as a person he respected. When Shane had spoken to her, he had been so sweet and gentlemanly. Even though they'd talked very briefly, he had made her feel special and important - and like a _lady_. 

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt suddenly asked, and Torrie looked up to meet his eyes. 

"Oh, I was just...thinking about how you two make me feel like a third wheel," she said teasingly, a tiny smile coming to her lips. 

"Oh, do we? Is that so?" Angle asked with a smile of his own. The two of them began to laugh together. Kurt reached over and nudged the blonde on the shoulder. He really liked Torrie, and in the last few days, he'd come to think of her as a good friend. 

Both pairs of blue eyes shifted over to Stephanie, and both were glad that the brunette was actually smiling... It was a little smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

Amy laughed heartily as Adam drove their rental car, Nora and Jay sitting in the back. Jay had brought up the funny storyline about Edge and Christian's upcoming gag against Lance Storm, which was supposed to occur at the next week's RAW. Christian was supposed to go to the ring and get on a microphone, claiming his pride over being Canadian and thereafter calling out the ever serious man. As he would be throwing fake praises Storm's way, Edge would sneak into the ring behind their backs from the crowd to pull the former ECW tag team champion's tights down, revealing him to be wearing Underoos underneath. 

"I just can't picture Lance in that kind of situation," the redhead said, her giggles decreasing. "He was always so serious." 

"That's what makes it so funny," Jay said with a chuckle. "I'm gonna enjoy RAW next week - but _you _alwaysget the fun parts!" He looked at Adam through the rearview mirror pointedly. 

"Maybe that's because I'm just so much more charismatic than you..." 

"_You _more charismatic than _me_? Ha!" The smaller blond man stuck his tongue out at his best friend. 

Nora laughed hard, and she felt better than she had in a long time. She was really glad she'd given Jay a chance, and that she had these people in her life - they were so special - each one of them. _Too bad the others didn't join us_, she thought. 

"Okay, am I going the right way, angel?" Adam asked the redhead as he glanced around the area. He had just gotten off the exit she'd told him to take. 

Amy consulted the road map she had open on her lap. "Okay, let's see...you have to make a right at the next light and then drive another six blocks..." 

"There goes my hero...watch him as he goes!" Jay sang along loudly with the Foo Fighters on the car's radio from behind Adam. The taller blond smirked at his best friend's rendition of the song by one of his own personal favorite bands. 

"Dude, do you really hate this song _that _much?" 

Jay flipped him off through the rearview mirror, and Nora burst into a big fit of giggles. 

Paul Levesque smiled evilly to himself as he steadily trailed the four wrestlers in Copeland's rental car. He made sure to follow at a distance, and to put a couple of other cars between them, as he didn't want them to become suspicious. 

"Clueless bastard..." he muttered to himself as he steered his vehicle off the exit he'd seen his enemy take. He wondered where the two couples were headed, hoping it was someplace secluded so he could sneak up on the tall blond man. This time, he would make sure the asshole wouldn't be getting away from him. 

_Tick tock, tick tock...your time is running out, Copeland! _he thought as he reached across the seat, fingering the object he had stored in the duffel bag on the passenger's seat. 

**Part 30**

**Back**


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

"Come on, Nora," Jay practically begged the blonde woman, tugging on her hand. "Go on the roller coaster with me!" His voice was pleading, his blue eyes looking like those on a puppy dog. 

"No!" the diva cried. "I told you, I _hate _those things...I haven't been on a roller coaster since I was twelve, and I vowed I'd never go on one again!" 

"Aw, come on, don't be such a chicken - _Amy's _going on it..." 

"She's also known for doing moonsaults, which I wouldn't even _attempt _to do. Sorry, Jay, but you're not going to win this one," Nora stated firmly. She yanked her hand from his and crossed her arms under her breasts as she stared at him with a tiny pout he found adorable. 

"Oh, all right!" the Canadian finally relented. "Fine - you two go on...if she's not going, I'm not going." 

Adam smirked at his best friend as he slipped his hand into Amy's. "_You _can still go on," he said tauntingly. "What? You need her to hold your hand?" 

"Oh, shut up - go enjoy the ride..." 

The redheaded diva's laughter trailed behind her as Adam pulled her over to the line for the roller coaster after giving his best friend a shrug. 

Jay stared after Nora as she walked a little ways to a bench and sat down. After a beat, he followed her, putting his arm around her. Her arms were still crossed, and, to his surprise, she actually looked annoyed. 

"What?" 

"Nothing..." 

"Oh, come on, Nora...I can tell you're mad at me," he said. 

"No, I'm not...I just really, really _hate _roller coasters." She glanced around the immediate area, noticing a ride nearby that she knew she would like. "Hey, why don't we go on that?" 

The man looked to where the little blonde was pointing and realized it was in fact the Tunnel of Love. He'd never gone on that one before. He supposed it was kind of a sissy ride, but he decided he'd go on it with her if that's what she wanted. 

"Okay...you wanna go on it?" 

"Yeah, I do..." 

"Let's go...those two," he said with a gesture of his head toward Adam and Amy on the long line, "won't be on that ride for a long time yet..." 

Paul was feeling pretty daring that day as he strolled through the fair, a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes, his long dark blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. Oh, he had seen them, all right. He'd very conservatively followed Copeland, the Dumas bitch, Reso and Nora around the park. They'd all been having such a great time they'd been totally oblivious. Levesque realized that fun could do that to a person - he'd been keeping an eye on the tall blond man and his girlfriend all afternoon, and somehow the Canadian was under the impression that he was untouchable. It made sense, however. The last place a person would ever expect trouble was in an amusement park... How fitting. 

Although he was keeping a close eye on the man, he was expecting to get him in the parking lot, when they were leaving. He sensed they would be staying after dark, as most people seemed to enjoy these types of places more then, when the lights went on - it made the amusement park more exotic, not to mention more romantic, if they happened to be with their significant other. If not, that was fine, too - cutting the bastard down in broad daylight worked for him. After all, he had the cover of his darkly-tinted windowed rental car to protect him. And then he would drive the fuck out of there as fast as he could, and damn anyone who might be unfortunate enough to be in his way. 

This was finally going to be it... Levesque _felt _it, and he felt a thrill rush through him - today was the day he was finally going to get Copeland... 

Amy held tightly to the steel bar locking them into the ride, her hair whipping in the wind as she opened her mouth to scream. 

Beside her, Adam laughed as he turned his head to look at her, his own hair wild as they turned the multiple twists on the roller coaster's track. He was a bit more daring than she was and completely let go of the bar, raising his arms up as the ride rushed rapidly down a steep incline. 

"Aw, come on!" He grabbed at her hands, trying to pry them from the steel bar she still gripped tightly. Her knuckles were actually white. "I dare you to let go!" he cried against the wind. 

"Oh, you mean like this!" the redhead shouted, taking her hands off the barrier and raising them above her head. The coaster took a sharp turn so that Adam's weight was suddenly pressing fully onto her right side. The seats of the ride were constucted so that two people could fit, but there weren't separations between them. She cried out as his head smacked into hers. 

"Oh, baby...sorry!" the Canadian man cried. "Here, you hold on all you want." He didn't want her to get hurt because he wanted her to be a little reckless, like himself. 

When the ride came to a stop, Adam stepped out of their car first, reaching a hand out to help the diva out. She took his hand and smiled as she exited. They headed back to the ground, glancing around for their friends. 

"Where the heck did Jay and Nora go?" 

Amy glanced around until she noticed the Tunnel of Love just across the path from them. "There they are!" she said, pointing. 

The blond man couldn't control his laughter as he spotted his best friend on the so-called "ride" with his new girlfriend. Oh, yeah, no doubt about it - Jay was _so _whipped. 

"I'll _kill _him! Where is my baby sister?" Shane McMahon shouted as Kurt held the hotel room door wider for him. The young man stepped inside and instantly met the wide blue eyes of Stephanie. 

"Shane!" The brunette was surprised to see him, as she hadn't yet called to let him know what had happened the previous night. She'd meant to do so at some point, however. 

The man went over to her, and Stephanie stood up so Shane could embrace her. He held her tightly, one hand gently stroking her hair. 

"Kurt called me earlier," Shane explained. "He told me what happened - what that bastard tried to do to you..." His eyes suddenly shifted to the bathroom door, which was being opened. A second later, Torrie stepped out, rubbing her hands together. His eyes were immediately drawn to hers. 

"Are you okay, Steph?" her brother asked as his gaze returned briefly to her. He couldn't prevent himself from looking back over at the blonde. 

Torrie was only somewhat surprised to see Shane. From what she'd heard while she'd been in the bathroom, Kurt had called him, but she instinctively knew that even if he hadn't, she would be seeing him again soon. 

"I'm okay, Shane..." Stephanie said. "...a little shaken up, but I'm fine. Adam's the one I'm _really _worried about," she admitted fearfully. Even though Levesque had gone after her so recently, she couldn't shake the feeling that the maniac would soon redirect his focus back to her ex-boyfriend. 

"Where are the others, anyway?" 

"They went to a county fair for the day..." Torrie replied before Stephanie or Kurt could. 

Shane swung his gaze to her, and she continued. "Jay called earlier to invite the three of us to go along, but..." She shifted her blue eyes toward the brunette, then to the floor before lifting them back to Shane's dark eyes. 

After a moment, Shane came over to the Olympic Hero. "Kurt, I've gotta thank you again for being there to save my sister..." He put out his hand, which Angle took, but instead of a mere shake, the man hugged him. 

"I'm just glad you're okay, Steph..." He turned back to face his sister, reaching up and placing a gentle hand on her face. 

"Yeah...Kurt's my hero." She looked past Shane and met the Olympian's kind blue eyes. "Um...Shane, Torrie...I know it's a lot to ask right now, but...well, would you leave us alone for a little while?" 

Shane looked up sharply, meeting Kurt's eyes and then Torrie's. He wasn't sure which one of them looked more surprised. 

"Sure...Torrie?" 

The blonde woman gazed at him with what looked like wonder in her blue orbs as he gave her his arm. She was practically speechless as she took it, linking her own arm with his. As the young man led her to the hotel room door to leave, she briefly looked back over her shoulder at Stephanie and Angle, her eyebrows quirked up in surprise. 

The moment the door closed behind them and they were alone, Kurt couldn't help a small chuckle. "They'd make a cute couple, wouldn't they?" He'd noticed the way Shane and Torrie were looking at each other since the night before. 

Stephanie, who was suddenly standing right before him, didn't reply. Instead, she practically threw herself into the Olympian's arms, her lips instantly meeting his. 

After a brief but passionate kiss, the brunette pulled back to gaze into the man's eyes, her arms going up to encircle his neck. 

"I never _did _thank you properly last night..." Stephanie said softly. A slow smile spread across her face as she held Kurt's head down to hers. 

Angle slid his hands to her waist, savoring the sweet taste of her lips and tongue, the feminine softness of her body pressed against his. He didn't want the moment to end. 

**Part 31**

**Back**


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

"I'm sleepy..." Nora complained as she leaned heavily against Jay. They were sitting with Adam and Amy at a table in the food court, each of them eating ice cream cones. 

It had been a productive afternoon, and none of them had dwelled on the trouble of the last few days past. 

"How can you be so tired?" Jay quipped. "You didn't even go on any strenuous rides! Hell, the most 'wild' ride you went on was the Merry-Go-Round!" 

"You _liar_!" she cried, lifting her head from his shoulder and playfully punching him in the arm. "You just want _them _to think I'm a big wimp!" She hit him again, and Jay let out a yelp as the chocolate ice cream scoop on his cone fell straight down, splattering on his lap, his khakis the unfortunate victim of the frozen dessert. 

Adam and Amy couldn't help the laughter with which they were suddenly overcome, but the little blonde swore at herself. 

"Oh, God! I am _so _sorry!" She snatched up several napkins and tried to mop off her boyfriend's pants. 

"It's okay, Nora," Jay assured her, even though the khakis were a favorite pair of his. He stood up, and the melting ice cream partially dripped down his right leg. 

The platinum blonde diva looked at him with concern, convinced he was in fact really mad at her but keeping it inside for now for appearance's sake. That was how it had usually been with Paul - and then, when they were alone, he would let her have it by yelling and telling her how fucking stupid she was. 

"I'm going to go clean up in the men's room..." He grabbed some extra napkins and walked away. 

Amy took note of the saddened expression on Nora's face and exchanged quick glances with the tall blond sitting beside her. 

"Hey..." she said, reaching across the table to her friend. "...it'll be okay." 

"I can't believe how _stupid _I just was!" the small diva cried. "What if he's really, really angry at me now? I wouldn't blame him if he _is_." 

"Nora, chill..." Adam said. "Jay's a pretty easy-going guy...believe me, if he was really pissed at you, he'd let you know it." 

Nora bit her lip, then nodded. "You're right, Adam...I'm just being silly." She smiled a little, but inside she was still berating herself - this time for a totally different reason. _This is Jay Reso, _not _Paul Levesque...What's _wrong _with me? Jay is the exact opposite of that monster!_

"Come on," Adam said as he stood up, and the redhead got up beside him. They had all decided to head back to the hotel after finishing their ice cream. 

"You guys go on ahead," Nora said, also rising. "I'm going to wait for Jay..." 

Adam and Amy walked hand-in-hand as they strolled toward the parking lot. 

"Nora's so cute..." the redhead quipped with a small smile. The blonde had confided in her while they'd been on a ride together - the guys had claimed it was too "girly" for them, so they'd been alone on it - Nora had told her she and Jay had come very close to having sex a couple of nights past. 

"Yeah, she seems so crazy about Jay," the tall blond man agreed. "And I'd bet my right arm that he's already in love with her." 

Amy laughed throatily. "Do you really want to lose your right arm?" 

The Canadian laughed with her, playfully pulling her into a headlock as he proceeded to give her noogies. 

The redhead cried out between fits of laughter, and Adam let her go, stopping to pull her against him. Amy gazed up into his green eyes and smiled. "I had so much fun today..." 

"Yeah, so did I...thanks to your great suggestion..." He cupped her face with both hands, moving forward slowly to kiss her passionately. She kissed him back fervently, her breath catching in her throat. 

After a beat, Adam pulled away and said, "Come on..." He started walking briskly toward the car, surprised the parking lot was so deserted. There were only a couple of other people around, although there were plenty of parked cars. 

The redhead laughed as she trotted just behind him in an attempt to keep up with him. His long legs made it difficult for her to do so when he walked so fast. 

All of a sudden, all of the fine hairs on the back of Amy's neck stood on end as she detected a movement to her left, in her peripheral vision. A car was traveling very slowly in the opposite direction a short distance from them, as if keeping up with them. 

"Adam!" She shouted his name as the tinted driver's side window went down a couple of inches. She caught a brief flash of steel glinting in the still bright sunlight and sprang forward, an extra burst of speed in her step as she positioned her own body in an attempt to block the blond man's. 

Adam's mouth went ash-dry as he heard the sound - it sounded strangely like a single firecracker piercing the calm of the beautiful summer afternoon. 

"Oh, my God...Amy!" The redhead was falling, almost as if in slow motion to him, and he reacted instantly, catching her in his arms in mid-air before she hit the ground. 

His eyes wide, the Canadian glanced around the immediate area, spotting the car. A black Mazda this time. It went screeching out of the small parking lot in a hurry. 

"Oh, God!" Adam knelt down to the pavement, Amy still in his arms. "Oh, my God! Angel..." His eyes widened in even more horror as they took in the dark liquid spreading, staining the very top of her already red baby tee. _Oh, Christ... _She'd been shot. _Please, God...no... _he thought. 

The wound was in her chest. It seemed to be up high in her left shoulder-collarbone region - thank God the bullet hadn't reached her heart - but damn it, she'd still been shot. 

"Angel! Angel, can you hear me!" he cried frantically. His vision was slightly blurred by the tears that had formed in his eyes. Oh, God... She seemed to be losing so much blood - it was getting all over his bare arms and the front of his gray T-shirt, and stained more of _her_ shirt, dripping to the ground. 

Amy's eyes were slightly glazed as she desperately tried to keep them open. As Adam gently eased her to the ground, she moved her lips, nearly forcing the speech out of her. The blond man knelt down beside her as she weakly clutched his arm. 

"I...love you...Don't ever...forget that..." 

A second later, she lapsed into unconsciousness. 

**Part 32**

**Back**


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

Jay stepped out of the men's room and spotted Nora standing a few feet away, waiting for him. An uncertain expression dominated her pretty face, and he came forward with a smile. 

"Hey...where are Adam and Amy?" 

"They went back to the car," she said. "I am _so _sorry about your pants, Jay!" 

"It's okay, sweetie...like I said, before, it's okay..." He put an arm around her shoulders as they began walking on the way to meet their friends. 

"Really?" 

Jay stopped to gaze into the diva's worried face. This woman was so undeniably precious. Her uncertainty was actually endearing. "Yes, _really_...come here..." He smiled as he put his arms around her, drawing her against him. He kissed her tenderly at first, but grew more passionate as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her own tongue was still a little cold from the ice cream she'd just finished. 

After a moment, he pulled back to gaze into her blue eyes, glad that she was now smiling, no longer looking unsure of herself. 

"You're adorable...I _love _you!" he said with a slight chuckle. 

Nora's eyes widened in surprise, and now it was Jay's turn to grow uncertain. Oh, God - had he really _said _that out loud? It was way too early for those words. But it was too late - he'd said them, and he couldn't take them back. 

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, certain that he'd probably scared the hell out of her. He looked away. 

"For what?" the blonde woman questioned. She reached out with both hands to gently turn his head so that he was looking into her eyes. 

"For...what I just said," Jay replied. "I know it's way too early, and-" 

"Jay, I love you, too..." She moved forward and placed her lips on his, and he kissed her back. He mentally counted his lucky stars that her reaction was one-hundred and eighty degrees different from what he'd expected. God, he loved this woman. 

"God _damn _it!" Paul Levesque spat in his fury. He smashed his right hand against the steering wheel, wishing it was the windshield. He was _that _angry. 

He hadn't meant to shoot the redhead. Damn it - he'd had a clear shot at Copeland. It would have been so simple - there'd been basically no one around. He would have finally gotten the job done and then split - but that meddlesome Dumas bitch had ruined everything. 

He couldn't believe what she'd done - the woman had placed herself in front of Copeland like a shield - and she'd _known _what was about to happen. He was damned sure of it. Paul didn't know if he considered her more crazy, stupid or brave for what she'd done - maybe the girl was a bit of each. 

"_Fuck_!" he yelled to no one but himself. He just couldn't fathom the redhead's actions. Even when Levesque had been with Joanie, whom he had actually _loved_, he knew he would never have taken a bullet for her. Amy's actions had spoken volumes about how she truly felt about the tall blond man. 

And if Amy Dumas died, it would be all her own fault - all _her _fault for having acted so recklessly. Paul would not go down for this - he was _not _to blame. And that was all there was to it. 

Jay and Nora walked hand-in-hand as they neared the parking lot. The blond man saw the commotion first, squinting his eyes as they neared. 

"What's going...Adam!" He quickly glanced at Nora. "Oh, Christ - something happened..." 

The blonde woman gave him a look of concern before they broke into a run, heading toward the scene. 

There were a few people gathered around, apparently looking down at something - or _someone _on the ground. 

Still holding tightly to Nora's hand, Jay pushed his way in between people, his heart nearly stopping at what he saw. 

"Oh, my God..." 

Adam was kneeling on the ground, but it hadn't been his best friend who had been the victim - it was Amy. 

Nora's blue eyes widened in horror. "Amy...!" 

The redhead had been shot, the front of her shirt stained with blood. She appeared to be unconscious as the taller blond knelt over her where she lay on the pavement. One of Adam's hands was gripping Amy's, the other clutched his cell phone. 

"Oh, God..." 

"Adam!" Jay called, and his best friend turned to look up at him over his shoulder. The tall man's face was full of anguish, his cheeks drenched by tears. 

"Holy shit...did-did you call 911? An ambulance...?" 

Adam nodded. 

Nora couldn't contain herself any longer as she stared down at her friend lying there so helplessly, bleeding - perhaps to _death_. She knelt down beside the blond man and stared into the redhead's face, tears welling in her eyes, nearly blinding her. 

"Oh, my God..." She turned to look into Adam's stricken face. "This was Paul's doing..." 

The man didn't reply yes or no, but the platinum blonde knew her former boyfriend had been behind this - and as she had after the rape of Torrie Wilson, she couldn't help feeling responsible. 

The tears were streaming down the small diva's face as she thought about Paul Levesque. She had never hated a soul in her entire life, but at that very moment, she hated _him _with all of her being. She hated him so much, she wished he were dead... 

...But what she couldn't understand was why the bastard had shot _Amy_. 

As if reading her thoughts, Adam suddenly spoke. 

"He was aiming for _me_...not her..." 

Nora stared into his face as a fresh batch of tears formed in her eyes. 

"She...she put her body in front of mine - she was trying to _protect _me." He shook his head as though trying to comprehend. "She took a fucking _bullet _for me!" 

The tall Canadian was suddenly overcome by sobs, and Nora winced as the fresh tears ran down her cheeks. She glanced helplessly up at Jay, who hovered just before her, his face wan and serious. She turned back toward Adam, drawing him into a hug, which the blond man eagerly returned. 

Torrie stirred more sugar into her coffee, keeping her eyes on Shane as he spoke. 

They'd been mostly making light conversation, in particular staying off the topic of the horrible events of the past few days when he suddenly said something profound. 

"I...I have to be honest here with you," he began, and the blonde met his steady gaze. "Ever since you came to this company from WCW, I..." He managed to keep his dark eyes fixed on her blue ones. "...Well, I've always liked you, Torrie..." 

The tall diva smiled. It was a small smile, but her dimples showed through with it. Shane's heart swelled at the sight of that. He had always thought Torrie's smile as lovely. 

Finally, the young woman spoke. "Really?" 

"Yes, very much so..." 

Torrie's smile increased, blossoming into a full-fledged grin, and Shane felt the corners of his mouth turning up as well. This woman's smile was absolutely infectious. She was actually _flattered _by his admissions, and he couldn't help feeling a measure of relief. For some reason, he'd always felt a bit intimidated by the notion of speaking to her so candidly. Maybe it was because she was so beautiful - and he'd never thought she would ever give _him _the time of day because of it. He was glad that he'd been wrong in that assessment. 

"Wow..." the platinum blonde said, her eyes still locked with his. "...that's so sweet..." She was silent for a moment, a small smile still at her lips before she spoke again. "I have to confess I...never would have thought you would ever like me..." 

"What?" Shane was surprised by that admission. "Why?" 

"Well," Torrie began, placing the spoon she'd been using down onto the tabletop, "you're the boss' son, and...well..." She pushed some of her blonde locks behind one ear. "...Why would the _boss' son_, someone so important, with so much money and power, want _me_? I mean, you could have any girl you want..." 

The dark-haired man chuckled softly, bordering on shock at her words as he realized that _she _had mistakenly thought this of him. It was equal to how _he _had wrongly thought of _her_. Ironic. 

Shane reached one hand across the table almost tentatively, and grasped one of her hands in his. Torrie bit her lip and stared down at their clasped hands, a pleasant chill running through her at the contact. She rose her eyes back up to meet his and smiled. She hadn't felt so good in days. 

Stephanie smiled as she lay over Kurt, whose face also wore a soft, satisfied smile. She lowered her head to his for another sweet, tender kiss, her heart nearly bursting with joy at the thought of what they'd just done. 

She'd fallen in love with him over the last few days, and the brunette knew the feeling was mutual. 

She lifted her head from his as their kiss faded, gently tracing a finger over his face as these thoughts went through her. 

Kurt kissed the tip of her finger as it touched his lips. "That was really nice..." he said softly, his gaze on her. 

Stephanie couldn't help the tiny laugh that escaped her. "Is that _all_? Just 'really nice'? I thought you were _amazing, _Kurt..." 

The Olympian chuckled as he rose a hand to her cheek, caressing it tenderly. "So are you, Steph..." As he gently began to pull her down to him for another kiss, the tones of "Take Me Out To the Ballgame" on his cell phone interrupted them. 

"Oh, jeez..." Kurt reached over for it on the nightstand, and, checking the caller ID, he frowned with concern. He decided he had to answer, seeing as the number displayed was Jay's cell phone. He had a bad feeling about this... 

"Hello?" Angle felt a sense of dread as he said the word. 

Stephanie gazed down at him wordlessly, a matching feeling coming over her as she saw the look on his face. Kurt had suddenly gone deathly white, as well. 

"Oh, God..." He shifted his horror-filled blue eyes to the woman in his arms. 

"What? What is it?" she asked fearfully. 

"They just took Amy to the hospital in an ambulance...she's been shot..." 

The brunette stared at him with shocked disbelief, her blue eyes wide with horror. 

**Part 33**

**Back**


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

The wise man said just walk this way   
To the dawn of the light   
The wind will blow into your face   
As the years pass you by   
Hear this voice from deep inside   
It's the call of your heart   
Close your eyes and you will find   
The passage out of the dark 

Here I am   
Will you send me an angel   
Here I am   
In the land of the morning star 

The wise man said just find your place   
In the eye of the storm   
Seek the roses along the way   
Just beware of the thorns 

Here I am   
Will you send me an angel   
Here I am   
In the land of the morning star 

The wise man said just raise your hand   
And reach out for the spell   
Find the door to the promised land   
Just believe in yourself   
Hear this voice from deep inside   
It's the call of your heart   
Close your eyes and you will find   
The way out of the dark 

Here I am   
Will you send me an angel   
Here I am   
In the land of the morning star   
Here I am   
Will you send me an angel   
Here I am   
In the land of the morning star 

Adam wearily ran his hand through his long blond hair as he paced the small hospital waiting room. 

After feeling downright sick to his stomach after what had happened to Amy, he now felt numb. His tears had dried on his face over the last thirty or so minutes, after having arrived at the hospital. He'd rode in the ambulance with the injured redhead while Jay and Nora had driven the rental car, following closely behind. 

He glanced over at his two friends, noting how upset they looked as well. Nora had been crying as he had, and, like him, her tears had all but disappeared. Jay looked morose, and they both remained silent, hardly speaking at all. 

Damn it... That bastard Levesque had been gunning for _him_. There was absolutely no logical reason in the world, that Adam could see, why his angel, and not _he_, should be lying on a damned operating room table. 

"Adam? Adam!" 

The tall blond man looked up at the sound of the voice to see Stephanie rushing toward him, Kurt, Torrie and Shane directly behind her. The brunette's face was flushed and filled of concern, her blue eyes wide. 

Adam knew Jay had called Kurt's cell phone to let him know what had happened. He stopped his pacing long enough to allow his former girlfriend to embrace him. 

"Oh, God! How is she? Have you heard anything yet?" The young woman cried, her eyes nearly filling with tears. 

"No...nothing yet. Damn it..." he muttered. 

The others came forth, each of their faces serious and concerned. "She's going to pull through this, Adam..." Angle said firmly, placing one hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's one tough cookie...She'll _make_ it." 

"I know she will..." the Canadian replied as he raked his hand through his hair. Damn it, he desperately wanted to believe the words he'd just spoken, but she'd appeared to have lost so much blood... _Oh, God_... If she _didn't_ make it, he didn't know _what_ he might do... 

He looked up to see Torrie approaching him, her eyes red-rimmed, a crumpled tissue in her left hand. She'd been crying ever since Stephanie had told her what had happened to Amy. She managed to keep her voice steady as she spoke. "Kurt's right...she'll be fine - she _has _to be..." 

Adam reached out and grasped the blonde woman's hand, giving her a little nod. Nora came over and she and Torrie hugged. 

"Amy's a fighter..." Shane said softly. "Ever since we first met her - from the moment we had our first talks with her about coming to the WWF, Steph and I knew it. She _is _going to be all right, man..." 

The blond man nodded as he eyed him. Damn it... Why hadn't anyone come out to let him know how she was? He was already restless and sick with worry, but he was getting damned impatient. 

"Excuse me..." he said to his friends, then stepped over to the nurse's station across the room. 

A woman looked up at him. "May I help you?" 

"I definitely _hope _so," Adam said. "I arrived in an ambulance with my girlfriend awhile ago - she was shot...I'd like to know what's going on, how she is..." 

"No one's come out to let you know anything?" the nurse questioned. 

"No! Would I be _asking _you if someone _had_?" 

"Please calm down, young man..." the matronly woman said. "...I'll see if I can find a doctor who can help you." 

"Thank you." 

Adam stalked away from the window, his blood pressure and pulse racing. He shook his head in annoyance as he headed back to his group of friends, noticing that they were all looking speculatively over at him. He looked away, his eyes downcast. Damn it... He felt furious enough to start throwing things around the room. 

The visage of Paul Levesque violated his mind, and at that very moment, the tall blond man mentally swore one thing to himself... 

...Whether or not Amy made it through this, regardless of her condition afterward, one way or another, he would make the sick son of a bitch pay... 

**Part 34**

**Back**


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

Adam rubbed at his eyes wearily, then ran a hand through his long blond hair before glancing down at his watch. Nearly an hour and a half had passed since he'd asked the nurse for information about Amy. 

He stood up and glared over at the nurse's station. 

"Oh, this is getting ridiculous!" he exclaimed as he started the walk to the window. 

"Adam, wait!" Stephanie nearly leapt out of the chair in which she'd been sitting between him and Kurt and followed him. 

The Canadian stopped to turn back to meet her blue eyes. 

"Let _me _go...you're so wound up right now, you're liable to say or do something that might get you thrown out of this place..." 

Adam's face looked a tiny bit more angry at the brunette's statement, but he knew she was right. Stephanie knew him so well, and she knew his temper would get the best of him, especially given the circumstances. 

"Okay, Steph..." he finally replied, his features softening as he took in the concern etched on the young woman's face. "...and thanks." 

The brunette gave his hand a gentle squeeze before stepping over to the nurse's station. 

Adam returned to his seat beside Jay and sighed heavily, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his thighs as he again rose his hands to his face. 

"Are you okay?" he heard his best friend ask in a soft voice. He glanced into the other man's face and shook his head. 

"My God, it's after eight already," Jay noted. "Why the hell hasn't anyone come out here to let us know how she is?" 

"Maybe they're incompetent." Although furious, Adam's face hadn't changed in expression one iota. 

Kurt looked over and them and spoke up. "I think we all need some dinner," he said. 

The tall blond man whipped his head in the Olympian's direction to glare daggers into him. "How the hell can you talk about _eating _when my girlfriend might be seconds away from dying!" 

"Adam..." Angle said calmly, in an even voice, not swayed in the least by his friend's angry outburst. "...she's not _dying_. Don't worry - she'll be okay." 

"And you know this _because_...!" Adam quickly got to his feet, his emerald eyes glittering with rage as he stared at the man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Jay had risen as well. "So, tell me, Kurt...what makes you such an expert on this subject? Knowing when people are going to live or die - it must be a fascinating talent to possess..." 

"Come on, man - cool it," the shorter blond said behind him. Jay put a hand on his shoulder. "He's just trying to keep optimistic - like the rest of us..." 

Adam turned sharply and gazed into his best friend's blue eyes, which were filled with concern. What was he doing? He'd been about two seconds away from beating the hell out of one of his friends - and right here in a hospital, of all places. He had to get hold of himself. 

"God...I'm sorry, Kurt," the blond man said. "I'm not mad at _you_...it's just..." 

"Hey, I know, Adam...I know..." the Olympian said, nodding with understanding. "It's okay...I would probably be the same way if I were in your shoes." He placed a friendly hand on the Canadian's arm. 

At that moment, Stephanie returned, and to Adam's great surprise, there was a physician with her. 

"Are you the boyfriend of Amy Dumas, the woman that was shot at the county fair?" 

The tall blond looked into the man's warm brown eyes. "Yes...how is she?" 

"She's stable..." the doctor said. Adam noted the name tag on the man's white coat read 'N. Roberts.' 

"She's a very lucky young woman," Dr. Roberts continued. "The bullet lodged itself just above the pectoral muscle. Fortunately, it didn't nick any major artery...she doesn't require a transfusion." 

"Oh, God..." Adam raked his hand through his hair, his face morose but a feeling of relief sweeping through him at the knowledge that Amy would make it. "Can I...see her?" 

"She's not out of surgery just yet," the physician said. "But as soon as she is, and when we move her to a room, you may see her. Why don't you and your friends get some dinner at the cafeteria? It's on the second floor." 

The tall Canadian nodded. "Thank you, doctor...please," he said, "please let me know the moment I can see her..." 

"Someone will come to let you know..." Roberts assured him. 

"The doctor has the right idea," Kurt said as he stood up. Stephanie rose along with him as the Olympian continued. "I think it would do us some good to get some food." 

Shane McMahon, sitting beside Torrie, who was asleep, gently shook the blonde woman by the shoulder. 

As she gazed up at him sleepily, he said, "We're going to get some dinner." 

She nodded and allowed Shane to help her stand. The entire group walked down the hall to the small bank of elevators. 

A half-hour later, after leaving the cafeteria, the group headed back to the floor of the surgery unit. As the others made their way to the elevators, Shane took his sister aside. 

"Come outside with me?" he asked as he held up his cell phone. 

Stephanie eyed her sibling with comprehension and nodded. She knew Shane so well, could read him so easily that she didn't need to question him. Intuitively, she knew what her brother wanted to do... 

...It was time to arrange a face-to-face meeting with their father. 

**Part 35**

**Back**


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

_The glint of steel in the brightness of the early evening of the summer day... Her eyes caught a glimpse of his face as the window of his black rental Mazda rolled down four or so inches... A quick glimpse of one of his cruel, deep-set amber-colored eyes. _Oh, God... _He'd been tracking them all this time! All the time since he'd fled on the night he'd forced into their hotel room, the same night he'd raped Torrie, the same night Vince had been arrested... Even after he'd attacked Stephanie, and Kurt had stopped him with that steel chair shot to the head - he'd _still _continued to stalk them!_

_She knew what had been going through the madman's mind after his attack on Stephanie - he'd redirected his focus back on Adam. In his deranged mind, he'd probably blamed the brunette woman for his "predicament," but soon after, he'd decided to use the man she loved as his number one scapegoat again... Thank God she'd seen the bastard, had acted quickly. She knew that if she had not done what she'd done, Adam would be dead... It was almost as though he'd been like a cat - had nine lives, but the odds had definitely been against him this time. Levesque was persistent. He wanted the Canadian dead, and she knew he would not have settled for anything less. _That _was why she had thrown her own body in front of his as a shield - and it was like she'd told Adam immediately after the psycho had run them off the road that day - that anyone trying to hurt him would have to go through _her _first. She'd made certain to stick to her word..._

She stirred restlessly in the hospital bed as she slowly awoke. God, it felt as though she'd been asleep, or rather, unconscious, for an eternity. Her mouth was as dry as a desert. She smacked her lips together in an attempt to moisten them as her eyes slowly opened. 

Oh, God - the pain in her chest. It all came back to her, little by little - she'd jumped in the path of the bullet. She'd known Paul Levesque was not through, that he had still wanted Adam dead, even after Mr. McMahon had been seized. 

Amy glanced around the small hospital room, wincing at the dullness of the aching in her chest. The pain was located in the upper leftmost region, almost in her shoulder. Oh, God... What if she could never wrestle again because of this wound? 

No... She wasn't going to think like this right now. She forced such pessimistic thoughts from her mind. All that mattered was that Adam was all right - and she was alive. She had survived this ordeal. 

"Well, look who's awake..." a female voice spoke from nearby. 

The redhead glanced slightly to her right and saw a kindly-looking nurse standing in her room and watching over her. The woman appeared to be in her early fifties, and, like herself, had red hair. She neared the bed as Amy gestured to her. 

"I heard that for a little while in the O.R., the doctors were worrying they might have to move you to I.C.U.," the nurse said. 

Amy noted that her name tag read 'Nurse McCann.' She slowly moved her lips, willing her voice to work. "Water...please..." 

"Of course, sweetheart." The woman reached over for the carafe on the tray beside the bed and poured her a cup of cool water. Out of a pocket of her uniform, she picked up a straw and placed it in the cup as she held it for the redhead to drink. 

Amy sipped the water greedily, her eyes closing with the delicious sensation of her tongue and throat becoming lubricated. After a moment, she stopped drinking and gazed up at Nurse McCann gratefully. "Thank you." 

"There's a whole group waiting to see you out in the waiting room. Six or seven people." 

"Can they...come and see me?" 

The nurse smiled. "Yes, I think that would be all right now that you're awake. We wanted to keep an eye on you for awhile - make sure you hadn't slipped into a coma. We were worried about that happening for awhile," she said. "Who should I send in first? You can see your friends in groups of two or three." 

There was no doubt in Amy's mind that, although she wanted to see all of them, the most important person, the one she wanted to see more than anyone else, was Adam. She bit her lip, debating with herself whether to see him first or last. Finally, she made up her mind. "I'll see Stephanie first...Stephanie McMahon." 

"All right...I'll make sure Miss McMahon gets here..." 

A few minutes later, the redhead spotted the brunette and Kurt Angle in her doorway. Stephanie practically ran into the room, her face full of concern. 

"Oh, Amy! Thank _God_ you're all right!" She leaned carefully over the railing around the redhead's bed. Her blue eyes darted all over, taking in the bandages over the other woman's upper chest. She winced and said, "Do you hurt, sweetie?" 

The other diva made a so-so gesture with her right hand. "A little. It's not actually that bad now," she observed. "A very dull ache." 

Kurt came to stand beside his girlfriend and gave the redhead a small smile. "Hey, kid...I knew you'd make it through all right. You know, that man of yours has been a real wreck all night." 

Amy's eyes widened slightly as she felt a tugging sensation at her heart. "He has?" 

"Oh, yeah...for a minute there, I thought he was going to beat me up for saying you were going to be okay." 

Stephanie reached down for her hand, gripping it gently. "Yeah...I had to offer to remind the nurses at the window for him to let us know how you were," the brunette said. "I know how he gets, and especially when he's worrying about someone he cares about..." She smiled softly as she gazed into the other woman's hazel eyes. "Adam really loves you, Amy..." 

The diva in the bed managed a tiny smile despite the dull pain she still experienced. "I really love _him_, too." 

The couple visited with the redhead for awhile longer before everyone else got their turn. Torrie and Shane visited next. The dark-haired young man explained that he'd returned after Kurt had called him about Stephanie being attacked. 

Amy held tightly to Torrie's hand as the blonde still seemed so shaken. The young woman had obviously spent a great deal of time crying since finding out her friend had been shot. Jay and Nora were next, and Jay managed to raise her spirits, despite the bleak situation, with his goofy sense of humor. Nora, although more serious than her boyfriend, managed to stay cheerful enough and strong enough to not shed any tears. 

Amy knew the little blonde had to have been blaming herself for what had happened to her. She knew how Nora was. She'd claimed feeling responsible for her crazed ex-boyfriend's multiple attempts to kill Adam and for the rape of Torrie Wilson, and the redhead knew this time was no different. However, Nora didn't voice a word of this, wanting to lift Amy's mood. 

Finally, a couple of minutes after Jay and Nora left her room, the redhead noticed Adam's tall form appear in her doorway. His handsome face looked morose as he tentatively stepped over the threshold. 

"Adam..." She raised her right arm as if to reach out to him, beckoning to him. 

The blond man stepped directly up to her bedside as he gazed down at her with concern-filled green eyes. Without a word, he reached down and grasped her right hand, squeezing it tightly but not enough to hurt her. 

They stared at each other for a moment before he finally spoke. "Angel...oh, God. You're all right..." With his other hand, he reached over to gently caress her cheek, running his fingers over to her forehead, chin and eyelids like a blind person examining one's face. 

Amy closed her eyes as his fingertips traveled over her skin, savoring the feel of his touch. As he removed his hand, she gazed up at him again, noticing that tears had formed in his emerald eyes. 

"Amy..." The tall blond man bent over the bed, lowering his head against her uninjured right shoulder. 

The redhead gently slipped her hand out of his to put an arm around him, stroking his long, soft golden hair as he sobbed almost silently on her. 

**Part 36**

**Back**


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

Paul Levesque sat in his new rental vehicle across the street from the hospital, awaiting any possible signs. 

He had wisened up a bit this time around. This time, instead of black, which was the color he would typically rent, and instead of a car, he had gotten himself an SUV - in a bright blue color. Naturally, he'd stuck with tinted windows, but those were mandatory, given his situation. 

He needed to know if the redhead was going to make it. Levesque knew she was not dead - yet - but he had to know what was going on. It wasn't that he really _cared _- he was just damned curious. 

He frowned, knowing he was taking a huge risk in being here. The police were still searching for him, of that he was certain. So far, he'd done a marvelous job of eluding them. 

The Game laughed aloud at the sudden thought that penetrated his mind. He and that bastard Copeland actually had a lot in common. Like he'd thought not too long ago about the tall blond Canadian, he was like smoke, able to effectively vanish when he needed to. At the rate he was going all these days, it seemed as though the cops would _never _catch him. 

However, that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth - because if he and Adam Copeland were alike in _that _regard, he might never get his hands on the son of a bitch... 

Levesque suddenly perked, sitting up straight as something caught his interest. Shane and Stephanie McMahon had just stepped outside the hospital together, the elder sibling holding a cell phone in one hand as his sister spoke to him. 

He wished he were an expert at lip-reading, but he couldn't really make out any words that spilled out of the brunette's lips. 

_Damn_, Levesque thought as he allowed his eyes to gaze over Stephanie's form. She was wearing a pair of short beige shorts and a red halter top, and the outfit gave him an alluring view of her luscious, curvy body. Although he could no longer claim to be in love with her, Paul still _wanted_ her. And just last night, he would have _had _her - if not for that God damned Olympic jerk Kurt Angle. 

He honestly wouldn't mind teaching that prick Angle a lesson - but Paul had bigger fish to fry. All else had to come _after _he was finally finished with Copeland once and for all. 

He squinted as he continued to watch the McMahon children, wondering what they were up to. Shane spoke for awhile before passing the cell phone over to Stephanie. 

Well, if nothing else, Levesque could clearly tell that, judging by the siblings' current demeanor, the Dumas bitch was alive - and, evidently, going to be fine. 

"Well, this is important!" Stephanie cried as she held her brother's cell phone up to her right ear. She listened to the individual on the other end for a moment before speaking again. "Of _course _it's urgent!" she shouted, gesturing with her free hand although the person on the other end obviously couldn't see her. "Okay, fine...then we'll _be _there. Goodbye." She pressed the end button, muttering, "Thanks for nothing!" as she glared down at the phone in her hand, then handed it to Shane. 

"So?" 

"So, he says we should be there by tomorrow by one PM at the latest...otherwise, it's a no-go," the brunette spoke. "Can you _believe _that? Like we have to get _permission _from that asshole to see our own _father_!" 

"Calm down, Steph," Shane said softly, placing his hands on either of her shoulders as he gazed down into her upset face. He understood all her frustrations. They'd had to call Vince's lawyer in order to set it all up. Although the man could be difficult, it had gone down okay. "So, what does that mean? We probably should leave early enough - either sometime tonight, or in the wee hours of tomorrow." 

"When do you want to see him?" Stephanie asked. In all truth, she didn't really _want _to visit Vince McMahon, but she knew they had no choice after everything that had happened in the last two days. 

"I say we should get there and see him in the morning," Shane answered. "No later than ten." 

The brunette smirked knowingly. Her brother had always been a stickler for being extra early for things. Hell, according to their mom, he'd even been _born _a couple of weeks early. 

"All right," she said with a sigh. "Then I guess we may as well leave sometime tonight - after all, the sooner the better, right?" 

"Good idea, Steph." 

As they made their way back into the hospital, the brunette grew quiet as she thought about how Kurt was going to react to the news when she told him she and Shane would be going away for awhile. She bit her lip, instinctively knowing it wasn't going to sit well with him. 

Shane nudged her gently on the arm as they rode the elevator back up to Amy's floor. "You okay, sis?" 

Stephanie shook her head and sighed. "I...don't know. Shane, I..." She lifted one hand to her forehead as she met his dark eyes worriedly. "...I don't know how Kurt is going to take this - I mean, after what just happened last night - what _almost _happened..." 

"Stephanie, you're going to be all right. _I'm _with you. And we'll come back just as soon as we see Dad," the young man said assuringly. "Besides, something tells me Torrie's not going to be too thrilled about us going, either." His heart softened at the thought of the tall platinum blonde. 

The brunette turned to face him fully. "You guys are really hitting it off, aren't you?" A small smile took over her face, and she momentarily forgot about the impending disaster that might lie ahead. 

Shane smiled as well. "Yeah...I guess you can say that," he admitted sheepishly. "The more time I spend with her, the more I start to think I'm going to end up crazy about her." 

"That's nice, Shane..." Stephanie reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they continued on their way down the hall to the waiting room and their friends. 

**Part 37**

**Back**


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

Adam rubbed wearily at his eyes as he sat directly at Amy's bedside. He'd been holding her hand for a long time, and they'd been talking, but before too long, the redhead had drifted off to sleep. 

_Poor thing_, he thought sadly. She had to be in terrible pain from the gunshot and winced as he recalled Dr. Roberts having said the bullet had lodged itself just above her pectoral muscle. That _had _to hurt like all bloody hell. The diva had been through an awful lot - too much, and he knew they had administered painkillers to her as well. 

"Mr. Copeland?" He looked up at the sound of the nurse's soft voice. When she realized that Amy was sound asleep, she lowered her voice another couple of notches. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but visiting hours are over for the night." 

The tall blond man lifted his left arm to check the time on his watch, yawned and stood up. He gazed longingly one last time at Amy, reluctant to leave her. Lowering his lips to her forehead, he placed a tender kiss there before turning and following the nurse out of the room. 

As Adam made his way back to the waiting room and his friends, a surge of anger welled up inside of him. He actually wished Paul Levesque were right there at that very moment - even in the hospital. He knew he would smash the guy's face in. The bastard... His angel could have _died_! 

"Adam..." Jay called to him softly, and to the taller man, his best friend sounded strangely far, far away. He saw Jay stand up and go directly to him. "You were in there an awful long time..." 

Adam suddenly realized that Torrie Wilson was also right in front of him. As she stared with worry up into his face, her blue eyes still red-rimmed from all the crying she'd done, she spoke to him, sounding far away as well. 

"How is she?" 

And then, suddenly, Stephanie and Shane approached. From what he could faintly hear the elder McMahon saying, the two of them had gone outside to make a crucial phone call. Shane's voice, like Jay's and Torrie's, also sounded very distant, and Adam suddenly knew what tunnel _hearing _felt like. 

It seemed as though everyone was speaking at once, bombarding him with their strangely far-off speech. It went on a couple of minutes, until Adam felt as though he couldn't take it anymore. For the first time in his life, he found himself actually wishing he were deaf. He clamped both hands against his ears in a feeble attempt to drown out all the strangely distant, distorted voices of the people who were his friends. 

"Shut up! Everyone just _shut up_!" the blond Canadian shouted, and each of them seemed to flinch and stare up at him with shock. Nearby, the same nurse who had come to Amy's room to let him know visiting hours were over, stared his way. 

"Please..." Adam said, lowering his voice. "Everyone, just..." He sighed, shaking his head. "I need to get out of here." Then, to the shock of the remaining six of the group, he turned and walked briskly down the hall. 

He didn't come back. 

They all looked at one another, each of them surprised, even shocked, in their own individual way. Adam had just stormed out of the hospital, and they'd all stood or sat there, unsure as to what to do. 

Finally, Torrie was the one to break the silence between the six of them. "Shouldn't we _do _something? Shouldn't we at least go after him?" She swung her blue eyes to Shane first, then to Stephanie, Jay, Kurt, and finally, Nora. 

"No...I think we should all just leave him alone for now," Jay said. "He's just trying to deal with what happened to Amy." 

"But she's going to be all right, Jay," Nora said from his left side. 

"I know that, sweetie...and Adam knows that, too," he added as he shifted his gaze back to Torrie briefly as he addressed _both _blondes. "But it's a lot to swallow." 

Kurt nodded. "Oh, it's true," he stated, not meaning to make light of the situation in using his in-ring persona's catchphrase. "Let's just all leave him be for the time being. He'll be all right." 

Stephanie blinked as she listened to all of this in silence. Her heart nearly sank as she thought about her former boyfriend - and how emotionally torn up he must be feeling right about now. 

**Part 38**

**Back**


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

Adam had returned to the hotel without ever turning back or even _considering _doing so. 

He'd just had to get away - from that damn hospital and its cloying antiseptic smell. And he'd even needed his space from his friends. 

He had to admit, he felt a little bad about ditching them - just a _little_. After all, no matter what any of them said, this ordeal was much more difficult for him than for them. 

He really hadn't wanted to leave Amy, and had actually wanted to be around when she next awoke, but that hospital had been driving him to insanity. Yes, it was _better _that he'd left. That way, he could clear his head for awhile, and he'd be fine when he returned to the diva's bedside. 

_God damn it! _he thought. He hated Paul Levesque with every fiber of his being. If he saw the bastard, it wouldn't be a moment too soon. _Shit! _ Why hadn't the police _caught _him yet? What was _wrong _with them? Were they really _that _fucking incompetent? 

It made Adam shudder to think that his safety, Amy's safety and that of millions of other innocent people lay in their hands. If you couldn't rely on the arm of the law to protect you, who _could _you rely on? 

The Canadian knew the answer to that one, and it was simple - _yourself_. He now realized exactly why Amy had gotten her gun. Too bad she hadn't gotten the chance to use it against Levesque to protect herself before he'd cut her down. 

On that thought, he walked several feet to the desk chair beside the bed. After the redhead had been shot, he'd snatched up her purse, which had dropped when she'd fallen. He'd brought it to the hospital and then back here with him, not caring how it might look that he was carrying around his girlfriend's bag. 

The blond man rummaged through the medium-sized purse, his fingers instantly finding the cool steel. He lifted the pistol from the bag, examining it intently, its shape and design. A rage surged through him again as he thought about Paul Levesque, and how the bastard had so callously tried to shoot _him _but had gotten Amy instead. He probably didn't even give a shit that he'd hit the redhead instead of his intended victim... Of that, Adam was certain. 

He continued to hold the redhead's gun, caressing it almost lovingly, a glint in his green eyes that even his closest friends would have found scary. He made up his mind right then and there - if Levesque wanted war, then war was what he would get... 

Adam shook his head, his emotions nearly overwhelming him, and he gently put the weapon back into Amy's purse, zippering the bag securely. He went over to the window, staring outside at the darkness beyond. The hum of the air conditioner droned calmly beside him, and he rapped his knuckles against the pane. 

"Fucking bastard!" he shouted as thoughts of Levesque continued to bombard him. "Shit!" In all of his intense anger, he swung his left arm back slightly and, balling his hand into a fist, smashed it through the window. 

Pieces of glass shattered in an instant, slicing through him and making a clattering noise simultaneously. The blond man shouted some more obscenities as some of the skin on the back of his hand shredded under the sharpness of the glass. He felt tears of anger, frustration, sorrow and a horrible feeling of hopelessness welling up in his eyes but wouldn't give them freedom. He merely continued to scream as held his hand up to examine the damage, the blood trickling its way down his arm in a hurry. 

"Oh, my God!" Stephanie exclaimed as she and Torrie exchanged horrified glances. The blonde woman's eyes were wide as they heard the yelling in the next room - Adam... 

Along with Kurt and Shane, they had returned to the hotel shortly after Adam had stormed out of the hospital. Jay and Nora had opted to stay behind for a little while, just in case there was extra word on the redhead. They had promised to be back within the hour, since visiting hours were over until the morning. 

"What do you think _that _was all about?" Torrie asked fearfully, referring to the crashing sound they'd heard only seconds earlier. 

"I...I don't know, but...Oh, God." The brunette ran her hand through her long hair nervously. "He's got an awful temper," she said. "I think I'd better go check on him - see if he's okay." 

"Would you...wait for Kurt and Shane to come back?" the platinum blonde asked sadly. The two men had gone down the hall for some ice. 

"Torrie, I-" Stephanie's words were cut off as the door suddenly opened, and her brother and new boyfriend were in the doorway, the two buckets of ice clutched under each man's arm. 

"What the hell is going on next door?" Kurt asked, a look of concern on his face. He and Shane had clearly heard Adam yelling at the top of his lungs from his room as they'd returned. 

"I don't know," the brunette said fearfully. "I...have to go see him." She walked across the room to the door, stepping past Angle and her brother and instantly went next door. She lifted her hand to knock, and rapped urgently several times. 

Adam looked up, the pain still cutting through him. 

"Adam, let me in this instant!" It was Stephanie's voice. 

The blond Canadian groaned as he moved over to the door, unlocking it and yanking on the knob to let her in. 

"Are you-" The brunette's blue eyes widened in shock and horror as she took in the blood. "Oh, my God...Adam, what have you done to yourself?" She let herself into the room, shutting the door behind her and rushing to the bathroom. 

Stephanie practically tore one of the hand towels off the towel rack, ran it under the cold water in the sink, then returned to the main part of the room with it. Without a word, she approached her ex-boyfriend, noticing with shock the broken window, and she knew for sure what had happened. 

The Canadian straightened his fingers as best he could, and Stephanie examined him cautiously, checking for any shards of glass that might have embedded themselves in his flesh. The blond man hissed with pain as the young woman plucked a couple of tiny pieces out of his knuckles, and again, he felt hot tears behind his eyelids. 

"Why, Adam?" the brunette finally spoke. "Why did you _do _this?" She turned her head in the direction of the smashed window, then shifted her concerned gaze back to him. 

"I couldn't help it," he replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I was just thinking of that bastard and what he did to her..." 

Stephanie didn't respond to that, knowing very well the reason he'd reacted so foolishly and violently. "Oh, God...I hope you didn't mess yourself up too badly." 

"What...what do you mean?" 

"What do I _mean_? I mean nerve damage - it _could _happen when you punch out a glass window, you know!" She shook her head almost furiously. But as she examined his hand some more, she realized that probably hadn't happened. Luckily, he also didn't appear to need stitches, as the cuts weren't very deep. 

"Go in the bathroom," she said. "I know Kurt has a first-aid kit in his room. You need some antiseptic put on this to prevent an infection..." She handed him the white towel, now partially red from his blood, then stepped quickly to the door, leaving it unlocked and letting herself out. 

Sheepishly, Adam did as Stephanie had instructed, wrapping the towel around his fist as he entered the bathroom. 

The brunette returned a moment later, the first-aid kit in hand. She went through the assortment of bandages and creams and tape before pulling out a small tube of Neosporin. Helping the blond man clean the wounds better, she applied the antiseptic and shook her head. 

"She wouldn't want you to do this sort of thing, you know." 

"What?" Adam met her blue eyes gravely. 

"Amy..." she said. "...she wouldn't want you to hurt yourself - not even over what happened to her. You have to be _strong _for her, Adam..." 

The tall blond lowered his gaze back to his hand, knowing the woman was right. He had reacted impetuously, stupidly. And, in a strange way, in doing what he'd done, he was allowing Levesque to win... 

He couldn't allow that to happen... 

**Part 39**

**Back**


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

Amy's head felt funny - strangely heavy, and she felt as though she had slept for hours and hours on end. Yet, why was she groggy to the point of wondering whether she'd actually been _unconscious _rather than merely asleep? 

For a moment, she'd forgotten where she was - but then it all came rushing back to her. 

_Oh, God_... She hated this. She hated the empty feeling she had in her heart, in her soul. She felt as though she'd been in this hospital forever, even though it had, so far, only been overnight. 

The redhead's mouth was so dry - parched, even. She longed for a drink of water. Her stomach was also grumbling its frustration at not having gotten any nourishment in many hours - since the ice cream she'd eaten at the county fair... 

She shuddered. That had been right before she'd been shot. That damned psychotic son of a bitch, who, in his twisted mind, probably thought he would be doing the world a favor in ending Adam's life... 

Amy closed her eyes, at the moment too weak to even sit up. Her head felt so strange, so heavy. She hated this feeling and wished she didn't have to be so heavily sedated. 

She thought about Adam, wondered what he was doing right now. Since she figured it had to be quite late, she guessed he was probably asleep but then thought better of that. No, he was most likely wide awake, worrying about her - about his _angel_. 

She felt a small smile coming to her lips thinking about him, despite her pain and current state of mind. God, how she loved him. 

The redhead shifted just slightly in the hospital bed, managing to turn her head a little as she opened her eyes again. Her vision swam just a bit at first, and she suddenly realized that someone was standing at the side of her bed. Slowly, she raised her sleepy eyes up to take in the person's face... 

And all of a sudden, she was wide awake. 

The diva's eyes widened with fright and alarm as they focused on the man's face - Paul Levesque was standing directly at her bedside. 

Despite how weak she felt, Amy began to scream at the top of her lungs. 

"There, there, dear," the kindly older nurse said as she patted the distraught redhead's hand. "It was only a dream." 

"No, it wasn't!" Amy insisted as she glanced around fearfully. She knew the man had not merely been a figment of her imagination. "He was _here_! He was standing in the exact same spot you're in right now!" 

The gray-haired, sixty-something nurse tried to soothe the young woman. "Well, he's not here now, honey," she said in a tone of voice so patronizing Amy wanted to just grab the woman and shake some sense into her. "Sometimes, the medications they give you here are so potent, your mind plays tricks on you." 

"Oh, for crying out loud..." the diva muttered. "...I'm recovering from a gunshot wound, not in the psychiatric ward!" She pulled her hand free of the nurse's grasp and ran it through her slightly sweaty red hair. 

"Look, I'm still shaken up, as you can plainly see. Can I call my boyfriend? I want - no, I _need _to see him - I need him here with me." 

"Well, visiting hours are over, but...I'll go check with the doctor," the older woman promised. She then slipped out of the room, and Amy pulled the sheet up around her body protectively, terrified _he _would come back... 

After Stephanie had finished with his injured hand, Adam followed her back to her hotel room. The brunette had said she and her brother had something important they had to share with the rest of the group. 

He was surprised to see that Jay and Nora had returned from the hospital as he entered the room after Stephanie. His eyes instantly met those of his best friend, and, from beside him, the petite blonde's eyes widened at the sight of Adam's bandaged left hand. 

"What happened?" Jay asked, his face showing his concern. 

"Oh, nothing," the tall Canadian replied. "I just punched out a window, that's all..." 

Nora exchanged shocked glances with Torrie, who was sitting near her. 

"You okay, man?" Shane asked as he peered over from the tall blonde woman's other side. 

"Yeah...fine." 

Kurt said, "I hope you didn't do any serious damage there, pal." 

Adam arched an eyebrow at how much alike the Olympian's statement was to Stephanie's when she'd seen his hand a bit earlier. The two of them were almost eerily similar. 

"Nah...I'll be okay," he assured his friend. 

"Even so," Nora said as she gazed at him with worried blue eyes, "maybe you should go back to the hospital and have it looked at." She noticed how the blood had seeped partway through the bandage Stephanie had administered. 

The truth was, Adam _wanted _to go back to the hospital, but not for the reason the small diva had just given. He desperately wanted to see Amy. 

"Anyway," Shane said as he stood up to join his sister in front of the others. Adam sat down on the very edge of the bed near Jay as he listened along with the rest of the group. 

"Stephanie and I are going to have to go away for a little while," he announced. 

Everyone eyed him with perplexed expressions, and the brunette cleared her throat to elaborate on what her brother had already said. 

"We're going to see our father in prison in Stamford. We have to let him know about everything that's been going on." 

"Right," Shane said. "And maybe, just _maybe_, we might even be able to convince him to talk Levesque out of whatever else he might be planning." 

Adam's green eyes were hard as he eyed the young man. "No offense, Shane...but fat chance." 

Stephanie shifted her gaze to Angle, whose face looked pensive but worried. His blue eyes gazed directly into hers, and the brunette could read everything the man was thinking. 

"Well, it's still a chance we have to _take_," the elder McMahon spoke. He focused his gaze on Torrie, noting the look of stark alarm in the young woman's blue eyes. Obviously, she was terrified of the thought of him and Stephanie leaving. And then, she was the first to speak. 

"B-But..." Torrie rose from the bed and started to walk slowly over to Shane, her eyes blinking but staying fixed on him. "...do you really have to _go_? I mean...can't you just _call _Mr. McMahon?" 

Shane felt his heart sinking at the look in the platinum blonde's eyes. He shook his head as he spoke. "No...we actually _tried _that." He glanced over at his sister for a beat, then back to Torrie. "Well, _I _tried that. We had to go through Vince's attorney to even get to see him. They won't let him speak to anyone but him until the trial starts." 

"But that's so unfair!" Torrie exclaimed, and Shane was afraid she might break into tears at any moment. 

"I know," Stephanie said, reaching out and placing a hand on her friend's wrist. "And to be honest, I don't even _want _to go see...that man." Her expression hardened, but then softened again as her eyes met Kurt's. 

The Olympian finally spoke. "So, when do you two leave?" 

"We've decided on five AM. We have to be able to see Dad by ten," Shane answered. 

"Very well," Angle said with a nod, his voice firm. "Then we'll have to make the most of the few hours you've got before you leave." 

All of a sudden, the ringing of a cell phone startled everyone, and Adam instantly realized it was his. He reached for it, holding a hand up to the others as he answered. 

"Hello?" 

Stephanie eyed the tall blond man, noticing the way his expression changed somewhat, the alarm in his eyes. Instinctively, she had the feeling she knew what this call was about. 

"I'll be right there," he said firmly, then ended the call, standing up in a hurry. 

Jay, from beside him, looked up into his best friend's face. "What was that?" 

"The hospital. Amy needs me...Paul Levesque was there - standing right over her bed..." 

**Part 40**

**Back**


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

Adam watched Amy intensely, his eyes never wavering from her sleeping form.

He had arrived back at the hospital about twenty minutes earlier, ever since receiving her phone call. He'd even driven his rental car a bit past the speed limit, counting his lucky stars that no police happened to be out to catch him breaking more than one of the laws of the road.

Once he'd gotten to Amy's room, he'd parked himself into the chair beside her bed, and he hadn't budged from that spot since.

The blond man sighed as he remembered what the nurse had told him. Amy had awoken screaming, alerting her, others and disturbing fellow patients in the process. She'd claimed to have seen a man standing at her bedside, watching her - a man whom she believed meant to do her harm.

Adam had just about run into his girlfriend's room, frantic with worry and terrified that Levesque had done something more to her - he'd already raped two women, so what was to say he wouldn't want or try to do the same to the redhead?

To his shock, the woman had been deeply asleep. He'd expected her to be sitting up wide awake with terror. The nurse had explained to him that Amy had been given an injection of valium, which was why she was so out.

He leaned forward, running both hands through his hair before straightening up to gaze at her with concern again. His heart nearly broke as he thought about what had been going through his mind on the drive over here, what he knew he should do - what he very well might have no _choice_ but to do.

As Adam thought about this very serious matter, tears filled his eyes. He didn't want to have to do it. Hell, he wasn't even sure he _could _do it.

Damn it... He was in love with Amy. And the blond man knew she was in love with him as well. She was his anchor - his angel. The redhead have saved his life more than once. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that, had it not been for her, he would not be sitting here right now.

She looked so peaceful in her drug-induced sleep, at least for the time being. If this had been a natural slumber, Adam had no doubt in his mind that the diva would be shifting around restlessly, plagued by everything that had happened over the last few days.

He lifted one hand to his face, rubbing at his eyes and the tears that had dared to escape, moistening his cheeks. God damn it... This was all Paul Levesque's fault. The man was such a sick bastard - which was why Adam was now considering doing the most difficult thing he'd ever have to do in his entire life. Over the last several minutes, as he'd been sitting here, he'd made his choice, as hard and heart-wrenching as it was.

The blond man nearly sprang straight up out of his chair as he suddenly heard soft moans coming from the woman in the bed.

He edged closer to her, leaning over the railing of the bed as she roused, awakening. His eyes began to fill up again as he gazed down at her with concern and tenderness.

Amy's hazel eyes opened slowly, and she blinked a bit before realizing that she wasn't alone and that someone was at her bedside. She shrank back to her left, her eyes wide with fright, her hands clutching the sheet over her body - until she realized who it was that was standing there.

"Adam!" She calmed down immeasurably, beginning to actually cry with relief as her gaze rose to his handsome face.

"Yeah, it's me, angel...I'm here." He winced as he realized she was suddenly sobbing, and he reached down for her right hand, holding fast to it as he leaned down to embrace her as best he could without hurting her.

Her gaze scanned over him, her hazel eyes drinking in the sight of him slowly and thoroughly. Her eyes widened a bit as she noticed the bandage covering his left hand.

"Your...Your hand. What happened?"

The blond man reddened somewhat. He cursed himself inside for what he'd done. He didn't want to tell her - didn't know _how_ to tell her. Raking his hand through his hair, he decided to just spit it out.

"I...I smashed the window in our hotel room."

The diva's eyes looked sad as she gazed at him. "Oh, Adam..." She pulled him down to her again, hugging him against her tightly.

Oh, God... How in hell was he going to go through with this? The redhead was positively clinging to him as though her very life depended on it.

The Canadian held tightly to the young woman, and he was not surprised in the least when his fresh tears trickled down his face.

Adam made a move to let her go, but Amy held fast to him, her face pressing into his chest, her tears wetting the front of his shirt.

"No, just...please, Adam. Just hold me. Don't let go."

"Okay...I won't," he said softly, fighting against his voice becoming choked with all the emotion he felt. The tall blond managed to move just enough so that he was still holding her, but so that, at the same time, he was able to look down into her face. He felt even more heartbroken at the expression on her face, the look in her eyes.

"Amy...baby..." Adam moved one hand to her face, and he gently ran his thumb back and forth over her tear-stained cheek.

Her hazel eyes seemed to widen just a bit as she gazed up into his face. She reached up, pressing a hand to his cheek, sliding her fingers down to his stubble-covered jaw, surprised to see the tears on his own face.

"Y-you're crying..."

The Canadian managed a soft, sad smile as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "I can't help it, angel. I...I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Adam lowered his face to hers, pressing his lips against the diva's, kissing her fervently. He never wanted to stop, didn't want to let her go. He loved her with all of his heart and soul, with his entire being, more than he'd ever loved anyone.

After several minutes, the blond man raised his head to gaze seriously down into her lovely face again. God... How was he ever going to do what he knew he _had _to? It was going to break her heart as well as his own.

Amy wrinkled her nose a little as she gazed up into his red-rimmed green eyes and continued to hold tightly to him.

"I...I'm scared, Adam."

"I know, sweetie," he said softly. "Don't worry, angel...he's not going to come near you again - I promise."

She winced at the dull pain she still felt from her wound. "I can't wait to get out of here," she whispered. "I...I need to get away, and...I need _you_."

Adam held his breath as a horrible feeling of hopelessness and sorrow overcame him. He lowered his lips to hers again, kissing her softly, once again nearly overwhelmed by his emotions as he felt her warm tongue slide into his mouth. He couldn't help the irrational feeling that things would have been better if he'd been run down by that SUV nearly a week earlier - and been killed. At least that way, he wouldn't be forced to do what he knew he'd have to, sooner or later. He didn't care about himself - he only cared about _her_, how _she _would be hurting. And this would destroy her...

At this point, nothing else mattered. Amy was everything to Adam. He had to think about her and her safety. _She _came first, and everything and everyone else was secondary.

As their kiss ended, he lifted his head for a moment, then rested it against her uninjured right shoulder.

And then, as he noticed the wetness on the sheet, he suddenly realized that he was crying again.

**Part 41**

**Back**


	41. Chapter 41

* * *

Torrie eyed Shane and Stephanie with concern, a feeling of desperation running through her. She couldn't help having a bad feeling about the siblings' upcoming trip.

Kurt appeared to be a little more in control of his emotions than the blonde woman. He seemed to accept that the McMahon offspring needed to do this - and the Olympic Gold Medalist was definitely more of an optimist about the possibility of Vince telling Levesque to call off anything further he might do - in vast contrast to Adam.

"I wonder how Amy is doing now," Stephanie said softly. She knew that the tall blond man had to be by the redhead's side by now, as it had been more than an hour since he'd left for the hospital.

A feeling of horror had gripped her as she'd heard Adam's words after he'd ended his call earlier that night - Paul had been standing in Amy's hospital room, right over her bed! _My God_... she thought. The man was either totally fearless of the law, of being caught, or else he was absolutely certifiable. The brunette feared Levesque might actually be a little of _both _- which was not a good combination.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Torrie suddenly asked. She glanced from Stephanie to Shane, her gaze soft, almost caressing as she eyed the dark-haired man.

"As soon as we're done with Dad, we'll head back," Shane promised. "If we get to speak to him in a timely manner, then we could return as soon as later in the afternoon."

The platinum blonde's face seemed to fall just a bit, her big blue eyes sad. She glanced down, wishing there were some way the two of them didn't have to leave. For some reason, she didn't want Shane to move from her side - maybe it was because he made her feel so safe. And he _did _make her feel that way, even after she'd been so brutally raped several days earlier.

Kurt was gently gripping Stephanie's hand, the pair sitting at the small table in the corner. The brunette had been mostly silent during the time since she and her brother had made their announcement, her mind plagued by a million thoughts and fears: What if their father refused to speak to them at all? What if Levesque saw them and followed them? If that happened, would the bastard attempt to cut _them _down, as he'd done to Amy?

"Are you all right?" Angle's voice penetrated the brunette's myriad of worries, and she blinked and looked up into his face.

"Yeah..." she said slowly, her gaze falling down to their clasped hands. Oh, God... What if she couldn't do this? She knew it was for the best, but she didn't know if she possessed _that _much strength. And the truth was, she was really a little afraid to face her father. She had no remorse about their last conversation, or about having threatened to call the authorities on him - but dear God, what _more_ was he capable of? For all she, Shane, or anyone else knew, _he _was responsible for everything that Paul had done since the night Vince had been arrested...

"You're awfully quiet, Steph," Kurt said, running his thumb over the pad of her small hand. He gazed at her tenderly, his blue eyes soft as they met her own.

"Well...I've got a lot on my mind, Kurt."

The Olympian moved closer to her, putting an arm around the young woman's shoulder and drawing her against him. He placed his lips on her forehead, tenderly kissing her there and then stroking her long brown hair.

Stephanie sighed, her eyes closing, and she sank into the man's touch as best she could. God, how Kurt so easily soothed her when she was worried.

Turning toward him more fully, the brunette wrapped her arms around Angle's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I _really _don't want to go, Kurt...I don't want to see Dad, and I don't want to leave you for for even a minute, let alone half a day!" Stephanie began to sob brokenly, her tears wetting the Olympian's shirt collar as they sliped down her face.

Kurt held her back a bit to peer deeply into her sad, scared face.

"It's going to be all right, Stephanie - I _know _it is. You're going to be strong, and Shane is going to be by your side - he'll protect you." He placed his hands on either side of her face, her tears moistening them in the process. And then, Angle leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, kissing the brunette ardently. A fresh torrent of tears chased each other down her cheeks as she kissed him back.

Shane and Torrie gazed, nearly transfixed at the couple, each of them feeling a pain deep inside at the obvious love between them. Finally, the dark-haired man gently grasped Torrie by the arm. She looked at him almost questioningly, and he gestured that they should leave.

"We'll go to _my _room," Shane whispered, and Torrie arched an eyebrow as she followed him to the door.

**Part 42**

**Back**


	42. Chapter 42

* * *

Adam was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He was again seated in the chair beside Amy's bed. The redhead had fallen asleep again while he'd held her in his arms.

He ran his hand through his long blond hair, still agonizing over his earlier decision.

The Canadian gazed over at the sleeping woman. For once, she appeared to be in a peaceful slumber, and not tormented by visions of horror in her sleep.

Adam was glad, thankful for that. But he didn't know how he was going to be able to walk away from her - it would break Amy's heart.

_Damn it_... Part of him wanted to get up and leave right now, but another part of him wanted to stay at the redhead's side forever...

The door suddenly opened slowly, creaking just slightly on unoiled hinges, and Adam looked up to see one of the nurses enter the room. She glanced over at her patient as she approached him, seeing that the woman in the bed was fast asleep.

"Mr. Copeland," she whispered. "You look exhausted. You should get some sleep..."

"I don't want to leave her," the blond man whispered back.

"You don't have to go far," the nurse responded. "We have a room set up for you to use for the rest of the night." The woman gestured for him to follow her.

Reluctantly, Adam rose from the chair, and, sighing, followed her out into the hallway. The nurse turned into the very next hospital room, flicked on the light and gestured for him to enter. "You're welcome to stay here tonight. I know she needs you and wouldn't want you to be too far away."

The tall blond man glanced around the room, squinting somewhat, as his eyes had to adjust to suddenly being in a lighted room after spending at least the last hour and a half in darkness.

"Okay," he finally said as he turned back to meet the nurse's eyes. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

The woman smiled at him graciously, then left.

Adam stood there in the middle of the room, listening to the nurse's heels clicking on the tile floor. When he could no longer hear her retreat, he walked over to the door, shut it and then crossed over to the bed, where he sat down on its edge. He raked one hand through his hair and reached for the telephone with the other.

He dialed, waiting for an answer, hoping that his best friend was still awake.

"Hello?"

"Jay, hi - it's me," he said. "I'm spending the night here."

"They're letting you stay in Amy's room all night?" the other man asked.

"No - I'm in the next room," he explained. "She's so out of it from all the valium they've been pumping her full of..."

"Poor kid," Jay said softly, and Adam could hear the sorrow in the other man's voice.

_That's nothing_, the tall blond man thought. _She'll be hurting a _lot _worse when... _Aloud, he said, "Yeah..." After a beat, "So...any new developments on your end?"

"No, not really...Stephanie and Shane are preparing for their trip. Nora and I left them awhile ago," he replied. "I guess they'll be leaving within the next couple of hours."

"I'm sorry I can't be there to see them off," the other man said. "Give them my best, Jay."

After another few minutes, the two friends ended the conversation. As Adam hung up, he let out a yawn, nearly unable to believe just how tired he felt. He wasn't merely exhausted - he felt pretty damned world-weary.

The Canadian removed his shoes, leaving them by the side of the bed, then raised his T-shirt over his head. Afterward, he made his way over to the light switch by the door before returning to the bed.

Adam lay down and stretched himself out, another yawn escaping him. He turned over onto his back, raised a hand to his face. Damn it, he was tired.

When he'd barely fallen into the bed, the blond found himself suddenly with his eyes wide open and staring up at the ceiling. Lights from just outside swirled around up there, and he could detect the swirling reds of an ambulance.

Although his mind was in unbelievable turmoil, Adam began to drift. He desperately hoped he would sleep dreamless tonight, as he had enough to worry about while awake.

Lord knew, the next several days ahead were going to be pure hell...

**Part 43**

**Back**


	43. Chapter 43

* * *

The moment they stepped into his hotel room, Shane eyed Torrie tentatively, wondering exactly what was going through her mind. She was obviously upset over his and Stephanie's impending trip, which the siblings would be leaving for in a mere three and a half or so hours.

The tall blonde woman was silent as she seated herself primly on the edge of the bed, her hands clasped together on her lap. She met Shane's brown eyes silently for a moment before letting out a soft sigh and glancing down at her hands.

He came over to sit beside her on the bed, wanting to put his arm around her for how sad she looked - and just because he generally wanted to. Instead, he peered into her face.

"What are you thinking about?"

Torrie bit her lip as she lifted her blue eyes to his face for a few seconds. "I...I'm just thinking about how much I..." Her speech trailed off, and she bowed her head, shyly avoiding his gaze.

Shane reached a hand out and gently placed it on her chin, turning her face upward so that her eyes met his. The young woman looked serious as she stared into his eyes, blinking furiously.

"How much you what, Torrie?" he asked softly.

"How much I...don't want you to leave," she said quietly, surprising herself in that she didn't avert her gaze from his.

"Are you afraid he might come after you again?" The young man's voice was gentle as he posed the question.

The platinum blonde bit her lip again, shifting her eyes ever so slightly, but for just a beat. Then, gazing directly into his dark orbs, she said, "A little...but I..." She paused, then spoke again. "I just feel bad that you're going to be away from me just when we seem to be getting so close..."

Shane's heart was actually hurting a little as he continued to gaze intently into the young woman's eyes. As he rubbed at her chin with the pad of his thumb, Torrie's eyes closed. Then, swallowing hard and breathing deeply, the dark-haired man moved his face closer until his lips were upon hers.

The blonde was slightly taken by surprise by the kiss, as she was only half expecting it. She sighed into his mouth at the gentleness of his lips and tongue, kissing him back eagerly.

Torrie nearly lost her breath as the kiss came to an end, and she raised her hand, which she had pressed to Shane's shoulder up to her mouth. A small smile came to her lips, and the man smiled as well, enjoying seeing her happy.

"You have lipstick..." The blonde paused as she reached up to wipe some color that had rubbed off of her lips onto his. She laughed softly as she did so. She tried not to concentrate on Shane and Stephanie leaving in a few short hours, instead opting to concentrate on the here and now.

She was suddenly shifting restlessly in her sleep, frowning despite her closed eyes. The chill she felt within was horrible.

Amy began to turn over onto her right side, wanting desperately to be closer to him. She was unable to feel his warmth, his nearness, and it tore her up. _Where_ was he?

She let out a tiny moan as her lips parted ever so slightly. Oh, God... She felt so small and helpless. She needed Adam, needed him by her side, holding her tightly. She needed his strength and the security he gave her.

She turned back over onto her back, desperately wishing for peace in her sleep, but it would not come. She moaned slightly louder, and Adam's face was in her mind, hovering just over her as though he were a specter, a ghost. She reached out with one hand to touch him, but when she did, his visage disappeared like smoke.

The redhead continued to move around in the hospital bed in her sleep, disturbed by the fact that the man she loved was suddenly out of her reach. She saw him again and reached out for him, desperate to reach him, when suddenly, he changed - and transformed.

The face of Paul Levesque was suddenly before her, and her eyes widened in fright as he scowled at her. She turned around in what she soon realized to be a futile attempt to escape the maniac. As she dared a quick glance over her shoulder, he was right on her heels, and he reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair...

Amy thrashed around in the bed, screaming, harsh cries of pain joining those of fright when the injured left side of her upper chest came into contact with the side of the bed. Oh, God... She couldn't get to Adam and couldn't escape Levesque - she knew she was dead...

**Part 44**

**Back**


	44. Chapter 44

* * *

Adam awoke to the sensation of someone shaking him. He opened his eyes groggily, trying to catch sight of the person silhouetted over his bed, but the light filtering in through the open doorway prevented him from making them out. 

He felt incredibly exhausted and disoriented. Where the hell _was _he? And then it hit him - he was in the hospital. He'd come back here for Amy and had stayed in another room to get some rest. 

"I'm so sorry to have to disturb you, Mr. Copeland," came a semi-familiar voice, and he realized it was the same nurse from earlier that night. "But your girlfriend needs you!" 

"What? What happened?" He bolted up from the bed, following the woman in his socks, not bothering to put his shoes or shirt back on. 

"She had a terrible nightmare. I'm afraid she woke up screaming and crying. I'm surprised you didn't hear her." 

"I was sound asleep," the blond man replied, mentally cursing himself for that. He should have been alert enough to have heard the redhead's cries. Damn it, she needed him - which made his earlier decision that much more difficult - beyond the fact that he loved her and she loved him. 

Now in Amy's room, at her bedside, the tall Canadian leaned over the railing around the bed. 

"Angel...sweetie, I'm here..." 

The redhead's eyes were open but seemed not to be focused on anything in particular. She turned her head to meet his eyes, and Adam blinked at the glare of the light in the room, his eyes feeling grainy. He knew he hadn't gotten all that much sleep. 

"Adam...?" the diva said softly, her tone plaintive. "You weren't there..." 

The blond man winced, damning himself again, though he thought she'd meant that hadn't been there at her _bedside_. How could he know she was _really _referring to the horrible dream, in which he'd vanished like a ghost, only to be replaced by Paul Levesque? 

"I'm sorry, baby," he said softly, reaching out and placing one hand against her cheek and gently stroking it. "Are you okay?" 

"He became you..." she whispered, and the blond man gave her a confused look, not knowing what on earth she was talking about. 

"What?" His voice was soft and gentle, his green eyes almost caressing in their gaze. 

"I was dreaming...I saw you, and I tried to run after you," she breathed, her eyes shifting a bit to her right as she spoke. 

Adam gazed at her with tender concern and reached out with his free hand to caress her cheek. 

"A-And then you disappeared!" the diva cried, sounding far more like a child than a grown woman. "And then I s-saw..._him_..." 

"Levesque?" 

Amy nodded and blinked back fresh tears. 

"Oh, angel...It was only a dream," the Canadian said softly. He pulled her against him in a gentle hug. "I _told_ you - I'm not going to let him touch you again - I _promise_." _No_, he thought as his green eyes turned hard as they fixed on some unseen sight far away, _I'll sooner kill him myself than give him the chance to hurt you again_... 

The redhead clung to him, her chin resting on his strong shoulder. Adam unhappily noted that she was shaking slightly. _Damn that Levesque to hell!_ As long as he'd known Amy, she had always been one of the strongest, fearless people he knew - and now, because of that psycho bastard, she'd been reduced to _this_. He had to teach that man a lesson - put him in his place - once and for all. With or without his "benefactor," Mr. McMahon, Paul Levesque had to be stopped. 

While he continued to hold and soothe the upset redhead, Adam began to devise a plan on how to accomplish just that.


	45. Chapter 45

Stephanie sighed and closed her eyes as she lay beside Kurt, her mind drifting back to the impending trip ahead of her. Although she'd wanted to concentrate on nothing but the man who'd just made tender love to her, she couldn't help it.

Angle turned over onto his side, facing her. He lifted one hand, placing it gently against her brow, sliding it down to her cheek as he gazed lovingly into her face.

"Steph? You okay?" The man's voice was soft and gentle.

"I'm sorry, Kurt..." the brunette exhaled. "I...I love you. I'm sorry I keep thinking about-"

"Honey, it's okay..." the Olympian said. He pulled her against him, tenderly hugging her. "I know you're scared...and it's all right if you _are_."

"I just..." Stephanie bit her lip as she pulled back just enough to gaze into his blue eyes. "I just wanted to _forget_. I wanted to forget there's an entire world outside of you and me. I just wanted to concentrate on nothing but _you_."

"I know...I love you, Steph." He leaned forward, placing his lips on hers and kissing her passionately.

The brunette kissed him back with equal fervor, one hand going up and into his short brown hair. She was nearly overwhelmed by the emotion between them but somehow managed to keep from crying. She counted her lucky stars for having him. He was like her pillar of strength, and he seemed to thrive on optimism - which was exactly what she needed.

Abruptly, Stephanie pulled back, breaking the kiss for a split second so she could speak.

"Kurt...Kurt...make love to me again," she said in an almost pleading tone, her blue eyes meeting his for the briefest of seconds before she pressed her lips to his again.

Angle kissed her hard but quickly. He gave her a soft smile afterward. "Nothing would make me happier..."

Shane and Torrie were beginning to get hot and heavy with their passionate kissing on the dark-haired man's hotel room bed. All semblance of the blonde's self-control seemed to melt away as the elder McMahon's hands roamed over her body, her breath leaving her in spurts. God, how much she wanted him - how much she wanted _this_.

She could feel how aroused he was as she twined the fingers of her right hand into his short brown hair as they kissed. Torrie was lying on her back on the bed, Shane above her, his lips moving from hers to her neck, where his tongue lapped gently at the base of her throat. She let out a soft moan as she felt his hand suddenly lower a bit to cup one of her breasts.

The platinum blonde raised her back up from the bed so as to allow him to remove her shirt, and she lay back in only her red lace bra on her upper torso. Her hand traveled down to his trousers, rubbing and fondling at him, and Shane sighed audibly.

Torrie bit her lip, her eyes closed as Shane began to kiss and lick her neck region again, his attentions moving a bit to the area just behind her ear. She was enjoying this - and far too much, at that. Damn it... She'd been raped only a few short days earlier.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, staring up at the ceiling as a horrible feeling came over her. Although this was Shane McMahon, and she felt so right with him, she just couldn't deal with this - she couldn't make love to him - not now, not so soon. Even if she _hadn't _been brutally raped days ago, she _still _couldn't go through with it at this time. All of her adult life, she'd been a slut - too easy and too quick to give it up to any guy she'd ever been with... She couldn't do that with someone she truly cared about - whom she knew really cared for _her_.

Gently, Torrie pushed at Shane's chest as she attempted to sit up on the bed. Her breathing was as heavy as his as he got the message and moved to allow her to get up.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly as he took in the expression on the woman's face. She looked extremely nervous - uncomfortable.

"I...Oh, God...I'm sorry, Shane, but...I can't do this..."

The dark-haired man felt his heart sinking a bit upon her words. He watched silently as she reached for her shirt, pulling it back over her head in a hurry. He didn't know what to say as their eyes suddenly met again.

"Shane, I...it's not you - it's _me_. I can't stop thinking about what...he _did _to me," the blonde diva admitted, her face crumpling with a wince. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively, hugging herself for comfort.

"Torrie, it's okay...I'm sorry - I should never have pushed you. I rushed things tonight...I apologize."

She glanced down quickly before raising her blue eyes to meet his dark ones. Then, managing the tiniest smile, she said, "I really, really like you...and I _do _want this to eventually happen between us, but..." She bit her lip.

"But now is not the right time," Shane finished for her, and Torrie confirmed his statement by nodding almost shyly.

"Torrie...Sweetie, it's okay," the young man said as he gathered her in his arms, hugging her tightly against him. "I understand completely, and I promise I'll be patient with you. It's all right, baby..." He began to rock her back-and-forth a bit, as though she were a baby.

The blonde woman pulled back just a bit to gaze up into his eyes. "Really?" Her voice sounded small and plaintive as she asked the question, and this warmed Shane's heart tremendously.

"Really...You're very sweet. And very special." He kissed her gently on the forehead, and Torrie felt a stronger sense of security than she'd ever felt in perhaps her entire life. And despite the fact that Shane would be leaving for his trek very soon, the blonde knew she would be sleeping very well that night.


	46. Chapter 46

He sat there in the car, the headlights killed, wide awake as he staked out the hotel. Only slightly tired, he had a thermos full of hot black coffee on the passenger's seat beside him - just in case.

Paul Levesque glared up at the lights in the two hotel rooms which were right next door to one another - Stephanie and Torrie's room on the right, and Kurt Angle's to the left. They were all evidently still awake. A quick glance at his watch told him it was just about a quarter to four.

He knew that God damn Copeland wasn't among the hotel-stayers, as he'd put two and two together after the Dumas bitch had woken up to find him standing over her bed. She'd called the bastard - or had a nurse do so - and, always the knight in shining armor, he knew Copeland had rushed to the hospital to be at the redhead's side.

Paul scowled as he thought about the eight people who had meddled into his life and caused him so much trouble. Okay - granted, they hadn't all _meddled _- but, in their own unique way, each of them had disrupted his life in one way or another... And that made him furious.

Levesque's thoughts shifted specifically to Torrie Wilson - the blonde whore was probably screwing Shane McMahon at that very moment - Paul had seen how chummy they'd become over the last couple of days. He'd been trailing them - all eight of them. He found it sickening how the tall diva conducted herself - so quickly after him, she was moving on, and to the boss' son, no less. Well, he'd always known she was a whore.

He didn't think all that much more of Stephanie, either. Okay, so she wasn't quite the same caliber as Torrie. No - the brunette seemed to act and react more on her emotions rather than just physically. And although he no longer blamed her for all of his current problems - Paul had realized all of that was thanks to the bastard Copeland - he still could no longer stand the woman. Plain and simple, Stephanie was a cockteaser.

During their storylines with the McMahon-Helmsley angle, the brunette had done nothing but tease him, fiercely turning him on - to the point that he'd actually managed to fall in love with her - but she'd left him high and dry each and every time. She'd been damn loyal to her then boyfriend, and even afterward, she'd never seen him in any sort of light. And Levesque knew she never would. Now, after he'd attacked her the previous couple of nights past, he knew she was scared to death of him. And she'd never look at him in even a friendship sense ever again after that. Whatever...

Paul had to acknowledge that he felt somewhat bitter over losing Nora. It wasn't that he loved her so much and couldn't live without her, or any of that mumbo-jumbo - but he'd grown to be very dependent on her in a strange sort of way. And ever since she'd left him, his world had gone strangely topsy-turvy. Levesque didn't like that, as he was more or less a creature of habit.

He wondered if the little blonde he'd dated for seven months had taken to fucking Jay Reso - Copeland's damn best friend, no less - Paul scoffed at the thought of the blond Canadian man. The only worse insult he could think of in regard to Nora was if his ex-girlfriend had ended up with Copeland himself.

Levesque frowned as he thought of the petite blonde doing things with Reso - sexual things, and those the nature of which she'd done with him. Actually, before he'd begun forcing himself on her, Nora had seemed to become a bit frigid. He knew she'd known he was screwing other women, and her body had just given out on her - on him - because of it. So, considering that, he smirked as he realized that idiot Reso was probably not getting any from the little bitch, either.

Paul glanced back up in the direction of the hotel room windows as he realized the light had been turned off - Stephanie and Torrie's room. He supposed Angle was about to bang the voluptuous brunette, and he scowled at that, wishing it were he who was getting that chance.

Levesque felt his blood boiling, his pulse pounding in his throat and temples as he grew angrier by the second. There was too much to do, but his anger was a good thing - because it would fuel him. He wanted to go back to the hospital and stake it out. He wanted to follow the McMahon siblings when they made their trek to Connecticut to see their father. Lastly, he decided he wanted to pay his darling Nora a little visit - and, in the process, give her and her new beau the surprise of their lives.

He only regretted that he was unable to be in three places at once...


	47. Chapter 47

* * *

Jay lay wide awake in the hotel bed, his mind working in overtime.

He couldn't get his best friend and the redheaded diva out of his mind. He was worried about the both of them, and wondered what more could possibly happen.

As the blond man lay there, very still, he suddenly became aware of the very weak, nearly inaudible sound. Along with it, the bed was actually shaking ever so slightly. It was so minor is was nearly unnoticeable - but Jay felt it.

"Nora...?" He turned over from his back onto his side and reached out for the petite blonde woman laying beside him. "Honey?"

Although there was no immediate response, the Canadian knew that his girlfriend was crying. And then, as his fingertips gently found her face, his suspicions were confirmed. Her cheeks were soaked by hot tears, and he could hear her sniffling slightly.

The little blonde finally spoke, her voice slightly choked from her sobs.

"I-I'm sorry, Jay...I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't..." he said softly. "I was awake - I can't sleep." The blond man reached for Nora and gently pulled her against him, his arms tightening around her. He buried his face into her soft, fragrant hair, then moved so that his face nuzzled hers.

"Shh...it's okay, Nora..."

"I'm so scared, Jay!" the diva exclaimed in a loud whisper, desperately trying to make out his face in the near pitch darkness.

"I know, sweetheart...I know." He once again found her face with his fingertips and gently wiped away the tears he felt still on her cheeks.

Nora swallowed hard, the feeling of horror not leaving her as she thought about Amy, about Adam. She couldn't get the images of what she'd seen a couple of days earlier to leave her mind. It sickened her to think that her former boyfriend had attempted to kill Adam - and he'd shot the redheaded woman in the process by mistake instead - with seemingly no compunction for his actions. She now knew for certain that if Paul wasn't merely a cold, calculating son of a bitch, he was completely, utterly insane. It all chilled her to her very marrow.

And she couldn't help fearing that he might come after her next - her _and _Jay.

As her sobs grew louder in volume, the blond Canadian man stroked her face and hair tenderly, a feeling of helplessness coming over him.

"Nora, don't cry - please don't cry..." His voice was filled with sadness, which made the petite blonde feel even worse.

"I-I can't help it..."

Jay moved his face closer to hers, and Nora could feel his warm breath against her face. As she closed her eyes tightly, some fresh tears trickled down her cheeks - and then, she felt the Canadian's warm, soft lips on hers, one of his hands in her hair.

She kissed him back eagerly, desperately longing for solace in his arms as she clung to him. God, she needed something to make her completely forget about everything, at least for the moment.

Their kisses grew more passionate and demanding, and the blonde diva leaned into his touch. Her crying slowly ceased as they slowly shifted, and Nora found herself on her back, Jay on top of her, his hands gentle as they fondled her body. She became nearly breathless as he moved his lips to her throat, his hands caressing her beneath the pajama baby tee she wore. Her nipples instantly hardened as the Canadian's hands gently stroked her breasts, the touch feather-soft.

The next thing Nora knew, Jay was removing her top, and she didn't dare protest. Instead, she raised herself up just enough to help him along. She let out a soft moan as she felt the blond's lips on her breasts, his hot tongue teasing the nipples.

She tangled her fingers into his long hair, her heart and pulse racing as she felt his hardness against her thigh.

She nearly lost her breath as Jay raised himself back up to meet her lips again, one of his hands stroking her breasts. Their tongues battled for dominance, and then it was the blond man's turn to moan softly as he suddenly felt the diva's small hand go lower, gently rubbing at him through the sweatpants he'd worn to bed.

"Oh, God..."

They kissed again, and Nora gently pulled back, her hand still caressing him, the other going up to his face. She tried her best to meet his eyes in the dark as she issued her softly-spoken, nearly breathless request.

"Jay...Jay, I want you. I _need _you - make love to me..."

He kissed her again, his lips pressed tightly against hers, the emotion between them nearly overwhelming.

Afterward, Jay sat up a bit and tried to gaze into her face in the darkness. "Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper, not wanting to do anything she really _didn't _want to do. The last thing he wanted was for her to regret making love to him.

"Yes...I'm absolutely sure."

The blond man managed a small smile as he reached for her pajama shorts, removing them slowly, and he groaned at the realization that she wasn't wearing panties beneath them. In turn, the diva reached out and grabbed at his pants, desperately wanting him to be free of them.

"I love you, Nora."

"I love you, too, Jay."

He moved so that he could get out of the sweatpants, then lowered himself to her, and their kisses continued as they became even more passionate.

Nora clung onto him, a feeling of bliss consuming her as she concentrated on Jay and _only _Jay.

She wished these moments with him could be frozen in time...


	48. Chapter 48

"Shane, I'm scared..." Stephanie said in a small voice as she sat staring straight out the passenger's window in her brother's rental car.

It was about five-thirty in the morning, give or take a few minutes, and surprisingly chilly considering it was summer in Pennsylvania. Although the air conditioner wasn't on and the only window open was down only a couple of inches, the brunette shivered.

Shane took his eyes off the road and glanced at his sister. "Don't worry, Steph...it'll be okay." He reached across the seats and patted her hand reassuringly.

They'd been driving for the last half-hour, and Stephanie had been a reluctant traveler from the start - actually, that had been the case since even _before _they'd started their journey.

"I'm not so sure this trip is such a good idea," the young woman said fearfully as she turned to glance over her shoulder out the back window. "Paul is still out there, Shane! What if...what if he follows us or something?" She thought about how the madman had trailed after Adam and Amy a few days earlier and had attempted to run them off the road.

"Steph, listen to me," her brother said calmly. "Look at me..."

The brunette turned around to face him, a look of naked fear written across her features.

"He's not going to do anything to us - even if he _does _follow us - and that thought crossed my mind, too - he won't touch us...He wouldn't dare do anything to us - not when Vince McMahon is our father. He _does_, at least, hold Dad in some regard."

"Shane!" Stephanie exclaimed, her blue eyes widening in disbelief at what he'd just said. "Do you _ever _think before you speak?" The brunette was angry as she went on. "Are you serious? Have you forgotten what Paul tried to do to me two days ago?! The bastard tried to choke the life out of me!" she cried. "And he probably would have..._raped _me if it hadn't been for Kurt!" Her eyes nearly filled with tears as she recalled that horror.

"Oh, God...I'm so sorry I forgot about that," Shane said, mentally cursing himself. The truth was, he'd been distracted ever since spending time alone with Torrie earlier that night. Although nothing had happened between them - yet - the dark-haired man couldn't get his mind off the tall blonde diva.

He took his eyes off the road for a brief moment to meet the frightened but annoyed eyes of his sister.

"Sweetheart, I promise you - we'll be okay. Nobody is going to do anything to us...I won't let anyone hurt you."

The brunette swallowed hard, hoping more than anything that Shane _would _protect her if something were to happen.

--

Adam awoke feeling groggy, and aching a bit from a stiff neck.

As he slowly came to his senses, he realized _why _he felt that way - he'd been sleeping in a chair all night. And then he remembered it hadn't been _all _night - he recalled how he'd been sleeping for at least a short while in the room next door from Amy's. Then, the next thing he'd known, the nurse had woken him up, alerting him to the fact that the redhead was apparently in the midst of a horrible dream, and she was screaming.

"Oh, God..." he mumbled as he reached a hand back to rub at his neck. He gazed at Amy laying peacefully in the bed, grateful she was in this calm state.

The diva looked so beautiful, and her eyes were closed, as she was sound asleep.

The blond man's heart melted as he watched her. She truly _was _an angel... Therefore, how could he ever walk out on her? Damn it... Thinking about this too much would surely bring his eyes to misting over.

Shit... He had no choice. He _had _to leave her. It was for her own good. Who knew what that psychotic bastard Levesque would do to her? Certainly, the man was unbalanced enough to try to hurt Amy in order to get to him...

Raking a hand through his long golden hair, Adam rose from the chair and stretched his long legs a bit before leaving the room. He needed to ask Dr. Roberts, the physician who'd attended to the redhead, a few questions...


	49. Chapter 49

The next morning, Paul Levesque woke up bright and early.

Normally, he didn't like to awaken until at least eleven, but he wanted his mind to remain sharp. Besides, he had about a trillion thoughts zipping through his head and had been unable to sleep past seven.

He sat up in his hotel room bed, glancing around until his gaze came to rest upon the gun.

It was the same weapon with which he'd attempted to shoot Copeland - but had gotten the redhead instead. Despite that little mishap, he had no intention of letting the cold steel out of his sight or grasp. He would get his next chance yet...

He thought about Stephanie and Shane McMahon and wondered how their little excursion was going so far. Paul thought it too bad he hadn't been able to go and follow them, but he had more pressing issues at the moment.

First of all, he wanted to pay Nora a little visit. The night before, he'd promised himself that, and he felt he _owed _it to himself after failing to fulfill another promise to himself - that being to kill Adam Copeland.

His lips curled into a cruel, sadistic smile as he thought about his former girlfriend. Maybe he'd give her sweet, curvaceous little body one last time before he told her off and tossed her aside. After all, even though she was now with Reso, she'd never broken up with him. Therefore, as far as Levesque was concerned, Nora was fair game - and not only could he have the pleasure of screwing her brains out one last time, but he could also enjoy dumping her. Hell, maybe if he was still in the mood, he could get to Torrie and enjoy one last romp with _her _as well.

A laugh escaped Paul as he rose from the bed and stretched. He was going to have a good day. It was too bad Stephanie wouldn't be around, but at least her idiot brother wasn't here to interfere in any of his plans. And if Reso or Angle tried to stop him, they'd get theirs.

He wondered when the Dumas bitch would be getting discharged from the hospital. Maybe he should find out and then arrange for a 'meeting' when Copeland brought her out of there.

Levesque smirked as these thoughts went through him. Yes, he had much work to do today. He snatched up some clothing from his bag and headed for the bathroom for a shower. While bathing, he would further plan out his day's activities.

--

"Okay...thank you, doctor," Adam said as he faced Dr. Roberts. He raked a hand through his long, disheveled blond hair as he shifted his gaze elsewhere in distraction.

The physician said, "Mr. Copeland, your girlfriend should be fine - physically. But you might want to consider getting some counseling for her. She may need help in getting past what happened to her."

The tall Canadian nodded as he looked back at the doctor. "Yeah...I can imagine. Thanks again." He stared down the hallway, toward the direction of the room where the redhead was esconced.

"If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to contact me," Roberts said. He reached into a pocket of his long white coat, coming up with a business card, which he handed to the young man.

"Thanks...I won't." Adam put the card into a pocket of his jeans as the physician nodded cordially at him.

"Excuse me - I have to check on some patients."

The tall blond man ran a hand down his face, still feeling bleary-eyed from the lack of sleep he'd gotten during the past few nights. Damn it... If he didn't get some real rest soon, he was going to waste away to nothing. And, considering everything that had been happening and was going to _continue_, seeing as Levesque was still on the loose somewhere out there, he had to keep alert.

He stared down the hallway, back to the redhead's room. By now, she might have awoken, and if this was the case, she would probably be wondering where he'd gone.

As he continued the walk back to Amy's room and then stepped in, noting her still sleeping form, he thought about what Dr. Roberts had told him.

She was going to be discharged from the hospital within a day or two. Her surgery had been a success, and she'd been incredibly lucky, as the man had told him on the day of the operation. There was virtually no risk of her having any problems, such as internal bleeding - but she would need to be fairly inactive physically for the next couple of weeks.

The blond man sat down in the chair directly beside his girlfriend's bed. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair again, his gaze fixed to her face, which was turned toward him as she slept. Her lips were slightly parted, and she was breathing regularly, apparently still in a peaceful sleep, and for that, Adam was relieved.

Suddenly, her eyelids began to flutter, and, as the Canadian watched, leaning slightly forward, Amy awoke. "Mmm..." she moaned softly. "Adam?"

The tall blond man nodded vigorously, reaching up with one hand to grasp hers. "I'm here, baby...I never left you all night."

The redhead opened her eyes and gazed into his welcome, handsome face. "I want to get out of here..."

"You will - soon," he whispered, a soft smile on his face. "The doctor said you can leave as soon as tomorrow or the day after."

"Good..." She lay back and closed her eyes again, her hand still in his.

Adam's smile slowly disappeared as he gazed down at her. His heart sank as he thought about the implications of her being discharged.

Time was quickly running out - and he was dreading what would come next...


	50. Chapter 50

Later that morning, Adam left Amy, deciding it was best if he returned to his friends for awhile.

The redhead had looked somewhat crestfallen when he'd announced he was leaving. A look somewhat akin to panic had initially crossed her features, but she'd swallowed it all down, and it had made his heart swell with both love and respect for how strong she was trying to be.

The Canadian left his rental car and stepped into the hotel, his need to speak to his best friend extremely strong at this point. He'd been wanting to talk to Jay ever since coming to his heart-wrenching decision, but there'd been other, even more pressing things going on - such as the trip Stephanie and Shane had, by now, concluded.

He thought about his former girlfriend and her older brother, wondering how they were faring. In his eyes, it would be an absolute miracle if Vince McMahon would even agree to see them, despite the fact that they were the man's children.

Damn it... Adam suddenly remembered that there was to be a SmackDown taping that night. He didn't want to be there. In the midst of everything, he'd completely forgotten about the show.

He raised a hand to knock on the door to Jay and Nora's room, further cursing the fact that he would have to be in the ring for a portion of the night rather than just at Amy's bedside at the hospital.

"Hi, Adam..." Nora said as she opened the door to see him standing there. She gave him a small, almost uncertain smile and held the door open wider for him to enter.

"Hey, Nora..." He noticed that the little blonde was recently showered, her long hair still damp and hanging in neat ringlets over her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a gray tank top and looked very fresh.

"You look exhausted," she observed. "How is Amy?"

"I _am _exhausted," he said, running a hand through his hair as he sat down at the small desk beside the bed. "Amy is...Well, _physically _she's better. Getting better..." The blond man sighed, then continued. "She had a dream last night - a really _bad _one."

Nora shook her head, her pretty face looking concerned. "Well, that's to be expected after..." She allowed her voice to trail off.

"Yeah..." he agreed. "Damn it...The doctor said she might be discharged as early as a day or two."

"Oh, well that's good," the blonde diva said, but she frowned at the expression on Adam's face and at the fact that he'd said 'damn it,' because it seemed so out of context. She would think he would be _happy _about his girlfriend being released from the hospital. That would mean she was okay... Or was _going _to be...

However, the Canadian didn't look one bit happy. On the contrary, he appeared to be quite distressed. Nora wondered exactly why that was. Maybe he felt that Amy was safer in the hospital, what with Paul still roaming around out there - free and believing he was exempt from the law.

"Nora...Is...is Jay here?"

"Yeah - he's in the shower," she replied, gesturing toward the bathroom with one hand. She cocked her head to one side as she studied him more intently. He really did look out of it - like he was on his last legs, so to speak.

"Adam, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the tall man responded, but his eyes were downcast when he spoke. Afterward, however, he raised his weary head and looked directly into her eyes for a beat.

Nora was unconvinced.

"Oh, hey, Adam..." Jay spoke as he suddenly stepped out of the bathroom, a towel in his right hand - he was pulling it off his head, as he'd been drying his hair.

The little blonde eyed her boyfriend, then his best friend, knowing she wasn't going to push the issue any further by asking Adam what was wrong. She knew the taller man wanted to speak to his best friend, and she sensed it was urgent.

"I'm surprised to see you around here so early," the shorter of the two blond men said. "I figured you'd be at the hospital awhile longer..."

Nora quietly made her way to the hotel room door, not wanting to disturb them or interfere.

"Hey...Where are _you _going?"

She turned back upon Jay's words, facing him with an almost guilty expression on her face. Then, recovering quickly, she said, "I want to go next door to see Torrie and Kurt."

"Oh...okay, babe. See you in a bit, then."

The petite blonde nodded, hoping that, somehow, he wouldn't be able to see her nervousness.

The moment Nora was gone, Adam stood up anxiously. "I'm glad she's gone," he admitted. "Jay, I need to talk to you."

"Well, I'm all ears...What's up, man?"

The taller Canadian sighed heavily. "Well...a _lot_, actually..." Then, as he began to steadily pace the room before the other man, he began to explain.


	51. Chapter 51

Jay sighed as he eyed his best friend, whose gaze was trained on the floor between them. Adam was seated at the desk chair a few feet away while he was sitting on the edge of the hotel bed.

"So, that's it?" he finally asked. "You're just gonna give up? Just like _that_?" He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Jay, what _choice _do I have?" the taller man asked, raking a hand through his long blond hair before raising his eyes back to his best friend. "My back's to the wall - her safety is at stake here. I _won't _let him get to her..."

"Well, too late..." the shorter man reminded him. "She's already been shot."

"Yes, but she was lucky it wasn't as serious as it _could _have been - and anyway, the bastard was gunning for _me_. Believe me, Jay - if Levesque wants that badly to get to me, he'd do something to Amy in a heartbeat, and he wouldn't even blink!"

Jay shook his head, a feeling of hopelessness coming over him. Everything Adam had just told him - what he was planning on doing and telling Amy - it all seemed so...wrong.

The way _he _saw it, if Adam followed through with what he'd just told him, he was basically letting Paul Levesque win. He understood his best friend's reasoning of doing this to protect the redhead, but damn it - couldn't he protect her by her _side_? _With _her? The maniac could just as easily harm her when she was apart from Adam, plus the fact that it would crush Amy - and Adam himself as well. When he thought about himself being in the other man's shoes, Jay knew that he would never do the same to Nora as Adam was going to do to the redhead. He couldn't do that to her. Hell, he couldn't do that to _himself_.

"I don't know..." Jay said. "I think you're giving up way too easily. But...do what _you _think is best, man." He didn't know what else to say.

The tall Canadian nodded. "I just wish it didn't have to come down to this..."

Jay noted the anguish in his friend's eyes, the weariness as well, for he knew Adam hadn't slept well or much in the last few days. "I know, man...I know..."

Nora sat on the edge of the Torrie's hotel room bed, the other blonde rummaging through her suitcase for something. At the moment, Kurt was in the bathroom, showering. They were in the room Torrie had been sharing with Stephanie since their arrival here.

The tall blonde diva hadn't wanted to be alone after the McMahon siblings had left for their trip. Nora completely understood that, and, what with her not-so-recent past with Paul, she could relate to the other woman.

Torrie came back over to sit on the bed, and she pushed herself to sit with her back to the pillows, long legs stretched out before her.

"C-can I confied something to you?" she asked, her tone nervous, her large blue eyes uncertain. She'd never really been close to any of the other divas - other than Stacy Keibler, who went back to WCW with her - in the short time she'd been with the WWF. Of course, she'd been getting close with Stephanie, but the brunette wasn't here right now. Besides, she _did _share a bond with Nora.

"Sure," the petite blonde said. "You can tell me anything." She repositioned herself so that she was sitting Indian-style across from Torrie.

The taller woman lowered her gaze almost demurely, and she thought it ironic that _she_, who had never been shy where anything sexual was concerned, was actually feeling exactly that way.

"Last night...When Shane and I were in here alone..." She paused, raising her eyes and meeting the other woman's. "Well...we started kissing, and I _thought _something was going to happen, but..."

"He stopped because of what happened to you?" the little blonde questioned, recalling her own experience with Jay that first time they'd shared a bed together.

"No..." Torrie said, shaking her head. "I...I froze."

Nora nodded. Although the same hadn't happened to her - and she was strongly suspicious that if it hadn't been anyone other than Jay, she probably would have pulled away, just like Torrie had done with Shane.

The tall blonde leaned over a bit to get closer to the other woman. "Nora, am I...Do you think it's strange that I did that? I mean...I _really _like Shane, and..." She stopped in mid-sentence and sighed, a feeling somewhat akin to hopelessness taking over.

"No, I don't think it's strange at all...Your reaction was completely normal, Torrie. For God's sake, you went through the worst kind of violation a person could ever suffer...I'm sure Shane understands. In fact, I _know _he does."

The tall blonde woman nodded slowly. "He does...He told me he did, and that he'll be patient with me."

Nora smiled warmly. "He's really very special to you, isn't he?"

Now Torrie also felt a smile touching her own lips. "Yeah, he is..." She couldn't help feeling anxious about his return...


	52. Chapter 52

Stephanie opened her eyes sleeplily, groaning a little when the sunshine fell across her face.

"Oh..." She raised a hand to her forehead at the realization that she had a pounding headache. She'd been sleeping with her head up against the passenger's side window, which hadn't helped, either.

The brunette glanced to her left to her brother in the driver's seat. "Shane...? Where are we?"

"We're almost there, Steph...Stamford is only a mile and a quarter away."

The young woman nodded, her hand still pressed against her head. As she looked Shane over, she realized he looked pretty tired.

"Why didn't you pull over at a rest area or something?" she asked. "You should have woken me up to switch places with you driving..."

"Steph, don't be ridiculous," Shane replied. "You were absolutely exhausted - and by the looks of it, you still are. It's no problem..."

"Like hell...You look like you're ready to fall asleep at the wheel..."

"I'm fine..." the dark-haired man insisted. "Stopped at a drive-through McDonald's and got a couple of coffees...They've been keeping me awake and alert."

"I'm driving us back," Stephanie asserted. "And I'm not taking no for an answer...at least _I _had _some _rest."

"Sure - you'll get no argument out of me..."

Within the next twenty minutes, the two siblings arrived at the prison. Asthey left the rental, which Shane parked directly across the street, Stephanie had a horrible feeling of trepidation. She didn't feel good about this at all.

Her stomach lurched uncomfortably as she and Shane approached a guard at the entrance.

The man asked them for their names and the nature of their visit.

"We're here to see our father," Shane answered. "We called his attorney to set it all up..."

"What is your father's name?"

"Vincent K. McMahon..."

"All right...Go on inside, and someone will assist you..."

Stephanie followed closely behind her brother as they entered the massive stone structure, her eyes slightly widened in fear. She'd never even been _near _a prison or a jail, much less been inside one. She kept expecting an inmate to jump out at her and spook her - which she knew was just plain silly. It wasn't your typical jail, where you had the prisoners all caged in a common area near the wardens and other people who ran the place. Plus, this was a prison for uppity white-collar criminals - like her father.

Stephanie stood by uneasily while Shane spoke to a prison guard. She glanced around at other civilians nearby, who were apparently there for the same reason they were - to visit loved ones locked up in this place.

_Loved ones_...

The brunette felt disgust and even loathing soaring through her as those two words echoed through her mind. She could hardly think of Vince as a 'loved one' anymore, father or not. Not after all the horrible things he'd caused and done. He'd threatened her life! His own _daughter_... He'd hired Paul to kill Adam. _He _was the reason poor Amy had been shot, why she was now lying in a hospital bed. My God... It was a difficult thing to comprehend when your father had orchestrated a would-be murder.

Stephanie suddenly came to her senses as Shane gestured to her. They followed the guard down a stretch of hallway, which, to her surprise, was covered with a gray carpeting.

The brunette couldn't help but think of Kurt, and she held the image of his face in her mind as they continued on their way to their father. The Olympian gave her great strength, which was ironic in the sense that Stephanie had always considered herself a pillar of strength.

The prison guard instructed them to stay right where they were, and then he entered an enclosed area through a set of double doors. Just before them was an extra thick, long plexiglas window, chairs set up before a counter jutting out. Attached to small barriers on each right side were telephones... This was where people would sit to talk with the inmates.

Stephanie's stomach did flip-flops as she dreaded the next few minutes. She supposed the anticipation was actually worse than _seeing _him - but it didn't make her feel any better.

She took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh.

"Do you think he'll agree to see us?" she asked her brother, who'd been silent since they'd arrived at the communication area.

"I...I don't know..."

However, a moment later, they got their answer when they saw Vince on the other side of the glass. Clad in standard orange prison wear, he was shackled and accompanied by another guard.

Stephanie's blue eyes went wide as she took in the sight of him. It was truly unbelievable to see Vince McMahon like this. It damn near took her breath away. She looked at Shane and saw that he too was having a tough time seeing their father like this. He visibly swallowed before gesturing to her with a slight tilt of his head, then slid into one of the two chairs across from the man on his side of the glass.

Shane's eyes remained on Vince as he reached for the phone, and Stephanie slipped into the chair beside him reluctantly, her eyes also glued to her father's face. On his end, the billionaire picked up the phone, and before his son could utter a single syllable, he spoke.

"What the _hell _do you want?"

Somehow, Shane managed not to flinch, although his father's words and tone stung.

"We need to talk to you..."

"Yeah, that's what Riley told me," Vince said in annoyance, referring to his lawyer. "What is it?!"

Shane decided to cut to the chase and not candy-coat their reason for the visit. "We need to call off whatever else you and Levesque cooked up, Dad..."

Stephanie glanced from her father to her brother, wondering what Vince had said, as she couldn't hear anything on his end. Judging by the look on both his and Shane's faces, it couldn't have been anything pleasant. No "Hi, son, good to see you... How've you been?" No way...

"I don't know if you're aware," Shane continued, "but Levesque's gone wild...He tried to shoot Adam Copeland in broad daylight a couple of days ago." He felt the bile rising up to his throat as his father's expression turned to one of glee upon his words. "He didn't succeed...In fact, he got Amy Dumas instead."

"Well..." the old man spoke. "Sometimes, innocent bystanders get in the way."

Before Shane could reply and tell him what a heartless, nonchalant bastard he was, Vince went on. "No...as a matter of fact, Miss Dumas is _not _innocent - she caused a great deal of the mess that put me in here...her and that ungrateful little bitch right beside you..." He pointed to Stephanie with the forefinger of his right hand, eyes wild as he glared at his daughter.

The brunette grew positively terrified, nearly recoiling at her father's gesture. She glanced from him to Shane.

"Wh-What...?"

Instead of responding to his sister, Shane merely stared at his father with an angry gleam in his own eyes.


	53. Chapter 53

Adam checked his watch with nervous anticipation for the umpteenth time as he, Jay and Nora entered the hospital.

Amy had been cleared to leave today, and the blond man was not looking forward to the hours that lay ahead. He'd made up his mind and knew what he had to do.

Adam noticed the look his best friend gave him on more than a couple of occasions, and he knew that Nora must be mentally scratching her head, wondering what was up. The tall Canadian hadn't told the petite blonde anything, and judging by the puzzled looks she bestowed upon _both _of them, Jay hadn't, either.

He wondered what Nora would say if she knew what he intended to do. Knowing her, and her ability to see the light at the end of even the darkest of tunnels, she would probably protest - tell him that he shouldn't give up so easily, that Amy was worth a fight.

Yes, she was certainly worth a _fight_, but Adam didn't want to risk the redhead's precious life. She'd already been compromised once, and she could very well have died. It just so happened that she'd been lucky that time. Well, the way Adam saw it, a person could only have so much luck...

To the tall blond's surprise, the little diva spoke up.

"Come on, Adam..." she said. "You should be happy - or at least in a better mood - Amy's being discharged today..."

He forced a weak smile for the blonde woman's benefit, then caught Jay's sad gaze behind her.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right, Nora..."

They stepped off the elevator and made their way in silence to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me," Adam began, raking a nervous hand through his hair. "My girlfriend is supposed to be discharged this morning - her name is Amy Dumas..."

The nurse seated behind the generously-sized desk flipped through a little book opened before her.

"Yes...yes, I see that. I believe Dr. Roberts wanted to speak with you about her discharge..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not that I know of," the woman replied. "It's standard procedure for the doctor to talk to a person close to the patient when they are released after such a serious condition."

"Oh." Adam wasn't sure whether to breathe a sigh of relief or disappointment. Very fleetingly, he wondered what Stephanie and Shane were up to at that very moment.

The nurse told him that he could go see Amy and that she was most likely ready to leave, or very close to it. With that, he turned toward Jay and Nora, and gesturing to them to follow, he started down the hallway to the redhead's room.

To Adam's surprise, as he entered Amy's room, he saw that the diva was already fully dressed. He couldn't help thinking how very small she looked as she sat upright in the hospital bed. She also looked quite pale, but then again, she hadn't gotten any sunshine or fresh air in the last several days. However, although she looked like a person who was just getting out of the hospital, she was still very beautiful.

"Angel..." Adam stood almost uncertainly in the doorway at first, Jay and Nora directly behind him.

"Adam!" The redhead's face brightened immeasurably, and then she suddenly realized the two behind him.

Nora squeezed her way past Adam, a small smile on her face as she rushed to the other diva's bed.

"Amy!"

The redhead opened her arms, excited to see her little blonde friend.

"Nora! I missed you..."

As the two women hugged, Jay nudged Adam on the shoulder from behind. The taller man turned briefly to exchange glances with his best friend, who shrugged before stepping past him into the room.

"Hey, slugger...How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I've been better," Amy replied, reaching up for a hug, which Jay gladly gave her. The redhead glanced toward the doorway, where her boyfriend still hadn't moved a muscle.

Adam took the cue. Swallowing hard, he approached the bed, and his gaze remained locked with the diva's as he neared.

"Well..." At the moment, the blond man didn't know what else to say.

Lord knew, there would be plenty later...


	54. Chapter 54

Adam watched Amy intently as she ate her room service meal.

The redhead consumed her roast chicken breast, rice pilaf and green beans with obvious relish, and it made the Canadian's heart hurt.

She was so innocent. So very innocent to what was about to happen, to what he was going to say and do. It would break her heart. _He _would break her heart...

Amy cocked her head slightly to one side as she eyed him, a tiny smile touching her lips as she chewed with her mouth closed. She gave him a quizzical look and swallowed before she spoke.

"What?"

"Huh?" the blond man said, coming back to his senses at once.

"You look so pensive," the redhead said. "I'm just wondering what's on your mind..."

"Oh..." Adam cast around inside his brain quickly, realizing suddenly that he was too cowardly to just spit it out. "I was just thinking about Shane and Stephanie...They haven't called us yet..."

Amy arched an eyebrow prettily as he spoke, and the blond man wondered if she could see right through him. He guessed she probably _could_ and _did_, but the redhead didn't say anything against what he'd just said.

"Maybe no news is good news in this instance..."

"Yeah...I hope so," he replied. He shifted his gaze elsewhere for a beat, hoping the woman before him would be unable to detect the inner turmoil that was plaguing him. However, she was so perceptive and knew him so very well, he wouldn't be surprised if she could see right through him. She continued eating but didn't say anything.

Adam sensed she knew something else, something far deeper, was on his mind, but she didn't want to press the issue. He sighed, knowing he would eventually have to spill it. Things such as what he would have to do should be done quickly. Although it certainly wouldn't be painless, faster was definitely better.

Now finished with her meal, the redhead wiped at her mouth with a cloth napkin. The Canadian took a deep breath, knowing that this was it.

"Err...Amy..."

"Hold that thought," the diva said, lifting one finger in a 'wait' gesture as she stood up and pushed her chair back. She slipped into the bathroom, and a few seconds later, Adam could hear the water running in the sink as she washed her hands.

He raked a hand through his hair as he waited another few seconds for her to return. Dear lord, _how _was he going to do it? He didn't _want _to, that much was for sure.

Amy stepped through the doorway of the bathroom, and his gaze was instantly drawn to her. God, she was so beautiful... So sweet, so unassuming. She was his _angel_... How could he ever hurt his angel?

She smiled as she neared him, coming to sit beside him on the edge of the hotel bed.

"I can't tell you how nice it is to be out of that hospital...Even after everything that's happened, I'm glad to be here - with you..."

The tall blond man gazed deeply into her lovely hazel eyes, and he felt even more like an asshole than he had before. In fact, he considered himself _more_ than a mere asshole - he was a cowardly son of a bitch.

"I'm glad you're here with me, too, angel..." he said softly. He slid an arm around her waist, gently pulling her to him. He couldn't help himself - not when he was around this woman...

She winced slightly as she turned to meet his embrace, and alarm filled Adam.

"Are you okay? What's..."

"I'm still a bit sore," she explained, looking down at the area in which she'd been shot.

"Poor baby..." he crooned, his green eyes almost caressing as they gazed at her. "Do you need your pain pills?"

"No...I'll live." The truth was, despite the prescription for painkillers she'd been given, the redhead was reluctant to take the medication. Being in the business in which they were involved in particular, she knew all too well the danger of addiction to such drugs. And anyway, the pain wasn't _that _bad anymore. She thought she would rather grin and bear it than risk becoming addicted to painkillers.

The next thing Adam knew, the redhead was snuggling up against him, and she turned around a bit so that her arms could encircle his neck. Her breath was warm against him, and her voice was soft and full of passion as she spoke.

"God, I've missed you..."

And then, as though in a dream sequence, they were kissing - passionately, hungrily. The Canadian's mind seemed to scream for him to stop - this wasn't right, no matter how much they loved each other - not given the dire circumstances.

Despite the nagging voice in his head, Adam undressed Amy frantically but gently, taking care not to come into strong contact with her wound.

Before long, they were both naked, and he gazed with tenderness at the still-healing bruise on the milky flesh of his girlfriend's shoulder-upper chest region. Wincing, he tenderly touched the area with one forefinger, then, with even more gentleness, he leaned down to kiss the wound.

Their lovemaking was more intense than ever, and Adam couldn't help the guilt that coursed through him. After awhile, he pushed it all to the back of his mind - asshole that he was.

When it was over, they lay in one another's arms, Amy with her head resting gently on his chest.

After a long stretch of silence, the blond man spoke, and it was too late for him to stop...

"Amy...We have to talk..."


	55. Chapter 55

The redhead gazed calmly at her boyfriend, but the tone of his voice, not to mention his actual words, had her suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"We have to talk..." Adam repeated, raking a hand through his long blond hair as he sat up in the bed, and he seemed suddenly incapable of looking at her.

Amy's stomach was suddenly feeling quite knotted, and she realized she was becoming a bundle of nerves. Usually, when a person said those four words to their significant other, it meant only one thing...

"I think we should cool it..."

The diva suddenly felt faint, and the blood drained from her face as she absorbed what he'd just said to her.

"'C-cool it?'" She stared at him in shock, her stomach feeling as though the bottom had dropped out of it.

"Yeah, you know, Ames..." the Canadian said as he turned his head to finally look into her face. "I think we should see other people...I'm not ready for anything serious..."

"What?" The redhead sat up straight in the bed, and Adam couldn't help the way his gaze lowered to her breasts, which were now exposed as she'd released the blanket when she'd bolted up. "Adam, you can't...Please tell me you're kidding..."

The blond man forced himself to not swallow visibly as he steeled himself. It was no easy feat as he took in the naked hurt in her hazel eyes. She looked about a half-second away from bursting into tears. The expression on her face, the look of raw fear and anguish she wore, wrenched at his heart.

Nonetheless, he had to continue with this.

"No..." he said. "I'm _not _kidding."

Amy stared wordlessly at him for a long moment, biting her lower lip, and he waited with breath held for a reaction. Then, she threw the blanket completely off of herself and quickly but silently began dressing.

Adam stared at her naked back for a beat, feeling like the world's biggest piece of shit and hating himself for how horribly he was hurting her.

"Angel..." He reached out and tried to take hold her right arm, but she yanked almost violently out of his grasp.

"Don't _touch _me!" she cried as she spun around to face him, and his heart nearly broke as he saw the tears all over her face. God, how terribly he was hurting her. He tried his darndest not to wince for the sake of keeping up the facade, which was extremely difficult - the redhead looked as though she were being taken apart.

"I can't _believe _you!" she shouted, her voice surprisingly strong and not choked. She slipped her shirt back on, gingerly, and eyed him balefully but furiously again. "I thought you were _different_."

Without blinking, keeping his facial expression fairly neutral, the tall blond Canadian spoke. "Well, I guess I'm _not_..."

"You son of a bitch!" Amy cried, a fresh torrent of tears nearly overwhelming her, and she sobbed for a few seconds before seeminly getting her bearings about her.

Adam's gaze followed the torn redhead as she snatched up her bag, all of her important belongings thankfully already inside. She marched to the door, was about to leave without another word, but then thought the better of it.

Turning back to stare teary daggers into the man she'd believed to be her soulmate, Amy spoke.

"I thought you were different...I honestly never expected you to do this - not _you_, Adam...Never Adam Copeland...Never in my wildest dreams would I ever think _you_, of all people would hurt me - would be _capable _of hurting me - or anyone like this..." She raised her left hand to wipe at some stray tears. "Well, looks like Stephanie and I have too much in common, huh?"

Before Adam could issue a response, the redheaded woman turned her back on him and fled the hotel room. Surprisingly, she managed not to slam the door on her way out.

The blond man groaned as he lowered his head into his hands, tearing at his long hair, thoroughly disgusted with himself. Never had he loathed himself more than he did at that moment.

"You stupid bastard..." he cursed himself. "You've just lost the best thing you ever had in your entire miserable life...Way to go, asshole..."


	56. Chapter 56

"What did he say?!" Stephanie inquired for what had to be the seventh or eighth time since she and Shane had returned to the car to head back.

Shane McMahon leaned his head against the passenger's side window, his hands templed in his lap as he stared out at the road while his younger sister drove - as she'd insisted on doing on their way over here. He didn't answer her.

"Okay - look, Shane..." the brunette said sharply, momentarily taking her eyes off the road ahead. "If you don't _tell _me what Dad said, I'm going to pull over to the side of the road, and...and just _sit _there until you _do_!"

The dark-haired man shook his head. "Really, Steph - it isn't that important..."

"That _does _it!" Stephanie cried, and she startled her brother by recklessly jerking the wheel sharply to the right.

"Hey! What the hell-"

The young woman let out an uncharacteristic string of curses as she pulled all the way over to the side of the road. Once there, she put the rental in park and turned slightly in her seat to glare at her brother.

"Steph, what the _hell _is wrong with you?!" Shane shouted. "That was really stupid! If the car behind us had been a few inches closer, that would have been _it_! We would've been smashed!"

"I was completely in control!!" Stephanie yelled, her expression going furious. "Now, I want some answers! I _deserve _answers, and you have _no _right to keep this from me!" She gestured angrily with her right hand, long brown hair waving somewhat as she also moved her head.

"Well, shit...Like I said, it's not that imp-"

"It's important to _me_, Shane! Doesn't that count for anything?!"

The young man stared wordlessly into his sister's blue eyes, which were widened in anger. Finally, he sighed and repositioned himself slight so that he was more fully facing her.

"Okay...okay, you want to know what dear ol' Dad said? Fine - he said _you _were responsible for him being where he is..."

Stephanie's eyes widened some more, but her expression went sad instead of staying angry.

"And he called you a bitch when he said it," Shane finished. "There - are you happy now?"

The brunette stared at him for a beat, emotions performing an obvious battle inside of her. Then, without speaking a word, she broke down and began to cry. And it wasn't mere crying - her sobs were harsh and racked her body with heaves.

"Aw, shit...Steph..." Shane moved closer to gather his baby sister in his arms. Rubbing her back up and down, he said softly, "See, _this _is why I didn't want to tell you what he said. Shh...it's okay, sis..."

--

Torrie and Kurt looked up abruptly from their game of cards at the frantic knocking on the hotel room door.

The Olympian laid his hand of cards face-down on the table at which they were sitting. Glancing at the blonde woman, whose face wore an almost worried expression, he said, "I'll get it..."

He went to the door with the intention of first finding out the identity of the visitor. "Who-"

"It's Amy..."

"Oh...it's Amy," Kurt said as he turned back toward Torrie. He quickly unlocked the door, and the redhead's appearance shocked him.

In a rush, she made her way into the room, harsh sobs tearing through her body. Her pretty face was streaked with tears, mascara and other makeup running along with them. Her bag was slung over her good shoulder. Quickly, she dropped it as she made a beeline straight for the other woman.

Torrie's eyes widened as she stood up and embraced Amy, who collapsed against her and sobbed even harder.

"Oh, God..." The platinum blonde allowed her gaze to travel to Kurt as she stroked the other woman's long hair. She knew there was only one reason for a woman to cry like _this _- this was different from what she and Nora had been through.

Amy's were the tears of a broken heart...

"What the hell happened?" Angle practically bellowed as he came to stand before the women. He reached out and put a gentle hand on the redhead's back. "Honey, who hurt you? Name him and I'll kill him..."

Amy lifted her head from Torrie's shoulder, her uncontrollable sobs causing her to hiccup a little. Her hazel eyes were reddened and becoming swollen from the harsh crying she'd been doing.

Then, looking Kurt directly in the eye, she answered his question.

"A-Adam Copeland..."


	57. Chapter 57

Adam sat morosely on the edge of his hotel room bed, his thoughts consumed by what he'd done only moments earlier.

He loathed himself. Abhorred himself, plain and simple. He'd never wanted to hurt her, certainly hadn't wanted to do it the way he had. For God's sake, they'd just made love right before he'd so casually and carelessly shattered Amy's heart in a million pieces...

God, what a prick he was. He deserved whatever he got...

The sudden pounding on the door startled him, and he bolted to his feet at once, wondering if it was Amy - if she'd come back to tell him off some more.

Adam opened the door, only to be belted right in the jaw! He staggered back from the force of the blow, then looked up in shock at an enraged Kurt Angle.

"You no good, stinking bastard!" the Olympian shouted. "How could you do that to her?!"

The tall blond man clutched his aching jaw with one hand, knowing full well it would start swelling in no time. He had no answer for Angle, however, as he stared squarely into the man's angry blue eyes.

"That woman has done nothing but save you time and again - she took a fucking _bullet _for you!" Kurt yelled, spraying spittle in the process. "And _this _is your way of repaying her?!" When Adam still didn't speak, the man shook his head.

"I'm surprised at you, man...and _very _disappointed in you..." Then, before anything more could happen, Kurt turned and walked away, back to Torrie Wilson's room.

The Canadian couldn't blame his friend for reacting that way - or for decking him.

--

"I...I just can't believe it's _over_..." Amy said, her voice soft but choked, as she was still suffering from tears.

Torrie winced and squeezed the redhead's hand gently.

"I can't believe it, either," she admitted. "From what I've seen between the two of you, Adam is crazy about you..."

Amy gazed into the other woman's face with tragedy in her eyes. "That's what _I _thought, too..." She began to sob again, and the blonde diva once again hugged her. "What am I going to _do_?" she cried. "I fell for Adam so fast, and _so_ hard..."

"I know..." Torrie said softly as she pressed one hand up into the other woman's hair softly. She felt horrible for her friend and wondered _why _the tall Canadian would break up with her so suddenly - and so cruelly. Amy had tearfully explained that Adam had broken up with her shortly after they'd made love, and it wrenched at her heart.

After a moment, the redhead abruptly pulled slightly back from her friend.

"Torrie, what...Where did Kurt go?"

The tall platinum blonde's eyes widened slightly, and she turned her head to gaze at the door through which Angle had exited just a few minutes earlier.

"I...I think he went to pay Adam a visit," she admitted reluctantly, and Amy's hazel eyes filled with fear.

"Why?"

Torrie bit her lip. "'Why?'" she parrotted, and it was then that she realized that, despite how badly the man had just hurt her, Amy would never want Kurt - or anyone else - to hurt Adam. It was obvious that she was far too much in love with him for her to wish him harm.

"I...Kurt was mad when he left..." the blonde admitted. She'd taken the redhead into the bathroom to help her wash her face and to calm her down a bit. When she'd heard the Olympian muttering in the other room, Torrie had stuck her head out the bathroom door. He'd glanced at her, the anger clear on his face and mumbled something to her about going to pay the blond man 'a little visit.'

"So, he went to punch him out? Is that it?" Amy demanded, and Torrie bit her lip, then nodded reluctantly. "Great...just great!" The distraught woman began to sob again, this time collapsing onto the bed nearest her, and Torrie sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Amy...It...it just doesn't make sense," the blonde said, shaking her head. She couldn't imagine why Adam had done what he'd done. The motives were completely unclear to her, especially considering everything that had occurred recently. And Adam certainly didn't strike her as a malicious or sadistic type of guy. Therefore, his reasons for breaking it off with Amy had to be different - and, to him, _valid_...

Then, it suddenly hit Torrie - that was probably it. His motives probably stemmed from what had happened recently.

She only wondered if the redhead suspected this...


	58. Chapter 58

Paul Levesque glanced quickly around his immediate surrounds, hoping not to appear to conspicuous.

He'd kept a fairly low profile over the last couple of days - actually, ever since he'd paid a visit to the Dumas bitch in the hospital. When she'd awoken to find him standing over her bed, screaming her head off, he'd decided he had no choice but to tread lightly from here on out.

The burly man slouched somewhat in the seat of the rental car in which he sat, his eyes scanning the area with great scrutiny. He was glad, not for the first time, that he had a car with tinted windows. There was no way he could afford the regular kind - it was too big a risk with who knew how many cops patroling for his ass...

Paul suddenly perked up somewhat as he caught sight of a familiar car approaching. And then, a slow, devious smile spread across his face as he recognized Shane McMahon. Stephanie was behind the wheel, her expression serious. If he didn't know better, he'd guess she'd been crying.

Damn little whiny bitch - whatever the reason she looked so upset, she deserved it...

That brought another thought into his head. The siblings had just come from their little visit to their Daddy's prison. Well, he ought to make a call to Vince to find out exactly what went down. And he wouldn't allow the older man to skimp out on any details, either.

As Stephanie parked the car several feet away, Paul kept an eye on her shapely form but unfolded his cell phone. Luckily, thanks to one of the servants at the McMahon estate, he had the number of the prison, and he'd saved it in his phone book.

Pressing the appropriate button on the phone, the muscular man continued to watch Stephanie McMahon, and he felt a slight stirring of sexual desire in his jeans. Ignoring his sudden arousal, he pressed the cellular device to his ear.

Someone answered promptly on the other end, and he asked to speak to Vince McMahon, no beating around the bush. The operator, or whoever in hell it was, told him to wait, put him on hold, and he drummed the fingers of his free hand on the dashboard as he waited.

After a few long moments, the phone on the other end was picked up.

"Hello?!" a voice barked at him, and Paul instantly recognized it as belonging to Vince.

"Vince - it's Paul..."

"What do you want?" the older man demanded, and before Levesque could reply, he cut back in. "Are you calling to tell me you've finally gotten the job done?"

Paul could hear all the hopefulness in Vince's voice - it was like that of a giddy schoolgirl being asked to her prom by the captain of the football team.

"No..." he admitted reluctantly, slightly embarrassed. He ran his hand through his long dark blond hair and sighed. "No, I haven't taken out Copeland - not _yet_, anyway..."

"Then why the hell are you calling?"

"I wanted to find out what happened today," Paul admitted. "I know your two ungrateful brats paid you a visit..."

That seemed to remind Vince of something his son had told him.

"Oh, is that so? You stupid bastard!" the man shouted, and his voice increased enough in volume so that Levesque had to move the phone slightly away from his ear lest he be deafened. "You attacked Stephanie, did you?"

Paul was slightly surprised, though not much. It was only natural that Vince's kids would tell him about that. Before he could respond, McMahon shouted again. "Yeah, she's an ungrateful little bitch that needs to be taught a valuable lesson...but damn it, she's still my _daughter_! If you ever put your hands on her again, you will live to regret it! I don't give a _damn _what you do to your little girlfriend Nora, or to that slut Torrie Wilson, or to Amy Dumas...but my daughter is off-limits! Do we understand each other?!"

Paul was shocked to realized that his face was actually burning bright red - in shame.

"Perfectly..."

"Good...Now, as for what went down here today - that's none of your damn business!" Vince cried. "Now, if I were you, Paul, I'd get my shit together - because if you don't - you're _fired_!"

By now, Levesque was nearly furious, but he kept his anger in check. He was lucky he hadn't _already _been fired as it was, so he couldn't afford to antagonize this man any further than he already had.

"Okay, Vince...I understand..."

"Good..."

Paul suddenly found himself staring down at the cell phone as he realized the line had gone dead. Vince had hung up on him...

"God fucking _damn _it!" he shouted as he slammed a hand down on the dashboard.


	59. Chapter 59

Amy and Torrie looked up as Kurt returned into the room, the redhead looking nearly frantic. She broke away from her blonde friend and rushed to the Olympian, tears still on her face.

"You...you went to _beat _Adam up?!" she cried, agony written on her face as she stared into the man's blue eyes.

Kurt didn't quite appear sorry although it was obvious the diva didn't approve.

"Well, I didn't quite 'beat him up,'" he said. "I just punched him once, and-"

"Why did you do that?!" Amy cried, gesturing with both hands. Now, she was angry as well as upset, and she shoved both hands through her long red hair as she eyed her Olympian friend.

"I only did it for _you_, Amy," he replied in an even voice. "The guy had no right to-"

"Kurt, _you _had no right! This is between Adam and me! Yeah, I came here because I needed my friends...I needed some comforting. And I needed a place to crash because I obviously couldn't stay there any longer..."

Torrie gazed from Kurt to Amy, her blue eyes slightly widened, a strong feeling of dismay running through her. This situation was just not good. The eight of them - Adam and Amy, Jay and Nora, Kurt and Stephanie, and Shane and herself - were supposed to stick together, remain a team. If their little group split up in any way, what was to say it wouldn't work toward Paul Levesque's favor? She shuddered at that thought.

"This is between me and Adam - no one else..." the redhead reiterated, her voice even as she eyed Angle seriously. "Look, Kurt...I _know _you were only looking out for me, but _please_..."

"Okay, okay..." the Olympic Gold Medalist said after a beat, his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry...but damn it, Amy - he hurt you so unnecessarily - and after you've done so much for him!" He shook his head. "I just didn't think that was fair..."

The redhead's eyes refilled with fresh tears, and she raised a hand to her cheek, wiping some of them away. Then, although unhappy with what he'd done, she went to Kurt and put her arms around him in a hug.

The Olympian's gaze met Torrie's, the tall blonde looking sad, and he instantly hugged Amy back. Gently rubbing her back and hair, he spoke softly.

"There, there...it'll be okay...Somehow, he's gonna see he made a mistake - a _big _one..."

--

Jay opened the door to his and Nora's hotel room and stared in shock at his best friend.

"Adam, what the hell-"

"Can I just come in?" the tall blond man asked, not bothering to wait for an answer. Instead, he shoved his way rudely past Jay, receiving a shocked look from Nora, who was sitting primly at the desk chair beside the bed. The little blonde's eyes widened as she noticed the darkening bruise on Adam's face.

"My God, Adam, are you-"

"Everything is such a mess," the tall Canadian said, interrupting the diva. "And it's all _my _fault..." He shook his head in dismay and lifted both hands to his hair, wanting nothing more than to just tear it out.

"We heard a bit of a commotion a few minutes ago," Jay said as he made his way over to his best friend and his girlfriend. "Sounded like Kurt yelling..."

"Um...yeah," Adam admitted, "that _was _Kurt - he decked me one."

Nora gasped, a stark look of shock on her pretty face.

"Why?!" She couldn't imagine the Olympian really getting angry at Adam, let alone actually _hitting _him. Even that day at the hospital when Amy had been shot, the man had kept his cool when Adam had seemed on the verge of attacking him.

"Jay knows..." The tall blond nervously shifted his gaze to his best friend, as though waiting for him to explain to the young woman.

"Oh, don't tell me, man..." the shorter blond man said, shaking his head. "You _did _it _already_, didn't you?"

Adam didn't have to reply. Besides, the look in his eye plus the way he shifted his gaze down to the floor spoke volumes.

"Did _what_?" Nora asked. She was completely confused.

"He broke up with Amy..." Jay said evenly.

"What? _Why_?!" the blonde woman asked incredulously. Her blue gaze instantly went to Adam, who stood there solemnly, making no attempt to protest or deny what his best friend had said...


	60. Chapter 60

Stephanie hesitated just outside the door to her and Torrie's hotel room and glanced at Shane with concern.

"Something's up..." she said softly.

Her brother strained his ears as he edged closer to the door beside her. It was fairly quiet within, but he could just make out the faint sound of a woman crying. His heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Torrie...?"

In a hurry, Stephanie slid her keycard through the door, and both of them were thinking the worst when they shoved it open.

"Stephanie...Shane!" the blonde exclaimed, her eyes wide with what appeared to be a mixture of surprise and joy. She rushed over to them, and instead of stopping to hug her brunette friend, she practically threw herself into Shane's arms.

The dark-haired man gazed down into the woman's face.

"Torrie...thank goodness! I thought you were crying...I thought-"

"That was Amy," she explained, her expression turning sad.

Stephanie eyed her before exchanging glances with her brother.

"Amy? Where is she? And where's Kurt?"

Before the blonde diva could answer, the Olympian appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Torrie? I could've sworn I just heard...Steph!" A smile spread across his face as he made his way toward her. Likewise, Stephanie felt elated as she met him halfway. They hugged, and Kurt planted a hearty kiss on the brunette's lips and then cheek.

Suddenly, Amy appeared in the bathroom doorway, her head bowed slightly. She looked miserable.

"Oh, God..." Stephanie said, her expression transforming into a frown. Moving away from Angle, she neared the other woman. "Amy, what's wrong? What happened?" She swallowed hard as she feared the worst. She couldn't help thinking of that monster Paul Levesque...

As Stephanie reached out for the redhead, who took hold of her arm as though for support, she glanced quickly over the faces of Kurt and Torrie - both looking bleak.

"Adam...he..." Amy shook her head, tragedy written on her face as she tried to comprehend the incomprehensible.

"What, Amy?" the brunette asked almost fearfully. Her heart began to pound uncomfortably in her chest as she wondered what on earth the tall blond man had done to upset the redhead so badly.

"He broke up with me!" came the response in a choked cry. Amy collapsed against Stephanie, and the shocked brunette hugged her, a not-so-old but familiar feeling overtaking her.

"Oh, Amy...I am so sorry..." The young woman glanced from the upset diva to everyone else in the room. "Would you three...?" She gestured with a turn of her head toward the door.

Shane instantly got the message. "Um...Torrie, Kurt - why don't the three of us go downstairs to the cafe for some tea or coffee or something?"

"Yeah," Angle said as the trio began making their way to the door, "sounds good, Shane...We'll be back later, ladies..."

Stephanie waved at him as they left. Then, turning back to her sorrow-filled friend, "When did this happen?"

"Oh, God...probably about an hour ago..." the redhead said wearily. She swiped at the tears on her cheeks, thinking that, although it was still so fresh and she loved Adam so much, all this crying wasn't worth it.

Stephanie's face was concerned as she eyed the other woman. "I'm really sorry, Amy..." After a beat, she spoke again. "I know it's not going to make you feel any better, but...Well, I know _exactly _what you're going through..."

The redhead nodded as she decided she was going to stop crying right then and there. She had to be strong, no matter what. And she _was _a strong person...

"I just...I don't _understand _it..." she said as she faced the brunette, meeting her kind blue eyes. "It was so unexpected, you know?"

"Yes, I know..."

"And especially because he told me that _I _was a big part of the reason he broke it off with-" Amy abruptly cut herself off, her hazel eyes widening at what she'd just revealed. Stephanie was the _last _person who should hear this.

Instead of questioning her on it, the brunette thought of her former boyfriend in silence. And then, she decided that she and Adam needed to have words...


	61. Chapter 61

Adam lay on the hotel bed he and Amy had been sharing up until a couple of hours earlier, his mind running a million miles an hour.

It was a fruitless effort for him to attempt to get any sleep. He'd been laying here after spending less than an hour with Jay and Nora - the majority of that time being on the receiving end of a lecture from the little blonde diva, who was angry with him for ending things with Amy - for and breaking her heart in the process.

Adam didn't blame Nora - he was annoyed with himself as well. But she didn't understand, and Jay eventually explained his true motives. That had upset the young woman even more, if such a thing were possible.

_"Adam, how can you do that? You've behaving like a coward, you know?"_

_The tall blond man had no response aside from a shrug. He raked a hand through his long hair and simply eyed the angry blonde._

_"Amy _needs _you! You really think you're _protecting _her by doing this? Don't you _see _you're making everything even _worse_?" Nora asked, her expression changing to one of great concern._

_"I tried to tell him pretty much the same thing," Jay said. "But he's too damn stubborn to see it..."_

_Nora shook her head hopelessly._

The tall blond man tossed aside the blanket, swung his long legs over the side of the bed and stood up to gaze out the window. His life certainly seemed to be going to hell in a handbasket. He wondered why all of this had to happen to him, to his friends. Life was too unfair...

He noted the black, darkly-tinted windowed car parked directly across the street down below and frowned. He hadn't taken much note of the vehicle earlier that evening, when he'd brought Amy back from the hospital. His mind had been too preoccupied at the time - but now that he remembered, the same car had been there earlier, in the exact same spot.

"Oh, _hell _no..." Adam muttered between gritted teeth. Likewise, both his hands clenched into fists instinctively.

"Fuck no..."

As he continued to glare down at the parked car, somehow, he knew Paul Levesque was esconced within.

The bastard was responsible for all of the things that had happened recently. He'd tried to run him down with an SUV... Raped Nora, raped Torrie, attacked Stephanie, probably with the intent to do the same to her as he'd done to the two blondes, tried to shoot him but had nailed Amy instead... Amy - his angel. And then Adam had to remind himself that, thanks to that sick motherfucker, the redhead was no longer _his _at all...

The blond man moved slightly away from the window, edging over to where he'd left his bag on the floor near the TV set. Dropping to his knees, he reached inside, slipping his hand under various articles of clothing. In seconds, his hand made contact with the object he sought - and he raised Amy's gun to eye's length.

Adam stayed knelt in that spot for long moments, his gaze fixed on the small pistol, hand caressing the steel almost lovingly as he entertained thoughts of violence against the man he considered to have ruined his life...

--

Stephanie eyed Amy with concern as the exhausted redhead lay blessedly sound asleep on her hotel bed.

The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. It was all so sad, and she couldn't believe everything that had happened. The last several days especially felt like a bad dream. Vividly, she recalled Paul stalking into her office after a recent show, the stark look of loathing, and perhaps even madness, as he'd glared murderously at her... How his hand had ferociously gripped her throat, the bastard then fondling her breast roughly. If it hadn't been for Kurt coming in...

No... She didn't want to think about it. She wouldn't _allow _herself to think about what might have happened. After all, she was safe - untouched - and _that_ was what mattered.

She looked up as the door to the hotel room suddenly opened, and Torrie stepped inside, the tall blonde diva's eyes instantly traveling to Amy's sleeping form. Then, making a conscious effort to keep quiet so as not to disturb the redhead, she gestured to Stephanie.

"What are we...What are we goig to do?"

The brunette thought at first that Torrie meant what were they going to do about the sleeping arrangements, but then she realized otherwise - the blonde meant about Adam and Amy.

"I...Well, I want to talk to him," Stephanie admitted in a whisper. "She told me _she _was a big part of why Adam broke up with _me_..."

Torrie's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean they...the two of them were-"

"No...I don't think they were seeing each other," the brunette said softly. "But I _do_ think Adam suddenly realized he had feelings for her while he was still with me..."

The two women eyed their friend for a beat, then Stephanie turned back to face her friend.

"Torrie, would you mind staying with Shane tonight? Or even Kurt?" She completely trusted both the blonde diva and the Olympian, so the idea of them sharing a room for the night didn't bother her. Besides, she knew Kurt had been staying here with Torrie while she and Shane had been on their trip to visit their father.

The tall blonde nodded wordlessly. Then, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have myself a little talk with Adam..."


	62. Chapter 62

Adam looked up sharply the moment he stepped outside the hotel, his gaze going directly to the car. Its headlights were turned off.

Either the bastard was staking out the hotel and perhaps downing coffee after coffee to stay awake while doing so, or else he was sleeping.

The blond man made a conscious effort not to look too conspicuous, so he somehow managed to keep his facial features neutral. He did _not _want to alert Levesque in any way.

He went around the block to the rental he and Amy had been sharing, knowing full well that she would now probably ride with either Stephanie and Kurt or Torrie and Shane.

Slipping into the vehicle and securing his seatbelt, Adam placed and turned the key in the ignition, his brain working overtime as he devised a plan of action.

It was _he _this asshole wanted, so he was going to lure him. If he thought like Levesque, it would be the perfect opportunity for the burly bad man to follow him in an attempt to 'off' him.

Intensely focused, Adam pulled the car out of the parking space, pressed his foot on the accelerator and sped off into the night...

--

Stephanie stood just outside the door of the hotel room, waiting, her ears pricked as she listened for any sounds within.

Frustrated, she knocked five more times, then crossed her arms under her breasts as she waited for a response of any kind.

"Adam, come on! Please let me in - I need to talk to you..."

Still no answer.

The brunette frowned as she uncrossed her arms, then leaned forward to press her left ear up against the door - and she found it to be almost eerily silent in the room.

_He must have gone out_... she told herself, then realized that Amy might actually still have a key...

In a hurry, Stephanie turned and went back to her own room, feeling slightly guilty when she saw that the redhead was still fast asleep. She didn't want to have to do it, but she knew she had no other choice.

Going directly to the bed she'd claimed as her own the other night, the brunette gently reached out to shake the other woman slightly.

"Mmm..." At first, Amy merely murmured in her sleep, instinctively turning just a bit so as to avoid a further disturbance of her rest.

Although still feeling guilty, Stephanie shook her friend's shoulder a little more forcefully this time - enough to awaken her.

Amy's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she looked up at Stephanie, her gaze slightly glassy.

"St-Stephanie?"

"Amy, I'm really sorry to waken you...but we may have a...situation on our hands..." The brunette swallowed hard, hesitating to use the word 'emergency.' She didn't know why that word popped into her head, but she knew she was right in thinking that way. Maybe it was some kind of ex-girlfriend sixth sense or something...

"What is it?" the redhead asked, stretching a bit. She seemed reluctant to move and was in fact welcoming more sleep. At least _that _gave her a little bit of a break from her current troubles. Surprisingly, she hadn't dreamt of Levesque, or of...Adam.

"I wanted to see Adam..." the brunette admitted. "_Talk _with him - but he's not answering when I knock, so...I wonder if he's even there." Stephanie bit her lip nervously.

"Why wouldn't he be there?" Amy asked, but it was more to herself than to the other woman. She frowned, praying inwardly that she wouldn't start crying again. That was one reason why sleep was so welcome...

"I don't know..." Stephanie said. "Either he's there asleep or ignoring me, or else maybe he went out..." That last possibility chilled the brunette because she couldn't imagine the scenario if that was the case. Where would Adam have gone? And why? _What _was he planning?

"What did you want me to do about it?"

The tall brunette was brought out of her reverie by Amy's question, and she blinked at her for a split second.

"Oh...Do you have a spare key or something?"

The redhead sat up and rubbed a hand over her face wearily.

"I think...I think I do...it's in my purse."

Stephanie did the honors, quickly reaching over by the nightstand for the other woman's bag.

Amy reached into her purse, and after a moment, came up with a hotel room keycard. With an almost questioning expression on her face, she handed it to the other woman.

"Thank you, Amy..."

Then, the brunette rushed out of the room, leaving the redhead laying there and wondering - and hoping she would not burst into tears at any moment.


	63. Chapter 63

Stephanie slid the keycard through the door, and when the tiny light turned green, she pushed it open and stepped just inside.

She frowned as she looked around, surveying the room, one hand still holding the door open. The lights were still on, and Adam's suitcase lay open on the floor near the TV set - some of its contents spilling out and on the floor. The bed was a mess that told her he'd been in it not too long ago...

However, he was nowhere to be seen.

The brunette released the door and strode to the bathroom, turned the knob and pushed her way in. As with the main room, her former boyfriend was not in there, either.

Stephanie frowned, a feeling of great concern overtaking her. Where would he have gone at a time like this? Adam could be unpredictable at times, which was something she'd learned over the two years that she'd been his girlfriend - he had the tendency to behave and react rashly, which was obvious with the way he'd broken up with her, and with Amy only a couple of hours earlier.

The brunette wondered what the Canadian had been thinking - and doing - just before he'd left the room.

Then, she suddenly noticed that the curtain on the window near the bed was slightly awry. That is, it appeared to be pushed over to one side, as though Adam had been standing before it and staring outside.

"Oh, no...Please...no!" Stephanie cried as all the blood suddenly drained from her face. As she stood by the window, she realized that there was an empty parking space directly across the building. And if she looked just a little further, she could clearly see that the rental Adam was using was also missing.

The diva turned and rushed for the door, hurrying out and instantly going to Kurt's hotel room. As she reached the door, she knocked frantically, her sense of unease worsening by the second.

"Kurt...Kurt!"

Not a moment later, the door was opened, and the Olympian gazed out at her.

"Steph...What's wrong?" His expression grew worried as he saw the look on her face. He put an arm out, ushering her inside.

Stephanie stared into his face with fear.

"Kurt...We have a situation on our hands...Adam's gone!"

"Gone?" Angle asked. "What do you mean 'gone?'"

"He's gone! I was just in his room...I looked out the window, Kurt - and his rental is gone..." The brunette shook her head vigorously. "But...that's not the worst of it...The car I think Paul may have been renting is _also _gone!"

"What?" Kurt's blue eyes widened just a tad as he absorbed the implications of such a thing. "Steph, do you think...?"

Stephanie nodded.

"I think Adam has something in mind...I-I think he might be trying to lure Paul or something..."

The Olympic Gold Medalist was silent for a moment as he thought furiously. Then, "Oh, my God...Did he ever give Amy back her gun?"

The brunette's eyes widened in stark terror.

"I...I don't know!"

"We'd better ask her then..." Kurt said, firmly placing his hands on either of the woman's shoulder. His heart was now hammering away in his chest uncomfortably at thoughts he didn't want to consider.

The brunette nodded wordlessly, then the couple rushed to the door and headed directly for Stephanie's room.

The moment the door was open, the two of them stepped up to Amy's bedside.

Although laying on her left side, the redhead was no longer asleep. She appeared to be putting up a brave facade, as she was not crying.

She sat up as she noticed Kurt and Stephanie before her.

Angle knelt at the woman's bedside.

"Amy, there's something we need to know..." he said, deciding there was no time for preamble.

The redhead blinked at him silently.

"After you were shot...did Adam ever return your gun to you?"

Amy blinked again, her brow becoming marred by a slight frown. Then, "No...No, he didn't..."


	64. Chapter 64

Adam glanced into the rearview mirror, his eyes sharp as he spotted the bright headlights a distance behind him.

The son of a bitch _was _following him, just as he'd hoped. Good...

He glanced around the immediate area, glad it looked familiar. Now, all he had to do was remember the exact spot at which he'd made the turn. Amy had been sitting right here beside him, looking over a map. If memory served him correctly, she'd told him to make a left here, at the light that was just ahead...

The blond man noticed the dark-tinted windowed car in the rearview mirror. It was much, much closer now, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Paul Levesque was the person behind the wheel. He hoped the asshole couldn't detect the lopsided grin-smirk on his face as he made the turn.

Then, heading forward, Adam realized that everything here too was familiar. For that, he was grateful.

By the Canadian's memory, he figured they would be by the state fair in no time...

--

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Kurt asked as Jay steered the rental car's wheel.

"Yes - I remember this being the way we went..." the blond man responded, briefly turning his head to look at the other man from over his shoulder.

Angle was in the backseat, Nora at his side in the passenger's seat. He hadn't wanted her to come along - and had in fact even forbid it - but the little blonde diva had absolutely insisted upon coming. Somehow, she'd had the feeling that if she allowed Jay to take this trip without her, she'd never seen him again...

"Why are you so sure he went this way?" Kurt asked, leaning forward in his seat and glancing around their surroundings.

"Call it a hunch..." the Canadian said. "I know Adam, and I know him _damn _well - hell, we're practically brothers, Kurt!" He shook his head, the nervous knot in his stomach uncomfortable - and getting worse. "Something just tells me he'd lead the bastard to where it all happened." He swallowed hard, in reality, scared to death of what might happen. He didn't want to lose his best friend, damn it... Not to death _or _imprisonment.

"You really think he'd lure Paul to the fair, though?" This time, it was Nora who'd posed the question. The petite blonde's lovely face was full of concern and terror, her blue eyes large. She certainly didn't want to be going back to the place where her good friend Amy had been shot - the place the redhead could have died...

"That's what I think, Nor - my gut tells me so..." Jay glanced around almost frantically as they reached a traffic light he remembered. But there was one thing he _didn't _recall... "Damn it...Did he make a right or a left at this light?"

Nora turned to fully face him.

"A left..."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive...I have a good memory..."

"Thanks, babe..." The Canadian man was suddenly grateful his girlfriend had insisted on coming along on this trip.

"Damn it..." Kurt muttered. He was thinking about Stephanie - and hoping she wasn't too mad at him. The brunette had wanted to come along with them, and the trip had in fact been _her _idea, but he'd refused. He wouldn't put her in any harm - or _potential_ harm.

"This road looks mighty familiar..." Jay spoke from the driver's seat, bringing the Olympian back from his reverie. The blond man glanced around, to his left, then to his right, and nodded as though to confirm. "The state fair should be just ahead..."

Then, not five minutes later, they saw it - along with Adam's rental car...


	65. Chapter 65

Stephanie paced around the room anxiously, her hands wringing in front of her.

She was feeling possibly more nervous than she'd ever experienced in her entire life...

"Stephanie, calm down..." Shane said gently but firmly, his hands raised before him as though to ease his sister's mind somewhat. He gazed up at her from where he sat on the sofa, Torrie at his side. Briefly, he noticed the blonde turn toward him, a look of great concern on her lovely face.

"How can you expect me to calm down, Shane??" the brunette demanded, stopping dead in her tracks as she eyed her brother. "Who the hell knows what's going on in Adam's head? He's liable to get himself killed!"

"He's not gonna get killed..."

"Oh, really?" Stephanie demanded as she glared at Shane with wide blue eyes. "He's dealing - no, _playing_ - a game with a madman!"

Torrie stood up and went to her friend, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Stephanie - Kurt, Jay and Nora are with him by now...I'm sure they'll keep an eye out for him..."

The distraught brunette blinked at the blonde woman. She could only _hope _she was right...

--

Adam put the car in park and stepped out.

As he surveyed the area, he reached down and fingered the butt of the gun, which he'd hidden under his shirt and in the waist of his jeans. So far, the bastard Levesque was not here.

Then, not a moment later, he spotted the burly man's rental pulling up. This was it - where it had all occurred barely a week ago - they were about to confront one another in the parking lot of the fair - the very place where Amy had been shot.

As far as Adam was concerned, it was most appropriate...

The other car came to a halt, and slowly, the door on the driver's side opened, and the bastard stepped out.

Although it was night and pretty late, Adam could still see the arrogant, overly confident smirk on the bigger man's face.

_You'll be wearing that grin on the other side of your face soon, asshole! _the Canadian thought. His fingers tightened as he skimmed them over the butt of the pistol once again.

"Well, well, well..." Paul spoke first, taking a few extra steps as though to close the distance between them. "I'm surprised at you, Copeland..." The smirk deepened, and the tall blond man scowled. "I have to admit, I never thought of you as reckless or stupid...Correction - yeah, I _did _think of you as stupid - for dumping Stephanie. She's a hot little number - but then again, she's a fucking bitch..."

The tall blond didn't reply, opting instead to glare at Levesque. Meanwhile, he flexed his fingers some more, preparing to unholster the gun. Apparently, the maniac hadn't a clue about it.

"Know what?" Paul asked in a demanding voice. "End of the line for you, pal..." With those words, Levesque made a grab under his own shirt, and Adam reacted quickly, a snarl escaping his lips as he did.

From there, everything was pretty much a blue. It all happened so quickly, though Adam felt like he was going in slow motion.

Of the two of them, Levesque was quicker, the bulky man somehow retrieving his weapon first. A shot was squeezed off, and the taller, slimmer man fell to one knee.

Initially, Adam didn't even realize he'd been hit. It felt as though he were numb - and then he experienced a strange sensation, almost as though his body were not his own. However, the Canadian managed to free his former girlfriend's pistol, and, before Levesque could fire at him again, Adam did the honors with his own gun...

The burly madman let out a loud bellow of agony as a bullet ripped through his right thigh, tearing through the quadricep muscle, and he seemed to stumble just a bit before dropping his gun.

Adam knew he'd shot the asshole, but suddenly, his vision was oddly blurred. He watched Paul hobbling around for about a minute.

And then, everything faded to black...


	66. Chapter 66

Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he took in the scene. It was absolutely horrifying... Unthinkable...

"Oh, holy sweet mother of God..." he breathed, his brain wanting nothing more than to reject what he'd just witnessed happen to his good friend.

My God... Adam had been shot. The bastard, Levesque, had managed to cut him down.

Nora had screamed as they'd neared the fracas, the little blonde covering her face with both hands as she'd noticed the blood.

Jay was eerily silent, and he abruptly put the car in park after coming to a screeching halt. It was actually a fortunate thing that the blond man had enough presence of mind to prevent the car from wildly spinning out of control.

He was dumbstruck... He was in total and utter shock. His best friend was lying on the grass, motionless.

Dear God... Adam had been shot. He'd actually been _shot_ - just as Amy had not too long ago...

"Jay! Jay!!"

He turned his head to face Nora. His girlfriend was desperately clutching his arm, anguish and terror written clearly in her blue eyes.

Kurt was the first to spring into action, as he snatched up his cell phone from the seat beside him. In a hurry, he dialed 911.

"We need an ambulance right away!" he shouted, breathing rapidly and trying to calm himself down as the operator spoke on the other end. "I'm not sure of the exact location - we're at the state fair..."

"Jay!" Nora's eyes filled with hot tears as she tugged on his arm, her other hand fiddling with the seatbelt in which she was still buckled. The man seemed nearly still as a stone, and she knew he'd gone into shock over witnessing his best friend being shot.

"Nora?" The Canadian finally came back to himself, his head against turning in the blonde's direction just as Kurt practically flew out the back door of the rental, rushing over to the scene. Jay felt his own eyes filling with tears.

"A-Adam...?"

"Come on, honey..." the petite blonde murmured, slipping out the passenger's side door and going around to the driver's side. She yanked open the door, which, somehow, her boyfriend had unlocked, and tugged on his arm.

The blond man sprang out the door, Nora right at his side, and together they edged closer to the chaos.

Kurt was already over there, the Olympian clutching his cell phone in one hand, while the other held a gun - a gun that was trained steadily on Paul Levesque, who was injured, and had apparently been shot in the thigh.

With Jay still appearing to be in shock, Nora rushed to Adam's side, and she gasped at the sight of his form. Unsure as to whether he was unconscious or even dead, the petite woman knelt by his side and positioned an ear close to his open mouth. Thank God... He was still breathing.

She looked up sharply at the abrupt sound of Angle's voice, her eyes widening at all the horror she felt at the situation.

"You sick son of a bitch!" he spat, his focus still solely on Levesque, who lay writing still on the ground. "I should just put you out of the misery that is your existence right now...But you're not even _worth_ it...!" He spat at the villain, hatred coursing through his veins for the man - for what he'd done to his friends Adam and Amy, Torrie, Nora, and for what he'd tried to do to Stephanie, the woman he loved... He'd never wished such a thing on anyone in all his life, but at that very moment, Kurt wished this man dead...


	67. Chapter 67

Stephanie paced nervously in the hotel room as Amy sat up in her bed, now wide awake, her hazel eyes open.

Nearby, at the small table by the window, sat Shane and Torrie.

The brunette was still a bundle of nerves. She just knew that something horrible was going to happen - that is, if it hadn't _already_ happened.

"Steph, will you please calm down?" Shane asked. He couldn't help the worry that he himself felt, not only for his sister and her obvious anxiety, but also for her former boyfriend. She'd explained to him and Torrie not much earlier what had happened - that Adam was gone and Amy had told Stephanie that the blond man had never returned her gun to her.

Amy bit her lip as she eyed each of the other people in the room in turn. Inside, she was feeling more nervous than ever herself. _What_ could he be thinking? _What_ was he planning?

The redhead swallowed hard, fighting against tears. She was terrified of what Adam might be getting himself into.

"How can I calm down?" Stephanie asked in a loud whisper, her gaze fixed on Shane's. She made a conscious effort to lower her voice as she spoke further to her brother and Torrie - not wanting to frighten Amy.

"I have a really bad feeling about this...I...I think that...whatever Adam is planning, it's going to backfire on him..."

Torrie glanced from the brunette to Amy, her large blue eyes full of sympathy. She couldn't imagine what might happen, and the anticipation filled her with horror. What if Adam got shot? What if...? She shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

"Stephanie, stop talking like I'm not even here!"

The three of them turned and focused their gazes on the redhead, who, by now, was standing in front of the bed. Her eyes looked half-haunted, half-angry. She was terrified at the prospect of Adam getting seriously hurt - or worse. At the same time, she was annoyed with Stephanie, Shane and Torrie for trying to shield her.

"I _deserve_ to know what's going on!" she cried, her eyes moistening. She knew that Kurt, Jay and Nora had all gone after Adam - in an attempt to stop him from whatever crazy stunt he had in mind - but aside from that, none of the three people with her had said much of anything.

"Amy, we were just-"

"I _know_ what you were just..." the redhead said, cutting off Stephanie's words. "Don't coddle me, damn it..."

"Amy..." This time, it was Torrie who spoke, and the blonde rose to go to the other woman's side. She reached out and placed both hands on the redhead's shoulder's, and her face appeared full of sympathy as she spoke.

"We're only trying to help you..."

Amy listened calmly, her hazel gaze lowering as she thought about how the blonde obviously wanted to protect her. Then, in the blink of an eye, she reacted almost violently, shoving Torrie hard, flush in the chest, away from her.

"Leave me _alone_!" she yelled. "Don't _fuck_ with me, and don't patronize me!"

As the three stared, shocked, at the redhead, Amy turned and began to gather up her things.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie finally questioned, concern clear in her eyes.

"I'm going to the scene - just like _you_ wanted to...And none of you are going to stop me!"

There was an ever-so-brief silence as Amy collected the rest of her belongings, then headed for the door.

"Wait - Amy!" This time, it was Shane who'd spoken.

The redheaded diva turned back to face them almost reluctantly, her patience worn thin and nearly completely gone.

"At least let us come with you..."

Amy nodded, then turned back toward the door. As she exited, she heard the others following behind her...


	68. Chapter 68

Nora watched Jay with tear-filled eyes, the two of them, by now, sitting on the grass by the entrance of the fair.

They were waiting, as they knew the others were coming. Stephanie had called Kurt's cell phone, explaining that all of them, including Amy, were on their way to the scene.

Jay had remained eerily silent since they'd come here and found Adam.

Nora herself now felt as numb as she knew her boyfriend was feeling. She couldn't believe the tall Canadian had been shot.

One good thing had come out of all of this. Only _one_ - the single shot Adam had squeezed from Amy's gun had ripped through Paul's quadricep. Not only did that injury serve to prevent the bastard from escaping the scene - it also rendered him physically incapable to step into a wrestling ring for at least a good six months. And the little blonde would wager _that_ wouldn't happen for a hell of a lot longer than that.

After Kurt's 911 call, an ambulance as well as police had arrived. Levesque had promptly been handcuffed against the patrol car and read his rights. However, due to the fact of the man's injured quad muscle, he hadn't been put into the police car and toted off to jail. Instead, he was taken, incredibly enough, to the hospital in the exact same ambulance Adam was put into.

Nora glanced to her right to study Jay. The blond man was sitting somberly, silently, his face pale, his hands clasped around his drawn-up knees. The diva feared he might very well have gone into shock.

"Jay? Honey?" She repositioned herself so that she was on her knees, facing him.

As the Canadian turned his head to face his girlfriend, the blonde suddenly became aware that his face was moist with tears. The look in his blue eyes nearly broke Nora's heart.

"He'll be all right, baby...he _has_ to be..." She threw her arms around him, trying her best not to sob.

Before Jay could respond, the two of them were distracted by the sound of a car suddenly pulling up near them. Instinctively, they both stood up, and Nora's heart nearly skipped a beat as she noticed Amy in the backseat of the car beside Stephanie. In the front were Shane and Torrie, the elder McMahon child behind the wheel.

The little blonde winced, and, instinctively, she reached a hand out and grasped Jay's. How on earth were they going to break the news of what had happened to Adam to Amy?

The moment the car came to a halt, the doors opened, and the four individuals within jumped out. They instantly rushed over to Nora and Jay, who had still not spoken in long moments.

Stephanie was the first one to speak. Glancing around the area furtively, the brunette's brows drew together in a confused frown.

"What happened? Where's Kurt? Where's _Adam_...?"

"W-we...followed him here..." Nora replied when Jay still didn't utter a syllable. In fact, a quick glance at her boyfriend told her he was in no _condition_ to speak - head down, eyes downcast and stricken, the Canadian man still seemed to be in shock.

"P-Paul..." The petite blonde prayed she wouldn't suddenly break down. Not now - not in front of Amy. Her gaze traveled to the redheaded diva, who was suddenly walking just past them. Nora's gaze followed her friend.

"And then what?" Stephanie asked, her tone demanding. "What happened, Nora?"

Before the small blonde could answer, the sound of Amy screaming pierced the night.

The others hurriedly approached the redhead, where she stood several feet from where Jay and Nora had been sitting moments earlier.

Amy sank to her knees on the ground, her hands feeling around before her, her screams now reduced to pitiful, mournful moans.

"What-"

Stephanie's would-be question faded off as the brunette noted what the other woman was touching - what had caused the anguished scream to escape her...

It was _blood_...


	69. Chapter 69

Kurt glared at Paul Levesque as they rode in the back of the ambulance.

The burly madman was groaning in agony as a paramedic was attending to his injured leg - and Angle didn't feel the least tiny bit of sympathy toward him.

"Damn you to _hell_..." he spat in a dangerously low voice. "I hope you _lose_ your god damned leg, you sick son of a bitch!"

"Hey, _fuck_ you!" Levesque shouted, and he growled as he attempted to make a move as though to attack the Olympian.

"Enough!" It was the police officer that had handcuffed the maniac who'd yelled. "Look, sir - why don't you concentrate on your friend over there...?" The man gestured to the other side of the vehicle, where Adam was laying, still unconscious, on a stretcher.

Angle's heart nearly stopped as he turned his gaze toward his stricken friend. It was unfathomable that Adam had been shot - and so shortly after his girlfriend had suffered the exact same fate...

"Come on, buddy..." he mumbled softly as he knelt by the blond man's side.

As Kurt watched, an EMT connected a tube to the Canadian's arm. He remained silent for a moment as he shifted his gaze once again to his friend's slack cheek. Then, turning to the EMT, he asked, "Is he...going to make it?"

"It's much too early to tell," the young woman replied, her voice soft and full of sympathy.

Kurt glanced from the woman, back to Adam, the concern deepening as he eyed the bloody wound - the gunshot wound his friend had sustained at the hands of that bastard Levesque.

After a beat, the Olympic Gold Medalist shifted his gaze back to the madman. Levesque was still grimacing and moaning softly, and it was quite evident that he was in a great deal of pain.

_Good_... Angle thought. As far as _he_ was concerned, Paul Levesque could just drop dead right then and there - and go straight to hell, where he belonged...

Thoroughly disgusted by the sociopathic man, he turned back to his friend. God, Adam had to make it... He _had_ to be okay...

"Come on, pal..." he said softly, so quietly that no one else in the entire ambulance even heard him. "...you've got to be strong and _make_ it..."


	70. Chapter 70

Stephanie and Shane had pretty much taken over as the leaders after learning of the situation.

The group of six had rushed to the hospital to meet Kurt and to find out about Adam.

Now, they rushed into the waiting room, Stephanie nearly crying out as she spotted Angle standing in one corner.

"Kurt!"

The Olympian instantly looked up upon hearing the voice, and his blue eyes grew slightly wider.

"Steph!" He held his arms open for the brunette, and the slender woman hurried eagerly into his embrace.

The couple held fast to one another for a moment, until Stephanie pulled back. Turning to gaze over her shoulder at Amy - who'd not spoken a word since she'd discovered Adam's blood on the ground by the fair - she winced. She was worried about the redhead, as the other woman had seemed to go almost catatonic.

"How is Adam? Have you heard anything yet?" she asked in a soft voice, her blue eyes going sad and serious as she turned back to meet her boyfriend's eyes.

The expression on Kurt's face was bleak. He shook his head, his eyes downcast.

"There's been no word yet..." he responded wearily. His gaze traveled a short distance to Amy, who sat eerily silent, her eyes seeming unfocused and glassy. On one side of her sat Torrie, while Nora was on the other. The two blondes were trying their best to comfort the redhead, but she was not really all that responsive.

Kurt shifted his gaze back to Stephanie, lowering his voice so as to not let Amy hear him.

"Steph, it's...Well, it looked _bad_...He seemed to have lost a lot of blood..." He swallowed hard, trying to compose himself before continuing. "He was shot in the...stomach..."

The brunette gasped, her breath catching in her throat, her eyes widening.

"Oh, my God..."

Angle nodded, his expression morose.

"Yeah...The doctor wouldn't tell me anything. He...he's in surgery right now..."

Stephanie raised a hand to cover her mouth as all the horror of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. As she looked deeply into Kurt's eyes, she realized that she didn't have to say it - she didn't have to ask...

Oh, dear God... What if Adam _died_? He'd been shot in the _stomach_... That was definitely not promising.

The brunette turned to again eye Amy. The redhead was still in that oddly catatonic-like state, which, incidentally, Jay had seemed to have sunk in as well. Her head wasn't exactly up, but was not quite down, either. Her hazel eyes stared, unblinking, ahead at nothing in particular, and not shifting to either side of her. Nor did Amy react - physically or verbally - to anything Nora or Torrie said or did.

Stephanie whipped her head back toward Kurt, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

She couldn't believe it... Everything felt like a horrible, inescapable dream - a dream from which she desperately wanted to awaken.

Of course, that would never happen...


	71. Chapter 71

Adam's world was now one filled with darkness...

He felt no pain in this new place - oddly enough, on the contrary, he felt basically nothing.

He'd been shot... He knew that, though it had taken several minutes before the pain had set in. All he'd felt initially was a strange numbness, almost as though a separation from his body.

And the blood... There'd been so much bleeding. Paul Levesque had shot him in the stomach region, and the blood that had soaked through his shirt had seemed profuse.

At the moment, he felt oddly detached from his body...

Adam tried desperately to open his eyes, to awaken, but it proved an impossible task. Despite his attempt, he couldn't even manage fluttering his eyelides, let alone actually opening his eyes.

He was desperately trying to push himself to rouse, to awaken, and all of a sudden, the blond man felt as though he were floating. It was a strange sensation, one he'd never experienced before...

If he'd found the ability to take control over his voice, he would have screamed...

He was suddenly looking down at himself lying on an operating table - a bloody mess. It did _not_ look good...

"We're losing him!" the surgeon exclaimed, his eyes darting to the electrocardiograph machine, which was monitoring Adam Copeland's heart. Currently, there was nothing but a flat line - the accompanying beep of the machine signaling the heart was no longer beating along with it.

"Damn it...Come on!" another physician said irritably. The patient was young, strong, and had his whole life ahead of him. It wouldn't be fair if he didn't make it.

"Give me three-hundred CCs!" the surgeon ordered the nurse standing across from him.

The woman quickly retrieved the defibrilating paddles, obliging the doctor's request. After the defib gel was applied, she placed the paddles on Adam's chest. The didn't do the trick - the flat line remained.

"Again!"

Another jolt was applied, but with the same results.

"Shit!" the surgeon cried. "Come on - again!"

The defibrilating paddles were juiced up once again, and Adam's body jerked upward a third time.

The doctors' and nurse's hopes were swiftly dashed as the exact response - none - occurred.

The surgeon sadly shook his head as he removed his latex gloves.

"Time of death, eleven forty-three PM..."


	72. Chapter 72

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! :)_**

"We've got him back!"

The exclamation came from the nurse who'd wielded the defibrilating paddles a moment earlier.

"What the-" The surgeon turned around, momentarily stopping in his tracks as he stared toward the operating table.

Only seconds earlier, he'd declared the patient dead, and the nurse had covered him with a sheet.

"Give him room and oxygen!" the man cried, and he came over to the table and the patient.

There was excitement and silence in the room for a moment before the surgeon spoke again.

"Let's get him into a room..."

--

Amy sat with her head down, her long auburn hair practically making a curtain around her face.

She hadn't shed another tear since discovering the blood - _Adam_'s blood - at the state fair earlier that night. She'd found it virtually impossible to cry ever since.

She was probably in shock...

The redhead was barely aware of the two blonde women on either side of her - both of whom were trying their best to comfort her.

In her peripheral vision, she noted that Stephanie and Kurt were congregated in a remote corner of the waiting room. Shane sat quietly and somberly on Torrie's other side. Jay sat beside Nora, his head down just like hers.

She knew the anguish he had to be feeling. After all, he and Adam were best friends, and he loved the taller blond man like a brother.

Without raising her head, Amy noted that Stephanie suddenly slipped away. She wondered where the tall brunette was going, but didn't voice a word.

Angle approached, and she kept her head down, her gaze staring not quite _at_ his feet but just beyond.

"Steph's gone to find out what's happening with Levesque..."

When the redhead didn't react, the two blondes _did_. Both whipped their head up and in Kurt's direction at his words.

"_Why_?" Torrie asked, her pretty face full of one-hundred percent pure incredulity. "Who _cares_ what's happening with him...?"

The shorter woman at the redhead's other side agreed.

"I don't care if he never wrestles again...In fact, I don't care if he never even _walks_ again..." she practically spat. She fixed her blue eyes, which were now filled with anger, on Angle's, her gaze strong and unwavering as she whispered her next words.

"He raped Torrie - he raped _me_...He shot Amy and could have _killed_ her..." She wanted to add, '_And he may have _already _killed Adam_,' but she refrained from doing so for the sake of the stricken redhead beside her.

"You're right, Nora..." Kurt said in agreement. "I think Steph just wants to make sure he's suffering..."

--

Stephanie's eyes narrowed as she approached an operating room.

She suddenly realized she was looking at Paul's surgical procedure - there was no mistaking the quadricep muscle that had been torn by the bullet...

The brunette felt as though she could barge right into the room and spit on the bastard...

She didn't go with her urge... Instead, she kept walking, startled as she suddenly came to another operating room...

As she stood there, gazing in through the little window on one of the double doors, she was horrified by the sudden realization that she was seeing Adam... Her blue eyes went wide, her heart nearly stopping as she took in the flat line on the machine monitoring his heart...


	73. Chapter 73

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for the last couple of reviews! :)_**

Stephanie walked down the hospital hallway in a daze, her eyes welling with tears.

Her mouth had run dry when she'd seen it... She couldn't _believe_ it - Adam was _dead_!

_But he_ can't _be_... she thought. _He_ can't _be_!

However, she'd seen the flat line on the heart monitor - no activity...

Oh, God... _How_ was she going to break the news to the others?

Then, just as quickly as that thought entered her mind, she rejected it. The doctor would come - _he_ would deliver the unthinkable news...

_No_, Stephanie told herself. I _should be the one to tell them - at least I'm a friend...It will be better coming from me_...

But she couldn't comprehend how such tragic news would be 'better' no matter _who_ it came from...

The brunette reached a hand up to swipe at the tears that moistened her cheeks. Dear God... She'd loved this man for the better part of two and a half years... Although they'd no longer been together for a short time now, and although she was now in love with Kurt, Stephanie still found some love in her heart for Adam. He'd been a part of her life - a _good_ part - for so long... And now, he was gone.

It was a hard concept to swallow...

Stephanie kept her head down, eyes staring at the floor as she returned to the waiting room.

And oh, God... There they all were. Kurt was standing in front of the group, the rest of them sitting. Shane's face looked serious, and Stephanie knew her brother was inwardly praying - despite being a non-religious person. Torrie and Nora both appeared strong, a bit of hope in the faces of each blonde. Jay was still stony-faced, perfectly silent, and still appeared to be in shock. No doubt, he was fearing the worst for his best friend in the universe.

And Amy... Oh, God - _how_ was she going to tell Amy? Although the redhead and the Canadian hadn't been a couple very long, Stephanie knew she loved Adam very dearly. She'd be scarred by the loss of the blond man, perhaps even for life.

The tall brunette took a deep breath as she stepped forward. The least she had to do right now was talk to Kurt. Maybe she could tell him what she knew and then _he_ could break the terrible news to the others...

She stepped up behind her boyfriend, her hand snaking out to tap him on the shoulder.

The Olympian turned and met her eyes, his expression instantly darkening as he read the truth in Stephanie's face.

"Oh, God..._Steph_..." His voice was a whisper as he quickly steered the brunette away from the others.

They walked a little ways down the hall, neither of them speaking until they were a decent distance from the waiting room.

"Oh, Steph...Don't tell me..."

"Kurt..." she spoke, stopping abruptly in her tracks, her back leaning up against the wall. "...he's _dead_! Adam's _dead_..."

"No..." Angle simply said, shaking his head as though to deny his girlfriend's words.

The tall woman suddenly crumpled, bursting into tears again, and the Olympian gathered her into his arms.

"Oh, God...Oh, God...Steph..."

"Kurt...!" Stephanie raised her head and gazed with tragedy into his eyes.

"Excuse me...Mr. Angle?"

They both looked up at the sound of the voice. A doctor in white was standing before them.

"Yes...?"

"You are the one that brought Mr. Copeland here?"

"Yes - I rode here in the ambulance with him..."

"He's out of surgery, and we've moved him to a room..." the physician said. "He's going to make it..."

"What?" Stephanie asked, confusion registering on her tear-stained face as she glanced from the doctor to Angle, then back again. "You mean he's not _dead_?"

The doctor actually smiled.

"Not any more dead than you or I, young lady..."


	74. Chapter 74

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! :)_**

Adam opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. His lids felt all gummy, as though he'd been in a REM-free sleep for a long time.

He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes slitted against the harsh white fluorescent light, and wondered where he was. He honestly couldn't remember this place.

Then, suddenly, he saw a man's face - a stranger above him, dressed in white. The man appeared concerned, but a friendly smile suddenly came to his face.

"Welcome back, Mr. Copeland..."

As Adam moved his head ever so slightly so as to get a better look at the man speaking to him, he suddenly realized that this was a doctor... He was in a hospital...

He smacked his lips together for a moment, only then realizing how parched they were.

The physician, knowing such a thing would happen, reached over to a small tray by the side of the bed. He proceeded to pour cold water from a carafe into a small paper cup, then handed it to the blond man as he reached for it.

"Easy there..." the doctor spoke. "Don't overdo..."

When Adam had barely quenched his thirst, downing the entire cup of liquid, he surveyed the man.

"Wh-what...?" That single word was all he could manage at the moment.

"I'm Dr. Mathews..." the man said with a smile. "I am the anethesiologist who tended to you prior to your surgery...Your friend brought you here after you'd been shot..."

Adam stared at the doctor, an initial feeling of confusion gripping him. Then, slowly, it all came back to him - Amy... He'd broken up with the redhead out of concern for her safety. He'd lured Paul Levesque to the state fair grounds - where the bastard had shot his angel... And he'd ended up taking a bullet himself...

"I...remember..."

The doctor nodded.

"You gave us quite a scare, Mr. Copeland...You'd actually died on the operating table - but somehow, you came back..."

The blond man arched an eyebrow, his eyes widening. He'd... _died_...? Despite the shock he felt at learning such a thing, he didn't question this - he felt far too weak to say much more, as the anesthesia the man standing over his bed had administered apparently hadn't worn off yet. And he'd just had surgery - no _wonder_ he felt so numb...

"There is a group of people here to see you..." Dr. Mathews continued. "Fortunately, you are no longer considered to be in critical condition, so they can come to see you...Would you like your visitors - two at a time?"

The blond man glanced wearily up at the ceiling, thinking. The physician had to be talking about his friends - all of whom he'd come to think of as family - some during this arduous ordeal... Jay, his lifelong best friend who'd basically been the brother he'd never had; Stephanie, the woman he'd once loved romantically but still loved dearly as a friend; Kurt, the close pal he and Jay both enjoyed working and bullshitting with; Nora and Torrie, the two women sweeter to him than any blood-related sister could have been; and finally, there was Amy... The most beautiful and loving, kind-hearted woman in the world... Once his angel - but no more because he'd blown it... God, how he hated himself for that, for hurting her... He didn't deserve her - and she deserved far better than him...

Finally, he shifted his gaze back to the man and nodded.

"I'd like to...see them..."


	75. Chapter 75

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! ;) Glad you're enjoying this story - it's actually the one I've always considered my "crowning jewel," so to speak._**

Adam's friends came to visit him two at a time, and by now, Jay and Nora stood in the doorway.

"Adam?" the petite blonde woman called tentatively. She craned her neck just a bit to get a better look at the lanky Canadian in the hospital bed, then turned to gaze over her shoulder at Jay.

"Nora..." It felt as though it were taking almost all of Adam's energy to utter the short, two-syllabled name. He was still feeling so groggy, as the effects of the anesthetic had yet to wear off.

"Come on..." he heard the diva's voice urge softly.

Nora gently tugged on Jay's hand, the blond man seeming almost rooted to his spot in the doorway.

Adam did his best to raise his head to gaze over at them, but he couldn't manage more than a few seconds of that.

"Jay, he's all right..."

Then, after about a minute that felt more like an hour, Adam looked up at the couple standing over the bed. Nora was eyeing him warmly, her blue eyes steady and definitely happier than he'd last noticed, a small but genuine smile touching her lips.

"Hey...How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like hell..." he answered truthfully. "Just...happy to be...alive..."

The little blonde's smile wavered somewhat, and she couldn't help wincing. Stephanie had taken her and Torrie aside a little earlier and explained how Adam had apparently died on the operating table for a few seconds - before the old ticker had begun beating the life right back into him.

"Understandable..." she said softly. "You've been through a lot...a lot more than anyone should ever have to endure."

Jay continued to stand there, still as a wooden soldier. His blue eyes blinked, but other than that, he showed basically no reaction to anything around him.

"Hey...pal..." Adam managed. He tried to raise his right hand to wave at his best friend, but at the moment, he was too weak to do any more than wiggle his fingers.

"A-Adam...?"

Nora turned her head sharply, staring up at Jay in surprise. This was the first time he'd spoken since they'd arrived at the scene of the shooting.

"I'm here, Jay..."

"Oh, God...Adam..." the shorter blond man breathed, and only then did he become aware of the tears streaming down his face. He reached out for his best friend's hand, not wanting to hug him out of fear of hurting him. "My God, I thought you were..."

"Me? Nah..." Adam whispered. "Well, I..._was_, but...not my time to go, I guess..." He managed a weak smile.

Nora and Jay continued their visit for another few minutes until Adam issued a soft request.

"Amy...I want to see...my angel..."


	76. Chapter 76

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen! ;)_**

Amy bit her lip as she stood in the doorway of the hospital room. Tentatively, she raised her head from its slightly bowed position to eye the wounded blond man in the bed. From this vantage point, she could hardly believe it was him...

As the redhead stepped further into the room, she noticed that Adam's eyes were closed. He appeared to be asleep...

She felt tears welling up behind her eyelids and tried desperately to hold them back. As terrified and horrified as she'd been to learn he had been shot, she was still upset, hurt and angry that the Canadian had broken up with her.

Amy took a few more steps closer until she was at the tall blond man's bedside. She made certain to keep herself silent as she treaded across the floor and as she stood nearby him. The only sound issuing from her was her soft, nearly inaudible breathing.

Adam's eyes suddenly opened, and she opened her mouth, taking a deep and quick breath. He'd been awake afer all, only resting with his eyes closed... And now, she had nowhere to hide from him. She didn't want to do or say anything to upset him _now_, here - but she wasn't sure how she was going to hold back if he made a comment about their relationship. Or, rather, their _past_ relationship, as, she didn't need to remind herself of the cold, callous way he'd fractured her heart...

"Angel..." His voice was soft but strong.

Amy's heart began to thud in her chest at that single word. He was calling her by that sweet term of endearment with which he'd dubbed her. She found that odd, all things considered.

She gazed down at him questioningly, and, without even thinking, she found herself reaching out to him. However, she stopped herself, resting her hand on the tray attached to one side of his hospital bed.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Honestly?" he asked. "Like shit..." He grinned as he looked up into her face, but then the smile waned as he realized she was obviously not in a humorous mood.

The redhead bit her lip, wincing a bit but furious with herself because of how hurt she was feeling. She'd thought that, once she saw Adam this way, she would feel none of the anger and personal heartbreak with which she'd been plagued for the last twenty-four or so hours...

...How wrong she'd been...

Instead of responding, she turned her head away, refusing to look at him. She couldn't help it and felt the tears welling up again.

Damn it... She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to _let_ him see her cry and be so vulnerable...

Amy closed her eyes when she suddenly felt Adam's hand on hers.

"I'm sorry, Ames..." he spoke softly. "So very sorry..."

She bit her lip but kept her eyes shut. She was feeling so horrible.

"I never meant...I didn't want to hurt you...I was only trying to _protect_ you..."

The redhead finally opened her eyes to stare down into his, an incredulous look on her face. She was totally oblivious to the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

"'Protect' me? You were trying to _protect_ me??"

The blond man nodded weakly.

"From that maniac Levesque...Ames...Angel, I...I never wanted to break up with you - or hurt you in any way..."

"And yet, you _did_..." she said cynically. She sniffled, her nose now running along with the tears.

Adam winced.

"I hated doing it, but I thought it would be best for you..." he explained.

"_Best_ for me?" she echoed. "Damn you, Adam Copeland! You never asked _me_ what _I_ thought was best for me!" The redhead gestured angrily as she spoke. "I went through _hell_! And then I went through even worse after you pulled this stupid stunt!" This time, she gestured to him laying in the bed. "What the hell were you _thinking_?"

Adam glanced down and away from her a moment as he pondered that one.

"I _wasn't_ thinking..." he admitted. Then, as he shifted his gaze back to her, "But I know that I love you...And if you'll have me, I'd love to have you back..."

Amy swallowed hard, a half-choked sob nearly escaping her as she met his green eyes. My God, but she would have to think about that one...


	77. Chapter 77

**_A/N: Again, thanks to Straight Edge Queen for the last few reviews! :) One more chapter left and that's it for this story!_**

Amazingly, Adam was released from the hospital in only a few days after his ordeal.

The group had rejoined the WWF on their road trip, although the blond man and Amy had been ordered to go home to recouperate. Such a thing was possible now, thanks to Paul Levesque's arrest.

Nora shuddered as she thought of her former boyfriend. Word around the company was that the burly man would be held at a bail of close to one million dollars cash.

The little blonde couldn't help the feeling of terror that consumed her over the thought of that. Paul had more than enough money at his disposal to get himself out of jail - even in _cash_! However, she, Torrie and Stephanie were not going to let him get away without a fight. They were each going to file separate suits against the maniac. While Stephanie had not actually been raped by Levesque as Nora and Torrie had, she _had_ been assaulted by the man.

"Nora...Sweetheart, what is it?" Jay wrapped an arm around her securely, holding the young woman close against his side.

The little blonde nestled up against her boyfriend in the hotel room bed, worry coursing through her as she let out a sigh.

"I...I'm worried..." she admitted. "Actually, I'm _scared_..."

The Canadian turned his head a bit more to press a tender kiss to her forehead.

"It's okay to be scared, baby...But I'm here for you - and I'm not going anywhere."

Nora looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and managed a smile for him. God, she loved this man so very much.

"I know," she said softly. She snuggled up against him, feeling eternally grateful for whatever forces had brought them together. "I can always count on _you_, right, Jay?"

"Absolutely..." the blond man said, a small smile touching his lips.

Nora thought about Adam and Amy, and how stubborn they'd both been when Linda McMahon had ordered them to go home. It had been shortly after Adam had been released by the hospital. When the six of them had traveled to San Diego, the WWF's current stop, the McMahon matriarch and backbone had taken over in her incarcerated husband's absence. Because she knew everything that had been going on thanks to her daughter, she had insisted the two headstrong wrestlers leave - pointing out that what they now needed, more than anything, was some much needed rest and relaxation.

Nora smiled as she thought about how stubborn her two friends were. Although both had been shot and could have easily lost their lives, they'd adamantly protested and wanted to stay.

Some people just didn't know when to quit while they were ahead...

The cell phone on the nightstand beside them suddenly started ringing, startling both of them in the process. Jay propped himself up just enough to reach his phone, noting the number on the display.

"Hello?" The blond Canadian couldn't help smiling, as he was thrilled to be hearing from his best friend. The two hadn't spoken in a couple of days.

Nora lay there and eyed him curiously, but a smile spread across her pretty face as she quickly realized with whom her boyfriend was speaking. And because he even began to laugh not too far into the conversation, she knew that things had to be good for Adam right now.

She was glad. Both he _and_ Amy deserved nothing but good things and happiness. The only aspect that saddened her, aside from the fact that they'd been wounded so badly, was that they had ended their relationship over it all.

"Oh, well that's great, Adam! I hope everything ends up working out." Jay smiled as he shifted his blue eyes to Nora. The little blonde smiled back, thinking this had to be a positive sign about something having to do with Adam and Amy.

A few short minutes later, the blond man said goodbye and ended the call. As he reached over to place his cell phone back on the nightstand, the diva looked up at him questioningly.

"Well?" she asked impatiently, when a few minutes later, he said nothing. He still wore that smile, though, and shook his head a little.

"Well..." Jay finally said, meeting her blue gaze. "Adam's doing okay. He's coming along fine."

"That's very good to know...and what about...?"

"And he says his doctor's gonna let him get back in the ring as early as a month from now."

"That's great!" Nora snapped, though she wasn't really _angry_ at him. "Now, what about the juicy stuff?!"

"Oh, that..." Jay said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Looks like Adam and Ames very well might be getting back together. He says they've been talking on the phone and online a lot since they've been back home - and that she's coming to stay with him this weekend.

The blond diva swung her gaze momentarily off her boyfriend, a big grin spreading across her face.

"What?" the blond man teased. "The other things I told you are great, but this _isn't_?" He stuck his tongue out at her.

Nora laughed and playfully took a swing at him.

"No, it's _not_ great..." she said, eliciting an odd look from him. "It's _fantastic_!"


	78. Chapter 78

_**A/N: Well, here we go - finally, this story is at its last chapter. Thanks a bunch to everyone who's taken the time to read and review it! ;) And I hope you'll read the sequel, 'When the Smoke is Going Down.'**_

_May 2003_

"You may now kiss the bride..."

A small smile touched Nora's lips as Jay moved forward, his hands holding hers, and kissed her.

Amy smiled brightly as she stood nearby on Nora's side, the emotion tightening up inside of her. She was the maid of honor and was feeling more happy than she could remember. Behind her stood bridesmaids Stephanie and Torrie, the two women wearing wine-red gowns identical to that which she wore.

The redhead eyed the happy couple, thinking how very beautiful the bride looked - and _was_. Nora had since cut her hair shorter - it was now just brushing to her shoulders - and had dyed it brown. Although she was a natural blonde, the color complemented her well. Her wedding gown was a crisp shade of white, satin and lace, and off the shoulder. Amy and the other two divas had gone shopping with her, and Stephanie had actually been the one to choose the dress. the bride couldn't have been happier.

Amy gazed past Jay and Nora at her boyfriend. Adam, who was the Best Man, instantly caught her eye and gazed back at her, a grin coming to his exceptionally handsome face. She winked at him, wonder filling her as she recalled how just less than a mere two years earlier, she'd almost lost him...

Shortly after she'd visited him in the hospital after he'd been shot, they'd done a lot of talking. The redhead understood why he'd done what he'd done - in breaking up with her all that time ago, he'd thought he'd be doing her a favor and protecting her. But what he hadn't realized was that, as she'd told him shortly after their ordeal had begun, she was a part of it and was going nowhere. In fact, wild horses couldn't have driven her away.

Things were terrific these days. They could all live normal lives without fear. Vince McMahon and Paul Levesque had been tried and convicted of conspiracy of murder and attempted murder respectively. Linda McMahon had subsequently taken over as Chairperson in her husband's absence, and Shane and Stephanie became co-C.E.O.s. Linda had also filed for divorce several months after Vince's arrest.

Torrie had sought out therapy for her rape for just under a year, and she and Shane had officially begun dating. The two were now living together, and by the looks of things, couldn't be happier.

Kurt and Stephanie were very much in love as well, and had been inseperable since the Olympic Gold Medalist had gotten involved in the past situation.

As for Adam and Amy, they had gotten back together shortly after returning home after the Canadian had been released from the hospital after getting shot. The blond man had vowed that nothing was ever going to take his 'Angel' away from him again - or vice-versa.

Later, at the reception, the redhead couldn't help feeling a tiny bit queasy. She'd eaten her dinner okay, but now that Nora and Jay had just cut the cake, the brunette shoving a huge slice into her new husband's mouth, she was feeling a bit nauseous. Still, she wanted in the worst way to have a slice of the delicious-looking wedding cake.

"Hey..."

Amy felt Stephanie nudge her from her left side and looked over at the brunette.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Steph - I'll be fine."

The tall young woman smiled.

"Aww, look - it's Jay and Nora's first dance as a married couple..."

The redhead turned to follow Stephanie's gaze and pointing finger to the center of the dance floor. Jay and Nora were gazing adoringly into one another's eyes, speaking softly as they waltzed back and forth.

"Wanna dance, Angel?" Adam asked from her other side.

The redhead turned to face the man she loved.

"I thought you'd never ask..."

As they stood up, the blond man exchanged glances with Stephanie. The brunette smiled softly, encouragingly. Then, she quickly turned to Kurt, Torrie and Shane to start a conversation.

Adam smiled as he and Amy joined their best friends on the dance floor, his arms going around his girlfriend's waist.

The redhead bit her lip, the tiniest bit of nervousness coming over her. She wasn't sure how he was going to take the news...

"Adam, I-"

"Angel-"

They both spoke at the same time, and the tall blond man chuckled.

"You were saying...?"

"I have something very important to tell you," she resumed, cocking her head to one side. She paused for a beat, her stomach in knots. Finally, when he just gazed at her expectantly, "I'm pregnant..."

Adam's face registered great surprise, and his eyes actually widened for a moment.

"Oh, my God...I don't believe this!"

At first, she thought he was upset, but then a grin came to his face.

"That's so great!"

Amy smiled.

"You're really happy?" she asked.

"You don't know _how_ happy..." He lowered his head to plant a lingering kiss on her lips. God, she loved him...

Afterward, she eyed him questioningly.

"What were _you_ going to say?"

The blond man then shocked her by taking hold of one of her hands and lowering to one knee. Amy thought she was going to faint.

"Angel..." he began as he reached into the pocket of his tuxedo jacket and pulled out a diamond ring. "...Will you marry me?"

She didn't even have to think about her answer.

"Yes..."

**_End_**


End file.
